SHINSEGUMI VS MIMAWARIGUMI
by Ebano Wigram
Summary: Gin comprenderá que meterse en peleas entre ladrones de impuestos no es buena idea, aún si hay dinero de por medio. lo peor es que ya ha aceptado el trabajo... /okikagu/ - /gintsuki/ - /hijimitsu/
1. VISITAS DESPUÉS DE LAS 2 TRAEN PROBLEMAS

_**SHINSEGUMI VS MIMAWARIGUMI**_

 **LAS VISITAS DESPUÉS DE LAS 2 DE LA TARDE TRAEN PROBLEMAS O DINERO**

Mientras los golpes incesantes de la vieja Otose buscando que le paguen la renta, dejaban de hacer eco en la puerta de la Yorozuya, el trió liderado por Sakata Gintoki se disponía a salir de debajo de la mesa.

-maldición, esa vieja cuando se va a cansar de hacer lo mismo todos los días, ¿que acaso esta siempre de vaga? ¿Los únicos que tiene para molestar somos nosotros?- decía Gintoki mientras se levantaba, rascándose la cabeza.

-sí, es una vergüenza que siempre haga lo mismo con sus inquilinos, pero que mujer tan malhumorada, con razón no tiene ningún hombre- asentía Kagura, dándole la razón a Gintoki cruzándose de brazos poniendo una cara de severa.

-¿pero que mierda dicen? ¿No somos nosotros los malos por no pagar la renta? Además venir a cobrarla es su trabajo - decía Shimpachi muy histérico-además ustedes son los que andan de vagos sin hacer nada-

-¿he? Pero que dices Shimpachi? Si es notable que los buenos somos nosotros- seguía muy necio Gintoki negando su responsabilidad con respecto a la renta-además no es nuestra culpa que a los malditos clientes se les haya dado por no venir a buscar nuestra ayuda- seguía excusándose.

-sí, gin-chan tiene razón, que acaso no ves nuestras aureolas Shimpachi?- Kagura seguía fiel a su papi adoptivo.

-¿pero que acaso nunca va a aceptar sus responsabilidades?- se preguntaba Shimpachi con una gotita de sudor en el rostro mientras los veía reír descaradamente.

Toc-toc se escuchó desde la puerta. Rápidamente los tres se ocultaron debajo de la puerta, a la espera de oír a la bruja de Otose reclamar su dinero. Pero nadie hablaba solo se volvió a escuchar otro Toc-toc.

-gin-san podría ser un cliente-

-no, no, estas equivocado Shimpachi seguro es la bruja reclamando nuestro dinero injustamente-

-¿no me digas que…?-preguntaba Kagura dramáticamente.

-sí, así me lo temo Kagura-chan si salimos de aquí esa bruja nos quitara nuestro poco dinero y adiós a la Jump- comenzó a llorar como un niño que le arrebataban sus juguetes.

-adiós a mi sukonbu- la siguió Kagura con un llanto igual de escandaloso.

-podrían por favor parar, cualquiera se daría cuenta de que estamos aquí- aconsejaba Shimpachi

Por otro lado, en la puerta del lado exterior de la Yorozuya se encontraban Sougo e Hijikata, ambos integrantes del Shinsegumi que estaban discutiendo por lo bajo ajenos a lo que pasaba en el interior de la casa que compartían Shimpachi, Gintoki y Kagura.

Toc-toc, se escuchó de nuevo.

-hey! ¿Hijikata-san podrías repetirme nuevamente por qué no podemos anunciar que somos nosotros?- preguntaba Sougo totalmente calmado repitiendo el Toc-toc cada 20 segundos.

-por qué no quiero que el vecindario sepa que el gran Shinsegumi viene a pedir un favor a estos sujetos que hacen cualquier trabajo, me sentiría muy humillado- repetía lo ya antes dicho Hijikata con enfado mientras prendía un cigarrillo.

-¿humillado? ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tienes algo de tu honor intacto?- pregunto curioso Sougo burlándose de él.

-mira maldito crió, cierra la boca y sigue golpeando, a la próxima vez que llames se lo podría tomar como la última, no atendieron no es nuestra culpa- decía bastante aliviado.

-pareces satisfecho con esa idea- se vuelve a mirar a la puerta- entonces supongo que para destruir esa felicidad que tienes tendré que gritar- le dedico una sonrisa sádica de las que normalmente le brinda a su querido superior cada día-¡JEFE! ¡SE ENCUENTRA AHÍ!- grito fuerte esperando una respuesta.

Dentro de la Yorozuya.

-gin-san acaso ese no fue Okita-san?- sonó mas como una afirmación

-es verdad gin-chan, ese era el sádico- repitió Kagura dirigiéndose hacia gin.

-pero que tontos son!, acaso no se dan cuenta?-pregunto gin ante la ignorancia de sus subordinados-esa era la bruja, esperando a que caigamos en su trampa, debe estar imitando la vos de ese crió para que salgamos pero está muy equivocada si piensa que saldremos con ese truco, el viejo gin-san no se deja engañar tan fácilmente- dijo orgulloso de el mismo por darse cuenta de las trampas de Otose tan fácilmente que comenzó a reír fuertemente, mientras Kagura y Shimpachi aceptaron que era eso, le taparon la boca con fuerza.

Del otro lado, Hijikata ya cantaba victoria ni los intentos de su compañero fueron lo suficiente como para que su día se arruinara o peor si ese estúpido de la permanente hubiera aparecido tendría 14 días arruinados por su culpa.

-¿realmente no están?- se preguntó Sougo en vos alta, desilusionado por no poder brindar una tortura a Hiji-baka por los siguientes 14 días.

-pues es una pena- canto victorioso el vice-comandante del shinsegumi dando media vuelta para volver por sobre sus pies, seguido de Sougo que se detuvo en seco detrás suyo fastidiado por la sonrisa de victoria de Hijikata se dio media vuelta sacando su bazooka de su espalda que siempre la lleva consigo por si las dudas, apunto y disparo en dirección a la puerta de la Yorozuya. Hijikata se detuvo volviéndose a su joven compañero para ver como había volado la puerta de esos molestos.

-¿pero qué carajos estás haciendo?- comenzó a gritar Hijikata exasperado.

-de que hablas Hijikata-san? Mira, si estaban y nos acaban de abrir la puerta muy amablemente- decía Sougo como si nada.

-abrir la puerta amablemente, pero si tú la volaste con esa cosa- dijo señalando su bazooka.

-detalles, son detalles Hijikata-san-

-maldito, tu…- Hijikata estaba por hablar cuando escucho un quejido.

-¿qué paso?- se levantaba con dolor Shimpachi, mientras se ponía sus gafas. Cerca de él estaba Kagura quejándose del polvo… se veían a los dos menores de la Yorozuya pero el adicto a la azúcar no estaba por ningún lado, aún tenía esperanzas… aunque dudaran poco.

-¿qué paso? ¿Acaso fue un terremoto?- de entre algunos escombros salía el samurái de la permanente. Luego de acomodarse un poco y de darse cuenta de quienes fueron sus delicados visitantes, pregunto-¿he? ¿Ustedes? ¿Qué quieren acá?-

-lo mismo me pregunto-dijo Hijikata limpiándose el polvo que se le había adherido a la ropa-creo que no era nada, ¡buenas tardes!- dijo despidiéndose, mientras trataba de escapar Sougo lo sujeto del uniforme del shinsegumi.

-¿qué estás haciendo Sougo?-

-¿Hijikata-san no creo que este desacatando ordenes de su superior no? Porque eso podría traer mal repertorio en su carrera ¿no lo cree?- sonrió sádicamente y lo soltó-aunque viéndolo de ese modo es mejor que se vaya yo me encargare de lo que usted no puede ocuparse- su sonrisa sádica iba en aumento.

Aun dudando acepto, después de todo no quería fallarle a kondo-san o perder su puesto de vice-comandante y aun si no lo decía sentía un gran escalofrió cuando veía la sonrisa súper sádica de Sougo, la mostraba más cuando estaba por conseguir su puesto.

-bien, bien supongo que no tengo otra elección- se arrimó en uno de los sillones que habían ido acomodando mientras el amante de la mayonesa se debatía entre si decir lo que vino a decir o no. Todos se sentaron a la espera de las palabras del vice-comandante del shinsegumi, todos menos Shimpachi que estaba con su delantal y un pañuelo en la cabeza limpiando el desastre que había provocado el capitán de la primera división del shinsegumi con su adorada bazooka.

-bien comenzare por el principio- se acercó a ellos y se sentó en uno de los sillones con menos polvo, a su lado Sougo y en frente Kagura y Gintoki, Shimpachi escuchaba mientras arreglaba el desorden- ustedes deben recordar al Mimawarigumi...-

-¿eh? ¿Te refieres a los policías de verdad?- pregunto despreocupadamente gin mientras se metía un dedo en la nariz y se ponía en su típica posición de flojeo.

-jefe, por favor no nos menosprecie, somos un gran cuartel solo que hay superiores que se preocupan más en un pote de mayonesa que en la seguridad pública- decía Sougo culpando de todo a Hijikata.

-¿qué estás diciendo?- grito enojado Hijikata

-no puedo creerlo, nuestros impuestos van a parar a un pote de mayonesa, que vergüenza!- razonaba Kagura cruzándose de brazos con los ojos cerrados como si lo comprendiera.

-como si ustedes pagaran los impuestos- se volvía a quejar Hijikata

-¿he? no deberías de menospreciar a la población, somos ciudadanos con derechos- decía Gintoki en la misma posición que antes

-hey, podrían dejar de jugar y volver a lo de antes- pedía Shimpachi acercándose- ¿Hijikata-san acaso tienen un trabajo para nosotros?-

Realmente tenían un trabajo, pero Hijikata no quería decirlo, se negaba completamente. Sougo se daba cuenta lo mucho que sufría por pedir un simple favor, eso alimentaba más su diversión, ese día seria inolvidable igual que las dos próximas semanas.

-bien, como decía. Dentro de dos semanas se celebrara un importante evento privado, es un evento policial. Tanto el Mimawarigumi y el shinsegumi se juntaran para un combate cuerpo a cuerpo-

-¿un combate?-

-sí, durante todo un año gracias al trabajo y el esfuerzo la policía recauda mucho dinero, pero solo basta para equiparar y mantener un solo cuartel, el otro debe arreglárselas con lo que pueda. En ese combate, el Mimawarigumi y el shinsegumi se disputan por el premio, un arreglo total de la base y 1 millón de yenes-

-1 millón de yenes- gritaron Kagura Shimpachi y gin con el signo de yen en sus ojos.

-1 millón de yenes, es algo increíble ¿pero para que nos quieren? no entiendo- pregunto Shimpachi ya un poco más calmado.

-los necesitamos, porque queremos que se unan al shinsegumi-

-queeeeeee!?- preguntaron gritando

-el combate en sí, es un combate de parejas- comenzó a relatar Sougo -solo las parejas casadas o comprometidas pueden participar, y como ya van tres años que vamos perdiendo venimos pedirles que se nos unan-

-¿que acaso son tan débiles que no pueden hacerlos por su cuenta?- comenzó a burlarse gin

-como dijimos- a Hijikata ya se le aparecía una venita en la cabeza. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberle pedido ayuda, pero ordenes eran ordenes -es una pelea en parejas, ni Sougo, ni kondo, ni yo podeos participar, pero como ya pasaron tres años sin conseguir un arreglo para la base decidimos participar este año, por eso necesitamos ayuda- nunca diría que necesitaba ´´su ayuda´´.

-en si lo que necesitamos es a dos miembros más para ingresar al shinsegumi, dos de nuestros hombres se accidentaron en una misión que ordeno kondo-san y queremos suplantarlos- continuo Sougo.

-¿misión? ¿Me pregunto qué será?-

-eso no importa- respondió Hijikata.

-la misión se llamaba, secuestrar prendas de Tea-san- dejo como si nada Sougo

-hey ¿acaso eres un enemigo?- se molestó mayora.

-así que esa era la misión de gorila- dijo Shimpachi esperándoselo.

-bien, supongamos que aceptamos el trabajo, ¿cuál es nuestra recompensa?- pregunto gin-chan muy interesado, trabajo pesado, recompensa buena.

-kondo-san está dispuesto a entregarles el millón de yenes si conseguimos ganar- aseguro Sougo.

-queeeeeee!?- volvieron a gritar.

-desde luego, después de todo solo necesitamos cubrir los gastos de reparación de nuestra base y con eso concluimos, no necesitamos más- decía Hijikata, pero no era escuchado.

-¿cuantos sukonbus podre comprarme?- se ilusionaba Kagura con una baba en la boca.

-tendré todo el merchandaising de Tsu-chan en mi habitación- Shimpachi estaba con un hilo de sangre en la nariz al imaginarse tanto la cara de Tsu.

-me iré al caribe, lejos de estos mocosos con un gran sundae- babeaba gin tirado en el piso. Al instante recordó que no había aceptado aun, se paró de golpe y se puso firme asegurando que haría el trabajo-aceptamos con todo placer-

-si- dijeron Shimpachi y Kagura.

-ha! pero no tenemos una pareja- se percató Shimpachi de su ausencia de novia, que depresivo!.

-eso era lo que les íbamos a decir- Hijikata ya prendía su tercer cigarrillo desde que estaba en esa casa-aparte de ustedes deben buscar a cinco mujeres más-

-¿cinco? ¿No somos dos?-

-que estúpido- se volvió a quejar Hijikata-ustedes solos no son los que no tienen pareja. Sougo, Kondo Yamazaki y yo tampoco- comento ya bastante sacado.

-¿pero ahí no son seis? ¿Porque solo cinco?- pregunto confundido Shimpachi.

-nosotros ya tenemos a una chica que se postuló como ayuda al shinsegumi- escupió humo de su boca-para mañana deben ir a la base con cinco mujeres, entre ella supongo que debe estar la niña- señalo a Kagura- y como exigencia de kondo debe estar Tae-san-

-¿qué porque mi hermana? - se quejó Shimpachi, no dejaría que ese gorila tocara a su hermana.

-cállate pachi, todo sea por el dinero- le susurro al oído a Shimpachi tapándole la boca con su mano- claro que lo haremos, buscaremos las parejas. Pero no comprendo porque debemos ir mañana al shinsegumi, no es en dos semanas que es el encuentro?- pregunto curioso e inocente Gintoki.

-eso es porque deben prepararse durante una semana para el combate-

-¿de qué hablas mayora? nosotros somos bastante fuertes- Kagura mostraba sus músculos como si fuera el campeón del mundo.

-que hueca- decía Sougo por lo bajo-eso se debe a que como es el shinsegumi todos deben saber usar la espada sean los hombres o las mujeres, además deben saber etiqueta, modales y demás, es un entrenamiento de rutina obligatorio, que desde luego chinita no sabes nada- se burló Sougo complacido de dejarla como campesina.

-¿qué has dicho maldito sádico? ¿Acaso quieres que te mate?- se tiraban rayitos el uno al otro, era una de sus peleas típicas que decidieron ignorar completamente los tres.

-bien ya aclarado las dudas, nos vamos. Les recuerdo que tienen hasta mañana para buscar a las otras tres mujeres que, desde luego, deben ser fuertes para poder ganar y llevar si o si a tae-san -les advirtió Hijikata antes de retirarse con Sougo.

-mmm...- se quedó pensando gin

-¿gin-chan que ocurre? sale humo de tu cabeza-pregunto la pequeña yato.

-para que sepas pequeña Kagura, a eso se le llama pensar- repuso su tutor

-¿pero por qué el humo? ¿Acaso se te quema el cerebro?- pregunto un ya cansado Shimpachi

-oh!- dijo con énfasis, golpeándose la palma con su puño derecho en señal de tener una idea -ya tengo en mente quienes son las posibles candidatas para ser de anfitrionas-

No muy lejos de ahí... en un templo

-hola tojo-san, esta Kyuubei-chan?- preguntaba Shimpachi que venía con toda la banda.

-la jefa esta con ese estúpido mono en la parte trasera del dojo- pensamientos: como me gustaría ser ese mono 3 3 3

De repente un golpe propicio fue a dar en la cara del nombrado mandándolo a volar. Una traspirada Kyuubei apareció muy molesta, desde luego tapada con su cara de naturalidad.

-hola Gintoki, que hacen aquí- pregunto mientras le daba algo de alimento a su pequeño monito.

-bien, queríamos saber si podríamos hablar sobre un trabajo- sin importarle mucho sobre el cuerpo que salió con vida, que vaya a saber alguien si seguía respirando.

-claro por favor pasen- les hiso una gesto de que ingresen al dojo, gesto que la Yorozuya rechazo.

-no, no te preocupes. Venimos solo de paso todavía tenemos que ir a tres lugares más-

-¿bien entonces de que se trata?- lo interrogo.

-el shinsegumi tiene un trabajo para nosotros- a medida que la charla se iba prolongando con todos los detalles, Kyuubei se veía cada vez menos interesada, hasta que, desde luego gin comento sobre la inminente participación de tae, lo que la hiso reaccionar en un indiscutible...

-¡SI! ¡Iré!-sus ojos neutros ocultaban su gran entusiasmo-mañana estaré temprano en el shinsegumi, dijo con un saludo de mano para terminar ingresando a su hogar.

-¿gin-chan ahora a dónde vamos?- pregunto Kagura.

-la de recién fue bastante fácil, pero no sé si las otras quieran ir- dijo preocupado Shimpachi.

-pero que estás diciendo megane, todos tienen un precio, además el gran gin-san es un experto en el tema-

-¿he? hacer de cortesana y encima para el shinsegumi?- le pregunto una asqueada Tsukuyo -

-es un trabajo que debemos llevar a cabo- dijo gin-san

-está bien y que hay para mí- le pregunto Tsukuyo, ella no era tan simple como Kyuubei.

-bueno, pues tu adorado gin-san ira y... - no pudo terminar la frase que le tiro una navaja ninja en la frente (no sé cómo se llama, si alguien podría ayudarme con la data).

-AH! - gin comenzaba a gritar, mientras chorros y chorros de sangre saltaban de su frente.

-le has clavado en la frente, se la has clavado. Gin-san quedara sin neuronas- Tsukuyo harta de los gritos de Shimpachi le tira una igual en su frente. Los dos ya desangrándose, Gintoki medio muerto tirado en un costado con la piel más blanca que la de Kagura seguía derramando sangre.

Tsuki-chan se va marchando para cuando Kagura la detiene...

-espera Tsuki-chan nos darán una recompensa-

-¿he?- tanto Gintoki como pachi tapan la boca de Kagura para que deje de hablar, la hemorragia no era problema con la revelación que Kagura estaba haciendo.

-¿así que hay una recompensa?- su risa tétrica se convirtió en una llena de alegría.

-MIERDA- pensaron gin y pachi.

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo iré... - sin alma se dejaron caer -a por cierto... ¿cuánto es?- la pregunta fue dirigida a Kagura, quien no dudo en responder.

-1 millón de yenes-

-bien, bien- a pesar de estar en estado de shock y de ignorar los intentos de matar a Kagura por mandarlos al frente con la cifra de la paga -lo hare!, pero quiero el 35%- dicho esto se marchó completamente orgullosa, de su espectacular charla de negocios.

Casi sin alma se dirigieron a la siguiente casa, pero esta vez tomando precauciones, le taparon la boca a Kagura con cinta, por las dudas. Y si eso no funcionaba, el sukonbu daría efecto.

En medio camino apareció la siguiente integrante de las anfitrionas...

-gin-san!- grito una ninja abalanzándose al cuello del aludido -no sabes cuánto te extrañe, no sabes cuánto he soñado con tu indiferencia y tus azotes y tus...- sin poder concluir el demonio blanco dio una patada en la cabeza de esta.

-desde cuando te he azotado yo- grito enfurecido

-oh! gin-san sé que estas enfrente de esa gente pero no deberías ser tan malo con migo- dijo en tono sufrido -no debería darte vergüenza de que todos sepan acerca de nosotros ya que tú y yo...- el grupo se estaba marchando en una dirección opuesta en la que estaba la psicópata masoquista.

-bien, creo que me equivoque de dirección- decía gin cambiando el rumbo.

Kagura trato de articular palabra alguna pero no pudo por la cinta que le habían puesto en la boca.

-he gin-san no era ella una de las cortesanas que debíamos llevar al cuartel del shinsegumi- pregunto un confundido Shimpachi.

-pero que dices pachi, nosotros vamos en busca de la mujer gorila-

-podrías no decirle así a mi hermana-

-yo no dije que fuese tu hermana- Shimpachi se quedó mudo.

-siempre le dicen así, además la dirección en la que vamos es mi casa-

-¿he? Que tu hermana no te había echado ya-

-claro que no-

-gin-san- volvió a aparecer Sa-chan abrasándolo tan teatralmente-por favor no me ignores, me duele tu rechazo... si he hecho algo malo por favor...- sus ojos eran llorosos -ASOTAME-

-acaso estás loca- le grito de muy mal humor.

-a decir verdad, Sa-chan vinimos a buscarte para que te unas en una misión del shinsegumi- dijo finalmente Shimpachi.

-¿una misión?-

-si- luego de contar todo por segunda vez, esperando no olvidándose de los detalles, Sarutobi respondió con un...

-¿habrá una recompensa?- desde cuando se preocupaba por la recompensa.

Los tres se reunieron en un costado para buscar una posible recompensa para Sarutobi.

-no se- dijo ya harto de pensar -elijan ustedes dos, después de todo, puede ser cualquier cosa menos entregar el dinero- estaba motivado, daría lo que sea menos dinero, Shimpachi y Kagura estaban de acuerdo.

-¿y? ¿Hay recompensa?- pregunto la ninja.

-bien podemos darte un... he... ¿que podría ser?- estaba confundido.

De repente Kagura estaba escribiendo en una pizarra que vaya a saber uno de donde la saco... cuando la mostro decía: ´´GIN-CHAN DIJO QUE HARIA CUALQUIER COSA MENOS DARTE DINERO´´

Esto desequilibro a la aludida que comenzó a perder sangre por las fosas nasales, manchando su propio traje ninja.

Gintoki comenzó a gritarle a Kagura, sabía muy bien a que se refería con hacer cualquier cosa, pero Sarutobi lo usaría para otra cosa, algo más perverso.

-pero que mierda escribes, acaso quieres que valla al infierno y vuelva maldita mocosa - le gritaba mientras le sostenía de la blusa.

-bien, no sabía que mi adorado gin-san fuera así- ya incorporado en el suelo con una pose súper M, mostro su avergonzado rostro -sí, gin-san lo desea yo estaría perfectamente bien con una noche de tortura-

...

Gintoki y Shimpachi quedaron congelados con una cara de shock, mientras Kagura miraba a una Sarutobi proclamando su deseo como si fuera de lo más normal

Ya en la puerta de la última integrante del grupo femenino, Shimpachi sostenía a un Gintoki en estado de shock mientras escupía burbujas por la boca, de seguro se fue a la otra vida. Por su parte, Kagura estaba como si nada con la cinta puesta en su boca impidiéndole hablar.

-hola ¡Shin-chan! Kagura-chan pasen -dijo sonriente sin darle importancia a Gintoki que se encontraba desmayado en el hombro de Shin- compre una galletas, quieren pasar, preparare té-

-si- escribió una feliz Kagura en su pizarra.

-está bien dijo- dijo.

Ya sentados alrededor de la mesa, Shimpachi comenzó con la explicación de cierto combate que se llevara entre el shinsegumi y el Mimawarigumi. Ya acabando, tae... solo dijo...

-que le paso a gin-san- con una radiante sonrisa

-¡HERMANA NO ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO!-se quejó Shimpachi.

´´HISO UN MAL TRATO CON LA NINJA MASOQUISTA´´ escribió Kagura sin escuchar a Shimpachi.

-¡hey tu también! ¡Recuerda que todo esto es tú culpa! Si no hubieras dicho nada de la recompensa...- Shimpachi se calló, había metido la pata y de la peor manera, tae estaba detrás de Shimpachi con un aura oscura y codiciosa.

-así que recompensa... y cual es Shin-chan?- dijo sonriente.

-¡he! Yo no sé-

-Shin-chan- su sonrisa era cada vez peor.

-¡no lo sé! De enserio no lo sé-

-así que no lo sabes- se dio vuelta con una sonrisa radiante y totalmente falsa en dirección de Kagura -hey! Kagura-chan me puedes decir cuál es la recompensa- Kagura miro a su apodada hermana mayor y luego al cuatro ojos que hacia señas de no decir nada... -y bien Kagura-chan-

Kagura comenzó a escribir

´´GIN-CHAN Y SHIMPACHI ME OBLIGARON A NO DECIR NADA´´ su rostro lloroso reflejaba que había sufrido maltrato.

-acaso ello te encintaron la boca- Kagura movió su cabeza dando un bastante claro -Shin-chan- dijo mirando a su querido hermano menor-cuantas veces te he dicho que no se debe maltratar a las mujeres- su aura era espeluznante, Shimpachi intento huir pero tae lo atrapo y con una mano llena de su especialidad lo amenazo -sabes, si no tienes buenos modales es porque no estás bien alimentado-

-HERMANA, ESO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER-

-ves, sigues comportándote mal, CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO LE RESPONDAS A TU HERMANA MAYOR- gritando esto le metió el tamagoyaki mas quemado que le había salido en la boca, Shimpachi por más que evitara, lo termino tragando

... Shimpachi OFF

Ya descontando uno menos, se dirigió a gin-san que se encontraba aun en estado de shock. Agarro un poco de sake y otras bebidas fuertes las mesclo y le hiso tragar, en menos de 2 segundos salió disparado al estanque para tirarse y beber agua. Ya habiendo tomado casi todo el agua del estanque se calmó lo suficiente, liberado del ataque de shock se dejó caer en el césped... ¿pero que era peor la recompensa que le había pedido Sa-chan o el infierno que se aproximaba? porque muy cerca se veía una falsa sonrisa plasmada en el rostro de Tae mientras esta tronaba sus dedos...

... a lo lejos se escuchó un fuerte HAAAAAAAAAA!

-¿he? ¿1 millón de yenes?- pregunto sorprendida tae al lado de Gintoki, que se encontraba amarrado y colgado de pies en un árbol.

-sí, sí. Nos darán la recompensa si ganamos el torneo-

-¡qué bien! este dojo necesitaba unas refacciones-

-¿refacciones?- pregunto Gintoki asustado

-sí, quiero el 40%- pudo verse como gin-san se desmoronaba en mil pedazos.

En el interior del dojo Shimura se veía a un Shimpachi llorando con los ojos abiertos tirado en el piso, mientras Kagura comía plácidamente, ya sin la cinta en su boca. Su querida hermana mayor se la había sacado.

-no se pudo con la bestia- decía por lo bajo Shimpachi sin dejar de llorar.

-¡hasta mañana anego!- saludaba feliz Kagura, mientras que Shimpachi y Gintoki seguían sin sus almas...

-mañana será un día muy largo, verdad gin-chan?-preguntaba Kagura feliz comiendo de su sukonbu.

-hey, gin-san, ella te pidió el 40% y Tsukuyo-san el 35%-

-si-

-eso quiere decir que nos queda un 25%-

-si-

Kagura se adelantaba mientras los otros dos se ponían a llorar... realmente mañana sería un día muy malo.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿acaso estas son las que conseguiste?- pregunto Hijikata con una gotita de sudor en la frente mirando a las 5 jóvenes que serían las parejas de los únicos solteros del shinsegumi.

-si señor- dijo firme gin-san

-oh! bi...bien- ya exhausto suspiro para seguir con la preparación del combate -Yamazaki llama a kondo-san- el joven shinsegumi fue en busca de su comandante. De repente una caravana apareció de la nada y entre la multitud apareció gorila con una yukata de colores claros seguido de un comportamiento sublime, o intento sublime. Camino unos pasos delante de las damas y al ver a su tae-san se emocionó tanto que se abalanzó sobre ella... había perdido la poca genialidad que había intentado obtener.

-bien, bien siguiendo con esto...- Hijikata quiso proseguir pero fue nuevamente interrumpido por gori-san

Aun con sus fosas nasales echa trisas y desperdigando sangre por doquier siguió como si nada hubiese pasado.

-¿TODOS ESTAN LISTOS PARA COMENZAR?- amplifico su vos con el megáfono que le había alcanzado Yamazaki.

-¡SI!- gritaron todos.

-¡BIEN! ACA COMIENZA EL ENTRENAMIENTO...- los tambores comenzaron a sonar rápidamente mientras una tela se desenrollaba en lo alto de la pared, a centímetros del techo -TRANSFORMACION DE M-O-N-O-S A D-O-N-C-E-L-L-A-S - grito por ultimo dejando a todos callados y con los tambores detenidos completamente. Luego de una reverencia para mostrar el ansiado cartel y sin recibir los aplausos esperados se irguió -hey! Toshi, acaso crees que les gusto mi presentación - le susurro en el oído al nombrado.

-he... bueno kondo-san- como explicarle a su comandante -lo que pasa es que...- nuevamente fue interrumpido, pero esta vez no por Kondo, sino por la pequeña avalancha que se tiro sobre el para asesinarlo.

-hey! ¿Hijikata-san deberíamos detenerlos?-

Hijikata saco un cigarrillo y comenzó a meditarlo... luego de unos segundos dio la orden de detener todo, pero fue en vano, el que se metía no podía salir de la riña.

-maldición- dijo Hijikata.

-¡hay! Hijikata como puede ser que seas tan poco eficiente... esta es una de las causas por las que yo debería tener tu puesto- dicho esto lanzo un disparo certero con su adorada bazooka.

Luego de ya calmados todos, se disponen a comenzar con la operación ´´transformación de monos a doncellas´´ lo que se espera que dure mucho tiempo..

...

 _ **SOY NUEVA EN EL OKIKAGU... EN SI, EN LOS FANFICS... CUALQUIER CRITICA DE ESCRITURA ES ACEPTABLE!**_


	2. COMPLICADO TRANSFORMAR D MONO A DONCELLA

_**Se que no había dicho antes pero... los derechos reservados a gorila (aunque no tiene sentido aclarar... todos ya lo saben)**_

...

 _ **SHINSEGUMI VS MIMAWARIGUMI**_

 **ES COMPLICADO TRANSFORMAR A UN MONO EN DONCELLA**

-escuchen, se que espesamos con el pie izquierdo- decía gori aun golpeado con varias cicatrices y moretones -pero les pido sean bastante eficientes. de nuestro esfuerzo depende que ganemos el gran premio- solo se podía escuchar como todos gritaban con entusiasmo.

-siiiii!- se escuchaba al unisono

-bien- decía hijikata poniéndose al frente, mientras su comandante se sentaba en una silla, producto de los golpes apenas si podía mantenerse en pie -acá les mostrare lo que haremos durante todos estos 13 días que aun quedan- desplegó un pergamino inmenso mostrando cientos de anotaciones -los primero días se esperara de que mejoren en ciertos aspectos como etiqueta y esgrima, así como educación e imagen-

-he!?, pero acaso no tenemos que derrotarlos para conseguir el premio y ya!- decía el samurai de la permanente mientras se hurgaba la nariz.

-si, es así lo único que necesitamos es golpearlos y ya esta- la enérgica kagura se ofrecía a derrotar a todos.

-no kagura-chan una dama no debe ser así- le recriminaba tae con una sonrisa -lo que se debe hacer es humillarlos y encerrarlos en una jaula de gorilas-

-ACASO ESO NO ES HOSTIGAR- gritaba un enfadado shimpachi

-callence todos, si es por mi gin-san seré capaz de matar a todos-

-en favor del alcohol y el dinero hasta en una dama de alta posicion podria convertirme- decia tsuki feliz por el monto que recibiria

-alta posición? deberías de dejar tu actitud de mujer bravucona para poder siquiera comenzar a considerarte una mujer- decía gintoki que posteriormente era callado por el golpe de uno de los puños de tsuki.

-que le has echo a mi gin-san- sa-chan comenzaba con una guerra verbal con tsuki, mientras gin estaba inconsciente y a su lado estaba shimpachi tratando de reanimarlo. por otro lado tae al lado de kyuu-chan estaba aconsejando a kagura acerca de como ser joven, que inconscientemente esta miro a otra dirección en busca de alguien?...

-CALLENCE!- la paciencia de hijikata se había acabado odiaba mucho a esos ruidosos de la yorozuya y a sus camaradas -necesitan etiqueta y se acabooooooo!- volvió a gritar

-he? acaso no nos pueden dar una explicación?- dijo molesta kagura

-no, niña- volvió a decir hijikata molesto

-antes de la pelea habrá una reunión donde se harán presentaciones- dijo como si nada sougo

-hey! acaso no me estas escuchando- dijo ya exasperado

-eso es cierto- volvió a interrumpir kondo luego de su cuarta hora de descanso -deberan entrenar etiqueta y demás, lo primero sera enseñado a parte, mujeres por un lado y hombres por el otro, el resto de las practicas se irán diciendo en su momento- dijo muy serio el gorila -nosotros entrenaremos a shimpachi-cuñado y a gintoki- decía con suficiencia.

-a quien llamas cuñado- gritaba shin molesto, mientras que tae lo golpeaba. luego de volver a detener la violencia hacia su comandante... el líder gorila-san continuo con su dialogo.

-las mujeres serán entrenadas por un séquito de profesionales que les enseñaran etiqueta, aparte estarán supervisadas por nuestro admirable y bien predispuesto shogun y la señorita Okita Mitsuba, la hermana mayor de Sougo- los dos aparecieron con un gran esplendor. mientras Mitsuba sonreía plácidamente, el Shogun echaba humo por la nariz, era obio de que estaba excitado, ser rodeado por un grupo de mujeres... era como estar en el paraíso - por otro lado los hombres serán supervisados en iguales enseñanzas que las mujeres, por toshi y sougo, a los que a su vez, serán respaldados por mi, el comandante del shinsegumi- los observo, todos estaban atentos a las palabrerías de semejante gorila- bien, ya que se a dicho todo, las mujeres diríjanse al patio y los hombres al dojo-

-disculpe capitán se olvida de la otra integrante- le susurro en el oído a kondo un yamazaki que venia corriendo de algún lugar.

-así, tienes razón- hiso un sonido de garganta para tragar saliva y poder proseguir -me olvidaba de decir que nuestra otra compañera es...- de entre los participantes del shinsegumi salio una chica de cabello violeta sujeto en una coleta, no muy centrada en su cabeza- ...la señorita otsu-chan- shimpachi se sorprendió y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no saltarle sobre su cuerpo en cuanto la vio.

-hola! mucho gusto- un grupo de aficionados estaba rodeando ya a la cantante con postes y amplificaciones de la joven cantante. yamazaki pidió orden, pues su comandante iba a seguir con el discurso. ya todo calmado, la charla siguió.

-la decisión de elección de pareja se vera mas adelante, tienen 4 días para aprender a comportarse y a usar la espada, así que ponga esfuerzo- shimpachi ya se estaba diciendo que el debería de ser pareja de otsu-chan y que lo conseguiría a como de lugar.

-siiiii- dijeron todos.

con esto dicho se separaron. entre medio de la multitud sougo dio un vistazo hacia una de las mujeres y una mirada muy seria hacia el shogun. acaso sougo estaba...? eso era imposible.

ZONA DE ENTRENAMIENTO DE MUJERES; PRIMERA PARTE: ETIQUETA

-bien niñas! quiero dejarles bien en claro que no soy una niñera, no cuido mocosas. asi que mas les vale comportarse como lo que son, damas que desposaran en un futuro a un miembro del shinsegumi- la mujer de estatura diminuta estaba mas que exaltada. se notaba que tenia alrededor de unos 40 años y un humor de perros -también quiero decirles que soy muy exigente, no me pidan en ningún momento que las comprenda o que las espere, yo avanzo y la que se queda se retira de mi séquito- seguía vociferando la señora avejentada-alguna duda?-

-yo- kagura levanto la mano -anciana, puede decirme que me enseñaran?- pregunto muy inocente kagura.

-primero niña, QUIERO DECIRTE QUE NO SOY NINGUNA ANCIANA!- grito furiosa la anciana decrepita.

-ho! disculpe- esta vez la que levanto la mano era tae-chan -pero su exasperación provoca una mala imagen a su persona-

-desde luego, usted no tiene modales- decía una sa-chan que concordaba con tae

-mira eres la menos indicada- dijo molesta la anciana al ver a sarutobi vestida con una maya roja, bien ajustada y sosteniendo un látigo -dime, para que es esa ropa?- pregunto la decrepita

-hA! esto... es que... bueno- sa-chan se sonrojaba-es que es para un caballero del shinsegumi. esta noche sacare a su león del closet- decía con animo

la señora molesta con sus insinuaciones fuera de lugar la golpeo con rudeza con una taza de te que llevaba en la mano

-bien ya dejen las estupideces, sientence en la mesa- les dijo a las demas, como era de esperarse en un costado se sentaron kagura tae y kyuu-chan, y en frente otsu, tsuki y sarutobi y en la punta la anciana senil con rostro de ogra.

la mesa estaba repleta de comidas deliciosas y exóticas, kagura babeaba al ver todo eso y las demás solo estaban sorprendidas.

-bien, a que esperan - dijo la señora - comiencen a degustar los alimentos -todas la miraron por una fracción de segundos y se abalanzaron hacia los platos muy hambrientas- pero antes de tocar la comida, desde los bordes de la mesa salio un vidrio que les impidió tocar los alimentos. la anciana rió, al ver la cara de desconcierto de las damas.

-pero que pasa?- quiso saber otsu.

-un vidrio?- pregunto extrañada kyuube

tsukuyo quien ya veía mal a la anciana junto con tae y kagura, quienes eran las que mas ganas tenían de comer, se levantaron haciendo una cara de espanto.

-que significa esto?- preguntaron al unisono

-jajajjaja- rió la vieja-debajo de esa mesa hay una maquina increíble, que impide que coman si es que no lo hacen como es debido- kagura, sarutobi y demás se levantaron muy molestas.

-que dijo?-

-si no aprenden modales no podrán probar bocado alguno- rió aun mas. todas se habían levantado dispuestas a solucionar el tema de su hambre-es imposible que lo consigan, tire toda la comida que pudiera haber en esta base-

todas estaban entrando en situación de pánico, kagura lloraba en silencio.

-hasta que no aprendan a ser unas damas educadas y refinadas no podrán comer- acaso esa vieja se pensaba que se iban a quedar ahí sin comer? antes de que lo digan, la anciana les respondió como si leyera sus mentes -y si ustedes deciden escapar, no se preocupen el bono sera dado a alguien mas que lo desee-

aguantandoce la rabia se quedaron, lo intentaron cientos de veces ese dia, y en todas fallaron.

-ESTE ES EL PEOR CASTIGO DEL MUNDO!- gritaba triste kagura.

ZONA DE ENTRENAMIENTO DE HOMBRES; PRIMERA PARTE: ETIQUETA

-vamos danna! solo debe comer de manera refinada- decía sougo con su cara de pocker característica.

-mira maldito mocoso... esto es imposible de conseguir- decía gin, mientras sudaba frió.

-gin-san me parece que tanto sacrificio por un 25% no es buen negocio- decía triste shimpachi.

-hey! sougo, dime donde dejaste el listado de... - hijikata quedo anonadado al abrir la puerta que daba al dojo, seguido de kondo-san.

-he? que sucede hijikata-san?- pregunto como si nada sougo.

tanto hijikata como kondo se quedaron sorprendidos al ver lo que ocurría... gintoki y shimpachi tenian amarrados los pies y una mano a la espalda con una enorme piedra posada sobre sus piernas. su mano suelta servia solo para comer apropiadamente. pero lo peor era lo que debian comer un plata especial a la hijikata.

-que estas haciendo invencil?- le recrimino hijikata

-cuñado estas bien?- preguntaba kondo a shimpachi

-acaso no lo ves hijikata-san estoy enseñando etiqueta- decía muy tranquilo sougo.

-no puedo... no puedo comer esto- decía gin con los ojos llorosos.

-danna, le dije que debe hacer el esfuerzo. si el enemigo trae un plato que no agrade debe comerlo igual con una sonrisa- regañaba sougo.

-a que te refieres con comida desagradable?- decida molesto hiji

-prefe...riria pelear de nuevo c..on los pir..atas del kihe...tai a tener que probar e...sa co...mida...- decía un moribundo shimpachi.

-CUÑADO- gritaba preocupado el gorila.

-shimpachi! no mueras...- gin lloraba descontroladamente -ves lo que haces con tu asquerosa comida?- decía enojado a hijikata.

-pero que dices? yo soy el molesto ustedes se comieron mi mayonesa edición especial- decia muy molesto mayora.

-ve kondo-san, la comida de hijikata-san atenta contra la vida de la gente-

-que dices bastardo?-

-esta es otra prueba de que si no los mata, los vuelve agresivos... kondo-san debe prohibir la mayonesa- decia muy tranquilo.

-BASTARDOOOOOOOOO!- se escucho a lo lejos el grito del vice-comandante

ZONA DE ENTRENAMIENTO DE MUJERES; PRIMERA PARTE: ETIQUETA II

-levántense! ya se cansaron?- gritaba furiosa la vieja

-ya no puedo mas... quiero para mi funeral un poco de comida- le pedia llorando a sus amigas como su ultima voluntad.

-kagura-chan no!- decía preocupada tae -debes ser fuerte-

-no, no puedo- se veía como un espiritu salia de su cuerpo.

-kagura? kagura-chan!- decían entre sollozos sus compañeras

-ya basta de melodrama!- decía la vieja harta de sus típicas actuaciones... después de todo era imposible que se mueran con 7 horas de ayuno -estas chicas me dan dolor de cabeza- se quejaba aun mas la anciana.

-no debería de molestarse señora- decía mitsuba trayéndole una taza de te -beba, le hará bien- dijo con una sonrisa.

-gracias mitsuba-san eres una chica con buenos modales- le sonrió.

-me alagan sus comentarios- decía muy amable- la veo muy estresada, no quiere que yo ayude con su entrenamiento-

-pero que dice? apenas pasaron un par de horas no estoy tan cansada- decía sonriente.

-señora- dijo kagura levantando la mano

-que quieres niña?- pregunto molesta

-estamos preparadas para otra ronda de practicas- dijo segura.

-he? creen poder hacerlo?-

-por supuesto... estamos segura que nuestra táctica sera la mejor que usted haya visto- dijo kyuubei dando un paso al frente.

-bien, si asi lo dicen...- se dispuso a poner nuevamente a todas sus practicantes en una mesa mientras aseguraba que la mesa se cerrara ante cualquier mal uso de sus cubiertos o malas practicas de vocabulario y etiqueta en la mesa... pero cuando ya estaban todas en sus respectivas posiciones... algo la hiso dudar- un momento, no necesitan una táctica para comer con buenos modales...

ya era muy tarde en cuanto se dispusieron a comer, y por culpa de sus malos modales el vidrio se cerro, comenzando la guerra. la primera fue kagura quien rompió de un solo golpe el vidrio tomando los aperitivos puestos en la mesada

-que?- grito enojada la anciana mientras una vena en su cien se hinchada de la rabia.

las siguientes fueron sa-chan y tsuki quienes rompieron gran parte de la protección de sus alimentos con sus kunais... así como kyuubei que uso la espada. muchas mujeres las siguieron rompiendo todo a su paso con tal de llegar a la comida

-pero... pero que? ESO NO ERA LO QUE DEBÍAN DE HACER!- grito desesperada la anciana mientras se acercaba a las chicas para detenerlas -NO! ALTO, DESTRUYEN MI MAQUINA!-

en ese momento tae al ver que se acercaba la agarra de atras de la cabeza y golpea con su frente el vidrio hasta romperlo por completo... sonriendo suelta la anciana que goteaba sangre de su frente producto del golpe.

-VAMOS A COMER!- gritaba la animada kagura con una pieza de pollo en su mano. todas eufóricas comenzaron a comer desesperadas, la idea de no poder comer en semanas era super trágico, tanto que sentían que no habían comido durante décadas.

ZONA DE ENTRENAMIENTO DE HOMBRES; PRIMERA PARTE: ETIQUETA II

-bien, ahora realmente comenzara la seccion de etiqueta-

-kondo-san no debería sacarme crédito, gracias a mi aprendieron a quedarse quietos y comer como es debido-

-que dices bastardo? lo único que hiciste fue torturarnos como el sádico que eres- decía molesto gintoki

-ya callence, y traten de seguir a kondo-san- decía irritado hijikata

kondo estaba en la punta diciéndole a todos el nombre de los utensilios que tenían en la mesa, mientras mas alejados de ellos estaban hijikata y sougo...

-hiji-baka te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-a quien le dices hijibaka? bastardo-

-hace un rato cuando estaba enseñando etiqueta- proseguía sougo sin hacer caso a su comentario-

-querrás decir torturarlos- corrijio hiji

-tu no te fijaste ni un segundo en la mayonesa- decía mirando a la nada

-a que te refieres?- pregunto hijikata

-ese pote que use era el premio de la mayonesa super especial que te dieron por ser el único idiota en comer su basura-

-ha!? de en serio?- dijo asustado, sabia a donde iba sougo y eso lo asustaba.

-hijikata-san jamas actuaria tan normal cuando se le usa todo el contenido de su preciada mayonesa y menos si es el envase especial ´ultra mayonesa´- decía por fin sougo -acaso lo que había en el envase no era mayonesa?- dijo al final de sus conjeturas

hijikata rió levemente y luego rompió en una risa estridente que provoco que todos, tan la yorozuya como kondo se fijaran en el

-claro que no era mayonesa, estúpido! eso solo era pudin- seguía riendo mientras lo apuntaba a sougo para mofarse de el -sabia que atentabas contra mi pote de mayonesa así que lo cambie de recipiente y en su lugar solo puse pudin- siguió riendo

-oh! la hiciste hijikata-san- dijo calmado sougo -pero déjame preguntarle algo al danna- dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a gin-san - danna que sabor tenia la comida? sabia dulce?-

-he? estas demente?- pregunto con sus ojos de pez muerto -si eso fuera pudin me lo comería sin sufrimientos estúpidos-

-he?- hijikata había parado de reír... acaso...

-gracias por responder danna- dijo sougo tranquilo -hijikata-san hace cuanto nos conocemos?- pregunto sougo sin esperar una respuesta de este -pensaste que me creería que lo que había en ese pote de mayonesa era mayonesa, cuando tu escondes tu pote bajo siete llaves y esta vez lo pusiste arriba de la heladera para que todos lo vean- sougo volteo hacia el con una sonrisa sádica -de verdad crees que soy tan idiota como vos hiji-baka?-

-noooooooooo!- grito por segunda vez hijikata

-bien, ahora podemos comenzar- dijo un calmado sougo, caminando por al lado del cuerpo sin vida de hijikata.

-sougo, no deberias de ser tan cruel con toshi- decía kondo preocupado por su amigo

-kondo-san la mayonesa lo esta perturbando lo mejor sera que usted piense seriamente en prohibirla- kondo no dijo nada, era algo que debia meditar cuando este tranquilo.

el continuo y tanto gin, shimpachi y las mujeres tuvieron que practicar como personas cultas con muchos modales... el problema era que solo habia pasado un dia y faltaban otros 12 días mas...

ya al tercer, cuarto, quinto día todo volvió a empezar... las practicas se volvieron mas constantes asi como por el lado de las chicas, como por el lado de los chicos.

ZONA DE ENTRENAMIENTO DE MUJERES; PRIMERA PARTE: ETIQUETA III

-bien, el día de hoy les enseñare modales sobre la mesa- decía con una radiante sonrisa

-disculpe, porque no esta la anciana decrepita?- pregunto una de las chicas

-la señora institutriz esta mal, me dijo que no podría continuar con la practica de hoy así que me encargare de ello- la chica volvió a sonreír -el, como sabrán es el shogun y va a ayudarme a enseñarles como son los modales que deben de emplear en la reunión que tendrán con el mimawarigumi- dijo señalando a cierto hombre eufórico y sonrojado -mi nombre es mitsuba y espero llevarnos bien-

Si- blanco dentro

todas estaban sentadas en la mesa muy prolijamente esperando instrucciones de parte de la señorita okita.

-bien, adelante de ustedes hay un poco de te oolong espero que lo degusten como debe ser- dijo sonriendo -mientras practican beberlo delicadamente llamare a cada una de ustedes para que una prueba - sonrio radiantemente.

comenzó por las chicas del fondo, la mayoria lo hizo bien, salvo pequeños errores pero todo lo demás muy bien... tsukuyo se dio cuenta que todas estaban reunidas por grupos y todas tenían algo que las caracterizaba para permanecer en aquel grupo, uno de los primeros grupos fueron 4 mujeres de aproximadamente 30 años todas ellas con exceso de peso, otro grupo mostraba ser el mas experto en modales, incluso recordó que cuando estaban rompiendo el vidrio, ellas se mantuvieron al margen, pero el grupo que mas le llamo la atencion tanto a ella como al resto fue un grupo de 6 chicas que parecían modelos, ´de seguro están bien operadas´ pensaba kagura.

uno de los últimos grupos era el de kagura y demás, la primera en ser llamada era tsu.

-sienta tsu-chan- dijo risueña misuba -puedes tomar tu te como quieras, cualquier cosa mal te lo haré saber-

el shogun se dispuso a servirle un poco de te mientras sus pensamientos se recalentaban. tsu tomo de su té tranquilamente de la manera mas fina que podia, al acabar mitsuba le dijo que estaba aprobada.

-de enserio?- dijo feliz, pensó en la probabilidad de ser reprobada. mitsuba le sonrió y llamo a la siguiente.

-como me fue?- pregunto sa-chan nerviosa y sonrojada.

-bueno...- dijo mitsuba con una gotita de sudor sobre su frente -no esta mal tu manera de tomar el te, pero... no deberías estar vestida asi- señalo al traje de masoquista que tenia mientras un látigo le colgaba de la cintura.

-ha! esto...- se sonrojo aun mas -es que pensé que tenia que usar algo acorde a la situación-

-pero esto no tiene nada que ver con la situación-

-claro que tiene que ver- dijo eufórica -el te es una bebida que se toma en caliente no? es por eso que decidí volverme una mujer que inspira calor a quien la vea, así como el té oolong- dijo segura de si misma -no es verdad?- hiso ojitos al shogun mientras este perdía sangre por la nariz.

-caliente- dijo el shogun al mismo tiempo que tae y tsukuyo les daban una paliza a ese par de pervertidos... tae ataco al shogun, mientras tsuki a sarutobi.

mitsuba solo rió nerviosa.

-calma, chicos! esta bien. kyuubei-dono es su turno- llamo mitsuba

-oh! si- se acerco, tomo el té con los mejores modales que cualquiera pudiera ver.

-felicidades kyuubei-dono esta aprobada... aunque porque trae un traje de hombre- pregunto nuevamente mitsuba

-ha! es que soy como un hombre-

-he? hombre? no eres una chica?-

-por ahora, en cuanto pueda ponerme un p*** dejare de ser una mujer y podre estar con tae-chan- dijo posando con una pierna sobre la mesa... nuevamente comenzo una pelea, sa-chan golpeando a kyuubei y tae al shogun que aprovecho el momento para sacar fotos a una pelea de mujeres...

-parece que acá son todos muy animados- sonreía mitsuba mientras los veía.

al volver la compostura tsuki fue llamada.

-sus modales son muy buenos y tiene una paz muy impresionante-

-gracias-dijo tsuki para levantarse del lugar.

-tae-san- llamo mitsuba

mientras tae se marchaba tsuki llegaba a su asiento y con eso los interrogantes...

-de verdad lo hiciste bien?- preguntaba sa-chan

-muy bien tsuki- felicitaba kagura

-gracias- le dijo a kagura

-no puedo creer que para vos haya sido tan fácil y para nosotras tan difícil- se quejo sa-chan -una ninja debería ser mejor que una alcohólica- se mofaba la ninja

una kunai se desplazo de manera peligrosa cerca de su rostro... o al menos eso quería, y es que termino en la frente de la ninja en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

-oh! lo siento- dijo tsuki despreocupadamente

-pero que dices? lo hiciste apropósito maldita zorra!- gritaba sarutobi mientras se arrojaba sobre tsuki, pero sin poder hacerle daño ya que un cenicero se acerco velozmente a la frente de ella dejándola inconsciente...

-lo siento sarutobi-san! pero deberías hacer silencio cuando otros están dando un examen- dijo la muy sonriente tae-san -bien sigamos-

ante ese acto, mitsuba sonrió pensando que era la forma típica de Edo de tratarse entre amigos. mientras que el shogun creía estar en presencia de un...

-gorila- dijo sin pensar

no hubo mas recuerdos para el shogun. tae lo agarro de la cabeza y lo estampo contra la mesa.

-y bien que dice de mi desempeño?- pregunto radiante

mitsuba preocupada por el shogun dejo pasar ese momento de exasperación y dio su veredicto para con la chica que tenia en frente.

-Aprobada... solo deberías de controlar un poco tu temperamento- todos, al escuchar esa respuesta pensaron en la posibilidad de ver como tae se salia de control... y eso preocupaba, se notaba que la pobre okita mitsuba no era fuerte en ningún aspecto, o al menos no en fuerza. tae se levanto con el rostro ensombrecido y los puños apretados

-hey! tae-chan deberías controlarte- decía kyuu mientras se preocupaba realmente por la seguridad de la hermana mayor de okita

-cálmate, solo es una devolución- acompaño sa-chan en sus intentos de calmarla

-tiene razón- decía tsuki

pero contra todo pronostico tae se relajo y le dio las gracias.

-muchas gracias, cambiare mi comportamiento para la próxima ocasión- dijo sonriente, dejando a todos con la boca abierta. se levanto de su lugar y se sentó en su asiento.

-té-chan estas bien?-

-pensé que la matarías?- pregunto sarutobi

-por que la mataría?- pregunto extrañada -me gusto que me diga acerca de mi mal carácter, es una chica muy valiente-

-pero que dices? todo el mundo te dice que eres una gorila golpeadora-

ese comentario si fue merecedor de un golpe que dejo nuevamente inconsciente a la ninja de un solo golpe.

-kagura-chan te llaman- comunico tsu, a la pequeña pelirroja.

-si- dijo acercandoce a mitsuba.

-kagura-chan gusto en verte- dijo sonriendo a lo que kagura tuvo un leve sonrojo -estas preparada para la prueba?- pregunto mientras le servia un poco de te en su taza.

-si- dijo nerviosa, no queria admitirlo pero en verdad sabia que le costaba mantenerse como una dama. agarro la taza con ambas manos y dio un pequeño sorbo.

-me da mucha pena que el shogun haya quedado inconsciente, pero por otro lado estoy feliz. esta sera una conversación entre tu y yo sin terceros- volvió a sonreír.

kagura volvió a dar otro sorbo mientras se sonrojaba cada vez mas, la presencia de mitsuba le agradaba, le hacia recordar mucho a su hermano mayor, en tiempos donde el solo era su hermano y no un yato.

ZONA DE ENTRENAMIENTO DE HOMBRES; PRIMERA PARTE: ETIQUETA III

no importaba que hicieran, no importaba el como, siempre ese maldito trió del shinsegumi buscaba la manera de torturarlos. ante la mas mínima estupidez, sougo les ponía una piedra sobre las piernas como castigo... ente el mas mínimo aliento de victoria el mayonesa les daba su plato de comida para perros, según el era un premio por hacer bien las consignas... no importaba si lo hacían bien o mal, el castigo siempre estaba. y ese gorila que aceptaba sobornos de tipo ¨TAE¨ para aprobarlos.

-hey souchiro, me puedes decir poque diablos solo somos nosotros los que entrenan?- exigió gin mientras estaba tirado en el piso luego que decidieron darle una receso de 15 minutos.

-es sougo danna- replico sougo -le puedo asegurar que están entrenando, según hijikata-san-

-asi es! a ti no debe importarte lo que el resto del shinsegumi hace tu debes entrenar- dijo molesto mientras fumaba su tercer cigarrillo

-he? entonces porque entrenan todos menos ustedes?- volvió a cuestionar

-nosotros sabemos todo lo necesario como donde debemos cagar y esas cosas- decía orgulloso gorila

-no te enorgullezcas de eso!- gritaba shimpachi

-hey, espera!- decía gin acordandoce de algo -hablando de cagar, necesito ir al baño-

-y ahora lo dices?- le reto hijikata

los 5 iban caminado por los pasillos del shinsegumi base hasta los baños, pasando por el patio. a lo lejos pudieron ver como las mujeres estaban sentadas cómodamente como si fueran realmente unas doncellas con modales. en una mesa apartada se veía como mitsuba hablaba cómodamente con una chica pelirroja sougo no pudo evitar mirar en aquella dirección... siempre preocupado por su hermana...

-disculpen- pregunto gin - porque vamos todos? se supone que soy el único que quiere cagar- decía despreocupado

-acaso crees que vamos a dejarte ir solo? puede que escapes invesil-

-que? acaso soy un preso asqueroso fanatico de la mayonesa?- seguían peleando como de costumbre ambos lideres

-danna, podría detenerse. además kondo-san también necesita ir al baño- dijo sougo tratando de calmar las quejas de ambos

-y por que un gorila va a cagar al baño cuando puede hacer sus necesidades en el patio-

-cállate maldito- gritaba enojado hijikata, tratando de defender el honor de su comandante.

ya calmados, shimpachi quiso preguntar sobre algo que le traía mucha duda...

-ha, hijikata-san, como entrena el shinsegumi? no veo ningún lugar para sus practicas el dojo esta ocupado por nosotros y el patio por las chicas- cuestionaba el cuatro ojos.

-ellos no necesitan entrenar en el patio o el dojo. los mande a patrullar y limpiar el shinsegumi. después de todo se supone que ellos saben etiqueta, por eso es que son mandados cada año a pelear por nuestras refacciones- dijo seguro de sus compañeros -ademas yamazaki los esta vigilando...- decía mientras abría una de las puertas para llegar a los baños... pero lo que vieron los dejo atónitos, aun mas a los miembros del shinsegumi, con ecepcion de sougo porque en cierta manera el ya lo veía venir.

ZONA DE ENTRENAMIENTO DE MUJERES; PRIMERA PARTE: ETIQUETA IV

-lo siguiente es la buena participación social- decía mitsuba quien a su lado tenia al shogun cubierto por algunas vendas -todas se pondrán un kimono y aprenderán a hablar, caminar y sonreír con delicadeza-

mitsuba le dio a cada una un kimono muy lindo que debían ponerse y junto a las ayudantes de la vieja que aun seguía inconsciente fueron a ayudarlas a vestirse y prepararse

tsu, usaba un bonito kimono color rosado con lineas verticales violeta, tsukuyo llevaba uno de color azul con flores celestes con detalles en amarillo, sa-chan uno de color blanco con olas azules, kyuubei uno rosado y amarillo y tae prefirió permanecer con su kimono.

\- que bonito kimono- decía tsu

-hu! este kimono ya lo usado alguna vez cuando ese idio...- tsuki se sonrojo hasta la médula al recordar ese momento donde tuvo que hacer de dama de gintoki.

-tae-chan porque me hiciste poner este kimono?- preguntaba kyuubei

-porque no? te ves linda asi kyuu-chan- decía feliz

-se puede saber que haces vestida así? acaso no sabias que debías cambiarte de ropa?- pregunto molesta sa-chan.

-y tu me puedes decir que haces con eso?- pregunto tsukuyo al verla vestida similar gin-chan

-ha! esto es una ropa que guardo desde el día en que gintoki y yo hicimos esto y aquello- decía mientras se abrazaba y recordaba sus peores bajesas... en ilusiones.

-ja! gin-chan jamas haría eso sin antes pedirle permiso a mamá- decía kagura afirmando ser ella la mamá.

todas se dieron vuelta al escucharla, llevaba un kimono de color rojo con el pelo suelto, se veia muy linda.

-kyaaaa! kagura-chan te ves muy linda-

-es verdad te queda bien el pelo suelto-

-así pareces mas adorable-

-no me esperaba menos de kagura-chan-

-mamá puedes bendecir nuestra unión con gin-san?-

los halagos se detuvieron por un momento cuando escucharon una vos gritar con un megáfono. la anciana decrepita había vuelto...

-QUE HACEN MONOS SEMI ANALFABETAS? PÓNGANSE A PRACTICAR!-

todas se le quedaban viendo, el infierno había vuelto.

ZONA DE ENTRENAMIENTO DE HOMBRES; PRIMERA PARTE: ETIQUETA IV

kondo estaba sentado a un costado pensativo, sougo a la izquierda de este tenia sus antifaces de dormir descansando como si fuesen vacaciones. hijikata con un vena palpitante en su frente le levanto del lado derecho de kondo...

lo que acababa de ver era malo, muy malo. todos habían estado de vagos mientras que ellos entrenaban y torturaban a los dos integrantes de la yorozuya, y lo peor de todo era que había estado alardeando de lo responsable que eran los miembros del shinsegumi, sin contar con su supervisor yamazaki, a quien había dejado a cargo. yamazaki solo se dedicaba a entrenar con su raqueta...

-son una manga de irresponsables!-grito hijikata -como castigo todos entrenaran con nosotros- sentencio mostrando el poder del rey demonio del shinsegumi.

-lo sentimos vice-comandante- decían agachando su cabezas rogando perdon

-claro que no pasa nada- rio tetricamente para darse vuelta y mirar al bulto al lado de gorila -sougo te dejo a cargo a todos estos inadaptados para que los entrenes en etiqueta- sougo sonrio aun con su mascara puesta.

-ese es el mejor trabajo que me has dado hijikata-san - dijo levantándose de un lado su antifaz mostrando que estaba despierto

el resto del equipo empezó a temer por su vida, desde ya el capitán okita de la primera división del shinsegumi era mas que conocido por su gran afición a todo lo que implique una tortura, el rey sádico sabría como disfrutar de ello. estaban mas que acabados.

-con respecto a ti yamazaki- lo miro disfrutando de su futura sentencia -te iras a ayudar al shogun- la mayoría del shinsegumi lo miraron con envidia... desde ya crían que estar rodeado de mujeres era lo mejor, pero lo que ellos no sabían era que entre las esposas del shinsegumi estaban 6 mujeres que eran violetas y monstruosas, unas verdaderas gorilas... o al menos 5 de ellas.

ya dicho la sentencia de yamazaki y retirado de la vista de hijikata todos comenzaron con sus practicas de modales. el comportamiento en la mesa fue mejorando y se pudo decir que se aprobó, lo siguiente fue responder a típicas respuestas como:

-le presento a mi gorila- decía gintoki hurgándose la nariz

-no es así idiota- se quejo hijikata -es esposa-

-he? pero como quieres que le diga? si lo que tengo a mi lado es un gorila- decía viendo a kondo vestido de mujer.

-ya me estas hartando yorozuya- reprimía como mejor podía su enojo- ahora vuelve con lo mismo-

-hijikata-san ya son las 11 de la noche deberíamos parar- decía mientras se ponía su típica mascara de dormir.

-cállate tu también! hoy no dormiremos hasta mañana!-

-queeeeeeeeeeee?- se quejaron todos

-hiji-baka-san cada día creo que tienes mas mayonesa en tu cerebro- decía indignado sougo

-tu cállate hoy sera toda la noche-

-estas loco yo no puedo evitar dormir- se quejaba gintoki

-nadie dormirá hasta que lo hagan bien!-

-maldición- se quejaba por lo bajo un shimpachi con ganas de dormir.

-sougo ve a decirles a mitsuba-san que se quedaran sin dormir hasta hacer bien toda la parte de modales- le pidió kondo

-kondo-san usted también?- se quejo shimpachi

-lo mejor es entrenar!- decía kondo animado.

dejando el dojo fue hasta el patio donde aun entrenaban, se quedo mirando a todos lados buscando a alguien que no encontro.

-sou-chan, ya terminaste? nosotras ya estamos por terminar- decía feliz

-hermana, el entrenamiento se ...-

-dale chiquilla, es tu turno- grito la vieja senil

-ya va vieja- decía kagura mientras salia del shinsegumi vistiendo un kimono de color rojo y el pelo suelto, que le llegaba un poco mas abajo del hombro. salio caminando con toda delicadeza mientras la anciana se sentaba en un cojín y ella en frente, la mujer comenzó por hacerle un sin fin de preguntas mientras kagura servia el té y respondía cortesmente. sougo se quedo sin habla. cuando ya habían acabado su sin fin de preguntas se levanto saludando a la señora mientras sentía una luz brillante que se hiso en su dirección por unos segundos, cuando vio de donde venia mitsuba sonreía mientras el sádico se marchaba. ella sintió vergüenza, pues su enemigo jurado la había visto seguramente, vestir y actuar de manera estúpida. aunque era sin sentido sonrojarse, porque tarde o temprano el la vería vestida así.

mitsuba se acerco hasta la institutriz para darle el comunicado que le había dado su hermano.

-que? pero yo no tengo mas que enseñarles por hoy- dijo extrañada -lo han echo bastante bien- dijo con una sonrisa -diles por favor que nosotras terminamos por ahora-

-claro- dijo mitsuba y fue a verlos -hijikata-san?- pregunto levemente mitsuba. el se tenso al escuchar eso

-s...i- dijo nervioso, ella rió

-les quería avisar que nosotras terminamos por ahora, etiqueta concluyo hoy-

-bien, podrías llamar a yamazaki?- dijo mirando a otro lado

-el esta inconsciente- dijo, acordándose del pleito que hubo cuando debieron ponerse kimono y las mujeres de talla xl se pelearon con las chicas delgadas que parecían modelo -lo noquearon cuando intento detener una pelea-

-bien, entonces lo iré a despertar yo dentro de un rato- dijo sonriendo para sus adentros, era el castigo que esperaba para yamazaki.

sougo los vio sonreír a lo lejos, se molesto y torturo mas a sus presas... los miembros del shinsegumi que anteriormente habían desacatado las ordenes del comandante ahora sabían que no debían hacerlo... ese día vieron que fue un terrible error.

.

.

.

al día siguiente había una reunión entre parejas o supuestas parejas. la anciana baba pidio que por favor se pongan en pareja pero al ver al grupo de 12 individuos conformado por matrimonios falsos decidió hacerlo mas democrático y formar las parejas de manera azharosa.

-antes de comenzar quisiera avisar que los esfuerzos por enseñar un poco de modales a los integrantes de ambos grupos, provoco un error en los cálculos que habíamos hecho en el calendario previsto para las practicas- dijo fastidiada después de todo la anciana, creía tener al peor grupo de todos - es por eso que, por orden del comandante del shinsegumi, kondo isao, hoy perfeccionaremos mas aun los modales y a partir de mañana se verán las practicas de pelea en pareja- comento la anciana como cierre de explicación ante la ausencia de las practicas de combate-

-disculpe- levanto la mano kagura, la anciana la miro con desconfianza pero opto por oirla igual - esto no es culpa de usted ancia... digo señorita vieja, por dormir de mas?

-a quien le dices señorita vieja?- se molesto la anciana

-escuchen esto no viene al caso, no importa si es culpa de los practicantes o de la anciana decrepita... - decia kondo parando las disputas.

-a quien le hablas gorila?- se enojo babba

-... aca lo unico que importa es que debemos continuar con las practicas- decia kondo sin prestarle atencion a sus quejas- aun si hubo un pequeño error en los calculos, asi que babba continue- dejo paso a la anciana, quien se quejo por la falta de modales de todos esos gorilas que estaban ahi reunidos.

-de acuerdo... en la caja que esta a mi derecha hay numeros del 1 al 6 para las mujeres - dijo señalando a la caja de color rojo -y en la caja del lado izquierdo igual, pero para los varones- esta vez señalo a la caja azul -quien se atreve a ser el primero?-

-yo!- dijeron hijikata y gintoki... que comenzaron con sus tipicas peleas. mientras ellos peleaban por ver quien era el primero los demas ya habian sacado numero.

-ustedes dos ya saquen numero- se quejo babba. se detubieron al ver que todos tenian numero menos ellos.

gin fue primero.

-me toco el 4- dijo

-a mi el 2-

la anciana baba anoto los nombres que faltaban para terminar con la desicion de parejas. todos miraron con los ojos muy abiertos los nombre luego de encontrar sus posiciones.

l- n ° 1 Shimpachi y Sarutobi

l- n ° 2 Hijikata y Kagura

seleccion l- n° 3 Kondo & Tsukuyo

de - -l

parejas l- n° 4 Gintoki & Tae

l- n ° 5 Yamazaki y Tsu

l- n ° 6 Sougo y Kyuubei

al verlo todos quedaron atónitos, kondo lloraba por los rincones retando a duelo nuevamente a gintoki.

-vamos yorozuya- gritaba kondo histerico

-cálmate gorila esto fue al azahar- decía gin quien de lo único que tenia ganas era de dormir... por haber pasado casi toda la noche en vela.

-no te metas con gin-san es obvio que el no tiene la culpa!- decía sarutobi defendiendo a su amor -la única que tiene la culpa es tae-san- esta trato de golpearla, pero una espada se interpuso entre ambas.

-hey tu no te acerques a tae-chan- la defendio kyuubei

los pleitos entre ellos siguieron mientras el resto miraba con cara de pocker... ya estaban acostumbrados a esas estúpidas peleas.

-oigan ustedes calmence- les decía para tratar de tranquilizar los ánimos cuando vio como todos los del shinsegumi se iban con sus parejas - ustedes que hacen?-

-el comandante nos dio permiso de ir a comer algo- dijeron mientras se marchaban

-YO TAMBIEN VOY -dijo risueña kagura

-espera aun no puedes irte- dijo hijikata deteniéndola del brazo.

ese contacto mínimo fue el detonante para que una explosión se haga presente... este era sougo quien había echo uso de su bazooka.

-lo siento hijikata-san pero vi mi oportunidad mientras te dedicabas a andar por ahi de pedofilo- dijo como si nada

-a quien llamas pedofilo estupido?- dijo furioso hijikata

-pedofilo? no te acerques a mi mayora- sintio repugnancia la pequeña de cabello bermellon

-callate! no soy ningún pedofilo, niña...- no pudo continuar ya que tenia una espada cerca del cuello.

-he? eres un pedofilo? souchiro-kun por que no me avisaste antes?- preguntaba gintoki molesto.

-lo siento danna, pero pensé que podía hacerme cargo de la escoria de la sociedad- sougo ya estaba consumido por un aura aterradora, al igual que gin-san quien protegía a su adorada hija. kagura los miro con cara de nada viendo como peleaban esos idiotas hasta que escucho un sollozo, giro la cabeza para atrás y ahí estaba shimpachi, llorando como una niñata, repitiendo las palabras...

-tsu-chan estará con otro... tsu-chan...- kagura lo vio con asco como los hombres pueden ser tan estupidos?

.

.

.

.

la noche callo y las parejas de los participantes en el combate marcharon a sus casas, el shinsegumi era una base que albergaba a varios integrantes y no había espacio para todas las mujeres de cada uno. luego de la partida temprana de todas, el shinsegumi decidió hacer una fiesta dando la bienvenida de los nuevos integrantes, pero esta vez no iba a salir tan destructiva como la anterior en la que kondo había salido con varias contusiones.

-ahora que estamos en una reunión finalmente y todos CALMADOS- remarco la palabra calmados el vice-comandante, comenzaremos un banquete...

kondo se levanto dando las palabras que comenzarían el deleite de la comida...

-como ya saben, hicieron un muy buen trabajo con la primera parte del entrenamiento; etiqueta y por su buen desempeño hoy haremos un banquete en celebración dando por primera vez la bienvenida a los nuevos integrantes- dijo señalando a gintoki y demás -pueden servirse- anuncio

entre tanto las bebidas y la comida anduvieron por todos lados, todos hablando, riendo, entre tanto barullo kagura decidió salir en busca de cierto capitán de la primera división del shinsegumi que no se encontraba por allí... miro por ultimo momento a gin-chan que estaba ebrio a mas no poder... y salio definitivamente de allí.

-pensé que no vendrías- dijo una vos a su lado

.

.

.

.

 _ **gracias a aquellos que leyeron mi fanfics... cualquier duda o pregunta o critica es aceptada.**_

 _ **P.D. 1: se que ven mucho que escribo tsu y no otsu, y es porque he visto el nombre de ella de manera tsu... pero en los subs de los capítulos aparece como otsu. si alguien sabe como se escribe realmente me avisa.**_

 _ **P.D. 2: otra cosa, se que los miembros del shinsegumi no tienen pareja o por lo menos no algo serio, después de todo en ese cap en donde aparece la verruga, kondo deja el shinsegumi por que estaba formando una familia con tae, pero se me ocurrio así, y así quedara (por que no me da la cabeza para arreglarla).**_

 ** _P.D. 3: el próximo cap sera para la semana que viene, el jueves o viernes!_**


	3. TOMAR MUCHO ALCOHOL TRAE ERRORES PARTE1

_**SHINSEGUMI VS MIMAWARIGUMI**_

 **TOMAR MUCHO ALCOHOL TRAE ERRORES**

un dia hermoso en el shinsegumi, un dia para entrenar como nunca las practicas faltantes y arreglar las fallas en el calendario, ese dia era perfecto, salvo por un inconveniente... los estragos del alcohol eran un enorme problema...

se viera por donde se viera el shinsegumi parecia el centro de la mayor fiesta de todo kabuki-cho... basura esparcida por todos lados, la comida tirada por las parede, varias botellas desperdigadas por el piso... no solo dentro de la base, en el patio, entrada, hasta en el techo habia signos del descontrol de la noche pasada. varios integrantes del shinsegumi estaban flotando en el estanque, la mayoria estaban desnudos con caras sonrientes, otros colgados en los arboles, y a distancia se podia ver algunos en el techo, de seguro con graves quemaduras, producto del sol del verano...

en ese momento llegaron kagura y sougo.

-que ocurrio?- pregunto sougo al ver el caos que habia

-capitan!- dijo un soldado que estaba ayudando a rescatar a sus compañeros -no sabemos que paso, cuando llegamos ya estaba todo asi- dijo uno de los pocos integrantes del shinsegumi que no habia bebido, seguro producto de su patrullaje. si, bien la mayoria estaba en el festin, algun que otro debia patrullar durante la noche.

sougo y kagura miraron con naturalidad a todos los ebrios, en ese momento a sougo se le ocurrio algo. busco con la mirada a esa persona pero no la encontro... su sadismo estaba en aumento.

-donde esta hijikata-san?- pregunto

-no lo sabemos, faltan varios integrantes- respondio -estamos en pleno rescate de algunos- dijo mientras otros subian a bajar a aquellos que dormian en el techo -el comandante no esta, asi como no hemos visto a su vice-comandante-

-... y mi hermana?- pregunto, de seguro estaba por ahi durmiendo, ella no era de beber y no se la imaginaba ebria.

-no lo sabemos capitan, lo unico que oimos de unos camaradas es que ella estaba descompuesta y se retiro temprano de la fiesta- dijo un miembro del shinsegumi

-creo que la vi irse con alguien, aunque no se quien- dijo uno de los pocos que no habia bebido durante la fiesta, o por lo menos no demasiado.

esto ultimo le molesto a sougo quien empezo a emitir un aura terrorifica... ´hijikata-san no esta y mi hermana tampoco?´ pensaba. mientras tanto kagura se habia alejado buscando a gin-san y shimpachi, a quienes no veia por ningun lado.

-gin-chan! shimpachi!- gritaba mientras se alejaba de sougo y el otro shinsegumi.

-por cierto capitan- pregunto otro miembro del shinsegumi -usted no estaba en la fiesta?... como no sabia nada?- pregunto curioso. pero era demasiado tarde el ya no escuchaba, solo formulaba maneras de matar a hijikata si es que llegaba a tocar a su preciada hermana -capitan?- volvio a preguntar mientras sougo se hiba, el seria uno de los que se unirian a la busqueda.

-encontre a uno!- gritaba un mimbro shinsegumi desde el interior del shinsegumi.

kagura fue hasta el lugar al igual que sougo, este ultimo pensando que seria su hermana, pasaron por los pasillos del shinsegumi hasta llegar al baño cruzandose con varios de los miembros policiales en total estado de ebriedad. al llegar notaron que solo era una persona y que no era ni mitsuba, ni gintoki, a quien kagura buscaba...

en el baño de hombres se encontraba tirada en una esquina con varias botellas alrededor una mujer rubia con un kimono floreado con un tajo al costada... efectibamente era tsuki.

se veia feliz pero con marcas de que estuvo llorando... ´´los ebrios despues de todo son muy cambiantes´´ pensaba kagura quien tenia ojos de pez muerto al verla asi.

-parece que esta ebria- decia un shinsegumi

-si, se nota- decia sougo ironico, se notaba que estaba ebria -sera mejor que la lleven a una habitacion- los miembros del shinsegumi la tomaron en brazos para llevarla, pero esta se resistio.

-he? que hacen malditos?- pregunto adormilada

-la llevaremos a una habitacion donde podra dormir- eso ultimo hiso que tsuki habra los ojos de par en par.

-pero quien carajos se creen que son?- comenzo a golpear a los pobres shinsegumi que los ayudaban.

-calmese! no le va a pasar nada- trataban de tranquilizarla

-que me calme? ustedes pretenden violarme malditos perros del gobierno- gritaba desesperada la mujer mientras los otros peleaban por llevarla a la habitacion a que descance

-tsuki! no te pasara nada, deja que te lleven- decia kagura, pero era ignorada por tsukuyo que seguia peleando, de un momento a otro tomo una botella vacia y la arrojo para donde estaba kagura y sougo que la esquibaron sin problemas.

-tsuki-chan!- decia preocupada kagura.

-no hay nada que hacer china, vamos a seguir buscando- sougo se puso las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones dispuesto a irse del lugar.

-he? esta bien dejarlos?- pregunto kagura mientras veia la enorme batalla que se libreba en el baño.

salieron del baño dejandolos con el problema.

-china, son del shinsegumi, ellos estan entrenados para esto- en ese momento uno de los que trataba de detener a tsukuyo salio disarado del baño dando un golpe seco contra el piso se notaba que salia espuma de su boca. kagura miro al pobre sujeto inconciente y nuevamente a sougo quien no dijo nada y siguio caminando como si no pasara nada.

luego de un rato y volver a pasar por el sendero de alcoholizados kagura rompio el silencio...

-que habra pasado?- se pregunto

-no tengo idea, cuando me fui estaba todo lo mas normal- dijo sougo

al salir al patio otro integrante del shinsegumi aparecio, dando una noticia de otros desaparecidos.

-encontramos a dos mas en el patio de atras!- esto puso en alerta a sougo que no podia parar de pensar en ese maldito adicto a la nicotina junto a su adorada hermana... si llegaba a estar con ella, hijibaka se despediria de sus bolas... en cuanto al oficial que le notifico la noticia, no pudo terminar de anunciar quienes eran... el capitan de la primera division siempre estaba siego cuando se trataba de su hermana.

fueron hasta el patio. en el camino se notaba como varios estaban en el techo con quemaduras de primer grado, esos eran los soldados a los que deberian tratarselos con mas cuidados al bajar y a los que se deberian bajar antes que nada... pero no era asi...

-cuidado con su pierna!- decia uno que trataba de bajar a un shinsegumi quemado.

-dueleeeee- se quejaban, seguro abrian tocado una quemadura de sol, ´´eso pasa cuando bebes de mas´´ pensaba kagura al oir los quejidos y suplicas de los perjudicados.

´´si fuera por estos ebrios...´´-pensaba kagura- ´´...el shinseumi quedaria echo un caos hasta que superaran la resaca, hasta ese momento aquellos que quedaron en el techo terminarian pasando de tener pelotas a canicas... ´´ seguiendo la filosofia de gin-chan claro

...con ecepcion, claro, de siete integrantes del shinsegumi que habian salido a patrullar en la zona, por cuestion de protocolo. no habia atentados o peligro por kabuki-cho durante esa noche y la mayoria queria quedarse a beber y comer, aquellos que tenian la obligacion de ir no se salvarian...

por eso eran solo 7 los que no habian bebido, mas kagura y sougo que no habian estado durante la fiesta... por lo que solo dos estan en los techos bajando a esos ebrios quemados, otros dos andaban por el estanque evitando que se ahogaran los idiotas y los tres restantes buscaban a sus superiores y demas... y desde luego, por ahora, sin exito.

-gin-chan- grito feliz kagura al verlo.

efectivamente era el. estaba amarrado a una soga colgando de los pies se notaba que estaba ebrio, de seguro era el que mas alcohol tenia en su cuerpo, kagura lo miro feliz, pero al acercarce...

-no lo toquen es mio!- grito sa-chan en sueños mordiendo la cuerda que sostenia y amarraba a gin, al arbol. parecia un perro que custodiaba a su amo.

-parece que danna no la paso muy bien- dijo sougo como si nada.

-si, deberia aprender que no es bueno tomar hasta caer, o de lo contrario una masoquista podria violarlo- decia entre sus conjeturas de madre, kagura.

-pero que dices china? no me digas que tu quieres ser la primera para con el?- le dijo riendo

-callate!- se sonrojo -no digas estupideces, si fuera asi... ¨tu NO estarias TAN feliz¨- remarco lo ultimo mientras lo miraba fijamente.

Aunque era una conversacion entre dos alguien escuho cierta parte que no debia escuchar...

-queeeee!- kamiyama, uno de los integrantes de la primera division del shinsegumi escucho lo ultimo dicho por estos dos -que acaba de decir?- estaba espantado.

-y este quien es? apesta a mierda?- dijo asqueada kagura tapandose la nariz.

-china, no seas tan grosera. kamiyama esta rescatando a los ebris del estanque, de seguro bomitaron y defecaron ahi-

-ah! gracias mi capitan! sigue siendo mi preferido!- trato de acercarse a sougo pero este lo detuvo con su espada.

-no te acerques- lo miro lleno de furia -china, tienes razon huele a mierda-

-te lo dije-

-capitan ...- decia kamiyama mientras los veia hablar acerca del mal olor de el culpa de sus compañeros ebrios. y recordo lo anterior escuchado -no... no me diga... acaso, uste... uste...des estan SALIENDO!- grito mientras los apuntaba.

-pero que estas diciendo?- dijo kagura levemente sonrojada.

-kamiyama, te he dicho siempre que si no tienes pruebas no vallas diciendo estupideces- dijo serio -de cualquier modo debo irme a buscar a mi hermana y el adicto a la mayonesa-

-pero capitan!... -sougo ya se habia ido y solo quedaban el y kagura que estaba muy metida en el rescate de su padre terricola -TU NIÑA! -

-he?- pregunto kagura sin mucha importancia, habia conseguido librarse de la ninja ahora debia desatar a gin-chan que estaba tirado en el piso, ya que sa-chan lo habia soltado cuando esta la pateo lejos.

-tu sientes algo por el capitan?- pregunto directo

kagura no respondio estaba muy metida en su rescate.

-no me digas que tu y el son...- kagura seguia sin prestarle atencion mientras el vacilaba en decir o no lo que pensaba. para kamiyama el silencio de kagura era la prueba de que lo que el decia era real -ya veo, ustedes estan juntos-

-he? que dices megane? no puedo oirte- preguntaba kagura ante los murmullos de kamiyama

-NO TE HAGAS LA QUE NO ESCUCHAS!- dijo tomando a kagura del cuello de su traje chino.

kagura no medio palabras, le dio una patada directa en los huevos para que la soltara... el pobre callo al piso por el dolor mientras le daba varios insultos mientras le declaraba la guerra por su amado Okita Sougo.

-acaso te gusta el sadico?- decia ella entre risas, no podia evitarlo... ver que el sadico tiene un pretendiente, que gracioso

-callate mocosa, tu nunca podras superar mi amor por el capitan- decia euforico mientras atras de el habia un aura mas tenebrosa de la que kagura haya visto y eso la hacia reir aun mas.

-cuantas veces te dije que no digas eso en publico?- le dijo furioso

-lo siento capitan, es cierto que este amor es un secreto entre usted y yo - en cuanto dijo eso solo se pudo escuchar un sonido fuerte similar a la de una esplocion... kamiyama habia sido el blanco de la bazooka de okita sougo.

-ya china, puedes dejar de reir- decia sougo molesto ante las carcajadas de kagura.

-nunca pense que tendrias un admirador con esas caracteristicas- se mofaba la pelirroja -con razon no te aburres en el shinsegumi- y otra vez otra risa.

-quieres que te mate china?- decia ya arto de todo eso.

-sabes- decia un poco calmada- acabas de sacar del juego a mi rival jurado- decia tentada kagura

sougo estaba perdiendo la paciencia, si habia una explosion mas seria por culpa de china, aunque se detuvo en la ultima frase de ella que le provoco extrañes.

-´´rival jurado´´?- pregunto despacio mientras kagura paraba su risa, habia metido la pata -acaso serias capas de pelear por mi?- pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-so... solo lo dije porque el me reto a pelear por vos...- dijo sonrojada

-y tu aceptaste?- kagura estaba roja, de verguenza, se habia puesto en evidencia. aunque ella no habia alcanzado a responder por la furia desatada de cierto sadico, sabia que su respuesta hiba a ser s... no!, definitivamente no. en que pensaba? pelear por el? claro que no, no lo haria... o si? kagura estaba por responder pero otro llamado los puso en alerta.

-capitan! encontramos a yamazaki y dos mienmbros mas- sougo al escuchar eso, fue preocupado pensando en su hermana. una vez se fue, kagura arrastro a gintoki a una de las habitaciones... luego de acabar con el, vio a sarutobi, no queria ir con el sadico por que le preguntaria nuevamente acerca de ello por lo que decidio que ayudar a sa-chan era una buena idea para evitar al sadico.

sougo camino por los pasillos del shinsegumi hasta la salida, ahi estaba el miembro que habia avisado haber encontrado a yamazaki y dos personas mas.

-okita-san, nos llamo una señora que reporto a dos miembros del shinsegumi atados en un arbol en la plaza-

sougo rio internamente, esa situacion se le hiso conocida.

-y yamazaki?-

-el fue encontrado de camino a la plaza-

-esta bien, ire a ver! no encontraron a kondo-san?-

-no, aun estamos sacando algunos de los arboles capitan. somos pocos y todo esto tardara, aun no vimos bien la base-

-si sabes algo de el o de mi hermana me avisas- ordeno

hasta ahora faltaban 7 miembros... entre ellos su comandante y su hermana, yamazaki habia sido descartado gracias al aviso de uno de sus compañeros... ahora iba a ver quien , estaba con el.

pero cuando llego...

-que paso aca?- pregunto confuso

-no lo sabemos capitan, parece como si estuvieran defendiendose de algo- y es que eso parecia, yamazaki estaba inconciente producto de un golpe dado en la cabeza, como si lo estamparan contra el poste de luz, shimpachi cerca de el con su katana de madera y un golpe en la cabeza, que por lo que se veia dado con una piedra, y un poco mas alejada de ellos estaba tsu durmiendo placidamente.

-alguien vio algo?- pregunto sougo

-no, nadie vio o escucho nada- dijo reportando el supuesto caso de agresion.

-no tenemos testigos, supongo que cuando despierten contaran lo que paso. hasta entonces llevenlos a la base - los miembros del shinsegumi acataron las ordenes del capitan llevandose a los tres.

ahora solo faltaban 5 personas encontrar, entre ellas estaban su comandante kondo, la mujer gorila a quien el acosa, la amiga de esta, hijikata y su hermana mitsuba. esos dos ultimos eran los que mas le probocaban molestias, no es que su hermana le molestaba, sino que el solo pensar que estaba con el bastardo de hijikata lo ponia de muy mal humor.

cuando estaban entrando a la base, kagura los esperaba.

-que ocurre china?- pregunto sorprendido al verla en la entrada

-encontranron a shimpachi?- pregunto

-si, estaba con Zaki y Tsu, parece que fueron atacados- dijo como si nada.

-ATACADOS?- se sorprendio esta

-que? preocupada por el cuatro ojos?- dijo burlon

-que? celoso de que me preocupe?- dijo retadora

se miraron con chispas en los ojos

-capitan necesitamos ayuda- dijo otro miembro del shinsegumi -encontramos a kondo-san y dos mujeres-

-donde?- pregunto sougo

-estan en el patio de atras de los arbustos. capitan, tendra que entrarlos, tenemos a tres hombres lideando con la chica que encontramos en el baño, y otros dos con la ninja y el yorozuya, ademas takayima esta inconciente, parece que alguien lo ataco- ante esto ultimo sougo sonrio. -por suerte, dos miembros del tercer escuadron se despertaron, no tienen mucho alcohol en sangre asi que ayudaran en los rescates, pero...-

-ya entendi, los entraremos a la base- dijo finalmente... ya habian pasado 8 horas y aun no encontraba a su hermana, ya se estaba preocupando.

como si leyera sus pensamientos kagura solo dijo...

-debe estar con el gorila, vamos a ver.- camino adelante y el la siguio, no estaba acostumbrado a verla tan amable pero acepto solo por su hermana.

fueron atras de los arbustos... alli estaba gorila, tae y kyuubei, pero ni rastros de hijikata o mitsuba.. esto estaba molestando mas y mas a sougo...

kondo estaba amordasado y atado de pies y manos presentando una gran cantidad de moretones sin hablar de libiana ropa, solo llevaba unos calsonzillos blancos que dedujo seria la causa de que lo golpearan tan salvajemente y es que las unicas que tenian una sonrisa y los puños rojos de tanto golpear eran kyuubei y tae que dormian placiadamente apoyadas en un arbol. no habia mas que decir, las mujeres se habian defendido de su acosador.

kagura y sougo debieron liberar al golpeado kondo y arrastrarlo hasta dentro del shinsegumi, lo mismo hicieron con tae y kyuubei que una vez dejadas en los futones no hacian mas que hablar de golpes al pobre cuerpo de kondo. para kagura esta tarea fue facil, ella se encargo de llevar a kyuu y tae, mientras que sougo al ser el hombre debia llevar al mas pesado, al gorila... una vez logrado iban a seguir buscando, pero...

-hey sadico! tienes sangre, sangre de gorila- decia asqueada kagura al verlo

-ahora me vas a decir que te da asco la sangre?- pregunto serio

-sal de aca sadico! la sangre de gorila trae enfermedades-

-lo mismo que la de una estupida china ilegal- comenzaron con sus peleas tipicas...

kagura lo golpeo en el costado de su torso a lo que el se le avalanzo para golpearla en la cara, pero la cercania de el le provoco a kagura ganas de vomitar...

-que haces china de mierda?-preguntaba molesto

-la san...gre de gori...la- decia aun con nauseas -puto sadico deberias cambiarte esa ropa me das asco-

-sera porque una estranjera ilegal bomito en mi camisa- dijo furioso

-callate, es culpa de la sangre de gorila! trae bacterias- decia asqueada

-valla china, no sabia que tenias ese bocabulario- dijo sorprendido.

sin dejar que esta acabe con su extenso libro de groserias se fue directo a su habitacion a cambiarse

-estupida china, ensuciarme la ropa con sus porquerias! esta me las va a pagar- decia molesto

en el camino se habia sacado la camisa y el chaleco. entro a su habitacion desnudo de arriba y tomo la primer camisa que habia encontrado, si bien le daba asco, se labaria una vez encontrara a su hermana, pero eso no pasaria dentro de mucho tiempo, y es que su hermana estaba durmiendo en su cama, estaba bien, se la notaba bien. sougo suspiro de alivio al verla... pero ese alivio no le duro mucho, a su lado un bulto se movio levemente dejando expuesto algo de lo que habia debajo de la sabana... pelo negro.

sougo comenzo a sudar... ´´acaso... ese bastardo... ´´ no podia, y no queria pensarlo. destapo aquel gran bulto y lo que encontro era sin dudas sus peores miedos, dormido al lado de su hermana estaba hijikata toushiro el vice-comandante demoniaco del shinsegumi, el bastardo adicto a la mayonesa que estaba atras de su hermana...

la sangre le hirbio, tuvo deseo de verlo muerto, el deseo de enterrarlo vivo y eso haria... como si fuera un conjuro hijikata desperto con escalosfrios, sin siquiera saber porque.

-NO TOQUES A LA MAYONESA- dijo levantandose... pensando que habia sido un mal sueño, pero al girar su cabeza vio a sougo que no le dedicaba, ni de asomo, una sonrisa amable -que...que ocurre sougo?- pregunto nervioso

-hijikata-san, como planeas explicarme esto?- pregunto invadido por un deseo de matar al bastardo adicto a la nicotina

-a que te refieres?- pregunto asustado haciendose para atras. en ese momento toco algo o alguien, miro al lado de el y ahi estaba... mitsuba estaba durmiendo placidamente... su rostro se petrifico

-y? hijikata como me vas a explicar esto?- decia sougo descenfundando su espada

-NO! ESPERA, LO PUEDO EXPLICAR!-decia aterrado -NO PASO NADA! ES UN ERROR, UN MAL ENTENDIDO!-

-de encerio hijikata?-sonrio lo mas sadicamente que pudo -NO SERIA MEJOR IR DESPIDIENDOTE DE TUS PELOTAS?-

-NO, SOUGO... SOUGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- se escucho un grito desde la base, a lo que todos entendieron..

-valla! ya lo encontro- decia kagura para si.

.

.

.

.

.

-el dia de ayer hubo inconvenientes que dejaron en un completo desastre al shinsegumi-dijo hijikata tosiendo nervioso ante el recuerdo- asi que repartiremos las tareas de limpieza a cada una de las divisiones- decia viendo todo el desastre que habia por limpiar- pero antes les dire a nuestros visitantes en que divisiones estan...mmm... sarutobi ayame y tsukuyo estaran en la 3° division, sakata gintoki y shimura shimpachi en la 2° division, tsu y kyuubei yagiou en la 5° division, tae shimura y kondo-san en la 4° division, y en la 1° division kagura y hiji...kata...- dijo en un susurro. no podia ir peor, deberia hacer el aseo con sougo, porque de todas le tuvo que tocar la primera division. hijikata quedo helado.

-bien, gracias toshi por encargarte de todo- decia kondo mientras hijikata se sentaba, este podia sentir la mirada fria de su futuro asesino -como veran tanto hijikata como yo ayudaremos, ya que involuntariamente hemos estado ahi- tosio para disimular su nerviosismo.

-pero que dice este gorila? si el estaba en la fiesta- murmuraba gin en el oido de shimpachi.

-a la 4° divisio-proseguia gorila- le toca, el patio.-

-eh? el patio?-

-no te preocupes tae-chan, yo te ire a ayudar- decia kyuu, por lo bajo

-a la 2°, los baños.-

-pero que mierda? a nosotros nos toca los baños?- se quejaba en vos alta el peliplata

-callate adicto al azucar... tu eras el que mas alcohol en la sangre tenia!- gritaba furioso mayora

-he? pero por lo menos no cometi estupideces con ninguna señorita, señor ganador- decia gintoki

-danna, le pediria que no me recuerde momentos como ese- decia sougo con un aura asesina

-yo no hice nada- decia sonrojado hijikata

-ya toshi, eres un hombre! asume tus responsabilidades- decia molesto

-tu sueldo no es demasiado para mi hermana hijibaka, busca una aseguradora... que yo me encargare de que ella cobre rapido tu seguro-

-planeas matarme?-

-ya basta... debemos seguir.- ya todos sentados y tranquilos prosiguieron -a la 3° division, la cocina.-

-no puedo creer que me toque labar cagadas de los perros policias, para que pago impuestos?- se quejaba por lo bajo gin.

-gi-san nosotros no pagamos impuestos- le decia shimpachi resignado

-a la 1°, los techos.-

-los techos? el de seguro lo planeo todo! me tirara de un techo, probocara mi muerte- decia asustado hijikata, mirando de soslayo a sougo quien lo miraba con una sonrisa sadica -estoy muerto-

-y la 5°, el dojo.-

-el dojo!? no podre estar cerca de tae chan?- decia decepcionada kyuubei -quiero los techos!- exigia.

-aca no hay exigencias a cada uno le toca lo que le toca!- se molesto hijikata.

-eh? pero yo quiero la cocina!- decia kagura

-a nosotros no nos molesta ninguno de todos los demas, menos los baños- decia despreocupado gintoki.

-porque la cocina? esto es cosa machista- se quejaba tsuki.

-CALLENCE! ASÍ ESTAN LAS COSAS Y ASI QUEDAN!- decia hijikata, aunque por otro lado el tambien queria quejarce de su suerte.

-disculpe- esta vez la que levanto la mano fue tae -al gorila podemos mandarlo a la jaula mientras limpiamos- hijikata estaba exasperado, le cansaba tener que lidear con esos delincuentes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **LAMENTO LA TARDANZA!**

 **NO FUE INTENCIONAL! TUVE PROBLEMAS PARA SUBIRLA Y ADEMAS ME QUEDE SIN INTERNET...**

 **PROMETO QUE PARA EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO SERA MAS LARGO Y AVANZARE CON UN PAR DE CAPÍTULOS DE UNA...**

 **EL JUEVES O VIERNES LOS SUBO!**

 **MIL DISCULPAS! DE NUEVO... PENSAR QUE NO ME GUSTA QUE ME HAGAN ESPERAR CON LOS FANFCS Y YO COMETO LOS MISMOS ERRORES...**

 **BIEN GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y LIKES!**

 **si hay errores... lo lamento, para la proxima los arreglo! bye!**


	4. TOMAR MUCHO ALCOHOL TRAE ERRORES PARTE2

_**SHINSEGUMI VS MIMAWARIGUMI**_

 **TOMAR MUCHO ALCOHOL TRAE ERRORES PARTE II**

como era de esperarse los problemas de los ebrios lo limpian ellos, o al menos en este caso.

kagura y todos aquellos que no habian cometido errores se mostraban molestos... por que debian limpiar la porqueria de otros? y lo peor era que tipo de porqueria habia que limpiar...

-por que mierda tengo que limpiar lo que otros hicieron?- se quejaba sougo como si nada.

-por que es tu deber!- se exaspero hijikata -muchas veces todo el shinsegumi limpia tus desastres, ahora debes limpiar por ellos-

-he china sabes que esta diciendo esta cucaracha?-

-quien sabe? pero si te molesta debes aplastarla, las cucarachas son asquerosas- se asqueo al pensar en las cucarachas.

-oh! china, tienes razon!-

-CALLENCE PUTOS CRIOS- grito molesto

-de todos modos hijikata, haste cargo de las porquerias que hiciste-

-me estoy haciendo cargo bastardo-

-entonces me voy! te lo encargo!- decia tranquilo

-hey!- estaba exasperado, miro hacia los costados y no habia nadie. los miembros de la primera division habian aprovechado la discucion para huir y el capitan de ella los habia seguido... solo quedaba el y esa niña china que en esta ocacion llevaba un sombre grande de paja, como el de las granjas. -maldicion- suspiro. aprovecho el momento para dar su cuota diaria de nicotina, suspiro.

-he? y el resto?- pregunto confundida, recien se habia percatado de que no habia nadie, solo mayora y ella

-se escaparon- dijo como si nada -ya volveran-

-QUEEE!? esos putos perros policias nos dejaron todo el trabajo? pero quien se creen?- quiso bajarse para buscarlos y golpear a uno por uno, empezando por el sadico. se hiba a bajar de los techos cuando hijikata la sujeto del brazo.

-MIRA MOCOSA YOROZUYA! NO PUEDES IRTE Y DEJARME TODO EL TRABAJO- grito molesto

-Y POR QUE SE FUERON TODOS? NO ES JUSTO!... COMO ME DEJARON? TENGO HAMBRE Y ACA HACE UN CALOR DEL DEMONIO! A LOS YATOS NOS MOLESTA EL SOL!...- siguio quejandoce de sus males, pero aun asi el bastardo de la mayonesa no la soltaba... limpiar solo? jamas. de la furio se fumo su sigarrillo de una sola vez. las venas de su cuello y frente se incharon! esto era pero que los numerosos intentos de asesinato de sougo.

-CALLATE! ... SI QUERIAS IRTE POR QUE NO TE FUISTE? EN DONDE ESTABAS PARA NO DARTE CUENTA DE QUE TODOS SE HABIAN IDO?, ESTUPIDA MOCOSA! - le grito exasperado. hijikata pensaba en obligarla a que se quede y luego ir de caza por los otros bastardos que osaron irse. esperaba un contraataque o un golpe, esa mocosa era el demonio despues de todo... se veia en las mismas condiciones que sougo al ser golpeado por esa yorozuya, pero al igual que sougo, tambien se defenderia... pero a pesar de sus espectativas, que desde luego no se cumplieron... y es que la niña de la yorozuya se habia sonrojado levemente y habia quedado callada... que pasaba? estaba insolada?, el pobre vice-comandante no pudo ni siquiera reaccionar ante su inusual comportamiento, que fue alcanzado por un proyectil.

-oh! hijikata-san te golpee?- pregunto sougo molesto, seguido por todos los miembros de la primera devision del shinsegumi que tenian la cara de desaprobacion, repugnancia, y desagrado... y es que, como sougo, habian creido estar en presencia de un sujeto que ponia en prectica su ´´pedofilia´´.

-QUE HACES? acaso quieres matarme?- se quejo

-hijikata-san le debo recordad que los actos impuros de pedofilia no estan permitidos en edo y mucho menos en el shinsegumi-

-pedofilia? quien crees que soy? y a que te refieres con actos impuros? -

-hijikata-san yo que vos cerraria la boca, por que lo que acabo de ver lo vieron muchos testigo- dijo mostrando a todos a su lado

-vice-comandante, no esperaba esto de usted-

-actos repugnantes como estos, jamas pense que usted seria capaz-

-no puedo creerlo, me decepciona-

hijikata estaba palido... todos creian capaz al vice-comandante como un pedofilo! y lo peor era la decepcion que veia en los rostros donde antes habia respeto... o eso creia el. hijikata agacho la cabeza cansado, se sentia acabado

-hijikata-san... -sougo se agacho a su altura apoyando su mano derecha en el hombro- yo que vos iria preparandome por que este tipo de actos me permitiria arrestarte -le susurro- no lo puedo creer -volvio a alsar la vos- primero usas a mi hermana y ahora a una niña inocente... hijikata ESTAS ENFERMO -remarco las ultimas palabras.

el resto estaba de acuerdo afirmando lo que sougo decia y mirando con desaprobacion a su vece comandante. por otro lado sougo se acerco a kagura que estaba sentada en el techo desde que el impacto del misil la tiro en ese lugar, parecia estar perdida. la miro de soslayo para verla sonrojada...

-vete- le dijo tajante

-he?- reacciono

-no te creas que te salvaras de la limpieza, pero no me sirve de momento una niña casi muerta- kagura se sorprendio, pero se levanto devilmente.

-no planeo deberte nada, volvere cuando me sienta mejor- le respondio

-sougo!- escucho a su superior llamarle, sabia que necesitaba ayuda... pero realmente le estaba pidiendo ayuda a el?, hijikata era idiota por naturaleza. saco, de vaya a saber donde, una filmadora.

-disculpa, harada-san, podrias decirme que piensa de que nuestro vice capitan este metido en la pedofilia?-

-que es la verguenza del shinsegumi- decia decepcionado

-HEY TU! QUE HACES ACA? TU NO PERTENECES A LA PRIMERA DIVICION DEL SHINSEGUMI!-

-vice-comandante, usted tampoco pertenece aca. al igual que usted me he comprometido a limpiar el desastre como buen superior que soy-

-NO LO DIGAS COMO SI NO ESTUVISTE EN LA REUNION!-

-como superior debo dar un mejor ejemplo a mis compañeros- seguia harada, con su fuerte conviccion, sabia que debia ayudar a todos los novatos -pero usted vice-capitan ha destruido todo buen comportamiento del shinsegumi-

-LA FIESTA DE ANOCHE LA HICIMOS TODOS!-

-ser un pedofilo esta mas alla de cualquier logica... irrumpir la mente sana de un menor y mas aun de una pequeña es indignante- lloraba de decepcion -vice-comandante me... me ha DECEPCIONADO- grito fuerte sus ultimas palabras y se marcho llorando.

-vaya, sabia que era debil con los doramas, pero jamas lo vi asi de perturbado. hijikata-san como solucionaras esto?- le pregunto sadicamente.

-capitan nos a defraudado- lloraba uno

-como se lo explicaremos a kondo-san-

-que debemos hacer con esto capitan?- le preguntaba uno miembro del shinsegumi a sougo. que pregunta no?, en cuanto la oyo se giro de lado y lo miro con su sonrisa bien afilada, propia de un sadico en estado on! se agacho a la altura de hijikata para mirarlo mas de cerca e intensifico su sonrisa...

-mmm... hijikata-san que haremos contigo?- se pregunto, hijikata ya esperaba lo peor

-debemos volverlo en si, capitan- propuso uno

-creo que tienes razon, y creo que tengo el remedio para los lolicon... lo que me preocupa es que si... lo soportara?- rio levemente. todos creian que lo hacia por el bien de su vice-comandante... sougo estaba mas que facinado, su sadismo aumentaba e hijikata lo sabia.

-E...ESPERA SOUGO!... YO NO... NO HICE NADA- sudaba de panico, este era su fin? sougo no escuchaba, solo indicaba que lo lebantaran para la supuesta recuperacion, que hijikata sabia no lo era. -YO... YO NO... HICE NADA!-

...-...-...

sus gritos se oian a distancia, principalmente desde los baños... y es que la primera division estaba mas precisamente sobre ellos en ese momento.

-que sera lo que estan haciendo?- se pregunto shimpachi

-quien sabe, ese par de vagos deben estar divirtiendose ahi arriba mientras nosotros estamos aca labando su mierda-

-gin-san no deberias de ser asi- le reto -debemos limpiar esto despues de todo fuiste tu el que mas desorden hiso-

-he? pero que me dices? yo no vine a ensuciar los baños... solo mira como defecaron aca!- decia mientras señalaba un monton de porqueria en el retrete -esto es algo que haria un poli? yo lo veo mas a un delincuente que alguien de la ley haciendo esta montaña de mierda-

-ACASO TIENE ALGO QUE VER EL COMO DEFECAS CON COMO ERES?- decia exaltado shimpachi.

-claro que si shimpachi! solo piensa... un delincuente estaria muy preocupado por lo que debe de hacer y que no lo tilden de ladron... por lo que defecara con mas odio y preocupacion-

-PERO QUE MIERDA DICES? ACASO ALGUIEN DEFECA CON SENTIMIENTO?-

-es que no sabes nada megane? no me sorprende que no tengas novia, siendo inculto no seras atractivo para nadie-

-PUEDES OLVIDARTE DE ESO Y EXPLICAR LO DEMAS- shimpachi ya se estaba molestando bastante. limpiar baños era un trabajo asqueroso y cansado y mas si le sumamos tener que aguantar a gin-san a la tarea, que junto a sus hipotesis lo llenaban de estres.

-shinpachi escucha con atencion... cuando uno esta deprimido y triste su mierda sale sin dolor, sin esfuerso, no se nota que haya pasado nada... y cuando uno esta preocupado por si lo descubren como un ladron saldra con fuerza y en mayor cantidad como la que esta aca-

-PERO QUE DICES? ACASO ESTO TIENE ALGUNA LOGICA? DE VERDAD ESTAMOS CATALOGANDO LA MIERDA DE OTROS SEGUN SU ESTADO DE ANIMO?-

-shimpachi no estiendes, estamos tratando de explicar que esto lo hiso un ladron-

-que tiene de diferente lo que hace un ladron y un policia?, es la misma porqueria-

-claro que no porque lo que hace un poli, sale como...- ´´projeccion´´: hijikata va al retrete, se sienta y espera a hacer sus necesidades... unos minutos despues sale. shimpachi vestido de conserje va a limpiar y ve una materia brillante de colores -algo asi-

-QUE? ACASO LOS POLI CAGAN ARCOIRIS?-

-claro, ellos deberian de ser felices protegiendo la humanidad con sus espadas y su bushido entonces su porqueria seria asi-

-bueno, ya me cance de tus ideas!- decia shimpachi cansado y resignado de las hipotecias de su superior.

-z...z...z...- al lado de ellos dos estaba saito shimaru durmiendo con un letrero que decia: shimura: retretes, gintoki: orinales, saito: lavabo.

-parece que se durmio, de seguro se habra cansado de escucharnos-

-eso es tu culpa megane, por no entender- le recrimino

-MI CULPA?- shimpachi comenzo con su glosario de quejas a las que gin no quiso someterse y atendiendo una causa mas importante ignoro las recriminaciones de su compañero de la yorozuya.

-he? y esto? acaso son nuestras tareas?-

-HE? ME TOCA LOS RETRETE?-

-Y A MI LO URINALES?...- leyo mas abajo -Y POR QUE A ESTE LE TOCA LOS LAVABOS?-

-sera por que el es capitan de la tercera division?- lo dijo con sarcasmo

-bueno no se puede hacer nada, el esta dormido asi que hare cambios en esta agenda...-

-gin-san no deberias hacer eso!-

-descuida shimpachi el esta dormido y yo no limpiare los lugares orinados por cerdos del gobierno- saco un fibron de vaya a saber conde y se dispuso a tachar los nombres ´´gintoki´´ y ´´saito´´ para cambiarlos de posicion pero una mano lo evito. saito se habia despertado y desenvaino una de sus katanas.

-que te pasa? acaso quieres pelear?- dijo serio gintoki

saito saco otro letrero que decia: ´´NO SE CAMBIAN LAS PLANIFICACIONES´´

-he? yo no limpiare mugre de otros, ni siquiero limpio la mia-

-gin-san deberian de parar- shimpachi los miraba preocupados, parecia que hiban a pelear en serio.

-si el del peinado afro quiere pelea la tendra! el que pierda limpiara los urinales...-

-.-.-

-gin-san es mio!- gritaba sa-chan arrojado platos y demas utensilios hacia tsuki

-nadie te ha dicho que no lo sea!- gritaba tsuki mientras le tiraba kunais, que sa-chan esquibaba velosmente.

-claro que lo has hecho- se paro por unos segundos e imito una posible reaccion de tsukuyo (segun sa-chan) abrasandoce, estirando los labios e imitando una vos apenada y feliz -´´desearia que gintoki fuera solo para mi´´- retomo su postura de guerra -eso fue lo que dijiste-

-LO QUE PASA EN TUS SUEÑOS NO CUENTA!- dijo tsuki sonrojada

-claro que cuenta! tu me robaste a MI GIN-SAN! sea en sueños o en la realida, yo no te lo voy a perdonar- grito mientras la atacaba

-no puedes tomarte enserio algo que ocurre solo en tu cabeza!- gritaba tsuki

entre todo el alboroto que armaban, tsuki consiguio atinarle con uno de los kunais a sa-chan tirandole sus preciadas gafas... lo que para mal fue, ya que en ese momento sa-chan tenia varios tenedores y un cuchillo a los que arrojo. ninguno fue hacia tsukuyo, quien habia esquivado todos, pero no tuvieron la misma suerte el resto de los integrantes del shinsegumi... los tenedores fueron a parar a diferentes partes del cuerpo de los miembros del shinsegumi... pierna, brazo, cabeza, espalda e incluso en sus gluteos... los gritos se hicieron eco... todos comenzaron a quejarce de que habian sido heridos por esa masoquista...

-callencen!- grito el capitan de la segunda division, un hombre gruñon y respetuoso con el deber, al que una simple herida no lo detendria -ustedes son miembros del shinsegumi, no pueden quejarce de unos simples raspones o no?- decia molesto -me resulto muy triste el recuerdo de ese antiguo shinsegumi que no se inmutaba por nada... acaso no somos fuerte?... acaso no somos miembros del shinsegumi?... acaso...?-

-capitan!- levanto la mano uno de sus compañeros señalando a donde todos estaban mirando... -el cuchillo que arrojo la señorita sarutobi-san esta en...-

el capitan confundido miro en direccion a la parte de su cuerpo que señalaba su compañero... al lugar mas sagrado de un hombre... su rostro se puso azul...

-MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

-capitan tenga cuidado lo ayudaremos!- decian varios integrantes tratando de auxiliarlo

-NO! LA VOY A PERDER! LA VOY A PERDER!- su llanto estaba por demas en todas partes!

mientras todos hacian un escandalo para quitarle el cuchillo de su pene tratando de evitar que sea castrado en el intento, sarutobi se colocaba sus anteojos.

-pero que ha pasado?- pregunto extrañada

-cometiste castracion- le dijo como si nada a su compañera

ambas miraban con cara de nada la escena, por sus cabezas pasaban ´´el shinsegumi tendra una mujer como capitan´´

en esos momentos se escucho un estruendo provenia del patio... ´´que estaban haciendo?´´ pensaron con la mirada de pez muerto tipica de gin... su amor las llevaba a imitar gestos de el.

-.-.-

-fiiiuuu! que lindo y gratificante es limpiar no? shinsegumi?-decia una sonriente otae, mientras que todos la miraban con panico...

-sii- decian todos

otae se hiso cargo de la cuarta division, incluso el capitan de ella acato las ordenes sin decir nada.. aunque, si bien se habia puesto en contra y un golpe bien dado en su quijada lo habian hecho cambiar de parecer, no se resignaba a perder su division ante una mujer, o una gorila segun el... pero ni aun si tuviera la energia para seguir contraatacando lograria vencerla, y es que esta tenia bajo su total control a su comandante, isao kondo. el pobre gorila estaba encarcelado en una jaula para animal y solo se le permitia comer una banana cada una hora. el resto, toda la cuarta division debia seguir sus ordenes... limpiar el desastre, incluyendo su parte.

aun asi tenia una tactica

-otae-san! he terminado con mi parte! permitame traerle un aperitivo!- le dijo inclinandoce

-que patetico capitan!- pensaban todos

-lo siento shinsegumi! debo denigrar mi honor para salvarlos de esta mujer!- decia con lagrimas en los ojos.

miemtras el capitan de la cuarta division se creia todo un martir, el resto lo veia como un sujeto patetico que usaba sus ultimas tacticas tanto denigrantes como deshonrosas para el shinsegumi.

-muchas gracias ****-san(1) - le sonrio tae

****-san fue en busca de algo para comer... cuando entro a la cocina vio como un monton de objetos volaban por todos lados. vislumbro a dos mujeres peleando, una mujer rubia con una cicatriz en el rostro y la otro chica de cabello largo y gafas... ambas al igual que todos los que estaban ahi, no prestaron atencion al intruso que se filtraba por la cocina... calento agua mientras se ocultaba atras de la heladera...

-me robaste a mi gin-san!- gritaba la de lentes

-te dije que no hice nada!- se defendia la rubia

cuando el agua ya estaba se asomo un poco para poder servir el te en una tasa, agarro el azucar y se fue, nos in antes escuchar ...

-LO QUE PASA EN TUS SUEÑOS NO CUENTA!-

... se marcho ´´menudas locas´´ pensaba.

llego al patio y le entrego el te...

-gracias ****-san - el miraba como bebia el te con malicia, recordo que previamente habia suministrado una dosis de somniferos al te... en pocos minutos estaria dormida... solo contaria los segundos para...

-yahoooooo!- grito emocionada -gracias por tu te! me hiso bien, incluso me siento con muchas energias- gritaba feliz

-pero que...?- miro el frasco nuevamente... ´´acaso se habia equiboca en la suministracion de dosis?´´, si hasta le habia dado de mas!. miro con detenimiento y encontro algo escrito en la parte de atras de la etiqueta que estaba media suelta... decia... -´´Vitaminas de Hijibaka´´- se quedo mudo, esta debia ser otra de las tretas del capitan okita sougo hacia su vice-comandante... y es que efectibamente sougo habia cambiado las vitaminas que ultimamente tomaba hijikata desde que la yorozuya habia venido (desde que compartia techo con el permanentado se sentia cada ves mas cansado)... de seguro el frasco con los supuestos somniferos los tenia el hijikata toushiro -MA... MA... MALDICION!- grito desesperado

-he? oye tu!- lo señalo tae molesta -no grites cuando estoy por dar una conferencia con este monton de idiotas-

-otae-san! calmate!- decia preocupado kondo desde su jaula.

-he? gorila, tu no te metas en problemas ajenos- le grito mientras le lansaba una patada asesina rompiendo no solo su quijada sino su jaula entera...

-comandante- fueron todos en su rescate

-ya es suficiente!- dijo en modo serio el capitan de la cuarta division -yo acabare con esto- se lanzo sacando su katana para atarla -MALDITA ZORRA!-

-no! ****-san detente- lo detuvo del tobillo, kondo-san desde el piso -no la lastimes!- grito el gorila!

****-san no pudo hacer mucho, su comandante lo habia detenido con tan mala suerte que no pudo para el resto de su cuerpo y callo de boca al piso... pero eso no fue lo peor, eso habria sido una bendicion para ****-san al lado del otro desastre que proboco su caida y es que su mano derecha no solo alcanzo a tocar uno de los pechos de tae sino que habia bajado parte de su kimono... chorros de sangre salieron de la naris de kondo-san y el resto del escuadron al ver a tae en ropa interior... pero esto no pudo ver ****-san ya que cuando levanto la cabeza luego de recibir el impacto contra el piso, recibio un golpe en la cabeza con tal fuerza que se escucho en todo el shinsegumi... ****-san off!...

a lo lejos se pudo ver a una mujer rubia y otra que llevaba lentes mirando desde una ventana al escuchar tremendo estruendo...

por su parte tae se acomodaba su kimono y con una sonrisa sadica y llena de disfrute se proponia a dejar sin recuerdos a todos los que la hayan visto en ropa interior... y es que ninguno se salvaria de la furia de tae, ellos no llevaban mejor suerte que ****-san.

-.-.-.-

-que sucede!?, una explosion?- se pregunto kyuubei

-no parecio un golpe?- pregunto un integrante del shinsegumi.

-acaso... tae-chan?- dijo preocupada preparandoce para salir en busca de su amiga.

-no puedes irte... es que acaso no sabes que debes limpiar?- pregunto el capitan de la quinta division, con el rostro vendado.

-¡Oh! ch ** po, ya despertaste-

-QUIEN MIERDA ES CH**PO?- dijo exaltado -que no se te olvide que estoy lesionado por tu culpa y debes limpiar incluso mi parte-

-ya termine- dijo haciendo una inclinacion

-QUE? TAN PRONTO?-

-si! he acabado! y me disculpo por el golpe que le he propiado, pero pense que era un acosador- se excuso

-yo tambien me disculpo por el escandalo que arme- se inclino tsu

y es que apenas habian llegado al dojo acompañadas del quinto escuadron se encontraron con un basural... mientras todos se acomodaban para limpiar, kyuubei fue en busca de bolsas para tirar la basura y en eso llega el capitan de la quinta division... un hombre serio y gallardo...

-hola! usted debe ser el capitan de este escuadron, mi nombre es tsu- dijo sonriente.

el le tomo la mano en señal de saludo y mientras pensaba en que responderle se acordo de un viejo consejo que le habia dado su abuela antes de fallecer... ¨nieto mio, tu sonrisa es encantadora, recuerda que cuando encuentres una linda chica debes sonreir como la abuela te enseño¨ ... ese recuerdo lo motivo a ponerlo en practica. pero lo que no sabia chi**po es que su abuela era una gran mentirosa o de un gusto muy extrabaganten...

-mucho gusto tsu... es un gusto CONOCERTE- le dijo con su sonrisa... una sonrisa tipica de un pervertido... ojala y hubiera renido la sonrisa asesina de saito, capitan de la tercera division del shinsegumi, pero no, el no la tenia. en cambio tenia una sonrisa propia de un secuestrador, de un violador, de un pervertido acosador... sumandole las palabras que habia dicho, tsu no pudo evitar sentir miedo y gritar, alarmando a todos incluso a kyuubei que recien llegaba con las bolsas... acto seguido, al ver esa cara de pervercion la golpeo en la cara noqueandolo todo el tiempo que estuvieron limpiando.

esfumando el recuerdo, el capitan de la quinta division miro a ambas y termino aceptando sus disculpas. restandole importancia a que por los proximos dias o tal vez semanas deberia llevar puesta vendas en su rostro por culpa de cierta seorita decidio estrenar el dojo recien limpio.

-que les parece practicar?- pregunto

-siii-

a medida que iban peleando el se llenaba de orgullo de ser el unico invicto despues de todo era el superior perder ante uno de ellos no era una opcion.

-bien ahora quien va?- pregunto

-yo!- dijo kyuubei acercandoce

-oh! señorita yagyuu kiuubei-dono seria un placer tratarla con amabilidad-

-no solicito su compacion ch**po-

-NO ME DIGAS ASI!- comenzo la pelea, choque de espadas, ninguno cedia... esto parecia un empate pero el capitan de la division comenzo a llevar la delantera, mareandola con falsos ataques que posteriormente los llevaba a hacerla caer, pero kyuubei no se dejaria perder tan facil...

-VAMOS! TU PUEDES KYUUBEI-DONO- animaba tsu desde la tribuna

cuando estaba por decidirce la pelea, y es que ch**po habia tacleado a kyuubei y acercado su espada a su cuello, este por mero accidente rozo su cuello cuando kyuubei se hubiera levantado para contraatacar... poniendo fuera de juego al capitan ch**po nuevamente.

-no me toques- susurro para si kyuubei sonrojada

-VIVA! KYUUBEI GANO!- decia tsu feliz

el nuevamente inconciente capitan de la quinta division fue retirado y llevado a su dormitorio...

-.-.-.-

luego de estar todo el dia trabajando en la limpieza de la base shinsegumi, tuvieron una reunion nuevamente...

-GRACIAS A TODOS POR LIMPIAR!- decia kondo -tendran una hora de descanzo y comenzaran nuevamente con las practicas... esta vez sera pelea.- los miro a todos -como tenemos a tres miembros importantes del shinsegumi en el hospital (capitan de la segunda, cuarta y quinta division) volveran a los grupos previos! suerte en sus practicas!- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba, el gorila estaba vendado por varias partes del cuerpo, ademas tenia varias contusiones en su rostro y mas partes del cuerpo seguramente, todo gracias al intento de perdida de memoria de tae... pero no era el unico, hijikata habia sufrido tortura... vaya a saber uno de que tipo... incluso gintoki estaba golpeado... de seguro por la pelea que tuvo con saito-san... practicamente toda la cuarta division y algunos miembros de la segunda division.

-maldicion- decia hijikata que fumaba un cigarrillo

-toshi, esto mas que una tarea comunitaria fue una guerra-

-eso es por que algunos inflingen la ley, kondo-san- dijo sougo con cara de poker

-que no hice nada! maldito mocoso- le susurro por lo bajo

-he? hijikata-san aun no admites que tienes problemas de pedofilia? para salir una adiccion lo primero que debes hacer es asumir tus problemas... creo que lo mejor sera pedirle ayuda a kindo-san-

-no!-casi grito, no queria que su comandante lo supiera... despues de todo eran ideas estupidas de ese bastardo sadico -lo acepto, lo acepto soy pedfilo pero no le digas a kondo-san- suplicaba

-bien! no dire nada- sougo se levanto dando por terminado su charla

-he? de enserio?- hijikata no penso que seria tan facil desacerse de el...

-danna, que le paso?- le pregunto a gintoki

-lo que ya esta planificado no se debe cambiar- parecia un zombie

-danna? -

-lo que ya esta planificado no se debe cambiar...- repetia todo el tiempo esa frase

-que paso?- le pregunto esta vez a shimpachi.

-saito-san peleo con gin-san- le explico -y en medio de la pelea a gin-san se le cayo una foto de ketsuno ana... digamos que saito-san lo amenazo con romperla si no respetaba la planificacion que habia hecho previamente sobre la limpieza-

-shimura-neesan es increible! tal use ese metodo de chantaje con el, la proxima ves que necesite un favor gratis-

-no que eres parte de la policia- dijo molesto shimpachi

-pero por ahora lo dejare en paz... tengo algo mejor con que divertirme- saco de su bolsillo una grabadora ´´hijikata estas en mis manos´´ penso antes de irse.

 ** _ACÁ_** _ **VENGO CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO! LAMENTO NO PODER CORREGIR LOS ERRORES QUE DE SEGURO SON MUCHOS, PERO ENTRE EL ESTUDIO Y QUE NO TENGO INTERNET (SALVO JUEVES Y VIERNES QUE VENGO A LO DE MI HERMANA -TIENE INTERNET :-) -) NO PUEDO ARREGLAR NINGÚN CAPITULO!**_

 _ **VI MUCHOS COMENTARIOS Y MENSAJES, GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA!**_

 _ **NO QUERÍA DEFRAUDARLOS ESTA SEMANA! ASÍ QUE ESTOY DESVELADA PARA ENTREGARLES ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO... LAS CORRECCIONES LAS HARÉ MAS ADELANTE... ME VOY A DORMIR... YA SON LAS 4:35? QUE HAGO DESPIERTA? NOS VEMOS HASTA OTRA... CHAU**_


	5. PIDELE AYUDA A LA ESCRITORA

_**SHINSEGUMI VS MIMAWARIGUMI**_

 **SI NECESITAS ALGO, PIDELE AYUDA ALA ESCRITORA**

-Disculpe!- gin había levantado la mano en medio de las practicas

-que quieres?- pregunto molesto hijikata -te advierto que si no practicas no tendras tu racion de azucar diario-

-entendido capitan- dijo gin con una pose militar haciendo honor a su superior. rapidamente siguio con su entrenamiento de espada. no habia mejor arma, contra sakata gintoki, que los suministros de azucar, con ecepcion de ketsuno ana. y lo que era peor es que hijikata con el tiempo transcurrido en ese lapso corto de tiempo habia sabido como controlar al mas nadaptado del grupo... aunque desde luego, el control del azucar no detendria completamente al permanentado, y eso... hijikata, tambien lo sabia.

-realmente eres fácil de comprar- dijo cansado Shin, mientras seguía practicando junto a Yamazaki. pero como en súbito renacer gin se levanto recordando algo, algo que iba a decir...

-oh?! cierto! no es esto una estupides?- pregunto Gin, cruzandoce de brazos.

-te dije que te quitare el azúcar...- le dijo Hijikata con una vena en la sien.

-... ya vamos por el noveno día...- seguía ignorando gin

-hey me escuchas?- Hijikata ya no lo miraba, apretaba tanto los parpados como los dientes tratando de contener su ira, sin mucho éxito claro.

-...y nosotros ya somos samurais, creo que podemos con esa estúpida pelea- seguía divagando gin

-he? Hijikata, creo que el danna tiene razón... por que practicamos? somos el shinsegumi, somos samurais- decía Sougo, mientras se ponía del lado de Gintoki.

-ACASO SON IDIOTAS -desde tan temprano y ya estaba con una gran cuota de ira acumulada... no había que hacer preguntas, esto se debía sin duda al par de sádicos mas molesto de todo kabuki-cho -POR SI NO LO SABEN PELEAREMOS CONTRA EL SHINSEGUMI! ELLOS TAMBIÉN SON SAMURAIS, Y TAMBIÉN SON EXPERTOS EN PELEA! Y POR SI NO LO SABEN... CADA AÑO PERDEMOS!-

sougo se quedo mirándolo con cara de nada a hijikata, así como lo hacia gin... de pronto algo se le ocurrió al capitán del primer escuadrón del shinsegumi...

-oh? danna, este no es el octavo día?- dijo sougo ignorando completamente las palabras de su superior.

-ACASO NO ESTAS ESCUCHANDO?-

-he? no Souchiro-kun este es el día 9-

-USTEDES...- hijikata estaba ya cansado de sus idioteces... estaba decidido a hacerles cometer seppuku si no reaccionaban a sus demandas.

-okita-san, gin-san no deberían de centrarse en esas cosas!- recrimino shimpachi -ademas este es el décimo día- dijo serio, como si de algo obvio se trataba.

hijikata ya no podía mas con todos ellos, hasta el cuatro ojos se había unido a su estúpida charla... iba a matar a alguien. pero el comandante, isao kondo lo detuvo de cometer asesinato.

-toshi cálmate- la tranquilizo

-kondo-san- se detuvo

-oigan ustedes! -los llamo e inmediatamente todos se dieron vuelta para mirarlo- no importa si son buenos o no espadachines, tenemos una pelea en la que no se nos permite vacilar, debemos ganar! no hay otra opción, de esto depende la mantencion del shinsegumi... debemos demostrarles cual es nuestro honor y que tan fuerte es el shinsegumi- todos gritaron alabando las palabras de aliento de su comandante... aunque -y ademas... hoy es el séptimo día de practicas-

hijikata estaba en el mismo estado que antes de que aparezca su comandante. se fue a un rincón a fumar mientras le temblaba la mano y gritaba insultos para esos idiotas... y faltaban 4 dias para que se vallan... o tal vez 5...

desde el patio se pudo ver como unos miembros del shinsegumi se marchaban en dirección del dojo con un cartel grande... como los de las fiestas...

-he? esos malditos se están divirtiendo y nosotras acá trabajando?- decía molesta kagura

-cálmate kagura-chan!- la tranquilizaba tae -cuando terminemos, les mostraremos los avances que hemos hecho mientras ellos se divertian- su sonrisa asesina se mostraba mientras las sombras en sus ojos cerrados se intensificaba.

todas practicaban con el shogun quien se había prestado para enseñar lo básico en combate con espada... solo lo básico ya que luego pasarían a la segunda etapa en la entrenarían cada una con su ´´pareja´´. sacando a kyuubei, todas las demás eran nuevas en el uso de espada, pero el shogun no se espero tal nivel en todas... en si, no se esperaba ese nivel de violencia en todas ellas...

-primero tsukuyo-san- dijo mitsuba mostrando un cartel de ´´raund 1´´.

-bien, lo primero que debes hacer es tomar la espada con ambas manos, no tan juntas- indicaba el shogun amablemente -separa un poco tus piernas, una adelante de la otra- tsuki seguía todas las indicaciones al pie de la letra -y cuando ataques mueve tu katana lo mas rápido que puedas para lograr un corte certero y limpio-

-de acurdo- dijo ya en posición

-busca tu mejor posición ... no pierdas de vista a tu enemigo y... ataca!- grito lanzándose contra tsuki...

...

el shogun estaba recostado apoyando la cabeza en las piernas de la anciana con un paño tapando sus ojos... hace cinco minutos había despertado pero aun no se recuperaba del todo.

-así que no es muy buen espadachín he?- le pregunto la institutriz

y es que no lo era... tsukuyo no había hecho el menor esfuerzo siguiendo todos y cada uno de sus concejos lo dejo completamente inconsciente de una sola estocada... el shogun había quedado fuera de juego en un instante.

-solo dije lo que había aprendido de un maestro hace mucho... pero casi ni toco la espada- suspiro

-bueno, igual no creo que pueda con estas niñas- dijo mirando hacia el patio... -ya van dejando a 11 miembros del shinsegumi inconscientes... incluyendo esa cantante, creo que esta siendo mal influenciada por esas gorilas-

-uno fuera!- grito kagura feliz -estos estúpidos son muy debiluchos... deberíamos buscar algo mejor que hacer-

-vamos con gin-san!- propuso sa-chan

-me parece bien- decía kyuubei limpiándose el sudor de la cara -me gustaría ver como entrenan en el dojo-

-eso si entrenan- advertía tae con una sonrisa tétrica

-QUE? ESPEREN! DEBEN ENTRENAR AUN!- gritaba la anciana

-pero que dice esta mujer?- se quejaba kagura

-no tenemos nada mas que hacer acá!- dijo tsuki

-NO USTEDES DEBEN QUEDARSE Y ENTRENAR!- tosió para poder calmar su vos -no olviden que aparir de este entrenamiento intensivo ustedes deben derrotar a nada mas ni nada menos que el mimawarigumi, quienes son grandes gue... QUE?- miro sorprendida como era ignorada por esas mujeres -ESPEREN! QUE NO ESCUCHAN?-

-claro que escuchamos vieja! pero no nos interesa... adiós- se despidió con la mano kagura para irse junto a todas las demás... pero en eso alguien desciende del techo desenvainando su espada... o sus espada. todas se dan vuelta sorprendidas, principalmente kagura quien siente un olor a sangre de esa persona... un olor propio de un asesino, un olor ya conocido...

-como les decía niñas...- la anciana las miraba con una sonrisa afilada-ustedes deben practicar si o si, si es que quieren ganar... no es así, shimura-dono?- pregunto la anciana al nuevo contrincante.

-así que... esto es así vieja?- pregunto kagura

-claro que si, si no practican, no ganaran...- rió -Y BIEN? QUIEN SERA LA PRIMERA?-

...

todos los que estaban en el dojo se miraban esperando al primero que hablaría. posicionados en una ronda se miraban hasta que uno hablo...

-no estoy seguro... pero creo que hoy es el dia nuemero 9 de las practicas- dijo gin

-rechazo esta idea- señalo sougo

-OIGAN POR QUE ESTAMOS DISCUTIENDO TODAVÍA ESTO?- grito exasperado hijikata

-como que por que? debemos saberlo, si no, no sabremos cuando caerá el mimawarigumi acá!-

-tiene razón, hijikata, debemos saber que día es... ademas esta es la reunión de ... QUE DÍA ES HOY- grito eufórico señalando el cartel con el nombre de la reunion, como si de algo obvio se tratara.

-lo que aun no logro comprender es como estamos desperdiciando valioso tiempo en esta charla sin sentido y no practicando.- dijo prendiendo un cigarrillo -ademas si no lo supiéramos, no seria mejor preguntarle a nuestra escritora?- pregunto hijikata

-pero no creo que ella lo sepa! despues de todo, si lo supiera no estariamos en este dilema -dijo shimpachi

-como no lo sabe? que tipo de escritora es? acaso no tiene noción del tiempo por el que va su historia? asi esta el pais por gente como ella -

-pero que dices gin-san? nuestra escritora tiene otros problemas por los cuales preocuparse...-

-problemas?- pregunto hijikata

-no tiene ningun problema, apuesto que le da pereza revisar todos los capitulos previos para saber en que dia estamos- decia sus congeturas gintoki

-lo dice el principal problema de nuestra escritora- dijo cansado shimpachi

-he? danna es el problema? si quieres puedo borrarlo de la historia y ya- propuso sougo apuntando con su bazooka hacia gin -lo siento danna, todo sea por la historia-

-pero que mierda haces souchiro!?... ade...ademas yo no soy un problema! por que dices que soy su problema megane?- decia mientras trataba de cubrirse con las manos para evitar, de alguna manera , el ataque de sougo.

-bueno, se que ella prometio hacer en esta historia un gintsuki, pero sin sacarlos mucho de personaje. creo que eso la desvela ( ES VERDAD :-( )- dijo shimpachi pensativo

-he? danna con una mujer para toda la vida? esto es divertido- le brindo una sonrisa burlona a gintoki

-CIERRA LA BOCA TU ESTUPIDO REY SADICO-

-sougo no deberias burlarte...- kondo estaba pensativo -ahora entiendo, si hay una pareja como gintsuki... puede haber un kondotae!- decia con corazones en sus ojos.

-DE NINGUNA MANERA! JAMAS HABRA UNA KONDOTAE! ESCRITORA ME NIEGO A ESO- gritaba shimpachi

-asi que este problema es culpa de tu futuro matrimonio?- preguntaba burlon hijikata -debes estar euforico de saber que, por lo menos, no necesitaras buscar viejas para acostarte, ahora tendras a una mujer joven-

-acaso encuentro algo de celos?- la vena en la sien se le comenzaba a mostrar al líder de la yorozuya -por que al menos tendré un gintsuki... tu acaso tendrás un hijimit...?- no pudo aca bar la oración por que un misil fue en dirección a gin y otro en dirección a hijikata...

-danna, por favor no lo malentienda! hijikata paga por mes una mujer para no sentirse solo... un hombre asi no es merecedor de mi hermana- los miro desde arriba con una mirada helada.

-QUE DICES!? ACASO TU NO HACES LO MISMO!? MALDITO MOCOSO!-

-hijikata-san yo jamas pague nada, no necesito hacer eso para conseguir lo que quiero- dijo sonriendo sadicamente.

-puto crio- dijo por lo bajo.

-bueno, veo que no se resolvera nada...mmm...- se quedo pensando kondo unos momentos -que les parece si llamamos a un monje budista?- pregunto

todos se quedaron mirando sin entender la idea del comandante gorila...

-y para que el monje?- pregunto gin pincandose la nariz y con ojos de pez muerto...

-bueno pensé que si lo que pasa es que nuestra escritora perdió el día en el que estamos y le da mucha fiaca releer todos los capítulos hasta el momento... lo mejor es que ella decida autoritariamente el capitulo en el que estamos- dijo sonriendo, como si de una brillante idea se tratara.

-comprendo, que ella elija en que dia estamos y todo lo paso no cuenta- dijo hijikata pasando por su cuarto cigarrillo.

-pero para que el monje?- pregunto shimpachi

-pensé que si ella es nuestra escritora, seria como un dios! necesitamos alguien iluminado que pueda saber que mensajes nos deparara, y como nosotros somos budistas... por nuestra religión necesitamos al monje- dijo finalmente.

-oh! comprendo kondo-san!... pero no hay un problema?-

-cual?-

-los monjes están en las montañas-

-sougo eso es... ver...dad- dijo recordando que ellos suben a las montañas para conseguir la iluminacion y la paz...

-estupido gorila- dijo gin molesto

-entonces que haremos?- pregunto shimpachi

-supongo que nada ... solo practicar. perderiamos tiempo en subir hasta un templo-

-hijikata-san - Sougo lebanto la mano.

-que?-

-danna a desaparecido- dijo señalando el lugar vacio en donde estaba.

hijikata no pudo con la ira despues de todo...

-MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!-

-vamos tu puedes kyuubei-dono!- gritaba otsu

-vamos termina con el!-

-arrancale su tama!-

-no kagura-chan eso esta mal-

-oh! perdon anego-

-debes decirle ROMPERLE LAS MANOS Y EL ORGULLO A ESE BASTARDO KYUU-CHAN!- gritaba como el resto.

desde la tribuna se podía ver un enfrentamiento, uno entre kyuubei y saito, el capitán de la tercera división del shinsegumi... ambos estaban sudando cansados y muy atentos a los movimientos del otro... aunque mas cansada estaba kyuubei, a saito se lo veía mas calmo y tranquilo como siempre aunque con algo de sudor goteando por su frente... de repente saito comenzó a sacar algo de su espada, de seguro seria un ataque en contra dekyuubei que la dejaría tragando polvo ella lo vio venir, pero ya no podía hacer nada estaba esperando su derrota, era obvio que este contrincante no era tan estúpido y débil como los otros del shinsegumi... era mucho mas competente, ella cerro los ojos esperando el final... y entonces...

shimura saito termino de sacar un cartel de su espalda con su mano izquierda y con la mano derecha hiso el ultimo movimiento... habia ganado! en el cartel se veía claramente...

'' jaque MATE ''

la reina que movió en su ultima jugada le había dado lugar a su victoria.

-no!-gritaron todas

-TU MALDITO! SI ESTAS HACIENDO TRAMPA MAS TE VALE QUE LO DIGAS DE UNA!- grito tae apuntándolo con el dedo mientras kyuubei se levantaba decepcionada. -NO ES POSIBLE QUE YA VAYAS CUATRO VICTORIAS CONSECUTIVAS!- seguía vociferando tae... y es que la primera en perder en el ajedrez fue kagura, quien duro solo unos 5 minutos, la que le siguio en la derrota fue tsukuyo, tae y ahora la nueva victima había sido kyuubei...

´´ustedes son muy fáciles´´ escribió en el letrero

esto desato la ira de tae que quiso abalanzarse sobre el pobre capitán de la tercera división y lo hubiera hecho si el resto no la detenía ... y encima con esfuerzos, por que no era sencillo mantener en calma a shimura tae.

-PERO QUE MIERDA HACEN!? SHIMURA-DONO SE SUPONE QUE DEBÍAN ENTRENAR- grito la vieja desde la base del shinsegumi...

-que le pasa vieja estamos practicando YAKEY MATER- dijo kagura

-no Kagura-chan, se dice jaque mate- chaqueta

-YA CALLENCE Y CONTINÚEN CON LAS PRACTICAS- volvió a vociferar la anciana

´´la siguiente´´ escribió saito en su pizarra sin prestarle mucha atención a la anciana

-ACASO NO ME ESCUCHAN!-

-esa soy yo!- efectivamente nadie le prestaba atención. sarutobi comenzó con la jugada, estaba decidida a ser ella quien levante el honor de todas, incluso se sentía muy confiada -CON EL AMOR DE GIN-SAN Y MIS RÁPIDOS REFLEJOS DE NINJA ESTO SERA PAN COMIDO - el juego transcurrió rápido... en si no había durado ni 2 minutos y ya había jaque mate.

-sa-chan- preguntaron preocupadas al verla recostada en el piso derramando lagrimas como si de una catarata se tratara

-no puedo creerlo- decia melodramaticamente-se suponia que con el amor de mi gin-san y mi habilidad ninja ganaria- seguia llorando

-no sera que no sabes las reglas del juego? parecia que estabas en otro tipo de juego- reflecciono tsukuyo

-las piezas del enemigo se parecian mucho a gin-san- dijo levantandose un poco.

-no, no se parecen-

-tienen la cabeza grande... acaso sera una permanente?- dijo risueña

-de que hablas son piezas de ajedrez no minis gintoki - le dijo tsuki

-callate! yo lo vi- entrelazo sus manos en una postura de suplica y miro hacia el cielo con los ojos llenos de ilusion -acaso gin-san, esto es una señal?- pregunto al aire

-acaso esta viendo muchos doramas?- pregunto tsuki

-creo que me dijo sobre uno que se llama ´´el amor por la permanente´´- respondio tae

-eso lo explica todo-

mientras ellas hacian sus conjeturas, saito quien era temporalmente ignorado busco la manera de llamar su atencion... tok-tok se escucho. todas se dieron vuelta, los golpecitos a la mesa habian servido para llamar su atencion...

´´quien sigue´´

-no esta aca tampoco- decia uno de los shinsegumi

-aca tampoco-

-donde estara ese maldito- decia hijikata molesto.

habian estado moviendo todo para poder encontrarlo y nada

-no, no. hijikata-san no puedo creer que lo hayas dejado huir, eres el vice-comandante, que verguenza- decia con cara de burla, de verdad se estaba divirtiendo bastante.

-CIERRA LA BOCA! ADEMAS ESTABA AL LADO TUYO COMO LO DEJASTE IR!-

-hijikata-san no heches a otros tus problemas, deberias hacerte cargo. estas son las consecuencias de tus actos- se mofo

hijikata estaba por atacar a sougo... como esas peleas tipicas que tienen en la que el, cegado por su colera perdia ...o quedaba en empate. y lo hubiera hecho... pero la puerta del dojo se deslizo alguien habia entrado todos miraron en aquella direccion para encontrarse con gintoki... vestido de monje.

-AQUI HE LLEGADO PERROS DEL GOBIERNO- dijo triunfante

todos lo miraron, pero mas a su vice-comandante que habia estado histerico todo el tiempo que el yorozuya habia desaparecido...

-QUE MIERDA HACES VESTIDO ASI! COMETERAS SEPUKKU SI NO EXPLICAS TU AUSENCIA!- grito desaforado... gin ante tal grito se tapo los oidos y trato de comportarse como un niño...

-okasa! otosa esta muy gruñon!- decia lagrimiando, mientras le pedia ayuda al gorila, el mas proximo a el.

-otosa! no deberias tratarlo asi es un pequeño aun!- le recrimino kondo

-kondo-san por que le sigues el juego?-

-ves okasa! otosa esta enojado!- lloriqueaba gin

-otosa! si no te comportas te hechare de casa!- dijo mientras consolaba a gin

-PERO QUE ESTAN DICIENDO!?-

-hijikata-san... pobre de ti-le dijo sougo tocandole el hombro y conteniendo la risa sin mucho exito.

sougo estaba mas que feliz en el ultimo tiempo y gracias a la yorozuya, pudo fastidiar totalmente a su superior sin mucho esfuerzo... aunque el mismo habia sufrido en el camino por culpa de esas molestias que tenia momentaneamente... y cuya causa era una mocosa que hace casi un mes habia cumplido los 15 años. quitando esas dificultades que el aun no queria aceptar, la estaba pasando de maravilla.

luego de un momento de estupides, las cosas nuevamente se tornaron serias... o casi. gin habia llegado a la idea que debia hacer algo por su cuenta para arreglar la disputa que se habia generado entre los integrantes alli presentes y era...

-EN QUE DIA ESTAMOS!- dijo gritando

-Y ESO QUE TIENE QUE VER?- grito exasperado, esta vez, shimpachi

-pachi! no deberias gritar tan temprano por la mañana... okasa pidele que cierre la boca-

-lo siento, pero no puedo callar a shimpachi-cuñado- dijo kondo

-A QUIEN LLAMAS SHIMPACHI-CUÑADO!- grito shin

-podrias ir directo al grano!? esto me esta exasperando-

-he? hijikata-san esta exasperado? he? hijikata necesita a okasa?- se burlo gin usando su vos especial de burla...

-maldito!- dijo tratando de contenerce

-de cualquier manera danna, por que llevas esa ropa?- pregunto sougo ignorando la pelea

-bueno necesitamos a un monje, YO SERE EL MONJE QUE HABLE CON ESCRITORA-SAN!- dijo iluminado... con una ola, de fondo, golpeando la orilla

-PERO QUE DICES!? TU NO ERES UN MONJE!? LA ROPA NO TE HACE MONJE! LO UNICO ILUMINADO QUE TIENES ES TU PERMANENTE!-

-QUE DICE PUTO SHINSEGUMI? APUESTO QUE LO DICES DE ENVIDIA POR QUE TU NO TIENES UNA- dijo molesto poniendole los dedos en la nariz, mientras hijikata lo pateaba y tiraba de su pelo...

-danna! de verdad crees que funcione?- ambos se detuvieron en un instante y aun en pose de pelea gin respondio...

-claro que si- lo solto -yo llegare hasta nuestra escritora!-

-de cualquier modo, como llegamos a esto? despues de todo no sabes si incluso un verdadero monje consiga llegar a escritora-san- reflexiono shin

-lo unico que queda es la esperanza- dijo serio gorila...

unos minutos despues gintoki entro en trance mientras los otros lo miraban desde lejos... tardo varios minutos, pero de un momento a otro el se levanto y pidio ayuda...

-escritora-vaga-san danos por favor la cantidad de dias que faltan- las luces del dojo se apagaron y una luz ilumino solamente a gintoki, el se quedo mirando hacia arriba con los brazos extendidos como esperando algo... y algo cayo. no cayo como el queria. desde arriba descendio una tabla golpeando la cabeza de gintoki con tal fuerza que cayo desmayado...

! -Gin-San-san ginebra! -

-que fue eso?- pregunto sougo

-al parecer realmente lo logro!-

kondo se acerco junto a shimpachi para ver el estado del yorozuya, pero respaldo primeramente en lo que habia caido del cielo... la dio vuelta y comenzo a leer lo que decia...

-´´primero, maldito permanentado, no es mi culpa ser vaga, es solo que la pereza me llama y yo no puedo no acudir a ella... si alguien llama yo acudo. segundo no me sigas jodiendo con esos putos comentarios porque en vez de hacerte algo fugaz con tsuki te metere en la cama con hijikata...´´-

-POR QUE YO!?-

-´´...tercero, no tengo idea de por que día van... cuarto lo único que recuerdo es que el dia seis es el dia del beso gintsuki... CUENTEN DESDE AHI VAGOS!... y quinto y ultimo... YO NO SOY DIOS, NI UNA DIOSA! SOLO SOY QUIEN LOS HARÁ SUFRIR SI ME MOLESTAN! gracias por comunicarse con la escrito! se le agradece... ATTE *****!´´... no dice nada mas-

todos quedaron callados divagando acerca de la carta... acaso estaban en el dia 5? tan poco habia pasado? mañana seria el gran momento gintoki? o sera que ya paso y nadie lo contó? porque... habían pasado mas de siete dias! no? eso era lo que la mayoría creia!

-kondo-san que haremos?-

-bueno podemos esperar a que se despierte y preguntarle- dijo dubitativo

-pero ya paso mas de seis dias, eso es seguro...- hijikata tambien dudaba, tal vez culpa de la yorozuya y demas sus dias no solo se volvieron un infierno sino que habian aparentado ser mas de lo que realmente pasaba...

-ara, ara, pero que tenemos aqui!- dijo entrando en el dojo tae tronándose los dedos, seguida del resto -nosotras ahi afuera entrenando y ustedes descansando y...- miro a gin de soslayo -por lo que veo uno se tomo incluso el descaro de dormir-

-hermana... nosotros estabamos...- trataba de buscar una excusa para evitar el terrible asesinato en masa que se iba a dar... pero era algo que no podia detener por que efectivamente no estaban haciendo nada y lo que era peor era que no solo su hermana estaba tronando los dedos prometiendo despedazar a mas de uno...

-kagura-chan no te dije que si ellos estaban haciendo el vago nosotras podriamos demostrarles lo bien que hace el entrenamiento?- dijo con su tipica sonrisa

-espera, nosotros tambien estabamos entrenando!- trato de defenderse, inutilmente, hijikata.

-nosotras entrenando y ustedes...- tsuki tronaba sus dedos con tanta fuerza como tae

-...ustedes pedazos de holgazanees...- sa-chan saco sus kunais...

-...descansando- hasta tsu estaba molesta

-tsu-chan...?- ´´la han perturbado´´ pensaba shin

-aunque...- llamo kyuubei molesta -chicas, no seria mejor mostrarles lo bien que entrenamos espadas- de la nada todas sacaron sus katanas... con sus rostros sombrios emitiendo un aura terrorífica se lanzaron a por todos ellos... quienes se veian venir una masacre...

.

.

.

.

mientras todos colgaban de los arboles amarrados y con varios golpes ella se sentaron a tomar el te y degustar uno cuantos pastelillos...

-vaya! y pensar que creia que no serian buenas esposas... saben como controlar a los hombres... creo que estan comenzando a agradarme- dijo la anciana sentandoce con ellas. todas le sonrieron -por cierto como quedo el resultado de la partida entre tsu y saito-dono?- pregunto curiosa.

a lo lejos se podia ver como saito-san respondia con un letrero, desde la lejania el estaba sentado como custodio de aquellos que estaban amarrados... los desertores... el cartel decia ´´fue un combate justo... gano limpiamente´´

.

.

.

.

 **BUENO LLEGUE UNA VEZ MAS! 3**

 **QUIERO AVISARLES QUE, SI BIEN ME ATRASO MUCHO EN SUBIR LOS CAP, NO PLANEO DE NINGÚN MODO ABANDONAR ESTE FIC**

 **VI LOS COMENTARIOS Y ESPERO ME SIGAN TODAVÍA... VOY A TRATAR DE NO DEFRAUDARLOS NI CON EL ESTILO DE LOS CAPÍTULOS NI CON ABANDONAR EL FIC...**

 **NO PUEDO RESPONDERLE UNO A UNO, PERO SEPAN QUE LEO TODOS Y CADA UNO DE LOS COMENTARIOS! Y SE LOS AGRADEZCO!**

 **LÉANLO... ESCRIBÍ UN ADELANTO... UNO BREVE ACERCA DE LA PAREJA GINTSUKI EN LOS CAPÍTULOS... LO QUE PUSE ES UN MISTERIO QUE SE RESOLVERÁ EN UNO DE LOS PRÓXIMOS CAP (NO FALTA MUCHO)**


	6. DELATARSE ANTE LA MAYONESA ES

_**SHINSEGUMI VS MIMAWARIGUMI**_

 **DELATARSE ANTE LA MAYONESA ES DELATARSE ANTE TU PEOR ENEMIGO**

luego de tremenda palisa que recibio el shinsegumi y de dar unas merecidas, y obligadas, disculpas, todos volvieron a sus tareas obligatorias sin desconcentrarce ni un momento. las actividades de pelea fueron simples, todos las superaron... aunque en el fondo muchos sabian que sus contrincantes eran el mimawarigumi y que ellos no eran cosa facil, no debian tomarselo tan a la ligera... aun asi pasaron a otra etapa. despues de todo ni siquiera sabian cuantos dias habian pasado, mucho menos cuantos les quedaba. era mejor adelantarse en todos los temas antes de la llegada del ´´enemigo´´.

la anciana institutriz, encargada del bando de las mujeres, opto, por ser ella quien se encargue de las practicas centrales que se realizan en ¨pareja¨. y es que el grupo de 12 integrantes debe prepararse para mostrar ante todo el mimawarigumi que son pareja... amantes, compañeros, piojos puvicos, lo que sea. es decir, que tienen una relacion estrecha.

un trabajo imposible viniendo de esos idiotas...

-vieja tengo que ir a orinar!- levanto la mano gin

-CIERRA LA BOCA! NI SIQUIERA COMENZAMOS CON NINGUNA PRACTICA Y YA ESTAS MOLESTANDO!?- le grito la anciana...

-pero no aguanto!- grito gin haciendo fuerza para que no se le escapara ningun chorro... kagura y las mas cercanas a el lo miraron con asco y espanto

-ANCIANA! SE MEA! PUEDE IR AL MENOS A UN ARBOL?, EL ES UN IDIOTA BORRACHO QUE ORINA SIEMPRE EN LOS ARBOLES... NI SIQUIERA GASTA EN PAPEL! USA EL PASTO... DEJELO IR!- grito kagura recordando con asco el momento en el que otro estupido sadico se cago al lado de ella... el solo recuerdo la hiso vomitar

-SE ME ESCAPA!- grito gin

-DEJELO IR...!- empezaron a pedir al ver que realmente no podia con su ganas de echarse un chorro de su asquerosa porquería...

pero sin esperar un permiso de la anciana, quien ya estaba pensandolo muy serio en dejarlo ir, tae lo agarro del brazo y lo hiso volar provocando que se golpeara contra un arbol...

-espero que se comporte como un buen perro y no moje sus pantalones- decia sonriendo

-hermana, los perros no usan pantalones- le explicaba shinpachi

...

... luego de la interrupcion provocada por el lider yorozuya decidieron emprender nuevamente el camino... como jefe de practicas estaba la anciana, que a su vez tenia dos miembros importantes como ayudantes, estos eran okita mitsuba y el shogun, quien se habia mejorado de la ultima paliza que le dieron...

-AGRUPENCE EN PAREJA! LAS MUJERES A LA DERECHA Y LOS HOMBRES A LA IZQUIERDA!- indicaba la anciana -lo primero que haremos es practicar como camina, asi que vistance como damas! y caballeros!- acentuó las palabras DAMAS Y CABALLEROS...

cada uno se fue a alistarse como deberian... pero ni siquiera vestirse era facil...

VESTIDOR DE MUJERES

-esto nos debemos poner?- pregunto en vos alta y alarmada kyuubei, quien solo veia ropa muy femenina

-hay muchos! no saben que debemos usar?- pregunto tsukuyo quien veia extrañada la ropa.

-me pregunto cual le gustaria mas a gin-san- gritaba feliz sa-chan

-OIGAN! ELIJAN RAPIDO!- gritaba la anciana, apenas entraba en los vestidores

-miren, miren!- decia kagura con un disfraz de sumo bien rellenado -soy la anciana baba!- se burlaba poniendo una cara de arrugada y moleta -HOY YO MANDARE! NO COMERAN PIEL DE POLLO!- proclamo imitando la vos de la mujer senil, haciendo hincapié en el reto que le habia hecho a los cocineros, la noche anterior, tras intoxicarse con piel de pollo en la cena.

-PUTA MOCOSA, DEJA DE BURLARTE!- le grito molesta

-pero... aun no sabemos que usar?... me pregunto si cualquiera estara bien?- decia tae

-NO ESTIENDEN QUE ESTO ES UNA PRACTICA!? USEN LO QUE SEA!- grito por ultima vez y salio de los vestidores para tomar aire, golpeando la puerta tras de si.

todas se miraron, decidiendo ponerse la ropa mas extravagante que encontraran, solo para fastidiar a cierta anciana... pero, al ver sus planes, mitsuba decidio ayudar, y evitar un ataque de ira, por parte de la señora institutriz. ayudo a cada una a elegir que ponerse. no solo las ayudo con la ropa tambien aporto mucho en sus peinados, necesitaban ayuda realmente.

VESTIDOR DE HOMBRES...

-esto...- dijo shimpachi con cara de shock...

-que pasa shimpachi?- pregunto gin al verlo detenido -oh! este es perfecto para mi- tomo el traje mas proximo a el

-danna ya elijio?... he? este es mi talla?-sougo examino otro

-oigan... acaso no son...- miro los trajes uno por uno, miro sus diferencias, volvio a mirar... no habian diferencias -todos iguales...-

-este es parecido a mi estilo- dijo hijikata tomando uno de los trajes...

-ACASO NO SE DAN CUENTA QUE TODOS SON EXACTAMENTE IGUALES!- grito shimpachi

-mira shimpachi-kun este es perfecto para ti- dijo kondo estirando su mano para darle un traje igual que el resto...

-disculpen, tienen problemas para elegir ropa?- pregunto el shogun

-USTED TAMBIEN?-

-ah! shogun-sama, como comandante quiero algo que me haga sentir superior y... no encuentro ninguno que sea mejor que el resto!- decia kondo inspeccionando los trajes.

-ES POR QUE TODOS SON IGUALES!-

-ha! yo tambien buscaba uno que acreciente mi liderazgo como... despues de todo soy la mente del yorozuya-

-ESO ES MENTIRA, TU NO TIENES CEREBRO- volvia a quejarse shimpachi mientra seguia siendo ignorado... ya cansado, se sento para descansar de esa manga de idiotas, pero alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos... saito shimura

´´este traje es para vos´´ decia su cartel mientras le extendia una replica exacta de todos los trajes que se mostraba... shimpachi estaba arto...

...

todos los que figuran

...

las chicas fueron las primeras en estar listas con sus peinados sencillos, porque despues de todo era una simple practica. con sus vestidos de fiesta, todos basicamente del mismo color ´´negro´´, lo unico que los diferenciaba, a parte de los modelos, por que cabe decir que los modelos eran diferentes, era que tenian un minimo detalle de un color distinto. kyuubei lleva un vestido con corsé, entre el cordon negro del corsé se encontraba entrelazado un lazo de color azul, al igual que el final de los pliegues de su falda, que llegaba por sobre las rodillas, tae por su parte llevaba un vestido con cierre en la parte de atrás que llegaba hasta la cintura dejando expuesta la espalda, ella se habia puesto su lazo, rosado, en su pelo. kagura tenia un vestido sencillo corto con el bretel atado alrededor del cuello dejando expuesta la espalda por la mitad, mientras que en los pies llevaba unos zapatos altos con unos lazos rojos en la parte posterior de ellos donde estan los tobillos. tsu llevaba un vestido con breteles, un poco mas corto que el de kagura y mas ajustado al cuerpo, en su muñeca llevaba un lazo color amarillo. sarutobi llevaba un vestido bien ajustado al cuerpo y un escote levemente provocativo donde depositaba un lazo color celeste en la union de dicho escote y por ultimo tsukuyo quien tenia puesto un vestido con bretel, ajustado al cuerpo llegando hasta la rodilla con un tajo del lado derecho, en donde se habria el vestido estaba su lazo violeta... todas estaban alistadas pero... los hombres aun no estaban?

-gin-chan cuanto les falta!?- kagura golpeaba la puerta de los idiotas -se apellidaron los huevos con el cierre? gin-chan tu tambien?- seguia preguntando la chica inocentemente

-hey! putos de mierda ya estuvimos mucho tiempo aca esperando! salgan!- gritaba tae molesta, y es que efectivamente habia pasado media hora desde que ellas estaban listas y ellos seguian... que tanto debian estar haciendo?

mietras ellas gritaban golpeando la puerta de los vestidores, ellos tenian una discusion...

-chicos no me veo muy bien con este traje- decia gin con el traje puesto... identico al de los demas.

-no! usa este- le aconsejaba el shogun

-hey! gin-san, recuerda que esto es una practica... ademas las chicas estan gritando ahi afuera para que salgamos, debemos apurarnos- dijo shimpachi señalando la puerta del enorme vestidor.

-no te preocupes shinpachi, lo importante es primero... que ellas esperen- decia tranquilo gin

-pero quien va a esperar? maldito permanentado!- gritaba tsuki molesta

-sal de ahi gin-chan! tanto tiempo con el shinsegumi te secara el cabello... se te caerá la permanente!- gritaba kagura

-pero que dices maldita mocosa!- gritaba desde adentro hijikata...

-termina de vestirte de una vez! los hombres de verdad no hacen esperar a una dama!- le gritaba tae molesta mientras que golpeaba la puerta con fuerza

-QUE? DAMA¡? LO UNICO QUE HAY DETRAS DE LA PUERTA SON UN MONTON DE GORILAS!- grito por ultimo gin, porque la puerta se fue volando junto con el... un golpe de una de ellas lo tendria muy mal herido, pero el golpe de un grupo de seis lo dejo completamente estampado contra la pared... y noqueado.

...

..

.

una vez despierto gin, las mujeres se pusieron en una fila a la derecha mientras que ellos a la izquierda, las miraban de igual forma... nadie dijo nada de la ropa del otro... la mayoría pensaba que era ropa linda pero sencilla, nada extraordinario... principalmente el lado izquierdo que estaban exactamente iguales...

-bien! comenzaremos a hacer las practicas en parejas! - anunciaba la vieja mientras veia a todos los miembros... aunque uno de ellos tenia la cara completamente vendada... -las mujeres deben tomar del brazo a los hombres, recuerden que debe ser de un modo ele...-

-he? disculpe pero... tiene que tocarme?- decia asustada kyuubei mientras señalaba a sougo, su ´´pareja´´.

-claro que debe ser asi, si no como crees que ellos crean que son pareja-

-entonces me dejaría hacer de hombre y tae-san de mujer- dijo sonrojada

-CLARO QUE NO!-

-pero asi si podria dejar que me toque-

-solo es tomarlo del brazo!-

-bi...bien- kyuubei tomo del brazo a sougo muy sonrojada... esta levanto la mirada y el la miraba con cara de nada...1...2...3 sougo cambio a su mirada sadica, no podia evitar agradarle que alguien sufra, era de lo mas increíble

-señorita vieja- llamo kagura

-que no me digas vieja- decia la anciana con las venas de la cien marcandosele... -kyuu-chan se quedo sin pareja- dijo mirando como ella estaba sola y sougo tirado en el piso -le pateado los huevos- dijo nuevamente

-oye! NO DEBERIAS DE PATEAR A TU PAREJA SOLO POR HACER CONTACTO- grito a kyuubei enojada, mientras lo veia ahi tirado... ´´de seguro que le dieron una patada muy fuerte, pobre no tendra mas hijos´´ pensaba la anciana.

-pero yo no fui quien le pego- dijo kyuubei desviando la mirada a su amiga yato...

-¿él?-

-anciana!- llamo desde la otra punta tae junto a su pareja

-que?-

-mi pareja insiste en que nos tomemos de la mano... cree que asi esta bien?- la quijada de la anciana se callo hasta el piso... la chica sonriente iba tomada de la mano del samurai permanentado, pero no irradiaban ningun aura de amor, ni de afecto en lo mas minimo... ella lo habia tomado de la mano, solo para arrastrarlo de un lugar a otro porque se hallaba completamente inconsciente y con unos kunais y golpes en el cuerpo...

-QUE ES ESO? QUE PASO?- pregunto asustada

-he? nos pusimos a jugar con la pareja de isao-san y tsukuyo y con la de shin-chan y sarutobi-san ... fue muy divertido! el juego se llamaba ´´a darle a la permanente´´, pero ninguno le atino a la permanente-

-PARECE QUE EL BLANCO SEA EN CUALQUIER PARTE DE GINTOKI-SAN-

-la cuestion es que nos divertimos como pareja y hasta nos tomamos de las manos-

-eso no es de pareja! estas arrastrando un cadáver!- se alarmo

-no! claro que no! mire esta despierto... gin-chan levantate- le decia de manera cariñosa mientras lo golpeaba una y otra vez en la cabeza para que se levante -gin-chan!-

-escucho a ketsuno ana que me llama- decia llorando

-CLARO QUE NO! SOLO ES UN GORILA!- le decia la anciana

-allá voy ketsuno ana- lloraba, estaba en trance como si le hablara a un muerto...

-HEY KETSUNO ANA NO ESTA MUERTA! VUELVE EN TI!- gritaba la anciana

-señora! mi gorila esta desmayado- avisaba tsukuyo que traia a rastras a kondo -creo que se emociono con el juego en pareja que hicimos- dijo dando explicaciones sobre lo lastimado que estaba kondo por todo el cuerpo con las kunais.

-tu tambien? NO CREO QUE EL COMANDANTE HAYA JUGADO ´´A DARLE A LA PERMANENTE´´?-

-no, el jugo con shimpachi y sarutobi al juego de ´´soy un gorila dame bananas´´- decia tranquila tsuki

-QUE? ESE JUEGO SUENA DEMASIADO SOSPECHOSO!-

-las bananas eran las kunais, pero nadie llego a darle las bananas en la boca... todos perdimos- explico

-ACASO PLANEABAN DARLE DE COMER ESAS COSAS... REALMENTE ESPERABAN QUE LAS COMIERA... COMANDANTE RESISTA!- gritaba la anciana mientras lo movía de un lado para otro

-oh! baba... traje un paquete- dijo feliz sarutobi mientras depositaba a shimpachi amarrado como si fuera un masoquista con una cinta color rosa... y tambien, lleno de kunais -creo que quedo bien-

-PERO QUE DICES PERRA? QUE LE HICISTE A SHIN-CHAN?- tae se le habia tirado encima dando patadas, tirando del pelo y levantando una gran capa de polvo... desde luego sa-chan no se quedo atras.

la anciana las miro, estaba arta de esas locas, y eso que hasta hace poco les caia bien... pero bue, todo cambia

-calmate solo estábamos haciendo un juego- dijo sonrojada una vez se pudo separar de tae -cuando nos cansamos de jugar ´´soy un gorila dame bananas´´, comenzamos a jugar unos juegos muy recreativos llamados ´´soy virgen, golpeame hasta sangrar´´ desde luego el era el amo y yo la que cumplia sus deseos-

-MALDITA ZORRA! NO PERTURBES LA MENTE DE SHIN-CHAN ASI!- gritaba molesta tae mientras se lanzaba sobre ella una vez mas

...

a una distancia moderada, kagura las miraba con cara de cansada, asi como a gin y shin ´´idiotas´´ pensaba... hijikata por su parte miraba la situación desde lejos con resignación, trabajar con ellos era bastante complicado... miro la pareja de yamazaki y tsu, y vio que eran, a parte de kagura y el, los unicos que se mantenian como una pareja. el sabia que la chica yorozuya podia ser un problema pero era ella la que últimamente se portaba mejor que el resto de la yorozuya y eso era extraño.

-hey niña!- la llamo -tenemos que caminar, tomarme del brazo no va a hacer nada- dijo dando un paso, sin esperar respuesta alguna de kagura, que por mala suerte estaba distraída. el tiron que el dio para moverse hiso que kagura cayera... o eso iba a pasar de no ser por hijikata quien a diferencia de la ultima vez que la sujeto del brazo, la tomo de la cintura, sin tomar precaución de que fue un poco mas arriba, cerca del pecho... -mocosa, despierta-

-callate mayora! no eres mas que un subcomandante putrefacto! no me des ordenes- dijo molesta mientras se reincorporaba obiando el agarre de el por evitar que callera. despues de todo a ella le importaba muy poco ese tipo de tacto... pero no le importaba tan poco a ciertos hombres que si vieron todo. kagura se fue a hablar con la anciana -hey anciana que sigue? o solo tengo que tomar del brazo a mi ´´pareja´´- decia molesta

la anciana le habia respondido enojada, pero decidio continuar... todos se acercaron para escuchar lo que decia... o casi todos.

-hijikata-san- dijo sonriendo gintoki tomandolo del hombro y evitando que avanzara. su sonrisa era sombria y espeluznante, propia de un sadico -no te gustaría tomar tu dosis diaria de nicotina afuera?- hijikata capto rapidamente que eso no era exactamente lo que el quería, seguro buscaba un lugar sin mucha gente para asesinarlo, asi no tendria ningun testigo.

-no... sabes... ya fume mas de la mitad de mi paquete de cigarrillos, y recien lo compre- se excusaba hijikata torpemente.

-pero que dices hijikata-san? si tu paquete esta casi lleno- sougo mantenia suspendido su paquete de cigarrillos bastante abastecido. al ver como el vice-comandante sudaba frio por haber sido descubierto, sonrio ampliamente...

-ves toshi-kun debes inhalar tu dosis diaria, asi veras angeles y escaleras ascendentes- decia gin llamandolo por el nombre asi como lo hace kondo-gorila... ´´angeles? escaleras ascendentes? me quiere matar, estoy seguro que ME QUIEREN MATAR!´´ pensaba hijikata

-no... es decir...- hijikata trataba de buscar una escusa -ah!... la anciana nos esta llamando verdad? debemos seguir con las practicas asi...- trataba de escapar de ellos dirigiéndose hacia el grupo que se reunia al rededor de baba, pero sougo fue mas rapido y atrajo poderosamente su atencion...

-ahora que recuerdo...- decia sougo -danna, tengo una grabacion de hijikata-san haciendo una importante revelacion... quiere oirla?- le preguntaba sougo a gintoki. hijikata reacciono completamente, se le habia olvidado... y es que la noche, luego de la limpieza del shinsegumi... sougo le advirtió que tenia una importante grabación donde un acusado habia declarado, demostrando sus total culpabilidad, a el le habia llamado mucho la atencion, despues de todo habian muchos casos que no se habian cerrado aun. pero la cinta no traía la declaración de un asesino, un ladron o un importante miembro de los patriotas joui... sino... ´´lo acepto, lo acepto soy pedofilo pero no le digas a kondo-san´´ se escuchaban las suplicas de cierto vice-comandante del shinsegumi... sougo lo tenia, realmente en sus manos.

-DE ACUERDO IRE! NO LE MUESTRES ESA CINTA!- grito hijikata tratando de evitar que pusiera a andar la cinta.

-he? toshi-kun se ve algo preocupado por lo que hay en esa cinta...- divagaba gin, mientras vei tremenda reacción -que hay? que tiene esa cinta souchiro-kun?- pregunto como si nada es lider yorozuya.

-NADA!- grito hijikata...

-es sougo danna-

-y con una mierda eso no iimporta sougo!- grito exaltado hijikata tomandolo del cuello -le dices algo sobre eso y te matare- le susurraba por lo bajo a hijikata

-hijikata no veo conveniencia... mejor haga una mejor oferta- decia tranquilo sougo

-te dare lo que sea menos mi puesto de vice-comandante- decia molesto

-bueno puede ser...- penso en la posibilidad de hacerlo que intercambie parej... no! definitivamente no!... podria quedar muy expuesto -tu camara- dijo finalmente

-mi camara?- penso... el tenia una?

-quiero la camara que conseguiste cuando eras un estupido otaku- pidio tajante sougo

-por que? no hay nada ahi- hijikata penso en el porque, despues de todo no habia ninguna foto de su persona siquiera para molestarlo, pero... el tal vez ceia que si lo habia -hecho!-

-oigan!- llamo gintoki a ambos -no estan muy juntos? no me digan...- su cara se habia vuelto palida - DECLARASTE TU AMOR POR OKITA-KUN!- grito asustado... por suerte nadie lo escucho, nadie mas que ellos.

-ACASO TIENES AZUCAR EN LA CABEZA? DEJA DE DECIR ESO!- grito avergonzado hijikata

-danna por favor no me ofenda, ademas la declaracion que hiso hijikata no es eso- dijo dandole play a la grabacion... -´´SOY HIJIKATA TOUSHIRO Y AMO A SAKATA GINTOKI!´´- se escucho un grito de nena de un oficial del shinsegumi...

-ESA NO ES MI VOS!- grito hijikata... mientras gintoki estaba azul al escucharlo... le gustaba?

-lo... lo siento tosh... digo hijikata-kun no tengo interes en perros del gobierno- decia asustado atras de sougo

-QUE NO ES MI VOS IDIOTA!-

-hijikata-san en la grabacion decia SOY HIJIKATA TOUSHIRO... eras tu- decia sougo divertido

-ESO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER! QUE DIGA ESO NO SIGNIFICA QUE REALMENTE LO SEA-

-danna, creo que trata de ignorarlo por su repentino rechazo hacia su persona... comprendalo- trataba de ayudar sougo

-NO DIGAS ESO! DE SEGURO LO HICISTE TU! DE SEGURO PEDISTE QUE ALGUIEN DEL SHINSEGUMI LO DIGA!- gritaba hijikata mientras estaba completamente rojo

-comprendo...-dijo gin con una mano sosteniendose el menton en postura de estar reconciderando, se acerco a hijikata y puso una mano en su hombro -lamento haber sido cruel con tigo... no es tu forma de ser, ni tu apariencia... conseguiras a alguien pronto... pero no puedo ser yo...- suspiro -me gustan con pechos y tu no tienes... espero sepas comprender- decia triste gin mientras daba sus mas sinceros sentimientos

hijikata moría de vergüenza por haber sido mal interpretado por una cinta falsa, y de furia por que, no solo sentia la burla inminente de sougo que desde atras de gin estaba grabando todo y muriendo de risa, sino tambien la burla por parte del maldito permanentado que sentia felicidad de destrozar los tiernos sentimientos de su rival hijikata...

-MUERAN!- grito a todo pulmon hijikata mientras desenvainaba la espada y trataba de atinarle a uno de los dos... sin exito tristemente

-USTEDES! VENGAN DEBEN ESCUCHAR LO SIGUIENTE A HACER!- decia la anciana desde lejos

-VAMOS!- decian los tres al momento de detenerse... gintoki fue adelantándose e hijikata se guardo la espada ya habiendo terminado la pelea, pero no pudo prever que alguien lo atacaría... era sougo que lo tacleo con su katana sin desfundar, en los tobillos.

-que mierda haces sougo- dijo fastidiado, el capitan de la primera division del shinsegumi desenvaino rapidamente su katana y le apunto el cuello...

-hijikata-san quiero decirte que sera mejor que pagues por mi silencio- dijo con su cara tipica de pocker. hijikata iba a protestar por la vergüenza que le hiso pasar pero sougo se adelanto -ademas espero que seas comprensivo con danna y que jamas vuelvas a hacer un acto de amabilidad con su estupida inmigrante- esta vez afilo su mirada aun mas

-por que te preocupa tanto la mocosa?-

-no es china... le debo a danna, desde el tiempo en que mi hermana vino para aca- dijo serio -si a danna le molestas no necesito mas excusas que usar mi espada- hijikata lo miro por un segundo y hablo...

-aveces creo que te expones mucho en tus comentarios, sougo- dijo finalmente para levantarse e irse... sougo creyo que habia sido descubierto... pero estaba en un error, hijikata creia realmente que sus intenciones eran saldar la deuda con gintoki... ese comentario habia sido mas en direccion de la moral de su compañero. el idiota siempre buscaba aparentar ser un sadico en toda regla, pero a pesar de serlo... y es que el no lo negaba, el era un sadico en toda regla... era un hombre de gran moral. para hijikata, no era ´´pagar una deuda´´ especificamente, sino una manera de darle las gracias a ese vago.

luego de que el sadico se fuera el se levanto y fue en direccion a los demas.

-como dije, señorita sarutobi, se debe tratar con extrema delicadesa a la pareja, reir educadamente hablar cortesmente y sobre todo hacer reverencias ante un miembro de alta categoria- miro a sa-chan -sin mencionar que deben demostrar que aprecian a su compañero Y NO LLORAR POR OTRO HOMBRE, SARUTOBI AYAME- recalco lo ultimo para sa-chan -NI COMER COMO BESTIA DELANTE DE LOS INVITADOS!- miro a kagura -Y MUCHO MENOS DEMOSTRAR ASCO CUANDO VAN A SER TOCADAS POR SU COMPAÑEROS- miro a a kyuubei -SIN CONTAR QUE NO DEBEN SER AGRESIVAS CONTRA SU PAREJA- esta vez la mirada fue en direccion de tae y tsuki... -en fin, tampoco es que los hombres se han portado de maravilla... comandante kondo isao-san si quiere aparentar ser todo un caballero deberia de optar por la depilación total, de otro modo no llega a hombre solo a gorila- sentencio la anciana... por otro lado kondo sufria...

-de que nos perdimos?- pregunto sougo a shimpachi

-baba estuvo hablando de lo mal que estuvimos comportandonos y sobre lo que debemos hacer ahora- dijo deprimido shimpachi

-y que debemos hacer?-

-ahora situensen en pareja del lado derecho... mitsuba y el shogun se harán pasar por pareja, ustedes deben demostrar su elegancia al hablar!-

-asi que es eso...- susurro sougo algo molesto porque su hermana debia tomar del brazo al shogun... aunque lo peor era como este hechaba humo por la nariz... ESTABA EXCITADO... miro hacia atras y vio como el no era el unico que estaba molesto.

los primeros en llegar fueron la pareja tsu-yamazaki...

-hola! un placer conocerla! me llamo sagaru yamazaki y ella es mi compañera terakado tsu-

-mucho gusto, el placer es mio- saludo mitsuba con una sonrisa -mi nombre es mitsuba okita soy hermana del capitan de la primera division del shinsegumi y compañera de shogun-sama- dijo presentando a su supuesto compañero

las presentaciones siguieron entre con gran asombro, pasando la prueba... la anciana lloraba de orgullo... pero ella muy bien sabia que los grandes desafios venian ahora

los siguientes fueron tsukuyo-kondo

-hola un place conocerla, me llamo tsukuyo, pertenezco a yoshiwara y me considero miembro importante de alli... este es mi gori... perdon!, mi esposo gori-san- dijo como si nada

-QUE TIPO DE REPRESENTACIÓN ES ESA!? DE NUEVO! HÁGANLA DE NUEVO!- sentencio molesta

-maldicion!- susurro tski

-esta vez lo hare primero yo- dijo kondo para variar

-hola! quisiera presentarme, soy miembro de alto rango en el shinsegumi comandante kondo isao - hiso una reverencia ante mitsuba-

-increíble!- decia kagura

-kondo-san siempre fue el mejor en situaciones formales- dijo sougo

-jamas lo esperaba del gorila! vamos gorila!- animaba kagura

-CALLATE MOCOSA!-

kondo estaba emocionado y decidio no estropear esto, dio una pequeña mirada a tae, quien lo miraba con asombro... estaba orgulloso de sus modales, de seguro tae luego lo apreciaría un poco mas... o empesaria a apreciarlo.

-ella...- señalo a tsukuyo -es tsukuyo, mi compañera y futura esposa- dijo triunfante. incluso tsuki estaba asombrada

-un gusto- mitsuba siguio con las presentaciones tanto de ella como de su compañero y prosiguió a las preguntas mas típicas que se hacen en esos casos ... -y como se conocieron?-

-nos conocimos en yoshiwara! ella es un miembro importante alli, y aunque me costo mucho ahorrar el dinero conseguí tener una noche para...- no pudo terminar la frase porque tsuki lo habia golpeado en la nuca

-escuchame gorila, yo no soy una prostituta... no estoy en venta! estupido- le dijo molesta mientras lo agarraba del cuello de la camisa

-de acuerdo! de acuerdo!-decia asustado kondo mientras tsukuyo lo apuntaba con una kunai

la anciana miraba como todos entraban nuevamente en el circulo de las agresiones producto de las estupideces de gorila-sama... aun si deseaba irse de vacaciones o mandarse a mudar, sabia que era malo para su carrera el desertar... asi que solo dijo...

-siguiente...-

los proximos fueron kyuubei y sougo... quienes respondieron muy bien en las presentaciones... pero...

-y como se conocieron?- ambos quedaron en la nada... ´´esta chica es del grupo yagyuu... supongo que puedo decir algo como eso...´´

-en un combate- dijo monótono sougo

-en un combate? acaso pelearon juntos espalda con espalda como una pareja?- pregunto esta vez la anciana que decidio entrar en las preguntas como suegra de mitsuba... de tanto pensarlo la anciana hasta se lo habia imaginado, un combate por sobrevivir, un lindo comienzo para la pareja ´´sigue asi okita-san´´ pensaba la anciana

-no... esto fue algo asi...- la imagen que se presentaba era la de ambos peleando uno contra el otro... y sougo vencedor ´´okita-dono no puedo creer que me haya ganado´´ decia melodramatica kyuubei desde el piso, ´´lamento mi prepotencia por favor acepte mis disculpas, hare lo que sea´´ sougo la mira desde arriba con su cara de pocker se arrodillo y le dijo ´´se mi perro por una semana y te vuelvo hombre´´... el romanticismo se habia ido por el drenaje... -muy romantico no?- pregunto sougo

-PERO QUE MIERDA! NO SOLO NO ES ROMANTICO SINO QUE TE DELATAS! ESTAS DICIENDO QUE ESTA MIERDA ES UNA ESTUPIDA FARSA!- la anciana despotricaba todo tipo de insultos contra el capitan de la primera division del shinsegumi...

-okita-san... yo acepto el trato- dijo ruborisada kyuubei

-POR QUE DICES ESO? TE ESTAS RUBORIZANDO? QUE? ACASO DE ENCERIO QUIERES SER SU PERRA?- esta vez el que se quejaba era shimpachi

-para ser hombre... haria cualquier cosa con tal de poder estar con tae-chan- decia segura

-NO LO DIGAS! TE PONDRAN BOLAS! ESO QUIERES? UN PAR DE BOLAS? VE Y COMPRA LAS PELOTAS DE LOS ARBOLES DE NAVIDAD! ESOS ADORNOS SON MAS GRANDES QUE LAS BOLAS DE ESTOS INEPTOS!- baba trataba de que entre en razon pero kyuu-chan estaba en otra galaxia pensando su increible futuro...

-AHORA NOS ESTA INSULTANDO!- gritaba shimpachi

entre tanto problema y luego de otra media hora de receso todos se calmaron ya era tiempo de seguir avanzando...

mientras kyuubei volvia en si, tae y demas trataban de hacerla comprender que lo que el capitan de la primera division dijo no era verdad... o al menos no se cumpliria... sougo filmaba la escena divertido y es que los siguientes habian sido hijikata y kagura...

-y como se conocieron?- esa pregunta ya empezaba a ser el estigma de todos, nadie pasaba esa estupida pregunta con ecepcion de la pareja estrella formada por tsu y yamazaki...

para sougo era una imagen que debia captar bajo cualquier circunstancia... y es que al capitan de la primera division no se le escapaba el hecho de que a hijikata le gustaba su hermana... el sabia muy bien que estaba sufriendo en carne propia... esa farsa era muy facil de montar, pero... aun si era mentira, presentarle una pareja a mitsuba okita... era la muerte para el.

-bueno nos conocimos...-

-quiso arrestarnos!...-

-¿él?-

-nosotros estabamos por accidente con un grupo de terroristas y esos idiotas policias nos atacaron pensando que eramos parte de los patriotas joui- dijo kagura

ante todas las miradas sorprendidas de que esa adolecente de 15 años lo recuerde, hubo alguien a quien no le cayo nada bien el comentario... ´´tanto se acuerda de la primera vez que lo vio?´´ penso...

-ho! tienes razón kagura-chan, fue ahi donde nos cruzamos con el shinsegumi... que buena memoria tienes...-

-si... ahora que lo recuerdo... ustedes estaban con los patriotas joui, supongo que nos deben una explicación al respecto- dijo desenfundando su espada contra el jefe yorozuya

-pero que dices hijikata-kun? lo que paso, paso, eso quedo en el pasado...- decia excusandoce con las manos lebantadas

-hijikata-san, creo que danna tiene razon...- dijo sougo, para luego escucharse una enorme explosión... sougo habia lanzado un ataque con su enorme bazooka... -vaya! creo que realmente puedo ser un francotirador!-

-POR QUE SIEMPRE ME ATACAS A MI!- gritaba molesto

-hiikata-san esta practica se volvio algo aburrida... QUE PASE EL SIGUIENTE!- llamo a otra pareja

-ESCUCHAME! ACASO ACABE? NO!-

-hijikata debo recordarle que aun no tengo mi camara y que la grabacion puede ponerse en play por accidente- le susurro

-ES VERDAD! CREO QUE NOSOTROS YA ACABAMOS!- dijo preocupado... despues de todo no solo estaba kondo-san sino tambien mitsuba... la miro de soslayo

-toshi ocurre algo?- le pregunto, estaba preocupada... hijikata estaba muy nervioso, sudaba mares... estaba bastante histerico? no! estaba preocupado por algo -algo te preocupa?-

-cla... claro que no! todo bien-

-toshi... estoy segura que saldra bien todo- le sonrio tiernamente mientras le tocaba el rostro para calmarlo, este inconcientemente se sonrojo y se puso aun mas nervioso

-hijikata-san realmente quiere morir- susurro por lo bajo sougo, pero tuvo la mala suerte de ser oido

-supongo que no tiene la culpa de compartir a mitsuba con un loco desquiciado como su hermano, no sou-chan?- se burlo kagura

-realmente eres molesta mocosa...-

-no soy tan mocosa para ti- rio burlonamente

-china, deberia advertirte que no duermas profundamente esta noche... en las sombras se oculta un asesino de mocosas china, feas y malhabladas... ten cuidado- amenazo... el esperaba que se molestara pero ella solo se burlo aun mas...

-sadico, deberia advertirte que no duermas profundamente esta noche... el asesino de sadicos esta cerca y planea quitarte las bolas si decides si quiera respirar... deberias ir a llorarle a mamá para que te cuide por las noches-

ambos de frente se peleaban tirando rayos por los ojos... tipica pelea de crios...

-que les pasa?- preguntaba gin

-quien sabe... esos crios siempre son tan ruidosos- dijo exhalando el humo de sus cigarrillo

-OIGAN! NO DEBEMOS SEGUIR?- pregunto shimpachi

-siguiente-

-hola! hermana souchiro-kun... soy el lider de la yorozuy... no! no! soy miembro del shinsegumi, sakata gintoki gusto en conocerte- dijo simple mientras se hurgaba la nariz

-el placer es mio- mitsuba hacia una reverencia junto al shogun

-QUE TIPO DE MODALES TIENES? ACASO NO TE DAS CUENTA DE LO QUE ES SER CORTES?- preguntaba molesto shimpachi

-oh! pachi!... tienes razon deberia de presentar primero a mi mujer ella otae shimura, trabaja en un bar... que no los engañe su sonrisa, es una gorila con toda letra-

-ESA NO ES UNA PRESENTACIÓN CORTES...! TE ESTAS BURLANDO? REALMENTE TE ESTAS BURLANDO DE MI HERMANA?-

-he? pero como puedes decir eso cariño- decia tae sonriendo y con una vena hinchada en la sien a punto de explotar -acaso se te olvido todo lo que hemos vivido- estampo su mano sobre la cabeza de el haciendo presión hacia abajo alcanzando a golpearlo contra el piso -todos los buenos momentos que vivimos... cariño no querras que me sienta mal... o si?- dijo mirandolo con una sonrisa sadica

-cla... claro que no cariño!- se alarmo... su cara empezo a derramar sangre culpa del golpe -solo fue una broma... una... broma, solo eso!- decia desesperado

-comprendo!- lo solto y lo obligo a pararse -espero que no lo vuelvas a hacer, me sentiría muy mal si me lastimas-

-si... si, lo entendí! lo siento...- decia mientras hacia reverencia reiteradas veces -es solo que soy un alcoholico que degusta pasar noches enteras en el pachinco y jugar al gateball- explicaba sin verguenza sus asquerosos pasatiempos...

-QUE TIPO DE EXPLICACIÓN TAN VULGAR ES ESA?- se quejaba shimpachi molesto

-no tienen remedio- suspiro de cansancio - sigan con su estupida pelea de enamorados en otro lado y que pase el siguiente-

-NO ESTAMOS ENAMORADOS VIEJA!- grito molesta tae mientras le tiraba a gin de un solo golpe...

-CALMATE MUJER GORILA!-

los golpes al aire y los insultos siguieron mientras muchos otros trataban de meterse para parar el descontrol

-anciana no debe decir eso! a tae-san no le interesa gintoki! ella esta interesada en hombre de un porte mas elevado como yo...- fue lo ultimo que dijo y gracias a eso ambos sujetos en conflicto se unieron para atinarle un golpe en la cara... gin y tae habian hecho las pases.

...

-nos conocimos en una tienda de gafas- dijo sonriendo sarutobi

-y como fue eso?- pregunto el shogun

-ambos estabamos por comprar los mismos anteojos y nos tocamos las manos... y entonces... entonces!... ENTONCES GIN-SAN ME PIDIO QUE DEJARA EL ESTUPIDO OTAKU VIRGEN Y ME CASARA CON EL!- decia risueña mientras abrasaba una almohada, de vaya a saber uno de donde lo saco, con la imagen de gin impresa en ella...

-ESO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON ESTO! SE SUPONE QUE DEBES HABLAR SOBRE SHIMPACHI NO SOBRE EL PERMANENTADO!- grito la anciana arta

-CALLATE VIEJA! TU NO ENTIENDES ACERCA DEL AMOR ENTRE DOS PERSONAS! NOSOTROS NOS AMAMOS VERDAD GIN-SAN?!- preguntaba sa-chan

-estas mal de la cabeza?-

...

...

...

luego de intentar presentarse... y ver que las presentaciones no funcionaban... la mayoría decia informacion errónea o casi toda la informacion... asi que...

-cada uno tome un papel... es un formulario... deben llenarlo con informacion sobre su respectiva pareja!... llenenlo Y APRENDANLO!- les grito a todos...

el formulario era denso desde preguntas tipicas y que la mayoria sabia como nombre, edad, origen hasta preguntas muy privadas como nombre de madre, padre, recuerdo mas importante de tu infancia...

-tch... que molestia, aprenderse toda esta informacion de una mocosa- se quejaba hijikata mientras salia al patio del shinsegumi a fumar...

-no se de que te quejas... a mi me toco una chica que no le gustan las bolas, a menos que sean parte de su cuerpo- dijo sougo llegando igualmente fastidiado...

-pero tu no tienes el problema de lidiar con una mocosa que tiene una vida mas allá de la tierra...-

-china es simple cualquier pregunta que se haga sobre ella es facil responder...- dijo sougo seguro -yagyuu es complicada-

-de enserio?- hijikata tomo el comentario como un reto -edad de la mocosa, fecha de nacimiento, padre, madre, hermano y recuerdo mas importante de ella- se la puso levemente facil... el nombre de su padre era sabido, asi como se sabia sobre su edad... tal vez supiera con algo de esfuerzo la fecha de su cumpleaños, pero el sabia que lo demas estaba fuera del conocimiento de sougo... aun si tenian una relacion de rivalidad... no era realmente importante saber datos específicos y minuciosos sobre la vida de ella... eso, hijikata lo sabia...pero ...

-tiene 15 años, es del 3 de noviembre del ****, ¨padre umibosu, madre ume(1), hermano kamui, y su recuerdo mas importante es la partida de su hermano del planeta rakuyou... ahora dime tu lo mismo de yagyuu para ver...- sougo se detuvo al ver la cara de pasmada de hijikata... se habia dado cuenta que habia metido la pata...

-como sabes todo eso?- pregunto asombrado hijikata

-le conté de mitsuba... y ella de su hermano- dijo rapido para no ponerse en evidencia

-pero...-

-quitando eso de lado... aun no me das la camara- dijo desviandolo del tema principal...

-ah?- hijikata recordo el trato que tenia con sougo... y... -la caja en donde esta la camara esta en tu habitación... tómala y has lo que quieras...- inhalo un poco de humo -solo destruye esa estupida cinta-

-luego de asegurarme que la camara este ahi- sonrio sadicamente y entro al shinsegumi

-puto crio... que interés debe tener en esa estupida camara?-

sougo por su parte se dirijio hacia su cuarto... en el camino, pudo ver como kondo, shimpachi, sarutobi y kyuubei se colgaban de ella

-quiero que cambie las parejas! meresco estar con gin-san-

-tsu-chan... dejeme estar con tsu-chan-

-por favor! puedo ser un hombre? seria gran partido para tae-chan-

-no! de ninguna manera yo soy mejor partido para otae-san-

-NO! NO HABRA CAMBIOS!- grito arta la anciana

-PERO...!- y volvieron los reclamos...

sougo no escucho mucho mas pues tenia algo mas importante que hacer... y efectivamente, apenas ingreso a su habitacion encontro una caja... con una camara y el rollo lleno... sin contar las fotos que ya estaban reveladas. miro unas imagenes en especial... todas con la misma persona

-por fin lo tengo- susurro

...

...

...

 _ **HOLA GENTE! COMO ANDA!?**_

 _ **NO ME MATEN... HUBO MUCHO PROBLEMA POR ACA... NO SE SI LES HABIA CONTADO ACERCA DE QUE NO TENGO INTERNET... BUENO NO TENGO, VENGO A ROBAR UN POCO DE INTERNET A MI HERMANA... PERO DESDE DICIEMBRE TUVE UN CONFLICTO... ´YO´ SOY LA TIPICA Y ESTUPIDA CHICA QUE ES PROPENSA A AGARRAR ENFERMEDADES... ESTO ES ALGO ASI: VOY CAMINANDO ¨LA LA LA ALALALALLALA¨ YO FELIZ DE LA VIDA Y VEO UN VIRUS Y DIGO ¨OH! UN VIRUS VEN PARA ACA¨ Y LO AGARRO... NO SE... PERO CADA PEQUEÑO MICROBIO SUELTO LO AGARRO YO... BUE, LA CUESTION ES QUE TUVE PAROTIDITIS DESCONOCIDA (O DIFUSA O NO SE) Y TUVE QUE PERMANECER, OBLIGADAMENTE, EN CAMA, NI SENTARME PODIA... SINO ALGO LE PODIA PASAR A MI PANCREAS Y A MIS OVARIOS... SIP, TENGO OVARIOS... BUENO SE QUE NO QUIEREN SABER DE PORQUE ME ATRASE UN MONTON... PERO, ES LA VERDAD! TRATARE DE NO AGARRAR PESTES POR EL CAMINO Y CONTINUAR CON ESTA HISTORIA...**_

 ** _AUNQUE ME DIERON EL ALTA LA SEMANA PASADA... PERO COMO ESTE LUNES CUMPLÍ AÑOS... NO PUDE NI ASOMARME A LA CASA DE MI HERMANA..._**

 _ **BIEN ... YA ACLARADO EL MOTIVO DE MI AUSENCIA LES QUERIA DECIR QUE LOS EXTRAÑE... Y AGRADESCO A TODOS POR COMENTAR... A PARTIR DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE PONDRA MEJOR ... REPECTO DEL HIJIMITSU... OKIKAGU... Y ... CHACHA CHACHAN EL GINTSUKI... Y ME REFIERO AL FAMOSO BESO QUE SE ESCUCHO POR AHI...**_

 _ **OH! CREO QUE HABLE DEMASIADO... ESPEREN EL PROXIMO CON MUCHAS GANAS ... COMENTEN! Y ESPERO PODER SEGUIR MANTENIENDO LOS PERFILES DE LOS PERSONAJES... UN BESO Y HASTA LA PROXIMA! BYE!**_


	7. NUNCA CONFÍES EN LAS BEBIDAS QUE TE DAN

_**SHINSEGUMI VS MIMAWARIGUMI**_

 **NUNCA CONFÍES EN LAS BEBIDAS QUE TE DAN LOS ANCIANOS**

ya habian pasado unos dos dias desde los incidentes de ´´a darle a la permanente´´, por nombrar alguno... hijikata por su parte iba anotando la cantidad de dias que habian pasado, empezando, desde luego un dia antes de los incidentes... el dia mas horrible de todos, el dia en que tuvieron que hacer los aseos junto a la yorozuya y compañía, y que desde luego provoco la inminente bajada de tres miembros importantes; el capitan de la segunda division, el capitan de la cuarta division y el capitan de la quinta división, y otros miembros de menor posicion... mas destrozos que preovocaron en conjunto... contando ese dia catastrófico se revelaba que ya habian pasado cuatro dias... y no habia signo de que el líder yorozuya hubiese dado su estupido beso con esa rubia violenta... acaso habia un error? acaso ese incidente ya habia pasado? imposible! sakata gintoki, había dicho que jamas habia besado a esa rubia violenta... entonces fue una farsa de nuestra escritora? eso era mas creible... de seguro la muy bastarda se hubiera pasado los dias pensando ´´una mentira! mis lectores sufriran´´ ILOGICO! despues de todo, si eso pasaba sus visitas, de lectores disminuirían y eso era malo, muy malo...

pero dejando las dudas y conjeturas... el grupo de doce miembros habia trabajado arduamente durante toda esa tarde y como el shinsegumi tenia un comandante muy permisivo, dio lugar a una celebracion... pero, desde luego, con algunas limitaciones... no iban a permitir otro error como la fiesta de bienvenida

-he? hijikata-kun... y el alcohol?- pregunto aburrido gin, mientras miraba su vaso lleno de jugo de manzana

-acaso no te lo he dicho ya? el alcohol esta prohibido, al menos hasta que ganemos el combate contra el mimawarigumi- dijo tranquilo inhalando su dosis diaria de nicotina

-eres estupido? no tienes cerebro? como piensas que me emborrache sin alcohol? he?- le pregunto molesto acercandoce a hijikata para que le de directamente una explicacion

-por si no lo sabias el alcohol te esta volviendo un adicto, agradéceme por quitártelo preventivamente -

-y que se supone que es esto?- dijo tomando su cigarrillo que previamente tenia en la boca -pretendes que todos nos mantengamos sin alcohol... y tu fumas? te molesta el no beber cierto? estas molesto cierto? de seguro fumas para contener esas inmensas ganas de tomar! si es asi porque no traes alcohol?- decia gin con cara desquiciada

-ACASO QUIERES QUE TE GOLPEE? ME ESTAS JODIENDO BASTANTE BASTARDO!-

-ERES UN ADICTO A LA NICOTINA Y PRETENDES QUE NO BEBAMOS? COMO QUIERES QUE CONTROLE MI ABSTINENCIA SI SOLO TENGO UN JUGITO DE MANZANA?-

en dos segundos la anciana que eventualmente habia servido la comida y traido las bebidas, se acerco al permanentado y le entrego un pack de leche de fresas

-MUCHAS GRACIAS ANCIANA BABA-SAMA- dijo gin haciendo reverencias incesantemente por su leche de fresa... gin salio de la discucion, la leche de fresa era leche de fresa

-eres tan facil de comprar- se quejo shimpachi

gracias a la anciana, gin se mantuvo y tranquilo, todo el tiempo que duro su leche de fresas... y aunque queria devorar toda la comida que habia, entre ella estaba el konjac, decidio que su amada leche de freses iba primero...

los demás entre la comida, la charla sin sentido y el jugo de manzana mantuvieron un agradable momento hasta que...

-y en tonces la chica le dijo...- la conversación que mantenia uno de los subordinados del shinsegumi con otro miembro mas se corto por un abrupto desmayo... o eso fue lo que creyeron...

-QUE SUCEDIO?- pregunto uno preocupado, acercandoce a su compañero

-ESTA DESMAYADO, LLAMEN A LA...- y otro mas se desmayo, a lo que le siguio otro, y otro, y otro mas...

-PERO QUE PASA POR QUE TODOS SE DESMALLAN?- pregunto hijikata preocupado, vio como todos caian dormidos... desde mitsuba, a quien sougo fue a atender momentos antes de quedar dormido el tambien, hasta incluso los miembros de la yorozuya y demas...

-QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?- pregunto gin justo antes de que hijikata tambien quedara dormido... entre una visión borrosa... y un insistente impulso por permanecer despierto un poco mas... gintoki pudo ver como la anciana baba lo miraba desde arriba y susurraba algo...

-el jugo... shiroyasha- dijo sonriente... sus recuerdos terminaron ya no supo mas nada desde ese momento... que le habia dado de beber?

...

...

...

kagura habia salido en ese momento, ver a su jefe ebrio no era algo interesante. estaba buscando algo o a alguien,

-pense que no vendrias- dijo una vos a su lado

-no era lo que tenia planeado pero...- dejo la frase colgando y lo miro

-si, quieres hablar no?- pregunto

-creo que eres tu el que mas quiere hablar- lo miro nuevamente, el no dijo mucho y se fueron... no de la fiesta sino del shinsegumi, hablar en ese lugar podria poner al descubierto su estupido secreto... su temporal secreto. despues de todo aun no era el momento de revelarlo, y no podian darse el lujo de hablarlo en un lugar concurrido, donde podian correr el riesgo de ser descubiertos...

al irse dejan la puerta abierta y a la distancia un gorila ve como la luna se asoma entre las nubes...

-Otae-san!- se lanza a los brazos de su amada -VAMOS A VER JUNTOS LA LUNA!- grita feliz mientras se dirijia a esta con una cara completamente sonrojada producto del alcohol

-ALÉJATE PUTO GORILA!- lo golpea en la cara con gran fuerza mandandolo a la otra punta de la fiesta... pero con tan mala suerte que kyuubei venia con unas bebidas para tae y ella... consecuencia... gori acabo sobre kyuubei derramando la bebida sobre ambos...

-kyuu-chan te encuentras bien? pregunto tae mientras se acercaba lentamente, kyuubei le habia ido a buscar un poco de agua para tae, el alcohol no solo la habia mareado un poco sino que la habia asqueado... -

-otae-san!- se levanto rapido kondo a tomar su mano y proclamarse como su amado -ven a ver la luna llena con migo- dijo con su cara de galan, o la mejor que pudo hacer... por su parte kyuubei se levantaba empapada por el agua que se le habia caido

-OI, GORILA... TE MANDARE A LA ESTRATOSFERA!-grito kyuubei molesta golpeando a kondo mandandolo afuera de la base...

-kyuu-chan! no crei que fueras tan temperamental!- dijo asombrada tae mientras veia como kondo se estrellaba contra uno de los arboles del patio

-no es eso, creo que el alcohol me callo mal- dijo inclinándose un poco para sostenerse en el piso...

-el alcohol he?- dijo mientras una idea se le colaba por la cabeza -kyuu-chan quieres jugar un poco con kondo-san?- pregunto risueña mientras la ayudaba a levantarse... -tomare un poco de licor...- agarro dos botellas -me acompañarias?- pregunto nuevamente

-s...si- kyuubei no sabia si era el alcohol o la adrenalina que habia sentido al momento de ser tocada por un hombre pero tuvo un deseo excesivo por golpear a alguien... no supo a quien... esa energia deberia drenarse de alguna manera... y ya se haría... esa exacta idea tenia tae... esta ves se vengaría del gorila acosador...

-KONDO-SAN! USTEDES QUE PLANEAN HA...?- llamaba hijikata al ver como su comandante fue lanzado lejos y como esas dos mujeres iban en busca de el con una mirada maligna... pero una mano lo detuvo

-to...toshi...uhg- decia mitsuba mientras contenia las ganas de vomitar. hijikata la miro, no estaba bien -sou-chan...-

hijikata comprendio... pero al guiar su vista por toda la ´´fiesta´´ no pudo localizar al sadico hermano menor de sougo...

-no veo a sougo por ningun lado... quieres que lo busque?- pregunto

-no, esta bien. puedes acompañarme a la habitacion de sou-chan- dijo debilmente

el no respondio solo la tomo de la cintura e hiso que se apoyara en el para arrastrarla hasta la habitacion, no se animaba a mas. era demasiado para él, el hecho de tomarla por la cintura... cargarla? no era algo que se permitiria... aun si quisiera.

-gracias- mitsuba le sonrio ante su acto, y se sonrojo levemente al igual que el vicecomandante con flequillo en v... -toshi-

-no agradezcas- dijo molesto, lo habia puesto nervioso esa actitud de ella

pero aun asi ella le volvio a sonreir

-y entonces paso! todos se desmayaron por el olor que de lo que se tiro esa anciana- comentaba divertido un miembro del shinsegumi mientras se servia mas licor a el, y a sus compañeros... pero uno de sus oyentes decidio detener las historias, que en su mayoria eran divertidas

-vicecomandante!- dijo yamazaki quien hiba por su quinto vaso de ron. dejo las charlas sin sentido y decidio seguir a su superior al ver que no estaban ni su comandante ni el capitan okita, y ahora se marchaba el vicecomandante... que pasaba? -VICECOMANDANTE! - llamo mas fuerte para pararlo pero este no se detenia, llevaba a una mujer, pero con el alcohol que habia tomado no sabia a quien llevaba concretamente. -ESPERE VICECOMANDANTE NO SE PUEDE TRAER MUJERES AQU...- yamazaki habia chocado con alguien... otra chica?

-yamazaki-san!... lo si...lo siento- dijo sollozando

-que le pasa tsu-chan? se golpeo?- le pregunto yamazaki preocupado

-no,... es que... es que...- no podia parar de sollozar

-espera!- trato de tranquilizarla, pero al ver que no se detenia decidio llevarla a otro lugar a hablar -quieres tomar aire, asi te sentiras mejor!-

ella asintio tratando de mantener la compostura... la guio por todo el recibidor hasta el patio.

-te tranquilizaste? podemos dar una vuelta si quieres- sugirio yamazaki al verla aun conpugnida

-de acuerdo- salieron esta ves del shinsegumi, dirigiendose a vaya a saber donde...

´´que es esto?´´ pensaba un espia ´´tsu-chan? yamazaki-san?´´ decia el fisgon ´´acaso estan juntos?...no, no puedo permitirlo!´´ shimpachi habia salido en persecucion de esos dos que habian salido a ´´hurtadillas de la fiesta´´, segun el... realmente podia pasar que yamazaki sagaru mantuviera una relacion en secreto con tsu terakado?

-NO!- de solo pensarlo se le habia escapado un grito de queja

-que fue eso?- pregunto tsu asustada

yamazaki se dio vuelta solo para ver como dos miembros del shinsegumi salian ebrios, abrasados y cantando una cancion alegre a los cuatro vientos. yamazaki supuso que ese grito provino de alguno de ellos

-no te preocupes, es solo el shinsegumi- dijo sonriendo

-si, tienes razon-

-he! tsu-chan podrias ya soltar mi brazo?- pregunto algo nervioso

-lo siento!- lo solto rapido y se sonrojo

entre los arbusto, cerca de la calle se escondia un cuatro ojos que veia la escena con odio mientras lloraba sangre

-esto no puede ser...- decia -esto ES PARECIDO A UN MANGA SHOJO!- grito espantado mientras esos dos se iban del lugar donde estaban -UN ESTUPIDO AMOR ADOLECENTE! ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO! TSU! TSU!- gritaba llorando y desesperado shimpachi

-otro ebrio?- dijo yamazaki mientras escuchaba los gritos a distancia de shimpachi

mientras tanto en el shinsegumi, la fiesta habia subido de nivel los ebrios no tenian suficiente con beber alcohol hasta el cansancio, sino que necesitaban moverse, de acuerdo a sus alucinaciones...

-ESA ES MI ADORADA MUJER!- gitaba uno desde el techo

-te casaste con ella?- le preguntaba otro mientras se apoyaba en su hombro

-no, aun no... pero, mira esa enorme curva! ves?-decia el primero señalando a la luna- ES PERFECTA! NADIE MAS TIENE UNAS CURVAS TAN PRONUNCIADAS!- gritaba feliz

-oh! tienes razon! tal vez quiera ser mi mujer!- decia otro -CASATE CON MIGO!-

-QUE DICES BASTARDO? ELLA ES MIA!-

-NO ES MIA!- los tres hombres se peleaban como niñas agitando sus manos con molestia

-señorita! quiere ser mi mujer- dijo otro que se subia feliz tratando de tomar la delantera

-BASTARDO!- gritaron molestos los otros tres

a la distacia se veia como unos ebrios al igual que los que estaban en el tejado se subian a los arboles... a descansar

-esta es mi casa? - pregunto uno que se subio arriba de un arbol

-CALLATE! VAS A DESPERTAR AL VECINDARIO!- le grito otro que estaba en el arbol contiguo

el ebrio se subio... calmado y se acomodo en una gruesa rama... pero habia otro al lado de el en su mismo arbol, pero diferente rama

-cariño duerme ya! no le hagas caso a esos alcoholicos... -

-MAMÁ ERES TAN BUENA!- decia feliz mientras abrazaba a su querida y supuesta mamá

-YA!YA!YA!- decia para calmar su llanto -mamá te cuidara de esos ebrios- lo consolaba como toda una madre...

cerca en el mismo patio estaban algun que otro miembro del shinsegumi... pero a cada segundo se sumaban mas a los arboles... al tejado... otros se iban, incluso del shinsegumi... y otros tantos se lanzaban al estanque...

-UNA SIRENA!- gritaban felices

-DONDE?- preguntaba otro mas

-VENGAN HAY SIRENAS EN EL MAR!- gritaban todos y se tiraban al estanque felices y dichosos de conseguir una damisela con la que dormir... aun si era en el fondo de su supuesto mar.

en eso gin sale feliz... ebrio y con el 75% de alcohol en su cuerpo disparo al ´´mar´´ para zambullirse con el resto

-ESPERENME!- decia feliz mientras iba al emotivo encuentro con su amada ´´sirena´´.

pero algo lo detuvo... alguien lo detuvo

-gintoki...- dijo sonrojada

-he?- dijo el deteniendo su andar

-adonde vas?- pregunto con tan poco alcohol en su cuerpo, pero al mismo tiempo tan afectada por ello

-he?- dijo confundido -con las sirenas...?- dijo casi cuestionando lo ya obvio

-asi que es eso...- estaba herida -ESTUPIDO PERMANENTADO- le grito acercando su brazo con fuerza... gin no sabia que hacer, estaba enojada? porque? no lo comprendio... pero trato, con sus inutiles reflejos ahogados en alcohol, defenderse de ese golpe. pero lo que no sabia gin es que apesar de que dicha rubia estaba molesta por que él, queria irse con otra mujer, el alcohol la habia vuelto un poco desinnibida de su estupido sentimiento hacia el vago de la permanente... y en tonces...

un beso...

tsuki lo habia besado... y gin no comprendia en absoluto el porque... se quedo estatico, en si no duro mucho, solo lo suficiente para que comprenda lo que pasaba, como se sentia... ella creia que eso era suficiente para que incluso un inutil como el lo comprendiera...

cuando por fin gin reacciono e inconcientemente deseo devolver el beso ella lo separo bruscamente y lo noqueo con un golpe.

-ESTO TE PASA POR INEPTO! BASTARDO! - le grito golpenado a cualquier idiota que se le cruzara... dejo a gin completamente inconciente, con los ojos en blanco y la boca escupiendo espuma

a la distancia mirandolos estaba cierta chica de anteojos y ropa ninja que mas que triste por la escena estaba aterrada...

´´mis ojos vieron mal?´´ pensaba sa-chan que miraba irritada la escena ´´GIN-SAN HA SIDO VIOLADO!?´´ penso aterrada... en eso volvio a mirar al cuerpo inerte de su amado gin-san. ella se acerco al cuerpo de su amado y lo tomo de la pierna para arrastrarlo... comenzando a reir

-gin-san no te preocupes... voy a cuidar de ti asi nadie mas volvera a violarte!- decia feliz -YO! SARUTBI AYAME, NUNCA PERMITIRE QUE NINGUNA ZORRA SE VUELVA A HACERCAR A TI, GIN-SAN.. JAJAJAJA!- reia estrepitosamente...

al llegar a un arbol se calmo y lo amarro de los pies al arbol

-gin-san yo te cuidare siempre! aun con mi vida- se sonrojo al pensar en su futuro con el... pegando un grito ´´kyaaa´´

mientras desde la ventana se veia como sa-chan lo amarraba al arbol y lo custodiaba como un perro guardian una rubia con las mejillas sonrojadas miro la escena con impotencia... gintoki le gustaba, pero ella no era una chica sin pudor como sa-chan en los temas del amor... ella no podia hacer lo mismo que su querida amiguita... o algo asi

-MALDICION!- grito molesta desde el baño acomodandoce en un costado bebiendo y bebiendo mas alcohol... este dia se convertiria en el idiota permanentado... olvidaria todo, despues de todo el no lo recordaria para mañana no solo por su tremendo golpe sino por que su cuerpo estaba ahogado en alcohol -COMO HICE ESA ESTUPIDES!- grito aun desesperada luego de beber todo el contenido de su quinta botella -ESTUPIDO ES CULPA TUYA! TU ME LO PERMITISTE! YO SOLO QUERIA ASUSTARLO PERO EL PERMITIO QUE OTRA COSA PASE!- trataba de negar la realidad desesperadamente, jamas aceptaria que ella era quien busco besarla -sarutoi esta enamorada de ese idiota... yo no lo estoy, como voy a interesarme ...- suspiro cansada -...como voy a interesarme en un vago...- susurro antes de dormirse y dejar escapar una lagrima que rodo por su rostro...

desde la distancia... afuera, en el patio detras de unos arbustos kondo estaba pasando su peor noche, en contradiccion de kyuubei y tae quienes tenian una increible charla de chicas...

-hey, kyuu-can! odio los fantasmas de seguro no habran espiritus por ahi!?- preguntaba tae asustada, pensar en ese tipo de cosas la ponian de los nervios

-tae-chan yo te protegere!... despues de todo... tae-chan es muy importante para... para mi- dijo sonrojada

-kyuu-chan, muchas gracias-

-de... de nada-

kondo miraba la escena enfrente suyo... el estaba amarrado a un arbol y golpeado ... tenia varios moretones en el rostro y resto del cuerpo, incluso se le habia inchado el ojo izquierdo y derramaba sangre de la nariz... dolia y molestaba, pero lo que mas le molestaba era la escena frente a el, esa chica kyuubei estaba tomando ventaja sobre otae-san, pero era él, el que se suponia haria una maravillosa movida en la noche... pero nada... sus planes habian salido mal... muy mal

-otae-san...- quiso hablar kondo pero fue rapidamente interrumpido

-QUE!? QUE ES ESO ? LO ESCUCHASTE? KYAAA!- grito histerica tae mientras golpeaba con desesperacion a kondo isao-san

-CALMATE TAE-CHAN NO ES NADA ES SOLO...- pero kyuubei escucho ruido en uno de los arbustos cercanos de ahi y comenzo a golpear a kondo -MUERE! NO DEJARE QUE TOQUES A TAE-CHAN!- gritaba golpeando a kondo

-LO ESCUCHAS¡? ES UN FANTASMA... UN FANTASMA!- grito tae asustada volviendo a golpear a kondo

los golpes no cesaban... el ruido que provocaba el viento... las hojas... algun animalito diminuto preovocaba que los golpes vayan en aumento... pero no podian defenderse contra un espiritu, un demonio, o cualquier criatura sobrenatural como esas... no podrian tocarlo... kondo era su camino rapido de defensa... o eso creian...

de repente salio algo del arbusto... a lo que ellas gritaron mas fuerte

-KYAAAAAAA!- ambas le dieron el golpe de gracia dejando a kondo inconciente y escupiendo espuma por la boca...

un gato... un pequeño gatito, eso era lo que salio del arbusto... y era el culpable de tremendos sonidos que asustaron a un par de muchachas que trataron de defenderce, aunque no contra el supuesto misterio sino contra un pobre gorila quien recibio todos los golpes...

-gato- fue lo unico que dijo tae luego de agarrarce a kyuubei

-lindooo!- kyuu-chan lo tomo entre sus manos feliz

tae se acerco hasta su amiga mirando al pequeño animalito ambas decian estupideces como ´´que hermoso´´, ´´se puede quedar en el templo´´, ´´hay que darle de comer´´, etc.

ambas miraban al gato pero no veian el estado deplorable de cierto cuerpo atado e inconciente... que seguramente no despertaria hasta mañana por la tarde...

lejos de la base principal de la policia cierto miembro de shinsegumi caminaba placidamente con la super estrella del canto tsu-chan... y a su vez eran perseguidos por su fan numero uno shimpachi... solo que ninguno se vio venir el final de tan grata salida...

-entonces tsu-chan... estas deprimida porque este es el cumpleaños de tu padre y no puedes estar con el? -

-si!... el me dijo que en algun futuro saldria de la carcel, pero... ya han pasado varios años y aun no sale... lo extraño- dijo acongojada. yamazaki la miro triste por su pesar y trato de consolarla con un leve toque en su cabeza... como si de un hermano mayor se tratara

a una distancia leve se encontraba shimpachi quien seguia persiguiendolos

´´esto cada vez se parece mas a las historietas de mangas shoujo en el que la chica llora y el heroico sujeto la consuela... lo unico que falta es el asqueroso abrazo y...´´

shimpachi miro como de una estupida palmadita en la cabeza tsu se pegaba en su pecho recargando su cabeza y dejando salir su llanto a mas no poder... ´´MIERDA´´ penso desesperado... ´´ESTUPIDOS MANGAS SHOJOS´´maldecia shimpachi mientras se golpeaba la cabeza contra en poste de luz hasta sangrar... esta era una situacion muy de novela... una situacion donde terminaba en ´´BESOOOo!´´ ...

-tsu-chan?- dijo yamazaki con una gotita en la frente, pues si bien shimpachi miraba desconcertado una escena de amor indiscriminada por parte de los protagonistas... pero lo que realmente pasaba era una situacion, mas bien de hermanos... y es que yamazaki sufria mucho por que tsu derramaba no solo su llanto en su ropa del shinsegumi... sino sus mocos... esto seria no solo asqueroso sino dificil de sacar...

mientras que yamazaki sufria por su chaqueta, shimpachi estaba mas que decidido a arreglar las cosas... tomando la katana que saco previamente a gintoki antes de ir en busca de la ´´pareja´´ por si habia que salvar a tsu-chan de cualquier pervertido incluyendolo a el...

como si de un animal poseido se tratara salio gritando molesto

-NO TOQUES A TSU-CHAN- quiso lastimar a yamazaki quien gracias a sus habilidades ninjas se movio rapido hacia a tras... pero como miembro del shinsegumi... solo pudo hacer eso...

-espera!- dijo soltando a tsu antes de hacerce para atras escapando por poco de la katana y golpearse duramente la cabeza contra un poste de luz que estaba cerca, dejandolo completamente inconciente...

shimpachi aun en colera vio su oportunidad y ataco...

-NUNCA MAS VUELVAS A TOCAR A TSU...- algo lo habia golpeado fuertemente en la cabeza dejandolo inconciente... tsu que se encontraba mareada habia golpeado al agresor aunque no se habia percata que era shimpachi, ni siquiera que era humano...

-DEJA A YAMAZAKI-SAN EN PAZ, OSO MALO!- le grito en el momento de arrojarle la piedra... tsu aun estaba muy mareada y cuando miro a ambos... -tengo sueño... estoy cansada...- dejo a ambos cuerpos y se recosto en un costado como un bebe ...

...

..

.

en el interior de la habitacion de okita sougo se escuchaban las arcadas incesantes de una persona que no estaba del todo bien... mitsuba solo podia bomitar.. el alcohol no le caia muy bien... pero por suerte tenia ayuda de alguien para poder sobrellevar ese malestar, hijikata toushiro.

-te encuentras bien?- pregunto el vicecomendante del shinsegumi

-si, gracias toshi- le dedico una de sus mejores sonrisas... una que podia brindarle en el estado en el que estaba. el no creyo mucho en su respuesta, solo se mantuvo al lado de ella hasta que por lo menos pueda conciliar el sueño...

-sera mejor que te recuestes- le dijo serio y preocupado, ella solo asintio con la cabeza y se dejo llevar por el hasta el futon de su pequeño hermano... -mejor?-

-si... - le volvio a responder mitsuba a su interlocutor... pero el decidio marcharce... estaba ebrio, sabia que llevaba mejor que ella ese estado, pero podria cometer un grave error si se mantenia en ese estado al lado de ella... decidio partir, dejarla dormir era la mejor opcion pero una mano lo detuvo -por favor... quedate- el la miro con espanto, esto era malo

-lo...lo siento pero es que si no voy para alla... esos perdedores haran cualquier cosa- dijo como excusa... una patetica excusa

-solo sera unos minutos- dijo rapido para convencerlo -hasta que me duerma... por favor- le volvio a pedir, su rostro imploraba que se quedara... pero el sabia que era una mala idea... estaban en mal estado ambos... el acohol te quitaba tus innivisiones y... como mayor excusa, estaban en el cuarto de dicho sadico con, segun el, ´´complejo de hermana´´... si llegaba hasta su habitacion, lo que era mas seguro... lo mataria... DEMASIADO, LA RESPUETA DEBIA SER UN ROTUNDO NO!

-gracias toshi- le sonrio sonrojada mitsuba mientras tomaba el brazo de su acompañante... no solo estaba en compania hasta que duerma, sino que estaba acostado en el mismo futon ´´QUE MIERDA HABIA PASADO?´´ -toshi...- volvio a hablar mitsuba -me entere lo que hiciste con mi prometido...- eso lo tomo por sorpresa -gracias-

-sougo fue quien lo detuvo... a el debes de darle las gracias- ella lo miro

-eso lo se... tambien debo darle las gracias a ella- susurro lo ultimo

-que?-

-nada... toshi- el la miro subitamnete -te quiero-

no era la primera vez que oia sus sentimientos por el... pero esta vez era diferente... no por sus palabras, porque habian tenido el mismo efecto antes y ahora en el... pero... ´´tienes una nueva oportunida... no la heches a perder´´ le habia dicho sougo en el momento en que su hermana se habia recuperado de su recaida... lo habia pensado... lo habia pensado mucho y...

-yo tambein te quiero- susurro por lo bajo, pero mitsuba ya estaba dormida... el sonrio -otra vez sera...- se acomodo a su lado y cerro los ojos, ya tendrian tiempo para decirse lo que querian.

...¨¨...¨¨...

en medio de la noche unos jovenes se hacercaban a la plaza en la que a menudo hacian sus reuniones en las que habian muchos golpes, discuciones, y burlas de parte de ambos... pero ultimamente los finales de esos sucesos cambiaban...

-te sucede algo sadico?- pregunto kagura

-...-

-un sadico que sale de una fiesta en donde hay alcohol... esto es un caso serio- dijo kagura en pose de pensar una causa para tremenda rareza -seguro pasa algo!-

-nada, solo queria alejarme del ruido... pero creo que hice mal y traje a una ruidosa!- dijo cansado, ella lo miro molesta pero no dijo nada

-eres un idiota aburrido! habla de algo!- se quejo kagura

-estupida! te dije que no soy tu payaso-

-entonces has una pirueta por lo menos!-

-acaso no me escuchas?-

suspiro

ell no respondio solo se apoyo en un barandal, mientras el se sentaba, con la mirada perdida, en uno de los bancos del parque esperando la respuesta de esa inutil... el suspiro unos segundos

kagura por su parte se quedo mirando a su acompañante y se puso a pensar en la idea estupida que le habia venido a la cabeza en el momento en que el se habia ido de la base del shinsegumi... era realmente estupida pero por que no?, podia ser...

-estas celoso?- pregunto kagura

el la miro calmado y...

-he? estas loca?- su cara mezclaba una expresion entre la burla y la ironia

-BASTARDO! NO TE BURLES!- grito con sonrojo

el no podia evitar molestarla... le hacia mucha gracia...

-no estoy celoso china... - se calmo levemente -pero si me parece molesto tener que seguir con ocultar esto... se que quedamos en no decir nada hasta que umibosu lo sepa pero...- dejo la frase en la nada... kagura lo entendia

-quiero decirle a gin-chan y a todos, pero... quiero que papi lo sepa primero... quiero que papi sepa que estoy saliendo con un estupido sadico- dijo decaida

-china! si vas a actuar de drama, por lo menos no me insultes!- dijo molesto

-sadico!- se reanimo de repente -no estes celoso despues de todo no me gusta ninguno de esos dos viejos!- dijo energica

-te dije que no estoy celoso!- ya estaba bastante molesto -ademas si hay algo extraño puedo usar mis metodos de tortura y jugar un poco con hijikata-san y danna- dijo sadicamente

ella sonrio y se acerco a el quedando enfrente suyo...

-sadico... yo...- se acerco aun mas a el, sougo por su parte no le quito la vista de encima -...nunca dije nada de mayora o gin-chan- kagura lo habia atrapado

-lo dijiste- dijo rapido sin pestañar el sabia que habia sido atrapado

-no! no lo dije- sonrio -asi que estas celoso de gin-chan y mayora!- rio

el la miro con molestia, estupida cabeza que no lo dejaba pensar bien...

-jamas estaria celoso... ni mucho menos de hijibaka- sentencio

-lo que digas sadico- seguia riendose mientras se acercaba mas a el... ´´ya me las pagaras´´ pensaba sougo molesto... antes de tironearla un poco hacia el provocando que se sonrojara...

-si vas a hacer algo... haslo- dijo el

ella comenzo a hacercarce lentamente a su rostro... no era la primera vez que esto pasaba pero le gustaba ponerlo en suspenso al pobre capitan de la primera division del shinsegumi... pero a escasos centimetros no solo molesto a dicho sadico sino a ella misma, y es que un grupo de tres miembros del shinsegumi ebrios hasta mas no poder se aparecieron interrumpiendo tal grato momento... uno de los pocos que conseguian... y es que no siempre podian encontrarce a solas como en ese momento...

-VAMOS! VA...AMOS! EN BUSCA DE HERMOSAS SEÑORITAS... PRECIOSAS SEÑORITAS NO AMIGO?- preguntaba uno muy feliz

-NO! NO NO! VAYAMOS A JUGAR KAKOME KAKOME! (1)- decia otro aburrido

-ESTAS LOCO! ESO... ESO NO ES DIVERTIDO DE NOCHE! APARECEN LOS ESPIRITUS... Y LOS...- el tercero no pudo terminar porque comenzo a vomitar

-tiene razon no podemos!- decia el primero -vamos por mujeres!-

-SI MUJERES-gritaban los tres

pero la atmosfera que sentian no era nada acogedora... pasar por cierta plaza en la que previamente estaban una parejita de sadicos que fue interrumpida habria abierto las puertas del infierno o eso se sentia...

en la distancia y como una gelida ventisca se colo entre ellos una cancion que comenzo siendo tarareada... para luego ser cantada lentamente, toda una historia de terror...

-´´KAKOME KAKOME ...

no intentes escapar,

KAKOME KAKOME,

que tipo de juego te gusta?´´- la vos de un hombre se hacia eco haciendo temblar a cada uno de los miembros del shinsegumi que estaban alli

-´´por la tarde, en el amanecer

tu puedes unirte a nosotros

KAKOME KAKOME

quien esta detras tuyo?´´- la vos de una mujer hacia mas tetrica la cancion... y como siempre en la tipica pregunta del final, a los tres shinsegumi les dio curiosidad saber que habia detras suyo y miraron hacia atras... solo para ver una cara sadica ensombrecida gracias al efecto de la linterna alumbrando desde abajo de su barbilla...

-GYAAAAAAAAAAA!-el grito se escucho por todo kabuki-cho dejando a los tres sujetos completamente inconcientes... desmayados y con un pico de presion! seguro su primer ataque al corazon...

-no te parece que te exediste?- pregunto sougo con la mirada perdida en los tres sujetos inconcientes

-de que hablas? tu fuiste el que los termino de asustar!- se quejo la pelirroja

-claro, claro, china. siempre soy yo- decia ironico mientras movia la cabeza de un lado a otro cansado

-no lo digas asi! tu fuiste quien provoco el paro cardiaco en ellos!-

-oh! china no sabia que estabas informada hacerca de un paro cardiaco! como sabes esas palabras?- le pregunto con cara de burla

-QUIERES QUE TE MATE!? yo soy culta, ademas gin-chan lo dice amenudo desde que el medico le prohibio el azucar... - decia molesta

-de cualquier forma hay que desacerse de estos... no puede haber estorbos en la senda peatonal- decia tranquilo mientras sacaba de vaya a saber donde una soga y los ataba, hiso un ultimo nudo alrededor de sus tobillos para arrastrarlos por todo el camino hasta la base. el era el capitan de la primera division del shinsegumi, no arruinaria su impecable traje en un grupo de ebrios... jamas.

llegaron a la base para ver a muchos cantando y abrazandose y otros tantos durmiendo, fue al arbol mas cercano y los ato a la rama de un arbol. se acerco a uno que estaba por ahi...

-hey! donde esta mi hermana?- pregunto

-en el pais de nunca jamas!- decia feliz

sougo fruncio el ceño... le iba a preguntar nuevamente pero...

-debe estar durmiendo... mitsuba-chan no es imprudente- dijo kagura

-si- el acepto esa excusa... despues de todo su hermana era muy responsable... ebria? jamas!

-AH! NO HAY COMIDA! MALDITOS EBRIOS!- gritaba molesta kagura mientras veia como su apreciada comida se habia esfumado... tanto tiempo habian estado afuera?

-calmate china, vamos a buscar comida... debe haber algun negocio abierto... tal vez algun bar...- dijo mirando la hora... 4:48 de la mañana... aunque lo dudaba.

-bien!- lloraba mares mientras veia que ni las sobras habian dejado

ambos se encaminaron en busca de comida... estaban ambrientos ...

caminaron bastante hasta encontrar un bar abierto... pidieron algo de comida... y como habia pasado en otras ocaciones sougo quedo con la billetera vacia... y como habia pasado con anterioridad habia prometido que esa seria la ultima vez que la sacaba a comer... claro, eso era algo que ni el se lo creia...

...

..

.

-ya! despierten holgazanes!- decia baba mientras los mojaba con agua...

-he? que paso!?- pregunto sobresaltado gin mientras se levantaba con el pelo despeinado... todos estaban despertando... que habia pasado?

-me duele la cabeza- se quejaba hijikata, y es que la mayoria estaba con el cuerpo entumecido y una terrible jaqueca

-ya pasara... efectos colaterales-

-efectos?...- hijikata trataba de atar cabos... hace unos segundos estaba acostado junto a ... se sonrojo. se cubrio el rostro con su mano para que no lo vean ... y lo recordo -USTED NOS DROGO!- acuso hijikata a la anciana baba

AH! ES CIERTO! ANCIANA DECREPITA NOS PUSO ESE JUGO DE MANZANA... ERA MEADA CIERTO? LO HERA?- gritaba espantado gintoki

-ANCIANA ASQUEROSA! HE BEBIDO ORINA!?- se espantaba kagura

-de que te quejas si la mierda que comes siempre debe saber peor que la orina que bebiste- molestaba sougo

-MALDITO!- kagura se tiraba para golpearlo recibiendo algun que otro golpe...

por su parte, baba estaba que explotaba... de donde sacaron lo de la orina?

-CIERREN LA BOCA! NO ERAN DROGAS! NI ORINA ESTUPIDOS! SOLO ERA UN BREBAJE... PARA QUE SEPAN QUE SUCEDIO EL DIA EN EL QUE TENIAN SU CUERPO LLENO DE ALCOHOL MALDITOS EBRIOS DESQUICIADOS!- la anciana estaba que no podia mas... en eso kondo se levanto rapidamente y hablo

-yo pedi que lo preparara, muchos de ustedes querian saber que habia sucedido aquel dia entonces hable con baba para que consiguiera uno de esos brebajes que te ayudan a recordar... y bueno... que les parecio?- todos quedaron callados... el silencio se prolongo hasta que uno fue quien pudo hablar...

-no fue gran cosa...- rio nervioso. estaba avergonzado... los recuerdos no eran nada agradables

-ci...cierto- rio

-no paso nada fuera de lo normal-

-tienes razon...-

todos comenzaron a reir nerviosos y muy avergonzados... pero felices, por que todos habian cometido idioteces... asi que todos eran complices, por asi decirlo...si uno hablaba, hablaban todos...

-encerio...?- dijo gin -yo no recuerdo nada... se que soñe algo pero no estoy muy seguro de que fue...- dijo confundido

-COMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO RECUERDES NADA!? ACASO, NI LOS BREBAJES PUEDEN LOGRAR QUE TU CEREBRO FUNCIONE BIEN?- se quejo shimpachi

-HE? QUE DICES SHIMPACHI? LOS ADULTOS NO NECESITAMOS VIVIR DEL PASADO!-

-ASI ES PACHI! LO QUE PASO, SE QUEDA EN EL PASADO!- acompañaba kagura

-TU TAMPOCO LO RECUERDAS!?- esta vez la queja iba en direccion de kagura

mientras este trio de idiotas seguia con su discucion alguien se dedico a ver la reaccion de cierto permanentado ante los recuerdos... tsukuyo se sonrojo al escuchar la respuesta que gin habia dado, sintio un alivio... pero tambien tristeza...

´´creo que asi es mejor´´ se consolo asi misma...

por su parte gin miro de soslayo su reaccion... pero tsuky no se percato de ella, en cambio... sarutobi si.

-OH! es de noche, vayan a dormir!- dijo gori al ver que eran 22:43 ... pero todos se quedaron mirandolo sin decir nada...

-dormimos toda la tarde... no tenemos sueño!- dijo aburrido shimpachi

-oh!... supongo que pasaremos toda la noche en vela...- dijo kondo -ES UNA INCREIBLE OPORTUNIDAD PARA... ´´UNA PIJAMADA SHINSEGUMI´´!- anuncio feliz...

-QUE?!- gritaron todos...

...

..

.

 _ **(1) KAKOME KAKUME: RODEAR RODEAR (juego japones)**_

 _ **(2) LA CANCIÓN QUE PUSE NO ES LA ORIGINAL, SINO LA VERSIÓN DE VOCALOID**_

 _ **HOLA! COMO ESTÁN... UNA SEMANA TARDE NO? SE QUE QUIEREN MATARME PERO... PERO... NO HAY PEROS. DESDE LA SEMANA PASADA QUE TENGO EL CAPITULO COMPLETO... PERO NO ME TERMINABA DE CONVENCER... ASI QUE LO RE-MODELE Y AQUI ESTA...**_

 _ **COMO SIEMPRE GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y AUNQUE NO PUEDA COMENTAR UNO POR UNO... SABEN QUE LOS LEO A TODOS!..**_

 _ **VI MUCHOS QUE ME COMENTARON POR QUE ESTABA ENFERMA... GRACIAS A TODOS!**_

 _ **ESPERO QUE EL GINTSUKO, HIJIMITSU Y OKIKAGU LES HAYA GUSTADO... HA! Y A PEDIDO DE UNO O UNOS SUBIRÉ UN CAPITULO EN EL QUE APAREZCA ZURA... PERO AUN FALTA!**_

 _ **Y COMO ULTIMO COMENTARIO... NO REVISE NADA EL CAP, DE SEGURO DEBE TENER FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍAS... YA LAS ARREGLARE... EN ALGUN FUTURA... BUENO, CON ESTO ME DESPIDO HASTA LA PRÓXIMA...**_

 _ **NOS VEMOS! BYE!**_


	8. LAS NIÑAS QUE VAN A LOS BAÑOS DE HOMBRES

_**SHINSEGUMI VS MIMAWARIGUMI**_

 **LAS NIÑAS QUE VAN A LOS BAÑOS DE LOS HOMBRES NO SON BUENAS NIÑAS**

son las 11:34 pm... luego de una grata cena... todos deciden hacer una especie de ronda para contar historias de terror... en vista de que nadie puede dormir. lo mas gratificante son los relatos a media noche, que no faltaba mucho para ello y las burlas hacia los miedosos...

-quien sera el primero en contar una historia?- pregunto yamazaki mientras shimpachi encendia la linterna para dar mas efecto a la noche...

-yo comenzare!- levanto la mano gorila isao-san

-como era de esperarse de kondo-san!- decia sougo alagando a su comandante... kondo por su parte inflo su pecho con orgullo...

-que historia nos contaras gorila!?- preguntaba kagura inocentemente

-seguro king kong en la tierra fantasma- decia gin

-no, gin-san esa historia no existe- se quejaba shimpachi

-por que no dejan que kondo-san cuente la historia- se quejaba hijikata

-sera increible viniendo de kondo-san- alagaba tsu

-historia de acosadores, seguro- decia tsuki

-no, no chicas... seguro se llame ´´la muerte del gorila isao en manos de la chica bella de coleta´´- proponia tae

-HERMANA, ESE ES UN TITULO MUY LARGO!- se quejaba shimpachi

-CIERREN LA BOCA Y DEJEN QUE CUENTE LA HISTORIA!- gritaba enojado hijikata -como se llama la historia kondo-san?- preguntaba a su comandante

-´´un gorila en transilvania´´- dijo serio

-por que un gorila?-

todo quedo en completo silencio gracias al viento que habia en el exterior y a los cuervos que pasaban esa noche se consiguio un climax bastante prometedor para una muy buena historia de terror... luego de un profundo suspiro comenzo a narrar su increible historia...

-hace muchos años, una mujer fue enviada a transilvania con el fin de revelar un oscuro y tortuoso secreto... entre las montañas y oscuras cuevas se encontraba la increible historia de una creatura asesina... con colmillos en punta, listos para incarlos en el cuello de cualquier visitante... los pueblerinos estaban siempre atentos a los movimientos de esa perturbadora creatura...hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos... todos podian desaparecer... y es que esa monstruocidad era violenta... se solia contar como masacraba a sus victimas, como las destripaba, como las devoraba... todo en cuestion de segundos... - todos estaban en un estado de concentracion mirando fijamente al narrador... evitando perderce un solo detalle - ... pero incluso esa bestia tenia un oscuro secreto... un secreto que solo la mujer consiguio descubrir...- su historia comenzo tomando forma dentro de la cabeza de todos los presentes...

´´la chica subio a la colina mas alta que habia alli, esa hermosa chica de cabello color cafe y pelo atado en una coleta (tae) vio a la extraña creatura sobre una montaña de cascaras de bananas manchadas con sangre (1)... lo vio llorar ...´´

´´-que te pasa gorila?- le pregunto la chica apesar de que no era un gorila sino un hombre muy peludo, vestido de traje (kondo) ´´

´´-nadie quiere casarce con migo- solloso el gorila... a distancia se podia ver como todos los aldeanos que habian desaparecido estaban viviendo felices junto con el... ella se sonrojo´´

´´-no mataste a los aldeanos!-´´

´´-no... eso no seria honorable!- dijo inflando el pecho... mientras ella lo miraba asombrada y ruborizada´´

´´-y esta sangre?- lo cuestiono... ´´

´´-es frambueza- respondio el... ella se fue enamorando cada vez mas de el...´´

´´- entonces yo me casare con gorila!- se sonrojo... gorila no podia creerlo ´´

´´-de enserio?- ´´

´´-claro... ya estoy vestida de novia- le mostro su vestido de novia...-oh! tengo frambueza en el vestido - rio´´

´´-yo tambien- señalo su traje blanco y su boca´´

´´de la nada aparecio un sacerdote diciendo...´´

´´-los declaro gorila y mujer puede besar a la novia- entonces se acercaron para sellar su amor con un tierno beso y...´´

-DE NINGUNA MANERA PUTO GORILA!- grito tae golpeando a kondo mandandolo fuera de la base estampandolo contra la pared -QUE HISTORIA DE MIERDA ES ESA?!- estaba exaltada...

-KONDO-SAN!- varios shinsegumi fueron en su rescate

tae seguia exasperada... no podia de sentir no solo esa sensacion de asco, sino que estaba alterada... furiosa... puto gorila...

-ca... calmate hermana!- trato de calmarla sin mucho exito shimpachi

gin y kagura miraban la escena con cara de pez muerto... ´´se lo tiene merecido´´ pensaron ambos...

denuevo en la ronda junto a una tae mas calmada y a un kondo vendado y semi inconciente prosiguieron con las historias...

-quien contara la siguiente historia?- pregunto yamazaki

-yo!- levanto la mano sarutobi

-he? y que vas a contar historias de closet?- se burlo tsukuyo

-eso te gustaria no?-

-ya cierren la boca... y di que historia contaras... maldicion- se quejaba gintoki

-´´criaturas de la noche... en estado s´´- dijo feliz

-que es eso? s?- dijo extrañado gintoki

-suena interesante- dijo sougo con una sonrisa sadica... kagura miro ese panorama con asco

el silencio volvio a la habitacion... una noche con ventisca... y el susurro de las hojas en movimiento eran casi mortales para aquellos que estaban cagados de miedo... entre ellos gintoki y tae quienes mas odiaban esas historias de terror... aunque kondo, tsu y demas estaban asustados el par sugar estaba realmente cagado en los pantalones...

-fue una noche como esta donde una inocente chica (sarutobi) de preparatoria subio la pendiente que guiaba a su casa... ella, como muchos, residian en los complejos departamentales de aquella escuela privada en la que asistia... pero la historia que muchos conocian era acerca del camino corto para llegar alli... en un punto la ruta se dividia... camino largo o camino corto cual quieres?- pregunto con aires misteriosos - esa noche, la chica decidio tomar el camino corto... de lo contrario llegaria tarde... y no se le permitia llegar tarde... - continuo con su historia mientras, nuevamente todos se imaginaban el resto de la historia...

´´-estupido profesor! por culpa de el llegare tarde y me sancionaran- se quejaba la chica´´

´´la joven tenia que quedarse limpiando varias horas la suciedad que habia hecho la mascota de la preparatoria (sadaharu)... y como ese dia le tocaba limpiar... doble trabajo... ya se habia hecho de noche... este dia iria por el camino corto... ella no le temia a las historias de terror, pero...´´

´´-tu que hace aqui?- se ecucho una vos tenebrosa´´

´´-quien es? ...quien eres?- se asusto´´

´´-quien soy?- rio -soy el conde gintoki... he venido a beber tu sangre llena de azucar- se presento un vampiro sobre una montaña de azuca con manchas rojas (2)´´

´´-sa...sangre?- pregunto la chica´´

´´-leche de fresas- dijo serio -ladrame como un perro... y te prometo que te azotare-´´

´´-guau!- dijo mientras subia a la montaña de azucar... en ese momento vestia un vestido de novia -siempre estare con usted conde gin-san!-´´

´´-los declaro vampiro y mujer- dijo el sacerdote´´

-KYAAA! GIN-SAN!- grito sa-chan mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su amado... por su parte este la golpeo en la cabeza..

-QUE MIERDA ESTAS CONTANDO? ACASO CREES QUE TENDRIA ESOS COLMILLOS SI COMIERA ESA CANTIDAD DE AZUCAR?- se quejo molesto...

-pues yo creo que esa historia si le sento bien a gin-chan!- dijo kagura pensando

-QUE?- se quejo gintoki

-es cierto... despues de todo, danna siempre gusta de dulces- dijo sougo

-QUE DICES SOUCHIRO? ACASO NO COMPRENDES QUE MIS DIENTES ESTARIAN EN ASCENSO AL CIELO?- gin estaba molesto

-aunque el final fue muy parecido al del comandante kondo- dijo tsuki

-es cierto...- tae acepto su rasonamiento...

-hey! hagan silencio... kumanaku seizou(3) contara una historia... - dijo hijikata calmando los animos de todos...

-hace un par de años... cuando estaba en la escuela primaria, muchas niñas siempre hablaban de cierto sector de la escuela al que no deberiamos ir... hablaban de que ahi aparecia un espiritu maligno que aterrorizaba a todos... un espiritu que te invitaba a jugar- las luces estaban apagadas asi que no se veia muy bien quienes estaban asustados... pero se escuchaba como varios tragaban fuerte... estaban asustados -se suponia que solo aparecia entre l de la mañana... una de las solicitudes era que estes solo... y como un castigo que tuve que pagar me quede en la escuela haciendo deberes hasta tarde... al salir quise ir a mear, pero el baño de los hombres estaba clausurado asi que tuve que ir al de las niñas... pense que ya no habria nadie asi que entre, pero al intentar abrir la puerta...- cerro los ojos y pauso el relato para dar una atmosfera mas terrorifica -... una chica salio corriendo, no supe porque... aun tenia mis pantalones puestos, pero se escucho desde dentro del baño... ´´TE ENCONTRE´´-

-AHI! AHI ESTA!- grito kagura espantada

-KYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA!- gritaron todos espantados

kagura apunto hacia una cucaracha agarrandoce del brazo de sougo en pleno panico... este agarro una revista y golpeo al insecto...

-QUE MIERDA HACES QUIERES QUE ME MUERA ESTUPIDA!- golpeo a kagura con otra revista

-kagura-chan me asustaste- decia tranquila tae mientras soltaba el cuerpo de kondo que habia estrangulado previamente

-lo... lo siento, pero...- vio como el cadaver de la cucaracha seguia ahi -gin-chan sacala- reclamaba a su padre adoptivo

-he? sacala tu! casi me matas mocosa...-

-pero...-

-ya! china la sacare yo- sougo pateo el cadaver fuera de la base -volviendo al tema... esa historia no era ´´hanako-san del retrete´´?- pregunto trannquilo

-he? hanako-san? esa historia es de niños... cuenta otra historia mas interesante...- recalmaba gintoki

-si, si, esa historia esta muy quemada...- apoyaba hijikata

-danna, hijikata-san no eran ustedes los que se escondieron detras de yamazaki... acaso no estaban asustados?-

-pero que dices sougo? yo no me asustaria con fantasmas... si ni siquiera te pueden tocar...- reia desquiciadamente hijikata

-he? ya perdiste la cebeza hijikata-san-

-de seguro el que se asusto fue el estupido permanentado... que verguenza-

-acaso quieres pelea? recuerdo muy bien como te escondias yamazaki-kun para evitar que el fantasmita de una niñita te atrape- se burlaba gin

-tu no hacias lo mismo?- la discucion entre ellos volvia a comenzar... mientras todos los miraban desconcertados...

-pero aca la culpa la tiene ese sanzou que viene aca a traernos historias de niños... por que no maduras y traes una historia para adulto?- se quejaba gin

-A QUIEN LLAMAS SANZOU? LA HISTORIA QUE TRAJE ASUSTO A LA MAYORIA... HANAKO-SAN ES UN CLASICO!- se defendio seizou

-de en serio? muy pocos se cagaron... las historias de niñas son para las niñas aqui trae mejor una historia para hombre con bello pubico por favor!-

-SI TAN HOMBRE SE CREEN PORQUE NO LO JUEGAN!?- reto seizou

-he? hanako-san es una historia escolar... esto no es una escuela- se defendio hijikata

-el unico baño que hay es de hombres... no hay de mujeres! es imposible jugar aca...- rio nervioso y feliz se habia zafado de la prueva...

-a mi me gustaria jugar!- dijo feliz kagura

-CALLATE MOCOSA- se quejo gin

-entonces pongamos un premio...- sugirio seizou levantando un postre en su mano -el que lo juege exitosamente aparesca o no el fantasma de hanako se llevara un delicioso part fait...- todos miraron con baba en la boca el reluciente postre

-ha? un postre? azucar? eso no va para mi...- dijo hijikata

-entonces... tienen para elegir un part fait o un plato a la hijikata- mostro un plato de comida lleno de mayonesa -quien jugara?- ya tenia al par molesto en sus manos..

-YO!- gritaron hijikata y gintoki al unisono corriendo por todos los pasillos hasta el baño- ahi, en la puerta no pudieron entrar por que se peleaban por ingresar . todos se acercaron ...

-GORILA ES TU TURNO DE SER UNA BUENA MASCOTA!- kondo que estaba conciente en ese momento fue lanzado con una patada de tae hacia dentro de los baños golpeando contra hijikata y gintoki que salieron de su camino... rapidamente tae se acerco a la puerta y la trabo...

-OTAE-SAN!- llamo llorando kondo desde dentro del baño

-kondo-san portate bien y traeme el part fait para que pueda ser feliz- decia sonriendo

-es facil hacerte feliz, hermana- decia por lo bajo shimpachi

-termina el juego o... NO PODRAS SALIR DE AQUI- eso ultimo lo dijo con una vos tetrica -buena suerte!-

kondo estaba muerto o eso pensaba la mayoria... en si estaba desesperado... no queria salir hacer el juego, eso le provocaba demasiado miedo... pero en vista de que no podria salir comenzo...

golpeo las puertas... una, dos, tres, cuatro veces... pero nada... miro el reloj eran las 2:30 am... pero siguio ´´ultima ves y saldre de aqui´´ penso kondo... golpeo una, dos tres...

-terminaste!?- pregunto kondo

-todavia no!- se escucho una vos venir de la tercera puerta del baño

-AYUDA!- grito desesperado kondo golpeando la puerta -OTAE-SAN!- lloraba como una nena desesperado...

-isao-san debes seguir hasta las 3 am tiempo que termina el juego... si no lo haces te despi**- le dijo tae sonriendo

-hermana creo que esta asustado-

-claro que no! solo es un gorila vago que no quiere trabajar...- sonrio su hermana

´´pobre kondo´´ pensaron

por su parte, gorila continuo con su juego... ´´esto no puede estar pasando´´ pensaba ´´las niñas buenas no se meten en los baños de los hombres´´

volvio a pasar y se escucho otro...

-te... terminaste?-

-todavia no!- esto estaba mal... esto estaba mal... kondo sabia que la siguiente respuesta seria...

-ter...terminaste?- susurro casi inaudible en la puerta tres...

-listo- la puerta se abrio dejando ver a una chica de cabello largo y negro con el flequillo recto... y un rostro bastante terrorifico para ser una niña...

fue lo ultimo que vio kondo antes de salir corriendo de alli, llevandose la puerta por delante rompiendola en el transcurso... eso era lo mas que podia aguantar...

-LISTO! LISTO! DIJO QUE LISTO!- salio gritando kondo desde el baño, nadie entendio que sucedia, pero basto una mirada al baño para saberlo

-he? donde esta?... que raro, si le dije QUE YA ESTABA!- la niña tenia imagen de espectro y una cara diabolica... hanako? pero no era un juego que deba hacerse en los baños de chicas?...

-AH!- gritaron todos...

del susto salieron disparados ahacia diferentes lados... dividiendose... algunos fueron a esconderse dentro de la casa... otros salieron al patio... otros incluso al tejado... no habia nadie en los alrededores de los baños... hanako-san del retrete estaba libre...!

-china me estas pisando!- le susurro sougo a kagura

-no es mi culpa gin-chan me esta aplastando- se defendia kagura

-ya cierren la boca mocosos!- les grito por lo bajo gin

-siento la mano de otae-san!- decia risueño

-gorila degenerado!- se quejaba tae

-te fuiste dejandonos solos ahi! gorila!- dijo gin

-que querias que haga!? hanako esta libre me hiba a arrastrar dentro del baño!- decia asustado kondo

-callence puede que venga!- decia aterrado hijikata

escondidos en uno de los closets del shinsegumi se encontraban; gintoki, tae, kondo, kagura, hijikata y sougo...

-que vamos a hacer?- preguntaba kagura

pero su pregunta no pudo ser contestada por que desde la rendija de la puerta se pudo ver como el ´´espectro´´ de la niña caminaba lentamente por los pasillos... entrando en una habitacion... y saliendo de otra... acaso se teletransportaba? todos entraron en una especie de panico... el espiritu se acercaba cada vez mas a ellos... de repente salio de la vision de gin quien suspiro aliviado... pero... la puerta se habrio de repente

-LES DIJE QUE YA TERMINE!- el espectro ahablo con vos gruesa que provoco que todos se vallan sin mas...

-CORRAN!- grito gin saliendo a tropesones junto al resto... pero al momento de salir, sintio el roce con ese espectro... lo habia tocado... era realmente un fantasma?

desde otra punta en otro de los closets se escuchaba como sollosaban...

-VAMOS A MORIR!- decia shimpachi hasta las lagrimas...

-silencio... o nos encontraran- sarutobi miraba la escena extrañada junto a kyuubei

-no te resultan conocidas?- pregunto tsukuyo quien tambien estaba alli

-me recuerda a algo... pero no se muy bien- respondia kyuubei confundida

-no te preocupes shimpachi, los miembros del shinsegumi daran su vida por el shogun...- decia feliz el shogun

-disculpe shogun-sama pero no hay ningun miembro del shinsegumi aqui- le decia sarutobi

-vamos a morir- shogun, habia perdido las esperanzas

-no diga eso shogun-sama! vamos a sobrevivir- shimpachi comenzo a mover de un lado a otro al shogun para que reaccione

las tres mujeres ignoraron a ese duo de idiotas y volvieron a ver por la rendija... pero ya no estaban alli...

-se fueron?- pregunto kyuubei abriendo la puerta

-de cualquier manera debemos irnos- dijo tsukuyo haciendo señas a los dos hombres que lloraban como nenas

-si, tienes razon- acepto sarutobi... se movieron con sigilo por todo el shinsegumi... hasta que...

-esperen!- dijo kyuubei recordando algo -recuerdo haber visto a esa niña...-

-he? donde- el viento fuerte movio las nuves tapando la luna... cuando volvieron a tener algo de luz... se dieron cuenta de que estaban rodeados... shimpachi vio la escena aterrado y con los ojos bien abiertos, entonces...

-GYAAAAAAAAAAA!- se escucho la vos asustada de shimpachi a largas distancias

en el patio y detras de unos arbustos tae escucho el grito de su pequeño hermano...

-SHIN-CHAN!- dijo preocupada

-cierra la boca, acaso no te das cuenta de que nos pueden atrapar esa cosa?!- se quejo hijikata asustado...

-pero shin-chan esta en peligro! debemos ir...- un grito espelusnante callo los reclamos de tae

-HAAAAAAAAA!- parecian ser voces de algunos miembros del shinsegumi...

-han atrapado a otros...- dijo sougo

-MALDICION! VAMOS A MORIR!-

-callate gorila!- lo golpeo gin... desde los arbustos pudo ver como salia la mocosa a echar un vistaso al patio... todos quedaron callados sin decir una palabra, esperando a que no los atrapen...

-KYYYYAAAAA!- se escucho otro grito a distancia esta vez de una mujer... de una cantante...

´´hanako-san´´ se volvio hacia dentro diciendo...

-tengo que terminar rapido el trabajo- todos tragaron fuerte ante ese comentario -quiero llegar antes de que amanezca, a casa- susurro

-e...escucharon eso?- pregunto gin... -QUIERE MATARNOS ANTES DE QUE AMANEZCA!- gritaba desesperado

-callate permanentado!- golpeaba sin parar tae...

-que haremos gin-chan... seguramente ya ha atrapado a todos... que haremos?- preguntaba preocupada kagura -tengo hambre y ya quiero dejar de jugar a las escondidas...- decia cansada

-acaso no te das cuenta de que nuestra vida corre peligro, mocosa?- la golpeaba en la cabeza como reto

-pero... seran realmente fantasmas? despues de todo vi como hanako-san, se movio al impactarse contra danna...- decia sougo

-entonces si no es un fantasma deja de llamarla ´´hanako-san´´- se quejaba hijikata, queja que no fue escuchada...

-oh! eso tienes razon- decia gin golpeando levemente su mano contra la otra...-si tienen un cuerpo material podemos capturarlas...-

-y como se supone que haremos eso?- pregunto hijikata

-yo tengo una idea- sonrio deliz tae...

-otae-san eres una genia!-

ella solo sonrio, gorila era el unico que aun no entendia la mirada diabolica de tae... y menos la que era en direccion hacia el...

...

..

.

-me escuchan?- preguntaba tae desde un arbusto... hablaba con el resto, que estaban distribuidos por toda la zona, por medio de una radio

-si aqui te escuchamos!- respondia el grupo sadico... cada uno tenia su radio para poder comunicarce y atrapar al espiritu... kagura y sougo estaban sobre un par de arboles enfrentados, sujetando una fuerte soga que mantenia en suspenso una red...

por otro lado el grupo de lideres se mantenia oculto en otros arboles contiguos llenos de hojas y ramas para confundir...

-gin-san, hijikata-san estan en posiciones?- preguntaba como si de una pelicula de rambo se tratara...

-aqui estamos!...- espero la señal de hijikata una ves este se halla subido al arbol -listo, libera al gorila- tae, como lo pidio gin, solto a kondo quien tenia amarradas las manos y amordazado... su ropa? no llevaba, solo estaba en calzoncillos rosas con corazones... llorando y lagrimiando... luego de ser lanzado ppor una patada de tae hacia el centro del patio, donde cualquiera pudiera verlo, su amada tae hiso sonar un silbato...

-buena suerte gorila- le dijo con una sonrisa y amagando su mano como si se tratara de una despedida... no tardo en haber una respuesta al llamado... cabe decir que kondo estaba aterrado...

aunque el pobre comandante quisiera pedir ayuda o ´´por favor salvame´´ no pudo por la boca cubierta... lo peor era que ´´hanako-san´´ ya estaba fuera del shinsegumi (base)...

-oh! señor gorila... lo buscaba- dijo levemente con su vos de espectro con la que podia helarte el alma... -le dije que YA ESTABA- como en un acto de paranoia la pequeña ´´espectro´´ salio corriendo a toda velocidad... con lo que kondo en estado de panico y llorando mares salio disparado a la trampa, como pudo... estaba atado...

estando cerca de la trampa, kondo, tropezo dando vueltas por el jardin con tan mala suerte que ´´hanako´´ lo siguio de atras muy de cerca y sougo junto a kagura soltaron las cuerdas dejando caer la red enorme y pesada... pero al momento de ver su victoria... solo estaba el estupido kondo...

-maldicion! aqui fallamos!- dijo sougo por la radio

-estupido sadico dejaste soltar la soga muy depreisa!-

-acaso tu no hiciste lo mismo?-

por la radio se escuchaba la estupida disputa que estaban teniendo... tae hablo esta vez por la radio...

-no se preocupen... puse una trampa mas- sonrio para sus adentros... ella ya sabia que su eterno acosador no servia ni para ser de señuelo...

-SA...SAQUEN ME DE AQUI!- imploraba gorila... con todo el preoblema previo pudo safarce de lo que tapaba su boca...

la niña se acerco un poco a el con la cara mas tenebrosa que podia... y este inutil comandante solo podia gritar como una nena llorona...

-es nuestro turno de entrar en accion!- dijo gin lanzandose a pegarle a esa mocosa... a lo que hijikata fue hacia ella tambien...

-NO ME TOQUES AUXILIO!- gritaba kondo al momento en que se da la vuelta para gatear... pero algo es activado... BOOM! una explosion se escucho por todo kabuki-cho...

kondo... la supuesta hanako, calleron victimas de la explosion, sin contar a hijikata y gin que en ese momento se vieron encontrados cerca del perimetro de aquella explosion... todos con peinados afros y desmayados... varios segundos mas tarde gin e hijikata comenzaban a despertarce ...

-que paso?- pregunto hijikata mareado

-mmm... danna, kondo,´´hanako´´ y tu fueron atrapados por una bomba... lo que son las casualidades no?- dijo felismente sadico...

-MALDITO!-

-peron esta vez no ui yo quien puso esa trampa...-

-estas aceptando que todas las demas si?-

-de cualquier manera atrapamos a ´´hanako´´- dijo tranquilo sougo

kagura estaba junto a tae mientras que gin se incorporaba al grupo con su peinado afro... kondo seguia desmayado, la explosion fue mucho para el.. y el supuesto ´´fantasma´´ estaba amarrado...

-sera mejor que entremos...- decia tranquilo gintoki -ahora podemos ir a buscar al resto... ya no hay amenasas dentro... asi que...- decia tranquilo mientras movia una de las puertas de entrada... pero...

-HOLA... LOS HEMOS ESTADO BUSCANDO!- un grupo de cinco hanako-san estaban dentro de la base... rapidamente el rostro de todos estaba sombrio... que pasaba?

...

..

.

-hola gintoki!- saludo kyuubei mientras se acercaba al grupo

ninguno lo comprendia... una vez que fueron capturados por el grupo de mocosas hanako, fueron junto a ellas a una habitacion mas grande, el comedor y ahi lo vieron habia un total de nueve once espectros... pero no estaban torturando o maltratando a ninguno de los que ´´fueron capturados´´, estaban dandole un masaje, llevandoles agua, preparando comida... en si, estaba sirviendo a todo el shinsegumi y compania...

en si, no habia espectro ni nada parecido...

-que pasa aca?- pregunto gin con cara de pez muerto

-he? un masaje?- dijo dudando kyuubei

-YA SE QUE ESTAN DANDO MASAJES! PERO NO ERAN ESAS COSAS EL ESPIRITU DE ´´HANAKO-SAN DEL RETRETE´´- dijo molesto apuntando a las mocosas haciendo su trabajo

-eso pensamos en un momento pero...-

-pero ellas son amantos, son entrenadas desde muy pequeñas a ser sirvientas... y este año les tocaba a las egresadas dar su examen final en la tierra... mas presisamente en edo- explico tsukuyo...

-kya! gin-san vallamos a darnos un masaje!- decia feliz sarutobi -y de paso podemos hacer esto y aquello- decia entre fantasias...

gin y demas ya no escuchaban... todos se acomodaron para ser atendidos como reyes... de lo contrario darian una mala calificacion a esas putas niñas que los aterraron hasta las lagrimas...

y vaya que lo haria... despues de todo ya habian cometido un error demasiado grave... y no hablaba de la noche de terror que los hiso vivir, y vaya que habian estado aterrados hasta la medula...

pero eso no era...

sino que habian ido al baño de hombres y no tiraron la cadena...

que tipo de damas eran?

 _ **(1) y (2): no se si quedo bien... pero es una pequeña burla de crepúsculo (creo que la parte 3, eclipse o la 4, amanecer... si alguien lo sabe me avisa)... en la que bella sueña que Edward esta sobre una montaña de cadáveres en el altar y estan manchados de sangre (por eso es la frambuesa y la leche de fresa)... y el cura los casa... no se porque los puse pero me hiso reir mucho cuando lo imagine con kondo y tae, tambien con sa-chan y gintoki...**_

 _ **(3)kumanaku seizou es un miembro del shinsegumi que aparece en el capitulo 113 del anime... es miembro del 1°escuadron del shinsegumi y se apasiona por la limpieza... no se si acuerdan...**_

 ** _DOS CAPITULOS EN UN MISMO DIA... ESTARE BIEN? BUENO ESTO ES MAS EN COMPENSACIÓN POR QUE NO ACTUALICE LA SEMANA PASADA... Y YA SE ME HABIAN ACUMULADO DOS CAPS... ASI QUE ESPERO LES GUSTE, COMO DIJE EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR AME CADA UNO DE SUS COMENTARIOS... GRACIAS!_**


	9. LAS PELEAS DE MUJERES SON LINDAS

_**SHINSEGUMI VS MIMAWARIGUMI**_

 **LAS PELEAS DE MUJERES SON LINDAS, CLARO, SI ERES HOMBRE PARTE 1**

luego de haber recibido una importante dosis de tratamientos para el descanso... las ´´niñas amantos´´ tuvieron que despedirce...

-gracias por las cinco estrellas!- dijo hanako numero 2

-siempre les estaremos agradecidos- esta vez fue hanako 7

-con esto estaremos aprobadas!- hiso una reverencia hanako 10

cuando estaban todas por subir al micro una hanako 1, la que habia asustado a kondo en el baño, se dio vuelta y miro con su sonrisa mas macabra al comandante del shinsegumi.

-espero que se cuide... - la sonrisa que le dio no tenia ni una pizca de maldad... pero, claro no era lo que veian los demás... kondo trago saliva pensando que esas palabras significaban una especie de advertencia -adios!-

el resto las saludo como pudieron... la unica animada para saludar era kagura, que inocentemente tomo ese saludo como algo bueno!

-sou-chan lamento no haberles avisado que las niñas del ´´colegio z´´ vendrían- se disculpo mitsuba

-no te preocupes hermana, esta todo bien! hicieron muy bien su trabajo- sonrio dulcemente...

el resto lo miraban con pensamientos de ´´traidor´´, ´´vos tambien te cagaste´´ y ´´que asco! no sonrías asi!´´

-seguro? me dijeron que las niñas causaron algo de alboroto... -

-no pasa nada!- de nuevo las miradas sombrias hacia sougo...

-de acuerdo, ire a acompañar a esas niñas a la estación asi van tranquilas a sus casas- saludo desde el micro para despedirse...

todos saludaron tiernamente a mitsuba... una ves se halla perdido en el horizonte comenzaron los reclamos...

-QUE MIERDA FUE ESO! POR QUE NO LE DIJISTE QUE NOS CAGAMOS TODO!?-gritaba gin molesto -CASI SE ME VA EL ALMA EN CUANTO APARECIERON ESAS PERRAS Y ADEMAS DEBEMOS PONERLE 5 ESTRELLAS?-

-danna deberia recordarle que hicieron un buen trabajo...- dijo tranquilo

-DE QUE TRABAJO... ? EL DE CAGARME TODA LA NOCHE?-

-lo hicieron bien no?- pregunto burlon

gin queria matarlo...

no solo tuvieron que fingir que no hubieron problemas porque sino mitsuba se hubiese preocupado por no avisarles previamente... y es que la hermana mayor de sougo pensaba que estaban muy contracturados con todo lo del entrenamiento, que seria mejor conseguir ayuda. las pequeñas amanto habian sido su salvación... pero habian pasado una noche asustados y tres horas de descanso y masajes... simplemente no lo compensaba!... sin contar que tuvieron que ponerle cinco estrellas para que mitsuba crea que estaban muy conformes con las niñas... si estaban conformes con la labor de las niñas, lo estaban con ella que las habia buscado...

pero gin se contuvo... solo un poco

-bueno supongo que tambien hicieron buen trabajo asustándote, souchiro- dijo tranquilo

-con quien estas hablando permanentado?- pregunto hijikata...

sougo no estaba a la vista solo tenia a su lado al idiota de la mayonesa

-ese puto crio...- decia molesto gin mientras caminaba a dentro de la base, despedir con una sonrisa de satisfaccion fue muy molesto... mas cuando a esa sonrisa se le debia agregar el echo de que fue falsa...

dentro del shinsegumi todos volvieron a practicar... habian pasado la noche entera desvelados por culpa de la poscion de una vieja y la inusual ayuda de un grupo de mocosas amantos que estaban destinadas a servir a los humanos... claro, esto ultimo puesto con mucha ironia... pero lo peor habia sido segundos despues de entrar al dojo, ya mitsuba habia partido con las niñas de la escuela z, asi que debian volver a entrenar con la incógnita, aun, de no saber en que dia estaban de las practicas y pasa... al pasar el umbral de la puerta ven a un kondo de espaldas sosteniendo un papel... todos quedan quietos esperando que hable, pero nada...

-kondo-san?- pregunto sougo dando un paso adelante

hijikata hiso lo mismo, pero kondo voltio a verlos... una lagrima de orgullo se asomo por su rostro, so rostro mostraba felicidad y emocion... giro un poco su cuerpo y mostro un papel... en el decia...

´´anotaciones de isao kondo:

17/7 combate

lugar: shinsegumi´´

todos se quedaron quietos en sus lugares mirandolo con ojos de pez muerto...

-lo habia anotado en mi diario- dijo al fin

-...-

no hubo respuesta por parte del grupo del shinsegumi ni de la yorozuya y compania... simplemente se abalanzaron sobre kondo a golpearlo... golpes de puño, patadas, incluso el uso de armas como katanas, kunais y paraguas (por parte de kagura)... no habia tanto para decir solo un inmenso glosario de insultos hacia gorila-comandante...

-PUTO GORILA! TU TENIAS LA FECHA EN ESA COSA Y NO DIJISTE NADA?- kagura no hacia mas que insultar mientras usaba su paraguas y sus puños contra ese gorila

-QUE ES ESA MIRADA DE ORGULLO? TE ARRANCARE LAS BOLAS GORILA!- tae lo golpeaba sin parar... el resto solo golpeaba... quejas no habian muchas mas que las de tae, kagura y ...

-ACA HACIENDO DE MOJE Y TU CON ESE CUADERNO DE NENA? ACASO ESCRIBES LO MUCHO QUE EXTRAÑAS LA JUNGLA?- gritaba gin mientras sostenia su cabeza molesto y con varias venas hinchadas de la ira que contenia, lo solto tirandolo a los pies de tae...

-OTAE-SAN SALVAME...- suplicaba al verla... se arrastro hasta ella... pero vio su oscuro deseo en sus ojos... -O...OTAE-SAN?-

-MUERE!- tae lo golpeo en la cabeza con la mayor fuerza que pudo...

-KYAAAA!- a la distancia solo se pudo escuchar el grito ahogado de kondo...

-este lugar no necesita gorilas excitados como tu, vuelve con torzan(1)- dijo tae limpiandose las manos dando por acabado el trabajo...

sougo se agacho tomando entre sus manos aquel pedaso de papel...

-17 ... hijikata-san no es mañana 17?- pregunto sougo tranquilo

-he? pues hoy es...- comenzo a buscar en el almanaque que tenian colgado en una esquina y... -hoy es 16... - dijo en shock mientras se le caia el calendario... rapido todos lo miraron con sorpresa... el entrenamiento final debia dar el ultimo paso...

...

-HOY ENTRENARAN EL DOBLE... ESTAMOS EN EL ULTIMO DIA DE ENTRENAMIENTO, ASI QUE ESPERO QUE HOY SE COMPORTEN!- decia la anciana con tono molesto

-he? el doble? acaso no sabe usted que somos jovenes y necesitamos dormir?- las quejas de gin hiban en aumento...

-usted tiene arrugas y por eso no necesita el sueño de belleza, pero nosotras si... ponga a entrenar a este grupo de idiotas y a nosotras déjenos dormir- señalo con su pulgar a gin y demas con desagrado

-sueño de belleza? hace cuanto lo practicas? deberias quejarte, por que ese truco no te a servido para nada, china- se burlaba sougo con una sonrisa retadora...

-callate, sadico. estas celoso por que mi cutles (2) es mas lindo que el mio!-

-cuddles? no sabia que tenias uno... -quedo pensando en lo que habia revelado su compañera- bueno, los conejos se atraen... yo en cambio tengo a _**flppy (3)**_ -dijo sougo mostrando una sonrisa sadica...

-hey ustedes dejen de pelear! aca estamos hablando de algo mas importante... QUEREMOS DORMIR VIEJA!- grito gin para que la anciana lo escuche al menos

-CIERRA LA BOCA PERMANENTADO!- gritaba la anciana molesta desde adelante -VUELVE A MOLESTAR Y NO VERAS EL AZUCAR EN SIGLOS-

-QUE TIPO DE AMENAZA ES ESA?- gritaba shimpachi

-nadie le quitara el azucar a mi adorado gin-san...- se acerco a el abrazandolo -gin-san no te preocupes nadie tocara tu preciado oro blanco (3)-

-ESO SUENA SOSPECHOSO!- se quejaba shimpachi

-me ire gin-san, me ire a cuidar de tu amado néctar...- sarutobi seguia sin prestar caso a shimpachi...

-ESO SUENA ASQUEROSO! LO MIRES POR DONDE LO MIRES, ESO SUENA ASQUEROSO!- volvia a gritar... pero sarutobi no le prestaba ni un poco de atencion...

-nos vemos...- se fue al mejor estilo shoujo -no llores por mi gin-san!-

pero gintoki no lloraba por ella... las lagrimas provenian de un dolor mas grande...

-azucar... azucar...a...azucar...- y asi seguian sus sollozos

-EL NO ESTA LLORANDO!- las quejas de shimpachi seguian siendo ignoradas

-anciana usted la pagara por hacer que me separe de mi amado gin-san...!- sarutobi-gritaba mientras saltaba cayendo sobre la anciana

-CUIDADO BABA-SAN!- advirtió shimpachi viendo el panorama... pero la anciana levando tres dedos hacia ella...

-te doy tres dias en una cabaña solitaria con sakata-san-

-a sus ordenes baba-sama- sarutobi se habia arrodillado a los pies de baba

-HEY! ACASO ERES FACIL DE COMPRAR?-

-por gin-san haría cualquier cosa- dijo seria mientras levantaba la cabeza

-PUES YO TE VEO A VOS COMO UNICA BENEFICIARIA- shimpachi miro a gin, buscando una reacción de su parte -gin-san ! gin-san- lo sacudio de un lado a otro...

gin que estaba despertando de su letargo articulo ciertas palabras...

-ha! mañana ya puedo comprar un rico parfait- golpeo sus manos con cierto toque de certeza

-ACASO TU CEREBRO ESTA AHOGADO EN ESA MIERDA?!- lo miro molesto -BUENO, NO IMPORTA... ANCIANA PODRÍAMOS COMENZAR CON... QUE LE PASA?- dijo asustado al ver como la anciana se arrodillaba llorando...

-jamas pense que uno de ustedes me pediria que practiquemos...- sollozaba

-oiga! pare por favor- a shimpachi ya se le habia hecho una gotita de sudor en la nuca...

...

-bueno como decia, comenzaremos a practicar combate...-

\- no habiamos practicado anteriormente pelea?-

-no estaba ya las practicas de ese tipo?-

-lo unico que queda por ahora es descansar-

-deberiamos de ir a unas aguas termales para relajarnos-

-ha! eso me gustaria!-

-tienes razon seria divertido-

-podriamos ir hoy-

-si, si vamos!- dijo gin con vos de mujer colandoce en la conversación de las tae y compania

la anciana molesta por el ruido y la poca intencion de escucharla la molestaron completamente. tomo su zapado y se lo arrojo al ultimo que habia hablado...

-como decia...-

-PORQUE MIERDA NO LE TIRA NADA ESAS MUJERES GORILAS QUE SE LA PASAN QUEJANDOCE DE TODO...- gritaba molesto... todas lo miraron molestas tronandoce los huesos de las manos -ACASO NO VE EL RUIDO QUE HACEN INCLUSO AL RESPIRAR... DE VERDAD SON GORILAS... ALGO ASI NO DEBERIA LLAMARCE MUJER... CLARO QUE NO... DEBERIA EXPULSARLAS DE ESTA COMPETENCIA...- esas fueron sus ultimas palabras...

...

..

.

-prosiga por favor- dijo risueña tae mientras estaba delante de un vendado gin... las heridas habian sido graves ... la anciana tosió un poco para disimular lo incomodo que se veia la situacion...

-como decia... esta ves las practicas seran distintas, esta ves practicaremos todos juntos... - la puerta del dojo se abrio y dejo ver al shinsegumi que venia acompañado de un grupo de mujeres muy diversas... de talla chica con una figura voluptuosa y otras de talla xxl... mujeres que rosaban los veinte y otras que parecian tener nietos y bisnietos...mujeres que presentaban en sus facciones gran velentia y otras temerosas... mujeres que se veian preparadas para el combate y otras tantas que se veian sentadas con una vida tranquila sin exaltaciones... asi eran las mujeres del shinsegumi? -ahora practicaremos por un lado todo el shinsegumi y por el otro sus acompañantes... comprendieron?-

-he?- dijo gin mirando principalmente a las mujeres de edad avansada... muchos tenian la cara ensombrecida... ´´con razon perdian!´´ pensaba la mayoria... y es que si bien un grupo se veia apto era la gran mayoría que no se veia ni para jugar a ´´patea la lata´´...

-vamos a practicar en conjunto... no lo entiendes?-

-ESO YA LO ENTENDÍ! LO QUE NO ENTIENDO ES PORQUE UN GRUPO DE MUJERES ANCIANAS ESTA ACA! ACASO HAY MIEMBROS DEL SHINSEGUMI CON EDAD TAN AVANZADA? ACASO NUESTROS IMPUESTOS TERMINAN EN UN GRUPO DE VIEJOS CON LAS BOLAS CAIDAS?-gritaba escandalizado

-TU NO PAGAS IMPUESTOS! -gritaba hijikata molesto

-ACASO QUIEREN QUE GANEMOS O QUE PASEMOS VERGUENZA?-

-TU ERES QUIEN NOS PONDRA EN VERGUENZA!-volvia a gritar hijikata, pero nuevamente volvia a ser ignorado

\- POR QUE UN GRUPO DE ANCIANAS ESTA PARTICIPANDO? HE?-

-simple son las mujeres de tres miembros importantes... tres miembros que saben pelear bastante bien- aclaro sougo

-DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO SOUCHIRO? NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE CON ESAS VIEJAS NADIE PUEDE GANAR! NI KAKAROTO PODRIA CON UNO DE ESOS VEJESTORIOS... LE DARA ATAQUE AL CORAZON... PERDERÁ LA VIDA!-

-CIERRA LA BOCA! NO PODEMOS PELEAR SI NO ES CON LOS MIEMBROS MAS IMPORTANTES DEL SHINSEGUMI...!-

-Y QUIENES SON ESOS MIEMBROS CON BOLAS FLACIDAS? HE? ACASO ERES TU?-

-ACASO QUIERES QUE TE MATE!? -grito molesto hijikata tomandolo del cuello

-podrias dejar de hablar asi de mis bolas y de mi adorada mujer- se quejo... el capitan del cuarto escuadron -amada mia no lo escuches...- se arrodillo al estilo de romeo y julieta -tu eres ...hermosa-

-mugrosa? yo me baño todos los dias!-dijo molesta mientras comenzaba a golpear a su marido sin descanso con su diminuto baston...

-que significa esto?- pregunto con la cara ensombrecida al ver quien era el marido de aquella anciana...

-tal como lo ves, un matrimonio feliz- exhalo un poco de humo hijikata

-HE? ACASO ES UNA BROMA ESA ANCIANA ES LA MUJER DEL CAPITAN DEL CUARTO ESCUADRON?-grito asombrado y horrorizado -QUE ME DICES DE ESAS DOS VIEJAS QUE AUN ESTAN AHI QUIETAS?-

-la señora mikoto (mujer de 74 años) esposa del capitan de la segunda division del shinsegumi y la señora en sillas de ruedas, yuko (mujer de 81 años) esposa del capitan de quinta division...- repondio tranquilo...

gin quedo estático... sabia que eran mujeres de edad, pero jamas penso que eran tan jovenes... esas ancianas debian tener la misma edad que la tierra... pero lo que mas lo impresiono era que tres ancianas de avanzada edad eran esposas de miembros de alto rango, mas precisamente de los capitanes del shinsegumi... acaso era un tipo de fetiche que tenian en particular... gin volteo la cara hacia sougo y shimura...

-danna, mis gustos son mejores...- dijo sougo leyendole el pensamiento a gin. por su parte kagura volteo el rostro a un costado para que no vean el sonrojo que le habia aparecido... sougo sonrio con malicia... -o al menos no TAN mal gusto-

kagura se precipito y golpeo de una el tobillo de este con fuerza tirandolo al piso ahi se lanzo a una nueva pelea que implicaba golpes... una pelea que la mayoria ignoro... ´´siempre peleando´´ pensaron algunos... y es que nadie habia comprendido el porque de esa pelea, pero, despues de todo lo crios son asi...

escuchando la respuesta de souchiro, gin, volvio a mirar a shimura en busca de una respuesta...

´´zzz´´ se habia quedado dormido... en medio del panico de no saber que responder decidio tomarce una siesta...

-IDIOTA! NO TE QUEDES DORMIDO ASI NO MAS!- movia de un lado a otro al capitan de la tercer division del shinsegumi...

-de cualquier manera...- volvio a hablar hijikata acabando su onceavo cigarrillo en unas cuatro horas... -...ellos tres se niegan a pelear con otras mujeres que no sean sus amantes, asi que no se puede hacer nada...-

-QUE? Y ME LO DICES TAN TRANQUILO? ACASO CREES QUE PODRAN CON UNA PELEA?-

-CIERRA LA BOCA! ESOS TRES SON UNO DE LOS MEJORES ESPADACHINES QUE TIENE EL SHINSEGUMI, NECESITAMOS QUE ENTREN EN EL COMBATE!-

-ACASO PERDISTE TUS NEURONAS? NI KAKAROTO PODRIA GANAR UNA PELEA LLEVANDO A CUESTAS UNA ANCIANA QUE NI SIQUIERA PUEDE RESPIRAR AL CAMINAR...!-

ambos se miraron con molestia, gritandoce y comensando una pelea que implicaba dedos en la naris de hijikata, tirones del pelo de gin y demas estupideces propias de una pelea de niñas...

... media hora se tardo para calmar a todos o al menos a un grupo y volver a dividirse, mujeres por un lado y hombres por el otro...

-el shinsegumi, mañana, ganara la refacción de la base... mañana conseguiremos lo que tanto habiamos esperado... REACCIONAREMOS AL SHINSEGUMI!- dijo energico mientras todos gritaban apoyando a su comandante...

-SIIII!-

gin por su parte se acomodo en un costado apoyando su cabeza acostado, mientras se estiraba en el piso mirando sin ganas la escena...

-eso es shinsegumi deben entrenar muy duro... ustedes estuvieron de vagos aca mientras nosotros hacíamos todo el trabajo... gorila, no deberias permitirle tanta libertad, los estas acostumbrando mal-

-aca el unico que esta mal acostumbrado eres tu!- dijo hijikata con el rostro ensombrecido apuntando con su espada el cuello de su tan insoportable camarada...

sougo los miro con pereza... pero vio una oportunidad para molestar a hijikata

-danna, no sea tan malo con kondo-san... aca la culpa la tiene hijibaka que lo unico que sabe hacer es ahogarce en su asquerosa mayonesa-

-que dices? si eres tu el que siempre esta durmiendo!-

-ya, ya hijikata... siempre culpando a otros de sus fracasos... por que no vas al rio y te ahogas de una buena ves- dijo molesto

hijikata estaba bastante molesto... solo pensar que su tortura acabaria mañana lo ponia feliz, pero al mismo tiempo impaciente... cada minuto era eterno...

-ya basta, toshi! es mejor que nos pongamos a entrenar! las chicas han comenzado en cuanto nos fuimos... seria una deshonra que ellas vayan adelantadas a nosotros... debemos demostrar de lo que estamos hechos!- todos incluso gin y shimpachi miraron decididos a gorila... otra ves quedar detras de ellas no era una opción... (4)

-SIII!- las practicas comenzaron rapidamente... estaban decididos, pero aun asi nada quitaba la posibilidad de que se descontrolen en algun momento... despues de todo la yorozuya estaba ahi

...

apenas se fueron los idiotas denominados ´´hombres´´... comenzaron a separarce en grupos. debian esperar a la anciana y comenzarían hasta que ella no viniera, segun la vieja debia ir a buscar algo... quien sabe que...

mientras las esperaban kagura y demas miraba al resto de los grupos... entre las chicas que pertenecian a un mismo grupo, tenian algo que las diferenciaba... al fondo y sentadas estaban las 3 mujeres de mayor edad... las abuelas. por otro lado estaban las tipicas chicas que entrarian en la categoría moe... segun kagura eran un grupito de niñas lloronas que sin importar lo que hagan el protagonista, de los shoujos que leia gin a escondidas, siempre decia ´´que linda´´... kagura diria ´´que estupida´´ ... habia otro grupo denominado xxl, mujeres de entre 25 y 30 años que exedian su peso varias libras mas... pero habia un grupo que llamo su atención y no fue por nada bueno... era el grupo de las modelos siliconadas... chicas de extrema belleza y cientos de cuidados faciales... no tenian ni rastro de tener la fuerza de tae o kagura , o la destreza de sa-chan o tsuki, o la experiencia en esgrima de kyuubei, incluso tae parecia mucho mas fuerte que esas estupidas que demostraban asco por todas las que estaban alli... principalmente por el grupo yorozuya...

-ha! mira cuantas momias hay aqui! y las que se enamoraron del pollo frito! cuando van a dejar de acumular grasa? tantas calorías que asco!- lloriqueo una, aparentemente la lider...

-calmate tsukiko! solo sera por dos dias que las veremos!- decia una pelirroja

la lider miro hacia kagura he hiso una cara de asco..

-pero mira incluso hay un grupo nuevo... y ni sentido de la moda-

-donde compraste esas ropas en una tienda de excentricidades?- pregunto otra provocando que sus compañeras se rieran...

-oh! una zorra... jamas habia visto una - pregunto kagura con inocencia

-QUE?-

-siempre me gustaron los animales... pero creo que una babosa es mas linda-

-bastarda! acaso no ves mis enormes esfuerzos... mi cutis es de bebe!- kagura la ignoro por completo... habia una linda babosa en el piso...

-que hces aca?-

-HEY NO ME IGNORES!- kagura se levanto con la babosa en la mano y se la aventó a la cara -KYYYAAA!

-ves su piel es mas aterciopelada!- decia inocente

la chica lider sin nombre aun abrio la puerta del dojo para quitarse la babosa pero una anciana se metio en su camino...

-A DONDE VAS? ESTA VES NO TE VAS A ESCAPAR A VER A OKITA-DONO EN MIS PRACTICAS, TSUKIKO- dijo tenebrosa... la chica se hiso para atras cayendo al piso petrificada por el contacto, aun, de la babosa... kagura la tomo en sus manos y la dejo fuera...

-te gusta un sadico de mierda y no una linda babosa... que eres? de plástico?-

-CALLATE! NO ESTOY OPERADA NI NADA! SOY BELLA POR NATURALEZA Y UNA BABOSA NO SE COMPARA CON OKITA-SAN, ACA LA QUE ESTA MAL DE LA CABEZA ERES TU!-

-he? entonces te gusta...pft- kagura trataba de no reirse de esa chica hueca que tenia en frente... si bien ella salia con el capitan de la primera division okita sougo, pero jamas se profesaban amor, ni mucho menos... lo que llegaban a decirce era, cuando mucho, que se gustaban. aunque ese tipo de gustar era mas usado para burlarce el uno al otro... lo que mas salia de sus bocas era un ´´te odio´´... basicamente era como decir ´´te amo´´ disfrazado... pero, aun asi, la palabra ´´amor´´ no estaba en su diccionario

-MALDITA- la chica llamada tsukiko la miraba con ira... dos segundos de conocerla y ya la habia sacado de sus casillas...

-YA BASTA- la anciana detuvo la pelea de esas dos -tsukiko no molestes a tus compañeras-

-HE? PERO ELLA COMENZO A MOLESTARME- dijo como si de una vitima se tratara, la anciana miro a kagura que ni se inmuto por la mira de la anciana, ni la situacion...

-lo siento vieja, pero aca huele a mierda- dijo tranquila señalando al grupo entero de tsukiko..

-QUE?-gritaron indignadas

-kagura no digas eso!... ademas, siempre huelen asi! ACOSTÚMBRATE!-

-USTED TAMBIEN!?-

-COMENZAREMOS CON LAS PRACTICAS!-

-que es eso?- pregunto una chica... ´´grupo moe´´ penso kagura.

-comenzaremos a entrenar grupos contra grupos... sera un torneo- kagura y tsukiko sonrieron tetricamente... estaban decididas a ganar

-DEBE VENIR UN SOLO INTEGRANTE POR GRUPO... TOMARA UN NUMERO Y SE ANOTARA COMO GRUPO ENEMIGO DEL QUE LE TOQUE... HABRAN VARIOS EVENTOS, NO SOLO PELEA... SERAN DIVERSAS PRUEBAS QUE DEBERAN SUPERAR... UNA VEZ HABER GANADO IRAN POR OTRO HASTA QUE SE PROCLAME UN GANADOR... COMPRENDIERON?- todas asintieron -BIEN VENGAN- llamo al centro a sacar numero... del grupo de las modelos fue la nombrada tsukiko, y del grupo de yorozuya, kagura quien era efectivamente parte de ese grupo...

-2- dijo kagura, eran las ultimas en participar... la anciana habia mezclado los numeros...

-5- dijo tsukiko sonriendo, la rubia plastica se encontraria en la final... si es que pasaban, pero kagura no lo dudaba... eran 8 grupos de seis integrantes... kagura, tae, tsu, sa-chan, kyuubei, tsuki... derrotarian a esas estupidas...

-entonces nos veremos en la final, esto es pan comido... las viejas son simples- una de ellas la segunda al mando miro con una sonrisa tierna a todas -espero que puedan superar a las talla xxl...-

-seran aplastadas- dijo riendo otra

-ara? parece que las zorras ahullan incluso de dia- decia tae con una sonrisa en su rostro ocultando sus ganas de matarlas

-a quien llamas zorra?-

-he? se sintieron ofendidas? - se hiso la inocente

-BASTARDA-

todas se miraron con odio este era el inicio de la guerra! el grupo yorozuya contra las ´´idol gils´´...

la anciana dio por comenzado el ´´torneo´´ de entrenamiento...

-COMENCEMOS!- ... quien ganara?

...

hijikata sintio un escalofrio al igual que gintoki...

-hey, acaso no sentiste algo extraño?- pregunto hijikata

-si, se sintio como si el fin del mundo comenzara...-

-HEY! NO SE DESCONCENTREN!- llamo kondo al grupo -NADIE PUEDE DEJAR DE ENTRENAR EL DIA DE HOY!-

-he? pero nos duelen los brazos!- se quejo un miembro del shinsegumi

-NO IMPORTA! MAÑANA SERA EL GRAN COMBATE, DEBEMOS ESTAR PREPARADOS EN TIEMPO Y FORMA! NADIE PUEDE SALIR DEL ENTRENAMIENTO... EXCEPTO SHIMPACHI-CUÑADO!-

-NO ME DIGAS SHIMPACHI-CUÑADO!- se quejo megane

todos estaban cansados pero siguieron en alerta, entrenando y entrenando... hasta que a cierto capitan se le ocurrio una idea para zafar...

-kondo-san...- dijo sougo hacercandoce a su comandante con cautela... murmura, incluso, para que nadie lo escuche -deberia hacer una investigación...-

-ahora no sougo! debemos entrenar-

-lo se! pero esto es algo de suma importancia, algo que no puede pasar por alto, kondo-san- volvio a hablar sougo

-que? a menos que no se trate de una mision muy urgente no podras...-

-shimura tae esta en esta misma base, tengo una camara para traerle material fotografico de ella-

-sougo detente!- kondo estaba serio mirando a la nada... sin pestañar prosiguio -TRAEME TODAS LAS FOTOS QUE PUEDAS Y NO VENGAS HASTA QUE TERMINE EL ENTRENAMIENTO!- su semblante habia cambiado al de feliz... sougo sonrio y se fue...

-HEY! TU A DONDE VAS SOUGO?- pregunto irritado hijikata

-hara una mision importante- sentencio kondo

-QUE?- grito hijikata, sougo se quedo a una distancia prudente y cuando lo hubieran visto gin, shimpachi e hijikata sonrio burlonamente...

-PUTO CRIO!-

-SOUCHIRO! TE CORTARE LAS BOLAS! LLEVAME!- sougo siguio caminando sin escuchar mas... habia conseguido zafarse de tremenda tortura... ahora lo unico que debia hacer era tomar fotografias de tae-san... un par y seguir con su siesta... pero al abrir la puerta vio a kagura arrinconada y a punto de ser golpeada por su contrincante...

 **torzan(1): ES UNA BURLA DE TARZAN... IGUAL CREO QUE SE ENTENDIO...**

 **cutles (2): LOS QUE CONOCEN A HAPPY TREE FRIENDS SABEN A QUE ME REFIERO... ES UN CONEJITO... BASICAMENTE ES UN DIBUJO ANIMADO SANGRIENTO EN EL QUE SE MUEREN TODOS, AL MENOS, LA MAYORÍA.**

 **flppy (3): OTRO PERSONAJE DE HAPPY TREE FRIENDS ... ESTE ES UN OSO MILITAR QUE CAMBIA DE PERSONALIDAD... PASA DE BUENO A UN ASESINO DESPIADADO... LO PUSE EN NEGRITAS, PORQUE SOUGO SE REFIERE A LA PERSONALIDAD ASESINA DEL PERSONAJE... ESA PERSONALIDAD LA SUELEN ESCRIBIR CON UNA DE AMBAS ´P´ MIRANDO A LA IZQUIERDA... Y BUENO NO PUEDO HACER ESO...**

 **CREO QUE NO HAY MAS QUE ACLARAR SOLO QUE PERDON LA TARDANZA... REALMENTE LO SIENTO... ESTA ES LA PRIMERA PARTE DEL CAP... SE ME HISO LARGO... EL VIERNES SUBO LA CONTI... PARTE 2 Y YA EL CAP QUE SIGUE ... CHA CHAN CHA CHANNNN! ... APARECERÁ ZURA! 3**

 **SE QUE LA MAYORIA LO ESPERA SOLO ESPEREN UN POQUITO... PERO QUIERO DEJAR EN CLARO QUE NO APARECERA EN LA PARTE 2 DEL CAP... SINO EN EL PROXIMO! LO SE, ME ADELANTO A LOS HECHOS... ESPEREN! POR FAVOR EL SIGUIENTE... ME EXCUSARE EN LA PARTE DOS**

 **BYE!**


	10. LAS PELEAS DE MUJERES SON LINDAS PARTE 2

_**SHINSEGUMI VS MIMAWARIGUMI**_

 **LAS PELEAS DE MUJERES SON LINDAS, CLARO, SI ERES HOMBRE II**

uno... dos... tres... una explosion propia de una bomba nuclear estallo en el dojo del shinsegumi. causa? un grupo de chicas que querian cocinar, o al menos lo ntentaban...

-QUE MIERDA PASA ACA? ACASO SE OLVIDARON DE COMO COCINAR GRUPO DE INEPTAS!... NO RECUERDAN LAS PRACTICAS DEL AÑO PASADO? EL CALOR DEL VERANO LES QUEMO EL CEREBRO?- gritaba molesta baba... y es que ya habia sido la tercera explosion en el combate; cocina... si bien debian pasar las seis pruebas de la ama de casa, la mayoria pecaba de homicidio, confundir prooductos de limpieza con salsas y especias era la tipica, sin contar, desde luego, las innumerables veces que hacian mezclas desconocidas por el ser humano provocando una explosion... y ya hiban tres veces que esto ocurria...

las chicas agacharon sus cabezas de manera que se pudiera apreciar lo apenadas que estaban, pero esta era una excusa que no tenia valor para baba-san... la anciana miro con furia a todas ellas, esta ves dejando de lado al grupo yorozuya y compania, por el simple hecho que esta era la primera ocacion en la que eran entrenadas por baba, asi que decidio omitir el reto hacia ellas. pero las demas no se librarian... algunas habian pasado un par de años siendo entrenadas y nada... seguian tan inutiles como siempre. baba se compadecio de sus maridos, que tipo de ser aguanta tanto con un monstruo de estas caracteristicas? aunque por lo menos era solo en la cena, habia otras que nisiquiera sabian como tratar a sus esposos...

la anciana siguio con los reproches un buen rato mas. termino por decidir mandar a practicar a todas, o a la mayoria, por su cuenta... les dio un manual el cual deberia estar aprendido para cuando terminaran el combate con los cuatro grupos que quedaron...

por un lado estaba el grupo de yukiko y por el otro el grupo yorozuya... pero habia un problema...

-SIEMPRE FUERON 6 PRUEVAS... -anuncio la anciana en vos alta para que las 12 jovencitas las escuchen- claro que esta vez las pruevas las elige alguien mas... -murmuraba esto ultimo mientras se marchaba

-creo que yo las ayudare- dijo mitsuba acercandoce a kagura

-mitsu-chan!- llamo feliz kagura...

-como has estado kagura-chan?- le sonrio feliz mitsuba

-bien-

-disculpa como es eso de que ´´nos ayudaras´´- dijo tae remarcando lo ultimo

-bueno...-

-esto es trampa! es seis contra seis, tu no puedes estrar en este combate!- se molesto tsukiko

-no deberias hablar asi de okita-chan, ella es nuestra mentora, no una participante- señalo tae... nombrando aproposito su apellido

-y a mi que me importa lo que okita...- tsukiko cayo tarde, acaso habia oido bien? -oki...okita?'- pregunto sorprendida -no me digas que el increible capitan de la primera division del shinsegumi se... se trasviste!- grito aterrada luego de ver el increible parecido de ambos

-acaso eres estupida?- pregunto kagura sin ser escuchada

la puerta se abrio estrepitosamente y una anciana con dos enormes carteles ingreso al dojo con un rostro serio, pero cansado al mismo tiempo...

-ESCUCHEN TODAS!- llamo baba que estaba situada en uno de los laterales del dojo junto a un cartel enorme con los nombres de cada una señalando el combate que deberian tener y... la consigna que deberian hacer... otro cartel a su derecha estaba las indicaciones de ejercicios previos que, se suponen deberian saber hacer el resto de las participantes y que no concursaban por haber causado mas de una explosion -ESTE ES EL CARTEL PARA AQUELLAS QUE FUERON DESERTADAS POR NO SABER HACER SU LAVOR CORRECTAMENTE- se dirijio hacia el grupo mayor de mujeres fulminandolas con la mirada... -Y ESTOS SON LOS COMBATES QUE SE LLEVARAN...- suspiro cansada -no puedo creer que este haciendo esto, nombrar como superiores a tsukiko junto a su grupo estetio y a estas subnormales que recien comienzan...- volvio a suspirar mientras se retiraba de adelante del cartel maldiciendo por lo bajo...

cada una por su parte comenzo a mirar el cartel. en el se daban los siguientes nombres y... una especie de prenda? es que ese tipo de combates existia? era ilogico proveniendo de baba, una mujer centrada, jamas se pondria a dar como entrenamiento un monton de estupideces... la miraron con ojos pez muerto, una mirada propia de gintoki

la anciana solo las miro con pesar e hiso esta vez un voto de silencio sin responderles nada, en su lugar, por detras de baba, paso caminando shimaru saitou llevando un par de recados que le habia pedido kondo... se clavo delante de la puerta del dojo y levanto la vista hacia el cartel... volvio a mirar a kagura y demas...

´´nuestro capitan consiguio un permiso del shogun para modificar los entrenamientos´´ guardo y saco otro cartel a la velocidad de la luz para poder seguir explicando ´´en un rato vendra alguien a documentar el suceso´´ saitou siguio caminando como si nada hubiera pasado...

las chicas quedaron estaticas... asi que kondo isao gorila-san habia estructurado los combates de todas ellas... y seguramente obligando que cierta pauta la lleve a cabo tae-san. aguantando las ganas de matar a cierto asquero gorila, atinaron solo a emitir gritos e insultos...

-PERO QUE MIERDA SIGNIFICA ESTO?- grito tsuki

-PUTO GORILA QUIEN CARAJOS VA A PONERSE UN MALDITO LEOTARDO?- gritaba tae molesta

-OI! POR QUE TENEMOS QUE HACER ESTAS RIDICULECES CON ESA VESTIMENTA RARA?- gritaba kagura siguiendo a tae...

-TE QUITARE TU PRECIADA TAMA MIENTRAS DUERMES PUTO GORILA- gritaba sarutobi molesta

mientras que tsu solo estaba molesta, no llegaba al nivel de violencia de ellas... y por otra parte kyuubei quien no emitia un sentimiento de odio, ya que...

-tae-chan de leotardo- miro al cielo esperanzada imaginandosela...

luego de desahogarce miraron nuevamente el cartel, en el decia...

CONTRINCANTES - **TIPO DE COMBATE!** \- PRENDA OBLIGATORIA

RINA VS KYUUBEI - **COMO SER BUENA AMANTE... USA BIEN MI CHINPO!** \- ROPA AJUSTADA! PROBOCALO!

AKANE VS OTSU - **MI AMANTE ME PATEO LAS PELOTAS, LLEVAME AL HOSPITAL! -** ESCOLAR! SAL DE LA ESCUELA PARA EVITAR LA CAIDA DE LAS ESFERAS DE SHENG LONG!

SORA VS OTAE- **GOLPEA A LA PERRA QUE QUIERE ROBARSE A TU MARIDO!** \- LEOTARDO! NO HAY MEJOR MUJER QUE UNA GIMNASTA PARA PATEAR A UNA ZORRA!

TOUKO VS TSUKUYO - **SIRVEME PERRA! -** SIRVIENTA! ERES LA UNICA QUE PUEDE CONQUISTAR MI CHI***!

MOE VS SARUTOBI - **LLEVAR A LOS NIÑOS** **AL INFIERNO** **A LA ESCUELA! -** ENFERMERA! SABES QUE CURAR A TUS HIJOS DE LA IDIOTES ES LLEVARLOS A LA ESCUELA!

TSUKIKO VS KAGURA - **USA MI CHINPO/KATANA PARA SOBREVIVIR!** \- DIABLITA! VE AL MISMISIMO INFIERNO Y PELEA POR MI!

...

-POR QUE MIERDA SOY YO LA UNICA QUE NECESITA VESTIR DE LEOTARDO!?- grito molesta

-tu no eres la unica- dijo con sonrisa creida, la chica pelirroja del equipo enemigo, quien era su contrincante en esta serie de peleas -yo tambie tengo que usar ese leotardo-

tae la miro con el rostro sombrio y sin mediar palabras se abalanzo sobre ella para golpearla... la estupides humana era grande, pero ella era por logica, peor.

-QUE PASA CON ESTO? SERVIR? QUIEN MIERDA SERIA CAPAS DE SERVIR A ALGUIEN QUE TE LLAMA PERRA!? ACASO NO SABEN QUE AHORA LA QUE DOMINA ES LA MUJER?- gritaba molesta tsuki sacada

-ro...ropa ajustada? -kyuubei estaba algo apenada...

-he? porque a mi me mandan a llevar a unos mocosos...? deberia ser la sirvienta asi gin-san me azotaria! kyaa!- gritaba sa-chan entre delirios...

-diablita?- se quedo pensando en una imagen diabolica del rey de las tinieblas en la que ella reia con una capa roja y unos cuernos en la cabeza apoyando el pie sobre el cuerpo inconciente de sougo y riendo desquiciadamente... la baba le caia por la boca

por la parte de las niñas del grupo de ineptas se pusieron a ver el listado con cierto toque de rechazo... aun, algunas no sabian si ponerse esa ropa o no!

ya nuevamente calmada , aunque la mayoria estaba molesta y es que... Que tipo de idiota ponia esas clausulas? acaso le faltaban un par de neuronas? todas prosiguieron con lo pactado para ese dia

-QUIENES SON LAS PRIMERAS? VENGAN A AQUI!- llamo baba

kyuubei se acerco rapidamente, no queria ser un contratiempo en la batalla... su principal interes: tae con un leotardo... sus ojos lo decian a gritos...

por otro lado y con un aura de autosuficiencia la chica del equipo enemigo subio al ´´ring´´ en busca de un premio, solo por haberse presentado...

-AQUI ESTAMOS!- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

por su parte la anciana baba llamo al grupo de mujeres de la tercera edad... ella conformaban, junto a mitsuba y el shogun, el equipo de asesoramiento de las ´´practicas-combate´´.

la anciana mayor llamada sayuri, esposa del capitan de la cuarta division del shinsegumi... la que le seguia en edad era yuko, la anciana en sillas de ruedas y esposa del capitan de la quinta division... y por ultimo la anciana mas joven mikoto de unos 88 años, llevaba un inhalador a todo momento...

-diculpe usted es la mas joven de las tres?- pregunto con el rostro ensombresido tsukiko

-s...s... si- dijo sacando su inhalador por unos segundos

-NO VENGA CON ESO! COMO PUEDE UNA MUJER TAN VIEJA Y APENAS RESPIRANDO SER LA MAS JOVEN! ENTONCES QUE EDAD TIENEN USTEDES? VIVIERON CON LOS DINOSAURIOS?- pregunto exaltada una de las compañeras de tsukiko.

-he? mira a este grupo de chicas! como no pueden comprender que la fuerza no esta en sus arrugas, sino en su espiritu... se nota que les falta mucho por aprender- se burlaba por lo bajo kagura

-QUE MIERDA DICES ESTUPIDA?- le recrimino una

-lo que pasa es que solo tienen una belleza momentanea... ningun hombre las mirara eternamente jajajajaja!- comenzo a reir estrepitosamente sa-chan -ninguna de ustedes tendra un hombre tan magnifico como gin-san!, nadie puede superar a mi adorado gin-san!- volvio a reir

-he? gin-san? acaso esta hablando con nosotras?- pregunto otra

-no lo creo!-

kagura dio media vuelta para hablar en secreto con tsukuyo

-que le pasa? arruino el momento que teniamos para burlarnos de ellas- se quejo kagura

-de momento sera mejor ignorarla- sugirio tsuki

...

..

.

-BIEN! COMO ESTABA DICIENDO KYUUBEI-DONO Y RINA-SAN SERAN LAS PRIMERAS EN PELEAR... DEBERAN CAMBIARSE...- kyuubei y rina partieron a arreglarse... vestimenta... ropa sugerente -LUEGO COMENZARAN CON EL TORNEO... PERO ANTES LA SEÑORA SAYURI Y SHOGUN HARAN UNA DEMOSTRACION HACERCA DE COMO DEBEN REALIZAR EN TOTAL PERFECCION ESTE ITEM QUE NOS DEJO EL COMANDANTE KONDO ISAO-SAN- dijo baba dejando ver a la supuesta ´´pareja´´ en el escenario, sip habia un escenario.

shige-shige estaba sentado en una habitacion ambientada del siglo xxi con un traje de dormir esperando que su amada lo incentive a hacer algo. recostado del lado de su cama con los brazo en la parte posterior de su cabeza y con un intento de dormir escucho como en el baño de su habitacion se tiraba la cadena... la puesta se abrio y entonces...

-oh! amado mio, quieres hacer cositas especiales el dia de hoy?- sayuri la anciana que estaba en mejor estado... por asi decirlo, vestia un conjunto de lenceria negra y un tul sobre su cuerpo que mostraba sin ningun miramiento el cuerpo avejentado de la anciana mayor...

-oh! lo dejo sin hablas!- hablo kagura asombrada por el estado del shogun

-ese es el poder de las almas antiguas! dejar sin habla a un hombre es una clara evidencia de que cayo ante el- decia orgullosa sa-chan de su sensei

-parece que esto es pan comido para sayuri-sama- concordaba tae

-ACASO SE LES QUEMO REALMENTE EL CEREBRO? NO SE DAN CUENTA QUE ESTA PASMADO POR VER SU CUERPO ARRUGADO?- recrimino tsukiko

-acaso no es lo que acabo de decir?- pregunto kagura con un deje de resignacion por la estupides que habia oido

-ESO NO ES EXITAR A UN HOMBRE! ES APAGAR SUS DESEOS COMPLETAMENTE!- grito molesta tsukiko

-las mujeres que solo se ven en el espejo no ven mas alla de la realida- tsuki exalo el humo de su pipa -mira...- señalo con la cabeza al cuerpo de shige-shige... su entrepierna tenia un bulto

-QUE?!-

-sayuri-vieja es increible!- gritaba emocionada kagura

sayuri por su parte solo sonreia saludando con una mano en su mano izquierda tenia escondida una jeringa con un liquido que vacio secretamente en el cuerpo del shogun. tomandolo con el brazo derecho dio por terminada la sesion, despues de todo ´´el elixir de la vida´´, como ella llamaba a su adorado afrodisiaco, habia funsionado perfectamente. consiguio una increible exitacion en el cuerpo inconciente de shige-shige... su reputacion estaba limpia.

baba estaba mas que asombrada con esta especial

-BIEN ! YA VIERON COMO SE CONSIGUE GANAR... COMIENCEN!- dijo la anciana

la primera en subir fue rina, participante del grupo idols... etc. y kyuubei por otro lado tambien subio a esa especie de ´´ring´´ en la que llevarian a cabo su duelo. como el shogun estaba completamente inconciente, usaron a dos de los dobles de shige shige para la famosa prueba, una vez dado comienzo... tanto kyuu-chan como rina...

...

-hola querido- le dijo rina subiendoce a la cama matrimonial de la habitacion, que vaya a saber uno de donde lo saco -quieres divertirte?- su manera sugerente de hablar mas el toqueteo que le brindo a su acompañante provoco que este se sonrojara... shige shige version diminuta no podia ni siquiera hablar, ni mucho menos abrir los ojos... exitado? no...

-VAMOS RINA! YA CASI LO TIENES!- gritaban sus amigas muy emocionadas

-se esta exitando? - preguntaba tsukuyo con cara de repulsion

-que asco, deberia darle verguenza- comenzo a quejarce kagura

-no puedo ver!- gritaba tsu mientras se tapaba el rostro

-CALLENCE USTEDES! ASI ES EL JUEGO!- rina estaba molesta, a ella tampoco le gustaba tener que provocar a un hombre hasta la exitancion... pero ese gorila lo habia dispuesto asi -deberian preocuparse mas por su compañera, aun ni siquiera se ha movido y...-

-dime, como es tu ch****?- pregunto subitamente kyuubei desde la distancia, este shisge shige de una estatura mas promedio se sonrojo violentamente al escuchar esa respuesta y...

se exito...

-LOS GANADORES SON EL GRUPO YOROZUYA!- anuncio baba, mientras el resto de las acompañantes de rina mostraban un rostro ensombrecido...

-pero... que paso- pregunto algo deprimida rina

-seduccion?- dijo dudando baba

-PERO COMO PUDO PASAR ESO? ESTE ENANO NO SE HA EXITADO DESPUES DE EL INTENSO COQUETEO QUE LE HE DADO Y ELLA...!- estaba molesta, furiosa. era denigrante para ella como mujer

-tal vez no estes capacitada para ser mujer- le dijo sonriendo tae

-QUE HAS DICHO?- el resto tuvo que detenerla para que no armara un problema y ser descalificadas -Y TU- señalo al shige shige enano -POR QUE NO TE EXITASTE?- pregunto molesta, este tosio sonrojado y miro hacia otro lado...

-no... no me gustan las mujeres...- un frio helado recorrio la habitacion... por algun motivo se sintieron incomodos con esa revelacion

-NO ME JODAS! ME DIERON A UN HOMOSEXUAL?!-

-vos elegiste- le dijo baba -fuiste la primera en subir-

-Y ESO TIENE ALGO QUE VER? A MI ME DAN A UN HOMOSEXUAL Y A ELLA UN VIRGEN LLENO DE HORMONAS?-

-por favor, acepta tu derrota- el shogun pequeño la miro serio

-VOS NO TE METAS!-

...

luego de calmarse... continuaron con el combate, esta ves era: MI AMANTE ME PATEO LAS PELOTAS, LLEVAME AL HOSPITAL! akane, contincante del equipo enemigo y tsu de la yorozuya salieron del vestidor con ropa escolar tipica de instituto... nuevamente una de las ancianas tomo esta vez al shogun en una escena entre romantica y tetrica...

-ME HAS ENGAÑADO!- la chica x, representada por una sombra fue y pateo con mucha fuerza a tokugawa en sus partes nobles... una chica vestida de colegiala se aproximo preocupada

-QUE TE HA PASADO?- pregunto

el shogun levanto la vista y vio con cara de asombro a una anciana vestida de marinerita...

-como estas querido?- pregunto, yuko quien estaba en su silla de ruedas lo ato a una soga para llevarlo a rastras gracias a su medio de transporte... shogun estaba completamente inconciente, aunque no necesariamente por el golpe, sino que esa mujer le habia provocado shok al verla... vestida de marinera. -no te preocupes, yo te llevare al hospitas-

-PERO QUE DICES? APENAS SI PUEDES MOVERTE TU MISMA!- llamo una de las chicas que se parecia a shimpachi, segun kagura, en su manera de quejarce...

-esa chica te a golpeado? ya prenderemos fuego su casa- decia tranquila mientras pensaba en un metodo de venganza

-HEY! ESA POBRE CHICA FUE SU AMANTE! DEBES ESTAR ENOJADA!- seguia gritando molesta

-cuando una chica esta por morir, me recuerda mucho a una amiga que tuvimos-

-OYE! REALMENTE ESTAS PENSANDO EN MATARLA?!-

-recuedo que ella habia muerto en combate...-

-ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO?-

-si... cuando peleamos el año pasado, un chico del mimawarigumi peleo contra ella y su marido... y entonces...- comenzo a contar yuko esposa del capitan de la quinta division del shinsegumi -se le rompio la camisa... - dijo recordando viejas imagenes donde por ver el torso desnudo de un joven apuesto su vieja y anciana amiga perdio tanta sangre de su naris que murio...

-PERO QUE TIPO DE MUERTE ES ESA?- grito sarutobi

-la cuestion no es como murio, sino porque- dijo mirando de manera sabia hacia el cielo

-QUE EXPLICACION ES ESA?-

-oh ya llegue al hospital- dijo sorprendida dejando al muero en la entrada -adios querido- sollozo la anciana

-oh! que anciana increible!- se sorprendio kagura

-TU DEJA DE DECIR ANCIANA!- reto baba -TSU, AKANE, SUBAN!- dijo finalmente baba...

tsu comenzo al mismo tiempo que akane cada una con su ´´shogun´´, aunque esta ves el pequeño shige shige estaba con tsu...

akane fue directo al shogun una vez que apareciera la supuesta ´´amante´´ a patearle las bolas... lo levanto y lo llevo a cuestas hasta un hospital... pero mientras tanto tsu no sabia exactamente que hacer...

-estas bien'? - habia preguntado -que hago?- se pregunto al verlo en el piso sufriendo de dolor

-no tienes que pensarlo demasiado- dijo tsuki cruzada de brazos

-has lo que cualquier mujer haria en las condiciones en las que estas- hablo sarutobi

tsu miro al doble y penso en la supuesta hipotesis que se le brindaba ante sus ojos... 1... 2... 3...

tsu tomo en sus manos al falso shogun y corrio con todas sus fuerzas hasta el hospital...

-listo, ya llegamos cariño- dijo sonriente mientras dejaba a su ´´marido en el hospital´´. al ver que habia llegado miro para todos lados y se dio cuenta que su contrincante no estaba, tsu no estaba... un gran alivio para ella, contando que la primera partida la habian ganado la yorozuya...

-LOS GANADORES SON EL GRUPO YOROZUYA!- anuncio nuevamente baba

-QUE?- se quejo akane

-VIEJA ELLA LLEGO PRIMERO!- volvio a quejarce tsuiko con baba

-tsu llego antes que vos...- dijo tranquilamente

-MENTIRA! YO NO VI PASAR A NADIE A LA ENTRADA!- volvio a quejarce la rubia de ojos cafe, akane, con baba

-no fue a la entrada...- hiso señas con su rostro dirigiendo la atencion hacia otro lugar, akane junto a las otras miraron en la direccion dejandolas en shock - lo llevo a la morgue...- dijo tranquila -es lo que cualquier mujer conciente haria despues de un engaño-

-PERO QUE MIERDA ESTAS DICIENDO?-

-me dijeron que me ponga en lugar del personaje y lo hice...- sonrio tiernamente tsu. cualquiera se daria cuenta que su lado inocente y tierno estaba muriendo... un deje de sadismo comenzaba a asimarce...

-ESA ES NUESTRA TSU-CHAN!- decia feliz tae al recibir una nueva victoria

-COMO PUEDE SER BABA?-

-ya deja las quejas tsukiko!... es mejor proseguir- miro el carte y se preparo para hacer el siguiente anuncio - shimura y sora preparence para... GOLPEA A LA PERRA QUE QUIERE ROBARSE A TU MARIDO! - anuncio baba de muy mala gana -sayuri por favor has tu demostracion-

sayuri esposa del capitan de la cuarta division del shinsegumi estaba movilizandoce como podia con los conductos que se conectaban a su cuerpo... orina? suero? de seguro un enema... no importaba ella era la que demostraria como hacer el siguiente juego...

de nuevo en un lugar completamente diferente, un gimnacio. esa sombra que representaba a la ´´perra que queria enamorar a su marido´´ aparecio coqueteando al shogun... pero ´´su mujer´´ hiso su inminente presentacion...

-hey tu!- todos voltearon la mirada hacia la anciana -sueltalo debe hacerce un enema hoy- dijo tranquila mientras su cuerpo... piel, mostraba un estado de avejentamiento total... estaba en un leotardo

todas quedaron de piedra, mas cuando hablo de sus estudios con respecto a sus zonas privadas...

-quien eres? la otra? eso no importa soy mas interesante que una mujer como tu, ya que yo...- decia sonrojada -yo... YO LE HARE EL ENEMA!- grito euforica

sayuri quedo impactada ante esa declaracion...

-yo le he hecho enemas a mi marido desde siempre... nunca nadie dijo que me quitaria ese privilegio- decia pensante, esa declaracion le habia dolido

-QUE TIPO DE PRIVILEGIO TIENE HACERLE UN ENEMA A ALGUIEN? ACASO ERES SU ENFERMERA O SU ESPOSA?- se quejaba sora, la chica que pelearia contra tae.

-NO PUEDES CONTRA NUESTRO AMOR VIEJA BRUJA JAJAJAJAJAJA!- reia tetricamente la sombra como si del enemigo se tratara

-no puede ser...- la anciana estaba en un aprieto, que deberia hacer?... subitamente se le ocurrio algo -... supongo que no queda de otra...- saco un tubito de vaya a saber donde -LO UNICO QUE QUEDA ES DEMOSTRAR QUE YO LO HAGO MEJOR! A MI NADIE ME VA A GANAR!- la risa de sayuri no tenia nada que envidiarle a esa sombra...

la mayoria obvio el tema del enema al shogun que con un rostro azulado fue atrapado por ambas y sometido a ´´la prueba´´... el grupo ´´yorozuya´´ miraba atentamente...

-quien creen que ganara?- pregunto kagura ida

-ume?- dijo dubitativa tsukuyo

-quien es ume?- volvio a preguntar kagura

-es la amante- decia sa-chan

-hay muchas estupidas nuevas en este fic, me confunde- kagura se sentia mareada

-si, pero el nombre ume es sencillo- sa-chan estaba igual de ida que las demas

-he? a que te refieres?- la miro tsukki

-ume, es el nombre de un personaje que aparece en kimi ni todoke!- dijo risueña

tsuki y kagura la miraron con el rostro sombrio... quien era ume?

-y tu como sabes de manga shoujo?- pregunto tsuki saliendo de ese silencio en el que habian quedado

-gin-san lee manga... yo tambien- seguia envuelta en su nube de amor

-gin-chan lee la shonen jump... no lee eso- dijo extrañada kagura... sarutobio rio levemente engreida

-he visto a gin-san leyendo este manga!- rio estrepitosamente -lee siempre este manga... cada vez que nadie lo ve!- sentencio triunfante

un silencio sepulcrar rondo el lugar... ´´gin... gin que?´´ pensaba kagura... sus rostros se ensombrecieron aun mas...

-NO... NO PUEDE SER!- kagura retrocedio hacia atras con espanto

-sorprendida? nadie mas que yo sabia acerca de este gran misterio no? soy la unica que puede estar con gin-san no? la esposa debe saber todo no?-

-YA ESTAS HABLANDO COMO EL!- grito tsuki molesta

-GIN-CHAN!-dijo triste kagura

-hey! que te ocurre!- pregunto preocupada tsuki

-debe estar mal por no saber nada hacerca de gin-san- sarutobi rebosaba de felicidad...

-HEY! TU...-tsuki hiba a volver a discutir pero kagura la interrummpio...

-GIN... GIN-CHAN...- tomo su tiempo para hablar-GIN-CHAN NOS ESTA TRAICIONANDO!- grito molesta

-he?-

-GIN-CHAN ESTA COMPRANDO LOS MANGAS QUE NO SON DE LA JUMP! SI NOSOTROS HACEMOS PROPAGANDA DE OTROS NOS CANCELARAN! NADIE NOS VERA! GIN-CHAN TRAIDOR!- comenzo a gritar como una loca... sarutobi la miraron sorprendidas... tenia un leve toque de logica su argumento... ya estaban por entrar en panico y ayudarla a castrar a cierto permanentado que no tenia nada mas que la permanente en la cabeza...

-SILENCIO!- cayo la anciana- ahora que comprendieron como hacerlo- dijo señalando a la escena en la que el shogun estaba en coma escupiendo espuma por la boca junto a un tubo que salia de sus partes privadas, mientras que la dichosa amante se encontraba desmayada por un golpe contundente en la nariz -HAGANLO!...- tomo aire unos minutitos y prosiguio... - ROUND N° 3 DA COMIENZO!-

sora vestida de leotardo caminaba energica por las calles de un japon actual para encontrarce con su enamorado... pero una charla la puso en alerta, se oculto detras de un arbol cercano y husmeo aquella escena en la que...

... en la que shige shige (enano) hablaba de manera romantica con... HEDORO-SAMA! que hacia hedoro en toda esta historia?

-gracias por traerme las flores!- decia el shisge shige pequeño mientras se sonrojaba levemente...

-oh! no te preocupes- hedoro hablaba tranquilo... -traer una flor no matara a nadie- sora se espanto ante esta ultima frase y mas con la expresion de ´´te voy a matar´´ del amanto en cuestion

-ESTO ES TRAMPA!- reclamo histerica tsukiko -COMO PIENSAN QUE PODRA CONTRA ESA COSA?-

-que quieres que hagamos?- pregunto sin ganas kagura, tal ves en verdad se le estaba pegando la cara de pocker de cierto sadico. tsukiko penso en una manera para estar a la par con esas gorilas...

-YA LO SE... QUE LA AMANTE SEA UNA DE SUS AMIGAS. YA QUE DEBEN DE PEGARLES, QUE SEA UN ALIADO, ESO LES COSTARA TANTO COMO A SORA!- dijo triunfante...

mientras el enemigo se debatia en como combatir a tremendo amanto, tae caminaba con su asqueroso leotardo... hasta que vio a su ´´enamorado´´ con otra.

-gracias por todo lo que hiciste anoche- le comento sonrojado shige shige

-no te preocupes... no fue nada- tae para evitar ser vista se escabullo tratando de no hacer ruido y mirando aunque sea un poco la escena, escena que le asombro -mañana traere el latigo y las esposas... espero y seas amable!- sa-chan se sonrojo mientras tenia una imagen de haber disfrutado en grande la anterior noche, junto a su traje rojo de masoquismo miraba entre un apenamiento finjido y una total decision que el dia siguiente seria aun mejor...

-PERO QUE MIERDA ES ESTO!?- grito molesta tae mientras tiraba contra el piso a su compañera de equipo y a shige shige... aun si los golpes continuaron para ambos, el combate denominado ´´GOLPEA A LA PERRA QUE QUIERE ROBARSE A TU MARIDO´´ finalizaba con un golpe, por ende en cuanto tae propino el primer golpe que fue directo a la cabeza de sarutobi el raund habia finalizado...

-GANADORA TAE SHIMURA! EQUIPO YOROZUYA!- sentencio baba

el grupo de tsukiko y compania miraban anonadadas la golpiza tremenda que recibia la compañera y amiga de quien en ese momento se habia vuelto verdugo... acaso ese tipo de golpes eran natural?

unos segundos estuvieron esperando a calmar los animos de tae que trataba de zorra a sarutobi y al shige shige alto como un degenerado al que debia cortarle las bolas si no se comportaba... seguramente se habia metido de lleno en el papel de mujer engañada...

rapidamente se metieron en la siguiente contienda... **SIRVEME PERRA!**

touko miembro del equipo enemigo se fue a cambiar al mismo tiempo que tsukuyo... disfras? de sirvienta... nada parecia fuera de lo normal, hasta que cierta anciana, esta vez era yuko explicaba el juego junto a su acompañante, shogun-sama...

la escena nuevamente se torna a la de un castillo en la que el amo y señor (shige shige) da las ordenes, mientras su amante, la mucama obedece con total complacencia (yuko -anciana en sillas de ruedas-)... aunque su movilidad no era la mas sobresaliente conseguia todo lo que su amado le decia... cosa que no era muy dificil ya que shige shige no era un dictador y mas que nada sus pedidos eran...

-cociname!... por favor- esto ultimo en un susurro

-como ordene amo- aceptaba la anciana

luego de dar sus alimentos su amo volvia a pedir

-limpia la sala de estar... por favor-

-como ordene amo!- volvia a repetirce una y otra

-arropame... por favor-

-como ordene amo-

-traeme agua... por favor-

-QUE ES ESTO!? DEBE SER UN DICTADOR NO UN HOMBRE QUE PIDE POR FAVOR!- se quejaba nuevamente tsukiko

-ante todo esta la educacion!- dijo segura mikoto, una de las ancianas.

-es que acaso no te enseñaron a respetar?- pregunto sarutobi en forma de rechazo

-una mujer sirve siempre y cuando el hombre la trate bien... si no lo hace solo hay que castra***- decia tsukuyo tranquilamente

-POR QUE AHORA OMITEN? PASARON CIENTOS DE COSAS INDECENTES Y AHORA OMITEN?- se volvia a quejar la lider de las idols

-SI VAN A CASTRA*** QUIERO EL CHI*** PARA MI- levantaba la mano kyuubei con entuciasmo

-QUE TIPO DE INDECENCIA ES ESA?-

-YA CALLENCE!- grito baba arta -por ahora hagan lo que la señora yuko realizo hace unos instantes-

-SI!- touko y tsukuyo subieron... el lugar se volvio en la misma escena que tenia la anciana de yuko...

-quiero beber!- dijo shige shige alto alsando la bebida... tsukuyo vestida de camarera subio escaleras hasta donde estaba el sillon real de shogun-falso-sama

-desde luego- sonrio levemente

-deberias acompañarme con un poco... beber solo es para los hombres solos que no poseen una buena compania...- decia shogun mientras por el alcohol comenzaba a marearce... en segundos este cayo rendido al suelo...

-QUE MIERDA? COMO ES QUE NO PUDO CON UN POCO DE ALCOHOL? ACASO NO TOMA NUNCA?- pregunto molesta sarutobi

-el alcohol nunca me ha gustado...- dijo en sus ultimos momentos antes de comenzar a bomitar... luego de tremenda escena volteo a ver a su compañera -que me dice de usted tsukuyo-sama como le cae el sake?-

tsukuyo se levanto riendo con superioridad llevandoce a la boca la botella donde estaba el sake que le acababa de servir a su ´´amo´´

-QUE? ACASO ERES UN NIÑO?... EL ALCOHOL ES PARA LOS ADULTOS! VE A DORMIR NIÑATO DE MAMÁ! JAJAJAJAJA!- la risa que largaba era desquiciada...

-ya comenzo- dijo sarutobi, bientras kagura y demas miraban con cara de nada la escena que montaba...

-ACASO NO ME OISTE?- gritaba tsukuyo con el rostro enrojecido mientras echaba a patadas al falso shogun -TRAEME MAS SAKE O TE DECAPITARE!-

-CLARO QUE SI! AMO!- decia su amado mientras hacia reverencias asustado

-creo que se dieron vuelta los papeles- decia tranquila tae

-supongo que no podemos esperar un ganamos...- tsu miraba de soslayo lo bien que le iba a touko sirviendo a su amo... -creo que definitivamente hemos ...-

-PERDIDO... TSUKUYO HA PERDIDO. GANA EL EQUIPO...- miro detenidamente a tsukiko -GANA EL EQUIPO A MI DERECHA...-

-ACASO NO SABES COMO NOS HACEMOS LLAMAR?-

-entre tantas lineas de este fic... se me hace difuso el recordarlo- decia confundida. volvio a aclarar su vos -BIEN EL CONCURSO QUE SIGUE ES EL DE **LLEVAR A LOS NIÑOS** **AL INFIERNO** **A LA ESCUELA!...** MOE Y SARUTOBI PREPARENCE!- sarutobi y moe fueron a los vestidores, y baba solo se sento momentaneamente en una silla que le habia traido amablemente mitsuba -las que siguen son las ultimas! espero y sea pronto- suspiraba con resignacion...

una vez listas llamaron a mikoto para hacer la demostracion... en una de las ciudades del japon actual una mujer caminaba con su bebe a cuestas... mikoto la anciana, mujer del capitan de la segunda division del shinsegumi llevaba un pañuelo enorme atado a su cuello en el que cargaba en su espalda a un shige shige en pañales... la anciana a pesar de tratar de llevar a su adorado retoño a la escuela se veia como sufria con cada paso... mientras que el shogun mantenia su rostro centrado en el horizonte.

-ESTO ES INHUMANO!- se quejaba una loca del grupo de tsukiko

-es la naturaleza- decia tranquila kagura

-CREES QUE TODAS LAS MADRES LLEVAN A CUESTAS A SUS HIJOS A LA EDAD DE **?-

-eso solo demuestra que esta madre ama a su hijo aun con el correr de los años-

-LO UNICO QUE DEMUESTRAS ES QUE NO TIENES CEREBRO!-

volvieron la vista nuevamente en la escena y miraron a la anciana tirada en el piso rogando por aire... mientras su ´´hijo´´ estaba parado inmutado por el estado de su madre...

-ESTO ES HORRIBLE! ACASO SE PUEDE SER TAN DESPIADADO?-

-KOTARO!- llamaba la anciana en medio del delirio

-YA COMENZO A DELIRAR... ESA ANCIANA ESTA DELIRANDO!-

-madre! he crecido! gracias a ti podre seguir mi vida- decia emotivo shige shige

-kotaro, hijo, siempre te he criado como si fuera un pulpo (1)-

-SE MORIRA? ACASO SE MORIRA?-

-gracias mami, me educare y sere el mejor de la clase-

-MAMI? DIJO MAMI?-

-ve hijo! no mires atras...-

-no lo hare-

... la despedida emotiva lleno de emocion y llanto a todos los presentes menos a tsukiko que estaba sorprndida... ´´incluso baba llora´´ decia anonadada al verla derramar lagrimas...

-a...asi deben hacer... escucharon...- decia entre sollozos baba

-esto es desconcertante- murmuraba tsukiko mirando a todas las idiotas alli presentes que lloraban por la escena...

como lo habia demostrado anteriormente baba moe llevaba a shogun pequeño con una enorme facilidad... el traje de enfermera le iba muy bien ya que le quedaba suelto y le servia compltamente para correr por las calles de asfalto hacia la escuela donde su estupido hijo se educaria...

por otro lado cierta chica con anteojos iba en una rapida carrera hacia la escuela...

-ningun niño superara al adorable hijo que tendremos entre gin-san y yo...- decia mientras llevaba a un shogun de estatura alta y con una peluca plateada y permanentada... supongamos que la peluca estuviera en orden... sarutobi no solo llevaba a un intento de hijo de gintoki sino que lo arrastraba a toda velocidad gracias al collar de perro que llevaba ella en el cuello y que el sostenia fervientemente por miedo a golpearce en la caida...

moe acelero su paso viendo que perdia ante la ninja...

-crees que ganara?- pregunto kagura a tsukki

-tal vez...- en ese momento sarutobi cayo al piso, se tropeso con una piedra y lanzo a su hijo bien lejos... -... no-

-HIJO MIO!- sarutbi corrio a su lado y lo acurruco en su pecho -DESPIERTA! ...que le dire a tu padre? - decia dramatica

-GANE!- celebraba moe saltando felismente

-NO IMPORTA MI PEQUEÑO CHIMPO-DESU TU PADRE Y YO TE AMAMOS AUN SI NO HAS GANAS!- decia aun en la farsa de una posible familia con el samurai de permanente

-HEY! LA COMPETENCIA ACABO!- grito baba

-HIJO NO LOS ESCUCHES! NO LOS ESCUCHES!- seguia sollozando sa-chan

-alguien puede detener ese espantoso teatro?- pidio colaboracion baba. kagura se acerco ante el reclamo de baba y...

-lo siento... murio-

-QUE TIPO DE CONSUELO ES ESE!?- gritaba baba molesta

kagura volvio dejando a sa-chan en un rincon traumatisada...

-listo! ya podemos continuar... -

-a eso le llamas ayudar?-

-claro, evite el sufrimiento de que su hijo este en el hospital y lo mande directo al descanso eterno-

-ESO NO SUENA MUY AMABLE... ACASO MATASTE A ALGUIEN?-

baba trato de calmarse un poco y dejando de lado el concurso anterior paso al ultimo... en tan solo minutos conseguiria librarse de todas esas gorilas desquiciadas...

la ultima contienda era **USA MI CHINPO/KATANA PARA SOBREVIVIR! ...** y las unicas que faltaban eran kagura y tsukiko... baba hiso amague de llamar a las ancianas para que expliquen de que iba esa pelea pero...

-SE BEBIERON TODO EL SAKE?- grito molesta baba a las ancianas que esban desparramadas por el dojo ebrias junto a un shogun en estado ´´feliz´´...

-no se preocupe, no se preocupe- decia mikoto balanceandoce de un lado a otro -solo debemos explicarlo... SAYURI PONTE EL TRAJE DE DIABLITA!- sayuri no podia ponerse de pie y menos buscar el traje...

-es este, no?-

-ESO ES UN TRAJE DE VACA!- viendo el estado en el que estaban junto al resto que habia concursado previamente y a mitsuba llevaron al grupo de cuatro formado por las ancianas y el shogun para que se recuesten un buen rato en uno de los dormitorios del shinsegumi... negando la posibilidad de una explicacion visual paso solamente a explicar tal situacion... a diferencia de los otros concursos este basicamente era pelear contra tu contrincante usando salamente la katana... no se valian ni piñas ni patadas

kagura y tsukiko se posicionaron en un circulo dibujado con tisas... salir de el era como perder. kagura sabia usar la karana habia estado practicando mucho estos dias, pero ciertamente usaba involuntariamente las piernas, cosa que la descalificaria de la competencia... lo debia pensar muy bien. ademas... el traje de soberana del infierno era mas tirando a un traje que se pondria cualquier zorra con tal de llamar la atencion. ese traje la molestaba. compuesto por una blusa blanca ajustada al cuerpo y metida dentro de la pollera llena de volados y CORTA, acompañada de un par de botas altas y unos cuernitos en la cabeza, basicamente se sentia ridicula asi... deseaba bajo cualquier pronostico no ser vista por nadie fuera del grupo que la rodeaba en esos momentos...

tsukiko ataco primero, una estocada, dos estocadas... kagura rapidamente las detuvo con sus agiles movimientos, pero el ataque repentino le molesto y quiso atacarla con una de sus piernas... por suerte recordo que era una infraccion hacerlo y se detuvo en el aire evitando ser descalificada... pero ese momentaneo detenimiento ayudo a tsukiko quien sin pensarlo dos veces la golpeo en el estomago lansandola a la orilla del circulo... aun estaba dentro.

kagura se levanto rapidamente y decidio seguir el ataque... pero lo mismo se repetia una y otra ves... le resultaba incomodo sujetar la espada, sentia que estaba haciendo mal una y otra ves los movimientos con su katana.. kagura sentia que era cuestion de tiempo el ser derrotada por ella. tsukiko por su parte no parecia ser ni por lejos mejor que su sadico pero al menos tenia una basta nocion de como moverce con una katana sin usar piñas y patada cosa que ella era completamente ignorante. se dio cuenta que esta, tsukiko, la estaba arrinconando y que deberia hacer algo... pero que? lo hecho anteriormente no parecia ser bueno... pero como si lo llamara, ese idiota se hiso escuchar...

-TUS MANOS! SEPARALAS MAS! ASI NO TENDRAS BUEN EQUILIBRIO!- grito con su vos inespresiva... como si esos segundo en los que hablo se volvieran eternos en la mente de ella, separo las manos un poco mas dejando lugar suficiente entre ambas... esquivando el ataque con sus movimientos dio un golpe desde el costado derecho de tsukiko sacandola de juego... -china cuantas veces te he dicho lo mismo! no escuchas?- le recriminaba sougo

kagura entre el asombro y la felicidad solo atino a saltar y gritar emocionada.

-EQUIPO YOROZUYA GANA!-

kagura, entre medio del festejo fue hasta sougo que se mantenia a distancia tomando fotografias a cierta morocha por el bien de su comandante y a cierta pelirroja por el bien de su alma... ´´otra foto´´ pensaba sougo al tomar una de kagura sonriendo victoriosa

-gane sadico... supongo que para la proxima te escuchare- sonrio acercandose

-china, siempre debes escucharme, despues de todo soy tu am...- sougo se cayo al recibir un golpe en su estomago dejandolo sin aire -sabes, creo que aun debo amaestrarte-

-sadico, aca el unico amaestrado eres tu- sonrio al verlo sujetarce el estomago

-crees que el que lleva el collar de perro es el que somete?-

-claro que no, sadico tu eres es el sumiso y llevas un collar de perro- sonrio mas euforica

-a si? no veo ninguno aca!- dijo señalando su cuello

-no te preocupes ya habra uno- sonrio aun mas, con cada respuesta que se daban se acercaban aun mas, a distancia parecian una pareja normal que hablaban en secreto... esto alarmo a cierta chica rubia...

-okita-dono esta chica es... tu... pa...pa... - kagura y sougo vieron hacia donde iba la pregunta y se lanzaron a detenerla... despues de todo en esa competicion cada uno tenia un acompañante aparte... pero alguien se adelanto a dar explicaciones...

-si, si lo son. ellos son parejas!- dijo rapido kyuubei -yo soy la pareja de hijikata-san- dijo nerviosa. era obvio que a ella no le importaba lo mas minimo la pareja de kyuubei pero debia de avisar a kagura, que por el bien de la pareja que ella y el resto del grupo se habian percatado. ahora quedaban kyuubei con hijikata, y kagura con sougo. por las dudas de no ser interpretada como ella queria kyuubei le hecho un guiño a ambos.

-entonces, si son una pareja- dijo deprimida tsukiko. vio la cercania de ambos y se deprimio aun mas -ahora comprendo porque me tiraste ese bicho, estabas celosa de haber declarado mi amor por okita-dono- susurraba sin la intencion de no ser escuchada... a sougo le sorprendio esa ultima declaracion, declaracion que ya se veria tomando ventaja. por otra parte y de la nada tsukiko comenzo a reir -ACASO CREISTE QUE ME IBA A RENDIR TAN FACILMENTE?- señalo a kagura -NO IMPORTA COMO YO CONSEGUIRE ESTAR CON OKITA-DONO!- esta ves miro a sougo -OKITA-DONO NO SE PREOCUPE YA LO RESCATARE DE ESTA INFANTE-

baba miraba la escena y sentia como tsukiko se largaria a llorar a mares luego de esa declaracion... seguro su orgullo la llevo a decir esas idioteces

mientras todo eso ocurria tae, kyuubei, sarutobi, tsukuyo y tsu miraban la escena complices de haberce dado cuenta del romance secreto de una de sus amigas... porque kagura jamas dejaria que la tomen de la cintura de ese modo (acto inconciente que realizo sougo), porque kagura jamas aceptaria una opinion de su enemigo y porque jamas se mirarian con tanta felicidad el uno al otro... esos dos se odiaban, pero se amaban...

...

 _ **AVISO QUE HAY HORRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS! YA LO SE! ESTOY DORMIDA... NO SE SI TENGA COHERENCIA ESTE CAP... PERO LUEGO LO ARREGLARE...**_

 _ **OTRA COSA DENTRO DE UN TIEMPO EDITARE EL CAPITULO EN EL QUE NOMBRO A LA MAMÁ DE KAGURA COMO UME! LO PUSE PORQUE EN ESE MOMENTO NO ESTABA DICHO SU VERDADERO NOMBRE!**_

 _ **(1) criar a un hijo como un pulpo: las madres pulpo mueren por sus crias dejan de alimentarse solo para dedicarce el 100 % a sus crias y una vez que termina la incubación la madre muere...**_

 _ **DISCULPA POR LA TARDANZA NOSE COMO TERMINE... BUENO, PRIMERO QUERIA AVISARLES QUE ME COSTO TERMINAR... POR QUE? BUENO, ESTE 2016 FUE BASTANTE HABITADO Y ESO QUE VAMOS POR MARZO NADA MAS. ADEMAS ESTA LA EMISIÓN DE GINTAMA EN LA QUE TODO SE TORNA MUY SERIO Y CON ESE PANORAMA ME COSTABA CONCENTRARME EN MI HISTORIA, SIN CONTAR QUE ESTAMOS EN EL ARCO DE DESPEDIDA DEL SHINSEGUMI...**_

 _ **ME SIENTO MAL POR HABERLOS DEJADO POR TANTO TIEMPO... ESPERO Y NO VUELVA**_

 _ **COMO REGALO LES PROPINARE UN PEQUEÑO ADELANTO DE LO QUE PASARA EN EL PROXIMO CAP:**_

 _ **-un mensaje?- tsukuyo tomo el celular y marco en ´´ver mensaje´´ -esto es...-**_

 _ **muy cerca de alli una ninja miro con preocupacion a la rubia y decidio saber que pasaria... que quedaria para ella...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **-esta bien que esten juntos pero si te pasas cometeré asesinato- dijo sonriendo tae apuntando contra el capitan de la primera division**_

 _ **-que tanto es el problema?-**_

 _ **-no queremos que pierda su inocencia-**_

 _ **-entonces no seria mejor preguntarme si sigue siendo virgen?- pregunto retador**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **-no soporto usar el traje del shinsegumi- se quejaba gin junto a shimpachi**_

 _ **-supongo que es muy abrumador usar un traje diferente durante varias horas- le respondio una hermosa mujer con el cabello negro y largo**_

 _ **-una geisha?- pregunto shimpachi, pero esta se quito el cabello del rostro**_

 _ **-no, no es una geisha... ni siquiera es una mujer...- dijo gin con el rostro ensombrecido**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **-espero que ganes... me gustaria que asi lo hicieras, el shinsegumi es importante para ti para todos- dijo sonriendo**_

 _ **-supongo... yo queria hablara de algo...- hijikata dudo... - es acerca de lo que me dijiste hace varios años atras-**_


	11. esperen momentaneamente ya volvere!

HOLA! ESTO NO ES UN NUEVO CAPITULO...

NO ME GUSTA TENER QUE HACER ESTO PERO LO VEO MUY NECESARIO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS

DENTRO DE POCO COMIENZO CON LOS PARCIALES Y POR UNAS CUESTIONES (NO ME PAGABAN EN MI TRABAJO) RECIÉN PUDE COMPRAR LAS FOTOCOPIAS PARA DAR ESAS PRUEBAS. LA CUESTION QUE EL PRIMERO VIENE EN UNOS 19 DÍAS... SI, ESTOY BIEN JODIDA! PERO ENTRE EL CAFÉ Y LOS DÍAS QUE NO DORMIRÉ LAS APROBARE... BUENO ESTA ES MI EXPLICACIÓN,

NO PODRE PUBLICAR HASTA PASADO EL 6 DE MAYO!

ES MUY MALO ESTO, NO QUERÍA DEJARLOS POR TANTO TIEMPO, PERO...

EN COMPENSACIÓN HARÉ UN CAPITULO BASTANTE BUENO! ME ESFORZARE MUCHO PARA QUE LES AGRADE Y ARREGLARE TODOS ESOS HORRORES

YA PAREZCO PRESIDENTE! JAJAJAJA

BUENO, ESPERO QUE SEPAN COMPRENDER!

NOS VEMOS EL MES QUE VIENE...

CON MUCHO GINTSUKI, HIJIMITSU Y OKIKAGU...

VOY A HACER QUE SE EMOCIONEN! ESTABA TRATANDO DE HACER ESTO AL ESTILO DE SORACHI Y QUERÍA PONERME A PRUEBA CON LA EMOCIÓN (SIN DEJAR LA COMEDIA!)

ESPERO QUE CONTINÚEN CON MI HISTORIA! NO ME ABANDONEN!... YO NO LOS ABANDONARE!

AH! ME OLVIDABA CUANDO PUBLIQUE EL SIGUIENTE CAP VA A ESTAR ACÁ EN ESTE MISMO ESPACIO, ASÍ QUE BÚSQUELO, PORQUE VOY A EDITAR ESTE ´´CAPITULO´´ POR ASÍ DECIRLO...

CREO QUE ESO ERA TODO!

CHAU! CUIDENCEN!


	12. DEBES EN CUANDO LOS IDIOTAS SOMOS SERIOS

_**Shinsengumi VS MIMAWARIGUMI**_

 **DEBES EN CUANDO LOS IDIOTAS PODEMOS SER SERIOS... CUANDO SE TRATA DE AMOR**

sentados en la parte del comedor, en medio de la multitud, de los gritos y pleitos que pueden tener el shinsegumi y compania dos ´´enamorados´´ compartían información para el gran evento que se daría en la noche de ese mismo día... si hubiera sabido que la información brindada de cierto sujeto con flequillo en v iba a ser mas extraña que la del sádico que gustaba de torturar a gente no-masoquista hubiera permanecido callada sin alentar a la pareja como el resto de sus compañeras, pero tuvo que hablar y su mayor problema estaba dividido en dos partes, la primera era la hoja ante ella y la segunda el escaso tiempo que tenia para comprender que alguien tenia tan asquerosos fetiches, principalmente en la comida...

-veamos... te gusta la mayonesa, odias el ketchup... tu creencia es sobre el dios mayonesa, lo que mas te gusta hacer es fumar y comer mayonesa, ademas de que eres un friki otaku en el closet... es así?- pregunto extrañada kyuubei luego de revisar con detenimiento el curriculum que preparo kagura sobre su ´´ex-enamorado´´

-como que ´´friki otaku encerrado en un closet´´?- pregunto hijikata molesto pensando en lo que esa mocosa habia puesto sobre el... -esa información es completamente falsa-

-eso es cierto kyuubei-san!- dijo kondo apoyando a su subordinado -toshi puede ser un otaku del closet pero su vida no gira completamente en torno a la mayonesa-

-kondo-san tu también crees que soy un otaku?- dijo entre sorprendido y molesto

-bien entonces cambiare esa información... mayonesa...tachado- trazo una linea cruzando la palabra mayonesa descartando el amor innegable de hijikata sobre su mayonesa

-no!- hijikata tomo la mano de kyuubei -esa información es correcta-

-toshi! -dijo kondo con lagrimas en los ojos- por fin has aceptado tu fanatismo otaku -seguía llorando mientras que kyuubei lo consolaba e hijikata miraba la escena sin comprender... estaba siendo mal entendido?- por fin aceptas tu fanatismo! no te preocupes toshi, nadie se burlara de tu alma otaku! siempre seras nuestro vice-comandante demoníaco-friki!- lloraba aun con mas ganas

-hey! como que vice-comandante-friki?-

-toshi! respetaremos tus decisiones!- volvía a repetir kondo incesantemente

hijikata no podía contra kondo... no podia negar nada sin ser mal-interpretado... cansado de esa situación salio afuera para fumarse un cigarrillo, seguro un poco de aire fresco le vendría bien... pero se topo con una escena muy extraña en el patio del shinsegumi... una charla extraña entre el líder de la yorozuya y su subordinado el capitán de la primera división sougo... sougo se veía tranquilo, bastante, pero el de pelo permanente estaba tanto perturbado como histérico por algo que le habría dicho sougo... ´´molestando al yorozuya?´´ se pregunto hijikata. el, sabia asi como la mayoria que ambos sádicos se llevaban bastante bien, incluso ese mocoso sádico le decía ´´danna´´... de cualquier modo en ese momento no parecían muy amigos, o al menos no por parte de gintoki.

-HIJO DE PUTA! SOUCHIROU VEN AQUÍ TE METERÉ ESA ESPADA POR EL CULO PARA QUE PUEDAS DESCANSAR EN PAZ- con su ultimo comentario, sougo parecio que había encendido una llama en el interior de la paz del samurai, este envuelto en una especie de ira salio disparado a atraparlo.

-danna calmece, sus insultos ya no tienen ni un poco de escasa logica!- decia sougo tranquilo mientras corría para no ser atrapado

-Y A QUIEN LE IMPORTA ESA MIERDA?- en ese preciso momento sakata gintoki saco su katana y se lanzo contra el rey sadico, claro que este sostuvo su ataque con la suya propia... enfrentados uno al otro la charla continuo, claro, con muchos insultos de por medio...

-danna, no me diga que este tema lo pone muy mal?- pregunto burlón

-mocoso, acaso quieres que te arranque tu virilidad?- decia molesto mientras una vena se le formaba en la sien y su cara de psicópata se le hacia mas evidente

-danna, no le da vergüenza? pelear contra alguien mas joven y ademas por una mujer? - esto ultimo dejo asombrado al vice-comandante demoniaco... ´´acaso sougo?´´

-mira puto crió, nadie puede acercarse a ella... ni tu, ni hijikata...- ´´yo?´´ penso hijikata extrañado -... ni nadie- seguia haciendo fuerza, con su katana, contra el.

-me sorprende que diga eso... no sabia que era tan asi! -sonrio sadicamente...- puede que ahora me interese un poco mas- hijikata no sabia que hacer el yorozuya y sougo enfrentados por una misma mujer? era eso posible? ademas, parecía que el mismo estaba en el medio, tan hermosa era esa mujer para capturar a dos potencias sadicas?

se escucho unos pasos que venían hacia ellos... gin fue el primero en separarse

-de acuerdo, por ahora lo dejamos aquí...- suspiro... se escucho como la anciana baba los llamaba para comer desde el interior de la base - YA VAMOS!- grito gin sin quitar la vista de okita sougo -pero ten en cuenta que si haces algo te cortare las pelotas- hijikata trago saliva... su estúpido compañero parecía estar en problemas, pudo ver como gin se volteaba para ir camino a la sala, pero una sombra...

-danna, no deberia darle la espalda al enemigo, y menos cuando esta en combate- sonrió feliz al verlo tirado a sus pies...

-ESTA PELEA ESTABA TERMINADA!- grito indignado

-si, si... le sugiero que no se estrece le saldrán canas- se burlo, gin molesto volvio a tomar su arma, pero esta ves sin usarla

-me retiro por que tengo hambre... -dijo para no dejar la pelea en la nada y dar la victoria a okita sougo-pero quiero advertirte de algo...- su rostro se volvio sombrío -SOUCHIRO-KUN... SI TOCAS A KAGURA-CHAN TE MATARE...- ´´he? kagura-chan´´ hijikata tenia el rostro ensombrecido por la declaración.

-lo siento pero creo que no ha comprendido no puedo- se enderezo y puso un rostro serio -china es...- la tensión que sufría hijikata era aun mayor, ´´acaso sougo...?´´ -china es... la inmigrante ilegal que mas quiero arrestar, danna!- las ideas de hijikata se habían ido al fondo del pozo -lo siento danna, no vendrá nada que me detenga de hacerle bromas... -

´´acaso solo eran bromas? se peleaban por las bromas?´´ hijikata estaba entre sorprendido y molesto ´´COMO PUDE CREER QUE ESE ESTÚPIDO DE SOUGO PODRÍA ESTAR ENAMORADO?´´ se reprendió aun mas ...

-sabes que no hablo de eso, souchirou!- dijo serio gin

los ojos de gin iban de lleno en la dirección de sougo con mucha molestia, podía entrar en la duda de que sougo... sougo interesado en la chica de la yorozuya? eso era broma no? sougo un sadico de primera atado por una china de 15 años... acaso podía ser cierto? el estaba por cumplir 19 y tener algo con una niña de esa edad seria muy mal visto..

-entonces de que habla?- hijikata volvió su atención al dúo que ponía en tensión el prestigio del shinsegumi... gin tomo aire y...

-HABLO DE QUE SERAS CATALOGADO PAREJA, NOVIO, O COMO QUIERAS LLAMAR DE KAGURA! NO LA TOQUES O TE MATO! ESCUCHASTE!- hijikata casi muere, tanto lió por eso? molesto tomo una bazooka (seguramente de sougo) que habían dejado cerca de ahi y apunto contra ellos. una explosión se escucho a sus espaldas junto a unas cuantas quejas, había dado en el blanco. lo habían tenido en vilo por unos cuantos minutos preocupado por la reputación del shinsegumi, solo para decir que cierto padre cuida temía que su hija sea arrebata por su estupido subordinado solo por participar en una batallas de parejas que el mismo había involucrado a la susodicha. era cansador estar a la expectativa de esos idiotas cuando armaban un poco de problemas, siempre terminaban en idioteces. pero bueno, ya no pensaría en eso, lo mejor seria ir a comer, baba había tenido lista la comida.

-BABA...!- llamaba tsukiko, otra esposa falsa a la anciana que llevaba la comida -déjame cambiar de parejaaa- lloriqueaba abrazada a la pierna de esta.

-YA DIJE QUE NO! COMPÓRTATE COMO BUENA ESPOSA Y VE CON QUIEN TE TOCO!- se quejaba molesta mientras la arrastraba con la bandeja en la mano. como pudo se dirigió hacia la cocina para buscar otros utensilios para servir arroz y demás...

hijikata suspiro, realmente esa señora se ocupaba bastante de ellos y mas por que aguantaba a la mayoría que, no eran muy normales que digamos... el por su parte se sentó exhalando un poco del humo de sus cigarrillos, vio como kagura se sentaba al lado suyo y sougo se sentaba al lado de kondo y yamazaki, único lugar que quedaba. pensó en lo patético que fue el yorozuya al pensar esas estupideces de sougo y kagura y lo estúpido que fue el cambien en escuchar las idioteces que largaba el permanentado. pero por un segundo esa duda que tuvo al escuchar la charla entre gintoki y sougo volvió con mas fuerza, y es que sougo lo miro con ira contenida al percartace que la pequeña kagura estaba al lado suyo, rápidamente ignoro por completo a hijikata y siguio tomando su jugo que ya estaba servido ´´acaso fue mi imaginación?´´ ... ese pensamiento fue opacado por unos gritos que venían en su dirección y con darse vuelta, solo un poco...

-POR FAVOR! CAMBIEME CON OTAE-CHAN!- su comandante kondo isao-san estaba en las mismas circunstancias que tsukiko llorando y pidiendo que sus deseos se hagan realidad... la anciana volvía a dejar las bandejas y volvía a la cocina arrastrando a ese par... al volver fue todo aun peor...

-GIN-SAN! QUIERO A GIN-SAN!- gritaba llorando sarutobi

-por favor... si es posible me gustaría que me tocara con tae-chan- decía media sonrojada kyuubei

-NO HAY MANERA DE QUE ME TOQUE CON TSU-CHAN!?-

-YA CALLENCE! LES DIJE QUE NO SE HACEN MAS CAMBIOS!- grito molesta

-PERO...!- las quejas volvieron a caer sobre ella mientras que la anciana se negaba rotundamente a dar pie a sus boberias...

hijikata miraba la escena con pesar, realmente, baba seria bien recompensada al acabar con de varios minutos de quejas la pobre baba se libro de la ´´basura´´ o ´´peso extra´´, pero esto no alivio en nada el humor del almuerzo...

-TU LÁRGATE!- ordeno tsukiko con una cara de molestia

-he?- yamazaki no entendía a que se refería, por su parte la rubia no opto por esperar a que la comprendiera y lo empujo lejos mientras mostraba una brillante sonrisa al sentarse al lado del capitán de la primera división...

-tu que haces aquí?- pregunto sougo, al ver que su compañero había desaparecido

-vengo a comer igual que tu!- le sonrió -quieres probar?- le pregunto. la escena era muy parecida a la de unos recién casados...

kondo miro la escena ´´es verdad, aun si no puedo ser la pareja de otae-san puedo ser su gorila amaestrado´´ pensaba gorila con lagrimas, conmovido por la escena que se presentaba en su imaginación en la que tae lo saca a pasear con una correa y le da bananas en recompensa por su buena acción.

-OTAE-CHAN! POR FAVOR SÁCAME A PASEAR!- gritaba emocionado lanzandoce como un ave hacia su amada, o como un gorila hacia su dueña

-PERO QUE MIERDA DICES GORILA!- el golpe tipico y certero en la cara lo noqueo en un segundo al acosador.

la conversacion de unos y otros se hizo muy sonora y mas cuando la cantante tsu se levanto y comenzó a cantar impulsada por sus fans que gritaban mas y mas. desde luego primero en la fila estaba shimpachi animando y junto a shimaru y otros supuestos músicos dio su inesperado y escandaloso show... entre gritos de aliento y las conversaciones de todos los comensales que levantaban mas la vos por culpa de la música se hizo casi imposible el poder oir bien. hijikata negando la posivilidad de hablar cuerdamente con un sordo gin-san desvio su mirada a la chiquilla de la yorozuya que mostraba grandes signos de que estaba fastidiada, siguio su campo de vision hasta llegar a un sougo comiendo tranquilamente con una tsukiko colgada de su brazo intentando darle ella de comer. hijikata estaba sorprendido y trato de preguntar, pero como hacerlo cuando hay mucho ruido, iba a acercarse a kagura para que ella pueda escucharla cuando gintoki le toco el hombro...

´´un concurso de comida´´ decía el letrero.

ante el poco prendimiento de las palabras que se decían gin opto por usar papel y lápiz al estilo de shimaru, kagura tambien le toco el hombro

´´yo entro´´ hijikata no sabia que hacer asi que tomo el reto de esos dos, aunque era sabido quien ganaria, el no se iria sin dar pelea... ja, ya sonaba como ese idiota, mucho estar con la yorozuya le estaba pegando lo idiota.

ambos se sirvieron un plato repleto de comida y con palillos en mano se aventuraron a sambullirce todo lo que había en frente... ante el ruido estrepitoso de los platos y los palillos sougo miro en dirección a esos tres con molestia, alguien toco su hombro

´´okita-dono quiere un poco de comida?´´ sougo se sintió cansado, esa chica creia que realmente lo conquistaría con comida?, volvio a mirar hacia kagura y molesto solo dio una pequeña afirmación, la chica se apresuro a servirle la comida pero cuando trato de darle de comer el solamente la ignoro, el no queria comer, solo estaba indignado. estaba una chica sentada al lado de el con deseos hacia su persona y su estupido ´´monstruo´´ ni siquiera lo habia vuelto a mirar... obviamente no estaba haciendo aquello aproposito, no necesitaba darle celos, pero al verse a el mismo en la situacion de ella... el jamas permitiria que algo asi suceda...

kagura se levanto sobre la mesa apoyando un pie en señal de victoria y levantando el plato vacio como muestra de su velocidad, tanto gin como hijikata estaban aun por la mitad...

´´VOY A CAGAR´´ escribio gin agarrandoce la pansa buscando desesperadamente un baño...

´´tu tambien vas a cagar?´´ pregunto kagura con su escrito

´´maldita mocosa´´ penso hijikata. este miro nuevamente a sougo y su idea principal volvio a aparecer cuando kagura miro con molestia la escena de su novio y esa tal tsukiko.

-acaso te gusta sougo?- el acto de acercamiento dejo a mas de uno perplejo, hablándole muy cerca en su oido, hijikata hiso la pregunta que tenia rondando en su cabeza, pero no vio que eso traeria muchos problemas y es que aunque pueda parecer un acto común e insignificante, kagura se sintió descubierta y no solo eso, noto que estaba siendo muy obvia y que incluso el estupido sadico podía darse cuenta de su debilidad... por su parte sougo y tsukiko presenciaron un momento típico de novela, el amante se acerca a su amada para decirle cosas bonitas al oido y ella al escucharlas se sonroja violentamente... sougo estaba mas que furioso, ya tenia una razón mas para matar a su vicecomandante.

la música habia cesado y nuevamente se podia hablar tranquilamente...

-OH! YA TERMINE! NO SABEN COMO SALIO! NO DOLIÓ EN ABSOLUTO!- decía alegre gin con una enorme sonrisa.

-QUE ASCO! MAS TE VALE QUE HAYAS MATADO A TODAS LA TAMABACTERIAS!- grito molesto hijikata

-HE? hijikata-kun quieres un abrazo?-

-CLARO QUE NO!- hijikata trataba de alejarse de la contaminación cuando un proyectil cayo con fuerza en la zona en la que estaba junto a gin... la explosión retumbo dejando una neblina gris negra en el ambiente... hijikata seguia vivo

-tsk... casi muere hoy- murmuro molesto dejando la habitacion.

kagura escucho apenas ese comentario, se quedo mirándolo mientras se iba y veia como tsukiko se quejaba por no haber logrado avances con el... kagura prefirió seguirlo, solo por esta vez...

mientras kagura salia detrás de sougo tsukuyo ingresaba a la sala comedor, busco por la habitacion a cierto peliplata y quedo mirándolo por varios minutos titubeando si preguntarle o no... sarutobi observaba desde mas atrás la misma escena que tsukuyo con mas preocupacion... y es que minutos antes...

-cuanto ruido hacen...- suspiraba tsukuyo mientras exalaba un poco de humo... -me pregunto de hinowa estara bien...- sus suspiros eran constantes. el cielo se vei tranquilo, muy distinto al ambiente de adentro... volteo unos segundos y vio como gintoki salia de la contienda de ´´quien come mas rapido´´, seguro directo al baño...

tsuki recibió hace unos dias un teléfono de parte de hinowa quien le había dejado bien en claro...

´´-espero que lo lleves contigo, y me avises de los avances con gintoki-´´ ese recuerdo la perturbo... aun no habia mandado ni un solo mensaje, y tal ves no lo hiciera nunca, puesto que ella sabia que nunca habría avances en su relacion con shiroyasha... volvio a suspirar...

riing... riing... sonó el telefono alarmandola. era extraño, no esperaba que hinowa le mandara un mensaje justo ahora...

lo abrio

´´no lo olvide. te respondere pronto´´ solo eso decia el mensaje... primero penso que se trataba de una broma pero luego... otro mensaje... y del mismo numero

´´hola perra! me olvide de decirte que me agendes. soy sakata... no, no! perdón!, soy tanaka gintama, un gusto´´ de la rabia partio en dos ese estupido celular... pero que idiota cree que va creer que es posible engañar a alguien con ese estúpido mensaje... aunque lo sentía por hinowa, quien le compro ese celular, no se sentia mal de haberlo roto... ya le rompería la cabeza.

-hinowa, ya te lo pagare- suspiro tomando los trozos de lo que quedaba de su celular...

a una distancia prudente se encontraba una ninja megane que miraba muy perturbadamente... ´´acaso gin-san la cito?´´ pensaba ´´no me digas que...? hará esto y aquello con gin-san!?... no, no, gin-san jamas haria eso. mi gin-san es un s, el solo necesita una m como yo para satisfacerse´´ la nube de corazones en la que estaba la distrajo lo suficiente para no notar que su rival (tsukuyo) habia ingresado a la base , la iba a seguir cuando se percato que ya estaban afuera kagura y el capitan de la primera división, cuando habían salido?, los miro unos segundos antes de entrar... ´´ahora que recuerdo ese niño es un s... como es posible que se haya quedado con kagura-chan?... acaso ella es una m en secreto?, no, no puede ser! pero entonces, que sucede?´´ su cabeza estaba por explotar a causa de la curiosidad, dejo de darle importancia cuando noto que tsuki no estaba mas en su campo de vision ´´ya lo averiguare´´ se dijo

dentro, gin-san e hijikata estaban tirados en el piso lleno de polvo y con aspecto de haber sufrido una colisión... el impacto de alguna detonación, seguro de una bazooka... era de esperarse, ese era el porque okita sougo salia tan molesto de la base.

se quedo quieta viendo a su amado gin-san, pero algo la hiso detenerse... tsukuyo, que estaba delante suyo tenia la mirada perdida en el... esto no era bueno.

...

por otro lado en el exterior de la base del shinsegumi

-por que estas enojado- kagura se paro detrás de el una vez asegurarse de estar lejos del alboroto del interior -te molesto gin-chan con sus manos? pero gin-chan se las lava... o al menos eso dice...-

-y a ti te molesto algo?- pregunto de repente el

-que quieres decir?- ignorando lo que pasaba a su alrededor kagura se quedo mirando extraada

-china- se acerco a ella arrinconandola a la pared -que te dijo al oído hijikata-san?- la mirada penetrante de sougo la hubiera perturbado, claro si ella no fuera la autoproclamada reina de kabuki-cho

-eso... mmm... me hiso una pregunta, pero no le respondi...- estaba dudando... es decir, si le habia preguntado algo, pero no era tan estupida como para decircelo a el, despues de todo el muy bastardo se burlaria de ella... eso era seguro

-que te pregunto?- volvio a pregunta. estar en juntos bajo el mismo techo y tener que ignorarse por los deseos de cierta china era ya molesto, ni que hablar cuando veia que alguien mas se acercaba a ella y este no podia hacer nada. y vaya que coincidencia que el que se acercaba era su vicecomandante, aquel a que el quería matar

kagura por su parte y entre divagaciones... penso en que no era mala idea el decirle, pero ese idiota sadico la estaba mirando con mala cara, sin contar la escena que tuvo que presenciar durante la comida... esto no le hacia bien a su estomago

-nada-respondio seca

-china- exigio

-bueno... que te importa- le grito... quien se creia que era ese bastardo?

-que me importa?- ya estaba mas que irritado... bien, si ella no planeaba decircelo... hijikata lo haria... o al menos eso pensaba...

-si. después de todo te lo pasas muy bien con tsukiko no?, que te puede importar lo que pase?- largo molesta cruzando los brazos e inflando las mejillas... parecia una niña encaprichada...

-he?- aunque fue gracioso la escena, el que ella le este exigiendo a el lo molestaba... ´´yo tengo que dar explicaciones? este monstruo se sonrojo por ese bastardo y... el se acerco hacia ella´´ la ira de sougo lo consumía pero opto por el silencio, no diría mas... el queria una explicación y...

-nada- sentencio kagura. sougo la miro directo, el no estaba para hacer escenas de celos aun cuando moría por saber que le habia dicho ese bastardo no lo preguntaria de nuevo, pero lo averiguaria... el era un sadico y no cambiaria, kagura lo sabia y aceptaba eso, el ya no preguntaría y ella no tendría que responder...

-de acuerdo.- se alejo un poco, ´´siempre tan obstinada´´. tomo su mano derecha y se acerco a ella -pero dejame decirte que...- kagura se sonrojo por el acercamiento -que en tu hombro hay una cucaracha- no se necesito mas para asustar a la mas grande de las fieras

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- a distancia se escucho sus gritos -DONDE? DONDE?- kagura se retorcía para llegar con sus manos hasta la espalda y demas solo para intentar sacársela de encima... sougo por su parte tomo el celular se acuclillo en un costado y filmo la escena tan divertida ante el... luego de contener la risa y de al menos grabar unos ocho minutos de pánico, soltó su venganza...

-kagura no hay nada...- trato de contenerce mientras apagaba la grabacion

-QUE...? que dijiste?- kagura no entendia

-no habia cucaracha... -se levanto y se acerco a ella- solo fue una pequeña venganza por no responder a mi pregunta...-rio levemente -este video ira directo a las redes sociales-

kagura tenia un tic en el ojo... que había hecho QUE? no lo medio con palabras, osar burlarse asi de la gran kagura-sama significaba internacion como minimo... se abalanzo y cayo sobre el mientras trataba de arrebatarle el celular...

-PUTO SADICO DE MIERDA! TE MATARE!- kagura insultaba, golpeaba y trataba de arrebatar un celular, todo a la ves

-china, eso no se le dice a tu amo, yo no te eduque asi- la recrimino

-TU NO ME EDUCASTE BASTARDO! NO INVENTES COSAS IDIOTA!-

-hay! china, voy a tener que ponerte de nuevo el collar- sacaba de valla a saber donde un collar de perros con una placa que decia kagura -mira, hasta le puse tu nombre, solo para ti-

-TE MATO! -

la pelea siguio... levantando un enorme escándalo que hiso temblar a todos aquellos que aun seguían limpiando el desorden que cierto capitan de la primera division habia dejado dentro de la base...

-comandante, no creo que terminemos...- se preocupo uno mientras los ruidos de golpes se oian perfectamente

-he? por que?- pregunto inocente kondo -cuando llega la primavera los jovenes se ponen hiperactivos, ya me cuesta controlar a sougo supongo que chinita debe ser igual, no yorozuya?- el comandante del shinsegumi apoyo el brazo sobre el hombro de gintoki como si fueran amigos de toda la vida

-he? de que hablas gorila?- hurgaba su nariz despreocupadamente

-kondo-san no podemos estar arreglando los desastres de esos mocosos todo el tiempo... sougo destruirá todo con esa niña...-

-que yo sepa, gorila, vine a competir por una enorme cantidad de dinero... no vine a limpiar la mugre ajena- por una ves en la vida ambos lideres estaban de acuerdo... kondo no sabia que hacer, tenia a kagura y sougo que desordenaban todo y a hijikata y gintoki que no cooperaban en la limpieza, lo peor era que ya eran pasadas las dos de la tarde, lo que significaba que faltaba poco para que el mimawarigumi llegara pronto... pero como buen comandante soluciono el problema de una buena ves...

-SOUGO! - llamo kondo

-que pasa kondo-san?- pregunto el capitan de la primera division deteniendo a una descontrolada kagura que estaba por golpearlo en la cara..

la mayoría pensó que pondría limites a ese sadico problemático, hijikata se acerco risueño esperando un reto hacia el estupido de sougo.. muchos con sorpresa miraron la escena expectantes...

-sougo, necesito que vallas a la enfermeria y me compres la crema de las hemorroides- muchos quedaron de hielo, gin e hijikata estaban furiosos, no mucho ya se lo veian venir. serio kondo? jamas.

-claro kondo-san! la misma de siempre?- pregunto sougo ignorando al resto

-bueno... pide una mas fuerte, la de siempre dejo de funcionar- sougo tomo el dinero que kondo le daba para poder ir a hacer la encomienda -ha! sougo... con respecto a la niña yorozuya...- todos volvieron a tener su atención en la escena -llévala contigo...- todos tenian el rostro ensombrecido ´´asi piensa poner orden?´´ una ves se fueron kondo se acerco a la multitud -AHORA PODREMOS LIMPIAR!- comenzo a reir estrepitosamente

´´realmente sabe como castigar a alguien?´´ pensaron

la limpieza comenzó, sacando la sala principal donde estaban comiendo, no había mucho para limpiar, hace poco lo habían hecho culpa de cierta fiesta, y desde entonces baba se encargo de que no haya mas desorden... todo fue muy rápido, incluso terminaron antes de que los revoltosos aparezcan... eran pasadas las cuatro de la tarde, el mimawarigumi venia a las ocho aun quedaba tiempo. kondo decidió darles un momento de descanso a todos, a las seis deberían comenzar a alistarse... tenían menos de dos horas pero era tiempo suficiente para que ciertos conflictos pendientes se resuelvan... la mayoría había ido a tomar una ducha.. esperar a ultimo momento seria un completo caos y la verdad la mayoría necesitaba uno... en la entrada del shinsegumi, gin estaba esperando...

-que haces aca?- pregunto tsukuyo saliendo del interior de la base

-estos roba imppuestos nos tienen presos aqui, y la verdad necesitaba un poco de aire, ahi dentro apesta a mierda- decia con asco gin

-seguro que es eso?... no sera que estas esperando a que kagura venga?- pregunto tsuki justo en el blando

-he? que dices?- pregunto nervioso

-digo que eres como un padre rabioso esperando a que su hijita venga de salir con su novio para castrarlo-

-ELLOS NO SON NOVIOS!- se enojo

-entonces era eso?-

gin se callo, derrotado no tenia nada que decir en su favor... después de todo era verdad. quedaron callados un rato... mirando a la entrada principal, esperando a que lleguen... o al menos el.

-me acuerdo...-murmuro levemente. esta ves la que estaba nerviosa era tsukuyo...

-que... que dijiste...?- tartamudeaba, no sabia que decir o hacer... el la miro de soslayo, y se paro caminando unos pasos hacia adelante...

-no...- volvió a hablar, tsukuyo estaba roja, totalmente roja con el corazón latiendole a mil... -no puedo darte una respuesta... - eso la deprimió y tranquilizo, sabia que no obtendría una, o al menos una que la beneficiara -yo te dije que tenia una respuesta...- hiso referencia al mensaje que le había mandado -... pero creo que al menos en este tema debo ser mas serio y responderte como debe ser... - volvió a mirar -así que aun no...-

-esta bien...- le dijo tsuki sonriendo levemente -... piénsalo, pero te advierto que no esperare toda la vida por un permanentado anciano como tu- tsuki se dio la vuelta y se fue de alli. era la mejor respuesta que el podia darle... después de todo ella pensaba en que seria rechazada de ante mano... ´´lo pensara´´ penso feliz. aun si el rechazo podia ser una opción ella quería pensar que aun asi podia seguir tratándolo igual que siempre, y eso pensaba hacer y esperaba que el fuera igual...

gin, por su parte sonrio ante esa respuesta, ´´tipica de una mujer violenta´´ penso... eso era algo que le agradaba mucho de ella, pero como saber si eso era amor...?

-no tardare mucho...- susurro levemente para el... luego levanto un poco la vos para que lo oiga -quiero que escuches esto!- una ninja detras de un arbusto se asusto ante el pedido -yo tambien te tengo en cuenta, eres mi amiga...- esas palabras la hicieron temblar -pero... tambien lo pensare, asi que... dame tiempo...- sa-chan se levanto dejándose ver algo cabisbaja pero con una sonrisa -sarutobi ayame... - sa-chan asintio, pego un salto al tejado y desaparecio. gin suspiro, jamas habia sido tan responsable en esos temas y tener que dar dos respuestas en un solo momento era cansador... pero no podia relajare...

-gin-chan! que haces aqui?- pregunto kagura sorprendida, venia junto al sadico idiota, ambos con muchas lastimaduras y la ropa rasgada... ´´asi que por eso tardaban´´ penso.

-nada, solo tomaba aire- decía tranquilo

-danna parece arruinado- kagura entraba corriendo con la orden del gorila -parece como si estuvo tomando decisiones muy importantes- sonrio divertido

acaso lo habia escuchado? kagura tambien?

-de que hablas souchiro? estas bien de la cabeza?- pregunto asustado

-nada, kondo-san me pidio algo de medicina, debo llevarsela- gin lo detuvo de un solo movimiento agarrandolo del cuello de la camisa

-no me vengas con esa mierda, kagura acaba de entrar con las bolsas de la farmacia con la crema para el culo de tu comandante... dime souchiro-kun, que escuchaste?-

-acaso le preocupa que haya oido al danna en el momento en que se puso serio por primera ves en la vida?- pregunto divertido -si cree que china escucho algo, no se preocupe... la muy tonta venia atras mio y no llego a oir nada- eso calmo en cierta parte a gin, que lo solto

-yo soy un hombre serio!-

-si, se nota- estaba entrando a la base -ha!, danna...- lo llamo este volvio a mirarlo -no sabe cuando vendra umibozu a la tierra?- gin lo miro extrañado

-el calvo? el viene cuando se le antoja... pero es de venir cuando cae navidad-

-mierda- susurro sougo

-¿él?-

-nada, tengo que entrar. danna tambien deberia entrar, ya va siendo la hora-

sougo se fue dejando a gin solo nuevamente, ´´por que el interés por el calvo?´´ se pregunto.

dejo la pregunta en la nada e ingreso a prepararse, vio la hora cinco y media.

como habia sido en la practica, pero esta ves con todos los miembros del shinsegumi (participantes) y sus esposas se separaron hombres de mujeres. hombre fueron a prepararse al dojo, ya que no había lugar para cambiarse... y las mujeres dispersas por todas las habitaciones comenzaron a cambiarse... el shogun ayudaba a los miembros del shinsegumi y baba junto a mitsuba ayudaba al resto, los vestidos eran los mismos, el peinado de aquella ves era igual... todos vestidos negros con un listón de un color determinado... todo variaba tanto el estilo del vestido, del peinado, todo, menos el color de ellos, siempre debía ser negro... pero hubo alguien que cambio su vestimenta...

-kagura?- pregunto mitsuba, en la puerta de la habitacion de su hermano

-si, pasa- mitsuba desliso la puerta para poder ingresar, vio a kagura con ese vestido tan poco agrasiado y simple... la hermana mayor de sougo sintio culpa

-kagura, ese vestido no es para vos- dijo ayudandola a sacarselo

-pero mitsu-chan tu elegiste este vestido para mi...-

-si, pero...- miro al piso mientras le desabrochaba el vestido -este vestido lo ibas a usar para toshi...- kagura se sorprendio de lo que dijo y volteo a verla, estaba apenada y sonrojada... celos?

-que quieres decir mitsu-chan?- pregunto

-bueno yo... no queria que...-

-que me vista para mayora?- mitsuba asintió y kagura rio -pero que dices? yo con ese flequillo en v? mitsu-chan, sabes que yo tengo la terrible desgracia de estar con tu hermano no?- le dijo sonriendo

-se que estas con sou-chan, pero esto es dificil- kagura la miro, era igual que el sadico... ´´celoso de su sombra´´ penso kagura. aunque ella era igual... -por eso quiero que uses este...- mitsuba saco un vestido negro estilo chino, ajustado en la parte superior con cuello, sin mangas y suelto en la parte de la falda, que llegaba casi al piso con un tajo en el lado izquierdo que comenzaba en la cintura y un liston rojo que apenas se sujetaba en la cintula -te gusta?- pregunto apenada aun

-si- kagura quedo con la boca abierta al verlo... -es muy bonito-

-dejame ayudarte a ponertelo y luego te peino- sonrio mas natural, la respuesta de kagura la libero un poco de sus absurdos celos

luego de peinarla y terminar de arreglarla kagura se quedo en la habitacion de sougo un momento, mitsuba se habia confundido de zapatos, tenia que cambiarlos...

dejándola sola, kagura quería verse en un espejo ´´el sadico tendrá algún espejo?´´ se pregunto, sabia que era poco probable, pero decidió buscar por alguno de sus cajones y... se encontró con algo que no esperaba encontrar... fotos suyas. en una caja metálica habian unas cuantas fotos de ella y una cámara, la tomo y comenzó a ver otras mas que no habían sido reveladas... esas fotos eran del año pasado, en donde un estúpido otaku come mayonesa había sacado bastantes a su persona...

-pero... como las tiene el sadico?- se pregunto. comenzó a escuchar unas pisadas en el pasillo y guardo todo rápidamente

-acá están, el talle era de tsukiko-chan, ya las cambie- sonrió victoriosa de poder encontrar los zapatos -que te pasa kagura? por que estas sonrojada?- y realmente estaba roja, ´´por que tiene mis fotos?´´ se preguntaba, la ponía muy nerviosa que el, las tenga... pero no sabia el porque, aun asi estaba muy avergonzada

-no... no es nada- dijo tratando de volver a la normalidad -dame los zapatos, asi salgo de esta habitación- dijo nerviosa

-bien...- mitsuba no entendia nada

kagura se puso los zapatos y marcho a la sala junto a mitsuba, esas fotos aun seguían en su cabeza...

al pasar por la habitación abierta de hijikata, mitsuba se detuvo dejando a kagura.

-segura?-

-si, luego iré- saludo a kagura, dando por explicación que debía arreglar el desorden que dejaron en la habitación de su hermano y que ella sola podría ir y hacerlo... volvió a pasar por la puerta de la habitación de hijikata... la puerta se abrió y dejo salir a kyuubei vestida para la ocasión, saludo a mitsuba y partió a la sala como lo había hecho kagura.

mitsuba entro en la habitacion de hijikata, y con un desorden mas leve que el que dejo su cuñada, decidió limpiarlo... el desorden se basaba en una toalla mojada en el piso, junto a una muda de ropa mal acomodada y unas ligas dejadas a un costado de la ropa, mitsuba opto por sacar todo aquello de la habitación de toshi antes de que el venga, pero el volvio antes...

-estupido sougo...- murmuraba en el momento en que ingresaba.

hijikata quedo estático cuando vio a mitsuba agachada recogindo las ligas y la ropa muy cerca de su cama... esa cama que habían compartido hace un par de dias...

-oh! lo siento toshi, solo vine a ordenar un poco- sonrio mostrando las prendas que llevaba en la mano -ya termino- volvio a agacharce para agarrar la ultima liga que se le fue de las manos...

-esta bien, no te preocupes- dijo tratando de detenerla -yo puedo hacerlo... -

-toshi, tu ya estas preparado para la competencia, no debes de ensuciarte. esto no es nada- volvio a sonreir.

-pero...-se sonrojo de nuevo

mitsuba le sonrió con ternura y dejo la ropa junto a las ligas, se acerco a el para arreglarle la corbata, el se puso mas nervioso

-estas muy bien arreglado, te ves extraño de traje- rió levemente -espero que ganen- le termino de enderezar la corbata y tomo nuevamente la ropa, paso por al lado suyo. en esos segundos, el pensó en las palabras de sougo... los días en los que creyó perderla, y la ves en que la alejo de el...

-recuerdas lo que me dijiste hace varios años...?- mitsuba volteo a verlo -lo que me dijiste cuando aun ni siquiera era vicecomandante del shinsegumi? antes... de venir a edo?- hijikata la miro fijo esperando a que ella dijera algo pero sus nervios no podian espera, y tuvo que continuar -deberíamos hablar acerca de ello, yo...- mitsuba tapo su boca momentáneamente con su mano...

-cuando alguien gana merece un premio no?- sonrió, el no entendía a que se refería -si ganas volveré a repetir esas palabras y volveré a esperar una respuesta- sonrió, hijikata sintió como su corazon se le salia y no pudo evitar sonreir, cosa que dejo perpleja a mitsuba

-ahora tengo un motivo mas para ganar- dijo antes de irse, mitsuba lo miro desde atrás, vio su espalda alejarse... le recordó una escena similar hace algunos años, donde ella vivia con sougo y el frecuentaba su casa junto a kondo... pero esta ves no era como en el pasado, no estaba deprimida, por que el volvería y sabia que no se iria jamas...

...

-hey isaburo, pensé que vendrían mas tarde- saludo kondo

-la verdad es que venimos temprano por que pensábamos que no tendrían nada hecho, pero veo que ustedes también pueden ser responsables- dijo mirando para todos lados buscando algo para burlarse de ellos

-eso debo tomarlo como un elogio?-

-tómalo como quieras, lo único que importa es que nos llevaremos el premio grande como el año pasado- gin y demás lo miraban con el rostro ensombrecido, ganarles... -donde haremos la reunion?- pregunto

-aca en la sala del shinsegumi- mostró kondo

-y el combate?-

-aca?- isaburo lo miro cansado

-no tienen una plataforma donde llevar a cabo los combates?-

-n...no? deberíamos?- el miamwarigumi lo miro con total incredulidad...

-no importa, después de todo si son el shinsegumi- volteo a mirar a su equipo

-oye!- se quejo kondo

-mimawarigumi, desplacen armas-

-SI!- dijeron todos

-un momento, que hacen?- comenzó a quejarse kondo cuando vio como bajaban herramientas e iban directo al dojo

-el reglamento- dijo sencillamente

-estos combates no se pueden llevar a cabo sin una plataforma. si el equipo en el que se lleva a cabo la ´´batalla´´ no cuenta con uno, el equipo contrario debe brindarle uno- explico nobume -todo esta en el reglamento- le extendió un libro a kondo

-que pasa kondo-san?- pregunto hijikata viendo como el mimawarigumi transportaba materiales al dojo

-plataforma?- decia dubitativo kondo mientras le extendía el libro que le había dado nobume a hijikata...

-que es esto?-

-no podemos estar explicando todo a cada uno que viene. serian muy corteses de mostrarnos el sitio de reunión?- pregunto ignorando a hijikata

-yamazaki lleva a todos a la sala-

-si! vicecapitan- el mimawarigumi llevo a todos hasta el interior. una ves solos hijikata hablo con gorila

-que sucede kondo-san?- kondo miraba serio el libro ahora en manos de hijikata, gin que se encontraba cerca se acerco aun mas a ellos

-no... -levanto la vista a hijikata -no leí las reglas...- una lagrima rodó por su semblante. hijikata y gin lo miraron con el rostro ensombrecido

...

-sougo, lee el capitulo 3- ordeno hijikata una ves encontrarlo

-capitulo 3? que es esto?- pregunto aburrido

-una ves terminado se lo cuentas al resto- hijikata ignoro la pregunta cerca de alli gin tenia una misma mision...

-kagura, lee el capitulo 11-

-que? acaso estas mal? tanta azúcar arruino tu cerebro?-

-SOLO LÉELO!-se quejo molesto

-gin-san que ocurre?- se acerco shimpachi al verlos discutir

-shimpachi, lee el capitulo 12-

-realmente estas mal de la cabeza- sentencio shimpachi...

 **HOLA TANTO TIEMPO... NO SABEN COMO ME COSTO TERMINAR ESTE CAPITULO!**

 **JAJAJAJA, COMO VERÁN HAY ESCENAS MEDIO SENSIBLES... POR ASÍ DECIRLO, ES QUE DEBÍA DE HACER ALGO CON ESAS PAREJAS... YA VOY A IR DESARROLLANDO MAS LAS SITUACIONES, LA RESPUESTA DE GIN ESTA CERCA, LO MISMO QUE ESA CHARLA PENDIENTE ENTRE HIJIKATA Y MITSUBA, Y SIN CONTAR EL BESO QUE NUNCA SE PUEDEN DAR SOUGO Y KAGURA... JIIJIJI MUCHAS COSAS NO? POR OTRO LADO, QUIERO QUE COMPRENDAN POR QUE TARDO TANTO CON GINTSUKI, Y ES QUE SARUTOBI ESTA EN EL MEDIO! LA VERDAD ES QUE JAMAS PENSÉ EN QUE ELLA SE LLEGARA A QUEDAR CON GIN, PERO ES SUPER ADORABLE! Y MOSTRAR UN GINTSUKI ES MOSTRAR A SA-CHAN MAL... ASÍ QUE ESA PAREJA VA A IR DESPACIO... BUENO NO MUY DESPACIO, POR QUE YA FALTA POCO PARA QUE TERMINE MI PRIMER FIC! ESTOY EMOCIONADA!**

 **HA! Y MUCHAS DISCULPAS POR LA AUSENCIA DE ZURA! EN EL PROXIMO SI VA A ESTAR... (LO SE, PORQUE YA LO ESTOY HACIENDO Y ESTA) PERO VI QUE ESTE CAP SE ME ESTABA HACIENDO INFINITO Y TUVE QUE CORTARLO... JIJIJIJI! ESPERO SU RESPUESTA DE COMO FUE ESTE CAP, SI ESTUVE BIEN CON LAS PAREJAS... CON EL GINTSUKI, OKIKAGU, HIJIMITSU...**

 **ME OLVIDABA DE AVISARLES QUE NO EDITARE EL ´´CAP´´ ANTERIOR... DEJARE ESE COMENTARIO... COMO PEDIDO DE** catanoe **Y ADEMAS POR QUE NO SE COMO HACERLO... JAJAJAJA! RE TARADA... BUENO ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS**

 **BIEN ESPERO QUE NO ME VAYA TANTO DE PERSONAJE Y QUE LES GUSTE MUCHO EL TOQUE ROMANTICO QUE POR MOMENTOS TIENE!**

 **GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME COMENTARON! Y GRACIAS POR SU ESPERA SON LOS/LAS MEJORES!**

 **SI QUIEREN BUSCARME POR FACE PUEDEN HACERLO... COMO EBANO WIGRAM ... BYE**


	13. A GANAR DEBES PEDIRLE 1 DESEO AL GENIOI

_**SHINSEGUMI VS MIMAWARIGUMI**_

 **PARA GANAR DEBES PEDIRLE UN DESEO AL GENIO**

todos dentro de la reunion ´´elegante´´ del shinsegumi y mimawarigumi, con comida preparada y mozos llendo de un lado para otro... la nocion de ´´fiesta´´ que tenian los roba impuestos no era la misma que cierto sujeto de permanente...

-he? esta era la fiesta? donde estan las mujeres bailando en las mesas y el exeso de alcohol que me prometieron?- pregunto asqueado de tanto lujo

-creo que te equibocas, nosotros no te prometimos nada de eso! ademas lo que estas describiendo es un cabaret, si quieres irte alla esta la puerta...- señalo la entrada hijikata

-eres muy amargado toshi-kun- se quejo gin

-no me digas toshi!- hijikata ya no sabia como contenerse esto era demasiado... gin hiso un movimiento hacia atras chocando con uno de los mozos...

-ha disculpe!- dijo el... pero algo no estaba bien con la ropa de ese ´´mozo´´... -dis...disculpe, carton?- toco levemente el supuesto ´´traje´´

-oh! gin-san, tu tambien trabajas aqui?- madao lo saludaba como si nada, gintoki se espanto por eso

-TRABAJAR? TU TRABAJAS AQUI? QUE LLEVAS PUESTO? LAS CAJAS DE LECHE?- comenzo a gritar espantado

-shhhh!- lo silencio -calla, no hagas tanto escandalo, estoy trabajando- dijo rodeando el cuello de gin con su brazo agachandolo para quedar como confidentes

-co... como que trabajo ahora los madaos estan de moda?- hasegawa ignoro ese comentario y comenzo a narrar su historia

-hace algunos dias- recordaba el momento extaco -estaba en la plaza con mi tipica situacion de desempleado...-

-querras decir madao?- hasegawa volvio a ignorarlo

-la cuestion es que vi a uno de esos sujetos- señalo al shinsegumi -pegando unos afiches... me acerque para ver que era... y decia ´´se necesita mozo. por favor presentarse en el shinsegumi con traje´´. entonces decidi asistir-

-QUE DICES IDIOTA? ACASO QUIERES QUE CREA QUE LO QUE LLEVAS ES UN TRAJE? COMO ESTOS POLIS PUDIERON CREER EN ALGO ASI?- gin estaba indignado

-igual- siguio ignorandolo...- el traje no salio nada caro...-

-es por que es de carton-

-pero logre conseguir uno y venir- comenzo a reirse apenado... gin se lo quedo mirando con el rostro ensombrecido... ´´un momento, carteles pidiendo ayuda?, acaso?´´

-hey! acaso no sabes quien mas fue elegido aparte de ti?- pregunto gin algo asustado... tenia un mal presentimiento...

-oh! si, creo que pedia entre cuatro o cinco mozos... asi que- señalo a una chica de cabello color verde ... androide? -la chica de la taberna de otose- ´´que hace ella aqui?´´ volvio a señalar en otra direccion -el sujeto raro y rubio- ´´el sirviente de kyuubei?´´ -y... creo que la dama que esta por alli - gin volteo a mirar en la direccion que apuntaba... una doncella bien vestida con el cabello largo y negro... gin se quedo mirandola... acaso la habia visto antes? -creo que eramos los unicos...- quedo pensando -si, ahora que recuerdo un sujeto con un parche dijo que queria entrar de mozo, pero como justo habia llegado yo se tuvo que ir... el shinsegumi solo buscaba dos mujeres y dos hombre asi que el no podia ser... pero, por suerte al rato que se fue ese sujeto creo que aparecio esa joven... supongo que es una suerte no? gin-san...- hasegawa miro a su costado y nada... -he? gin-san?-

-hey mozo!- llamaron -mas vino-

-SI! YA VOY!- salio corriendo hasegawa en esa direccion...

...

por otra parte... kagura y sougo estaban algo retirados de la muchedumbre mirando como bebian y comian... kagura tenia hambre pero no queria acercarce a ellos, recien le habia pasado que por acercarce a esos alimentos la llenaron de preguntas, especialmente mujeres... la mayoria no podia creer que okita sougo tenga siquiera una novia... era demasiado... y las preguntas acerca de el fueron enormes... desde ´´cual es su cumpleaños?´´, hasta ´´cuando comenzaron a salir?´´... esto iba muy mal... queria comer y no la dejaban! que tipo de infierno era ese?

-quieres comer?- kagura desvio su mirada a un plato de comida ante ella... no lo dudo ni un segundo

-SI!- tomo el plato -gracias nobume-chan!- le sonrio feliz

sougo la miro de soslayo...

-no sabia que salias con el asesino? es una pena...- acaricio la cabeza de kagura en una señal de compadecimiento

-acaso tienes algun problema que asi sea?- cuestiono sougo

-no la molestes! ella es mi amiga! asi que callate sadico- la defendio kagura con una porcion de pollo en su mano... nobume le sonrio divertida, era obvio que lo estaba probocando, y sougo era tan celoso como para caer ante ella...

-tu amiga?- rio divertido -solo veo una sadica molesta-

-sadico, nobume es una gran amiga y no es una sadica como tu, ella es buena-

-hu! golpe bajo- susurro nobume cerca de sougo. el la miro molesto. continuo mirandola hasta que se posiciono detras de la pelirroja y la abrazo apoyando su rostro en su cabeza... -que bonito olor? es el shampoo?- pregunto

-si, te gusta?- volteo a verla- mitsu-chan me dijo que iba bien con migo-volvio a sonreir

-si va con vos...- lo miro a sougo, quien estaba que hechaba espuma por la boca culpa de los celos... -tu oliste este perfume?- se burlo

-no tienes que ir con isaburo? creo que te esta llamando- dijo

-llamandome? no lo escuche... - dijo pensativa ladeando la cabeza -pero ire a ver- se alejo de kagura, no sin antes limpiar la comisura de los labios (de kagura) con un pañuelo -ya vuelvo- se marcho a paso lento

-que extraño por que se habra ido?- pregunto extrañada kagura dejando el plato de comida en el piso... sougo estaba muy molesto... la presencia de nobume cerca de china lo perturbaba mas que verla cerca de hijikata... o de cualquier otro.

-kagura vamos- la tomo de la mano

-a donde? no tenemos que estar aca?-

-la competencia comienza en unos cuarenta minutos, tenemos tiempo-

-para que?- la arrastro lejos de la fiesta en direccion de los dormitorios... seguro a su habitacion...

...

a una distacia prudente cierto rubio servia una gran cantidad de vino a los comenzales, modera, desde luego, no querian estar ebrios para el combate...

servia sin descanzo manteniendo la cautela observando a su blanco en la distancia.. todo iba perfecto, pero suponia que la actividad de espia no le iba bien en cuanto se percato que el sujeto vigilado se le habia escapado por la distraccion que habia sufrido por una mujer que solicitaba sus servicios...

-pero... donde esta?- se pregunto en un murmullo

quiso caminar unos cuantos pasos mas adelante pero para su mala suerte se topo con una mujer de sonrisa reluciente y cabello atado en coleta...

-ho...hola! otose...-san- se asusto

-oh? tojo-san? que hace aca?- pregunto asombrada

-bu...bueno vera, he conseguido un empleo...- comenzo a reir nervioso

-un trabajo? el shinsegumi le ha brindado un empleo?-

-basicamente-

-me alegro por usted, lo sabe kyuu-chan?- ´´maldicion´´ penso tojo, estaba atrapado ´´esta mujer sabe como hacer para torturarme, debo pensar en una manera para salir completo y esperar kyuubei-dono no me encuentre´´

-claro que lo sabe, acabo de decirselo, mire alla esta- señalo a un hombre con el cabello sujeto en una coleta, era petiso y con un traje blanco... de espalda era parecido a yagyuu

-esa no es kyuu-chan- el sujeto se dio vuelta mostrando a un sujeto barbudo y muy masculino, perteneciente al... -el es un miembro del mimawarigumi- dijo calmada, tojo se espanto, habia estado espiando a un sujeto que no era su amo? -kyuu-chan esta afuera... creo-

-de... de enserio, pense que...- tojo se hiso para atras asustado ´´si ese no era el amo... entonces donde estaba? ya habia sido descubierto?´´ por el terror que tenia choco con alguien provocando que cayera...

-disculpe señorita- dijo levantando la vista y... mirando lo que jamas penso en mirar jamas en su vida... su amo... como mujer, como una verdadera mujer.

-que haces aqui?- pregunto seca y con la mirada fria

tojo no sabia si babear libremente ante esa imagen y sacar fotos felismente o salir corriendo desesperadamente en busca de salvacion

-joven a...amo!- dijo asustado

-pero que desastre!- se lamento una anciana que acababa de llegar -tojo-kun no?- miro al recien nombrado -podrias limpiar por favor, estas fiestas es donde la elegancia se muestra, un piso lleno de licor no es elegante, verdad?- volvio a mirarlo sombriamente, este acato las ordenes tragando fuerte y desaparecio de la habitacion a toda prisa -kyuubei-dono creo averle dicho que nada de desastres- la reto

-baba-sama lo lamento pero el...-

-ya se quien es el. no estaria aca si no fuera por ello-

-a que se refiere?-

-este concurso es secreto... no se quien fue el de la idea, pero desde hace casi cuatro años se celebra... supongo que debe ser un idiota el de tal idea pero...-

-no comprendo a donde quiere ir...- dijo confundida kyuu-chan

-si, supongo que este lugar no es el indicado para contarles tal historia, les gustaria acomparme? -invito mostrando la salida que conectaba al patio- alli les contare mejor...-kayuubei y tae asintieron y se alejaron de la muchedumbre. en la distancia un sujeto cuatro ojos los miraba...

-hermana?- se pregunto extrañado shimpachi -gin-san viste eso?

-he? que cosa?- dijo cansado y aflojandoce la corbata

-mi hermana acaba de irse con baba y kyuubei-san- explico shimpachi

-asi?- dijo desinteresado

-gin-san podrias ser mas comprensivo-

-shimpachi suenas como una esposa gruñona, ademas es mejor que se aleje, tenemos un problema que resolver- gin volteo a mirar para todos lados

-un problema? que tipo de problema?- shimpachi lo imita y miro en todas direcciones

-bueno, aun no se si realmente es un problema-volvio a dirijirce hacia matsudaira y...- pero... mira- shimpachi siguio el lugar al que su ´´lider´´ le guiaba: matsudaira estaba provocando una distputa con el lider del mimawarigumi, isaburo... a su lado nobume-san y dos miembros del shinsegumi, sin contar las personas de un grupo y otro que se situaban cerca junto a los mozos que pasaban por ahi... -lo ves shimpachi?-

-matsudaira esta provocando una pelea?- dijo dubitatibo

-NO!- nego entrecruzando sus brazos en señasl de reprobacion -mira mejor... no notas algo extrao en uno de ellos?-

shimpachi agudizo sus sentidos buscando algo que lo llamara la atencion, era verdad en que la enemistad entre uno y otro bando no era algo fuera de lo comun asi que obvio las miradas de rechazo de parte de los miembros del shinsegumi hacia el mimawarigumi y viceversa... pero, entonces que era lo que llamaba tanto la atencion de gintoki? miro detenidamente los rostros de todos, los movimientos y lo que llevaban puesto... nada. ya estaba por darce por vencido cuando volvio a ver por ultima vez el rostro crispado por la furia de matsudaira, fue ahi cuando lo vio... como en un contraste, en el fondo sosteniendo una bandeja de plata con las bebidas de ambos comensales, estaba...

-katsura-san- dijo con terror... ´´que hace el aqui?´´ se pregunto shimpachi con espanto

-lo viste no? shimpachi- pregunto gin con una risa de resignacion, shimpachi asintio mudo de lo que habia visto

-que hace aqui?-

-no lo se, pero seria mejor ignorarlo antes de que se de cuenta de nuestra presencia- en ese momento zura los miro y sonrio ´´mierda ya hemos sido capturados!´´ pensaron ambos -jejeje... que crees que debamos hacer shimpachi?-

-nose, ignorarlo?- pregunto como quien tira una idea cualquiera

-creo que eso ya no funcionara, que crees que quiera aqui?-

-destruir el shinsegumi y al mimawarigumi- eso era definitivo... que mas podria querer el miembro joui

-revolucion... escapamos?- tiro una idea mejor que la de su compaero megane

-creo que seria lo mas prudente...- acepto

-vamos- ambos dieron media vuelta para escapar pero shimpachi se detuvo a medio camino...

-que hacemos con kagura-chan?- su compañera no estaba en el lugar y si se quedaba estaria en medio de todos los problemas que ocacionaria zura, y no es que tema por su vida, mas bien temia que se una a el en una conquista por la ciudad de edo... ya los veia como los terroristas mas buscados de todo japon

-olvidate de ella, estara bien... la vendremos a buscar mañana- dijo gin despreocupadamente

-ahora que recuerdo, vi que salio de la reunion-recordo subitamente shimpachi, dejandolo tranquilo ´´al menos no participara de los destrosos que provocara katsura-san - creo que okita-san se la llevaba a ...-

un golpe seco... gintoki habia clavado su katana en una de las paredes del shinsegumi... sus oidos habian escuchado bien?

-que se fue con quien?- gin estaba con los ojos inyectados en sangre y con un aura asesina... sabia muy bien que ellos se odiaban, pero desde la ocacion en que fueron electos como ´´pareja´´ kagura no se despegaba de souchiro y eso le molestaba muchisimo... shimpachi no entendia en absoluto lo que ocurria, pero... detras de gin habia una sombra que segundos antes no estaba ahi...

-kat...katsura-san?- gin miro atras, a sus espaldas estaba el... su antiguo compañero... el terrorista numero uno de todo edo... zura

...

-entonces kondo-san este es el resumen de las leyes- le entrego un listado de las reglas mas importantes del combate... reglas que recolectaron gracias a la ayuda de cada uno (cada uno leyo al menos un capitulo)

-haber...-kondo agarro el resumen e intento de aclarar su garganta, comenzo a leer en silencio hasta llegar a lo que mas le importaba: el propio combate, las reglas por las cuales uno puede quedar descalificado- el combate debe ser en pareja, hombre y mujer, sin ninguna ecepcion, correspondiendo al sexo real del sujeto... que significa esto?- se pregunto kondo en vos alta...

-emmm... yamazaki- dijo pensando hijikata, sabia que su subordinado estuvo presente durante los combates previos, no como participante sino de espionaje...

-si!- dijo poniendo su mano al frente de su cabeza como una señal decorosa ante su superior

-explica lo que acaba de decir kondo-san- ordeno el vicecomandante, yamazaki comenzo a leer la regla leida por kondo

-ha! esto. el año pasado modificaron algunas reglas, esta fue añadida porque el señor matsudaira quiso participar y como su señora lo amenazo con que lo mataria si entraba al concurso con otra mujer tuvo que ir una integrante del bar okama-

-eso es verdad!- aparecio de repente matsudaira colgandoce de yamazaki e hijikata mientras fumaba sus cigarrillos

-que haces aca!?- grito hijikata asusto hijikata

-aunque debo decirte que las palabras de mi esposa no eran las mismas que dijiste- ignoro el susto que se habian pegado los tres por culpa de su aparicion repentina -recuerdo muy bien lo que me dijo esa mujer sin alma-

-entonces es verdad que participaste de los combates!- se asombro kondo

-claro que es verdad, y por culpa de mejorar nuestra preciada base esa mujer sin alma solo decidio gritarme un insulto tras otro... haber... como fueron sus palabras- comenzo a recordar lo que su adorada esposa le habia dicho... y ahi estaba... ´´una ves llego a su casa, sin siquiera poder sentarce en su sofa su esposa tremendamente furiosa aparecio... discutieron mucho ella le tiraba cosas y el esquibava entonces molesta saco un arma que guardaba bajo su quimono y comenzo a apuntar contra su marido... -podrias calmarte! es solo una mentira, debemos ganar esta contienda o el shinsegumi no tendra fondos para sobrevivir otro año mas- decia matsudaira intentando detener a su esposa... entonces su esposa lo amenazo...´´ -ahora recuerdo me dijo ´´si tienes huevos para ir de farsante los tendras para ir con un miembro del bar okama... y sino lo haces despidete de tu amigo de abajo´´... supongo que pensaran que es una mujer ruda y si, vaya que lo es... es el tipo de mujer que no duda en despedasar a su marido por culpa de una traicion, pero desde luego no la engañe, era solo una farsa y ya ven como se puso... asi que no tuve mas remedio que ir con uno de ellos. pero para mi desgracia, fue demasiado obvio su genero y quede completamente descalificado-

-aunque fue una pesima idea, comprendo a tu esposa el porque desconfia tanto en ti- dijo hijikata inhalando humo del cigarrillo

-QUE DICES HE? YO JAMAS LA HE ENGAÑADO! - matsudaira estaba gritando molesto...

-de cualquier manera... por ahora no hemos quebrantado esa ley, asi que... - kondo siguio ojeando el escrito que tenia delante de el -durante el combate, puede haber instancias en las que se pase de tiempo (tiempo maximo 35 minutos), en caso de que eso ocurra, las mujeres se retiraran de la contienda y el espacio de combate se reducira... se les dara otros 15 minutos y se dictara el ganador, en caso contrario, de llegar a un empate nuevamente se hechara a suerte con una moneda -

-he? solo 35 minutos? eso no estaba en el combate- se quejo matsudaira

-como puedes saberlo si no peleaste por que llevaste a un travesti? - hijikata ya comenzaba a molestarse de las idioteces de su superior

-supongo que tendremos que apurarnos con eso... - gorila cambio de hoja y continuo -en caso de que en el lapso de tiempo un hombre o una mujer de cada equipo haya caido fuera del ring en un lapso menor de 3 minutos la contienda da lugar a un empate descalificando a ambos contrincantes... solo en caso de una lesion muy grande de uno de los contrincantes se puede obtar por pedir un cambio de jugador, pero solo uno de ambos (hombre o mujer) puede cambiar... -

-leyendo las reglas?- isaburo se acerco a ellos manteniendo una distancia razonable, con los brazos a su espalda y su cara de despreocupacion se mostro delante de los cuatro miembros del shinsegumi -crei que habian tenido tiempo para leer los apuntes, veo que no, pero por que sera que no me sorprende?- nego con la cabeza molestando a mas de uno

-tu que...- hijikata estaba por explotar

-isaburo- llamo nobume a sus espaldas -me llamaste?-

-nobume es la segunda ves que me lo preguntas, quien te esta molestando con eso?- pregunto desganado

-asesino- susurro, hijikata creyo escuchar algo -no importa ya lo arreglare-

-se que lo haras, bueno no quiero quitarles su tiempo, veo que es muy importante. apresurence ya solo falta unos 15 minutos para el gran show- se alejo junto a nobume, seguro a buscar algunas donas...

´´asi que nuevamente me alejaste de ella´´ penso nobume

...

30 minutos antes, en la habitacion de cierto sadico...

-por que me traes aca?- pregunto nerviosa kagura

-calmate china no te hare nada- desliso su puerta no sin antes asegurce de que no hubiera nadie rondando por ahi

-entonces que quieres? tengo que ir a comer-

el volteo a verla, estaba sonrojada y nerviosa, por algun motivo miraba a todos lados menos a el... sougo se acerco a ella y la enfrento poniendo su rostro en el campo visual de ella...

-se puede saber por que tan nerviosa?- ella lo miro sin decir nada y por varios minutos el creyo que ella no hablaria, no le responderia... iba a hablar pero...

-no me gusta estar aca, ademas tengo hambre- era verdad, los nervios le abrian el apetito

-no te gusta estar aca?- se alejo de ella para mirarla mejor -se puede saber por que?-

lo medito varios minutos, no era miedosa. iba a pedir una explicacion al fetiche de su novio por tener fotos suyas, sabia que era una gran oportunidad por dejarlo en ridiculo, demostrarle que estaba muerto por ella, tendido a sus pies, pero por otro lado le avergonzaba descubrir que el tenia fotos de ella, no le gustaba que fuera asi.

-vi... tus fotos-

-ha? mi hermana te mostro fotos de cuando era chico?- estaba confundido, fotos? no recordaba muchas que hayan tenido, pero sabia que su hermana las guardaba celosamente y era de seguro que se las mostrada a su ´´novia´´...

kagura se molesto por no ser comprendida

-NO TUYAS!- grito... miro hacia otro lado mas roja que antes y tosio para recuperar un poco de compostura -las que tu tienes de... mi- kagura no miro hacia el, no supo que cara habia puesto, pero seguro habria estado muy sorprendido... solo atino a ver por el ravillo del ojo como el se movia a otro cajon distinto de donde habia encontrado esas fotos que se habia tomado el ao pasado. cuando se animo a mirarlo el ya estaba agachado y de espaldas a ella buscando algo -que haces?- pregunto

el se levanto junto a un sobre blanco sin remitente y solo con una dedicatoria ´´para: okita sougo´´, el capitan de la primera division se la entrego en mano y ella solo opto por revisar su contenido... estaba roja como su vestido... dentro habian...

-no eran las unicas que tenia- comento sougo

kagura siguio mirando las fotos de ella en la actualidad, no como las otras fotos que tenian un año de haber sacadas, estas que tenia en mano era de hace algunos dias... fotos de ella vestida con un kimono, cuando tuvieron que aprender etiqueta en el patio, por que a los estupidos de los hombres les habia tocado el dojo... algunas cuantas era durante la pasada pelea con tsukiko en la que gano gracias a la ayuda del bastardo sadico y sin contar muchas otras en las que ella estaba comiendo o incluso durmiendo... QUE SIGNIFICABA ESTO!?

-e...es...to es...- que decir? era muy extraño

-china no te espantes, sino no podre mostrarte mi coleccion entera-

-TIENES MAS!?- grito espantada

-fotos? o videos?- pregunto divertido, su sonrisa demostraba que no eran todas las fotos tan inocentes...

-TIENES VIDEOS?-

-claro, por que no?- pregunto como si nada, ´´acaso estaba mal?´´ se pregunto

-sa...sadico...- kagura comenzaba a hablar y sougo la acosto en la cama, callendo junto a ella

-china, no estan mal las fotos o si?- le pregunto sin esperar respuesta -pero creo que las experiencias vividas son mejor y mas gratificantes- comenzo a delinear su cuerpo -una imagen es interesante, pero una vivencia abarca muchas mas emociones... no lo crees?- comenzo a acercarce mas a ella

-entonces por que tienes fotos mias?- pregunto kagura, sougo se separo de ella sentandoce nuevamente en la cama y suspiro por las vueltas que le hacia dar su novia...

-tu que crees?-

la yato se quedo pensando en esa pregunta y durante los minutos de silencio ella recordo unas antiguas palabras que el le habia dicho... ´´no sera que...´´

-me dijiste...- sus palabras lograron llamar la atencion del sadico -que no me tocarias hasta que cumpla los 16 años, es eso? por eso aun no saltaste como conejo a mi cuello?- pregunto extrañada

-como que conejo? de donde sacas esas estupideces?- pregunto cansado

-no cambies de tema... es eso?-

-aun eres menor, y yo soy un policia... no puedo avansar mas, china- dijo sonriendo de lado

-sadico, yo decido el limite. tu eres la mujer que dice siempre ´´hasta aca´´! yo nunca te detuve-

-entonces...- la volvio a acercar a el -puedo atacarte un poco mas...?-

-yo no puse limite...-

-luego y no te arrepientas- advirtio divertido. se acerco hacia ella besandola simple y sentimentalmente... no fue por mucho, el se separo rapido esperando a que ella diga algo...

-sadico, que pasa? es raro que beses tan despacio- pregunto extrañada. el solia besarla con fuerza, mas para ahogarla y que ella se queje de su supuesto intento de asesinato, incluso lo mas leve que eran sus besos era cuando la hacia sangrar, mordiendole la boca o molestandola en la calle, siempre solia asustarce cuando la besaba en la calle, el miedo de ser descubiertos sin que su papi lo sepa estaba siempre latente cualpa de un bastardo que provocaba ´´traicion´´, segun ella.

-acaso esperabas algo mas?- no era mentira que el no era el unico que aprevechaba esos momentos para fastidiarla, ella tambien lo hacia, burlarce de lo insatisfecha que la dejaba o de lo mal que le dejaba el sabor de su boca, incluso decirle lo aburrido que era al besar eran muchas tacticas que ella usaba encontra suya... pero, le gustaba ese tipo de pelea, aun si su horgullo no le permitia aceptarlo delante de el...

-estas mal estupido? solo digo que estas raro... no sera que ya te llego... - no la dejo seguir hablando, ya comenzaban sus estupidas bromas acerca de su supuesta ´´manera senil de besar´´ como solia decir para molestar... la cayo con un beso, no como el primero, sino como los que siempre se daban intentando ahogarla y dejarla conforme al mismo tiempo... unos minutos luego se separaron tratando de buscar aire...

-acaso dijiste algo, china?-

-solo decia lo inutil que te estas poniendo-

-cuando uno quiere ser gentil lo tratan mal, voy a terminar pensando que eres una m-

-ni en tus sueños-

-quieres probar?- reto llendo directo a otra ronda de besos llenos de bromas e intentos de suicidio, los unicos que los saceaban... pero antes de poder incluso retomar, una vos se hiso presente...

-asesino? sabes donde esta kagura?- nobume estaba llamando a la puerta, kagura se separo de el no poniendo mucha distancia y apunto de responderle, pero el capitan de la primera division actuo primero tapando la boca de china con su mano y hablando por ella...

-nose, la deje en la reunion...- mintio

-que haces?- susurro kagura, una ves se safo de su agarre pero hablando solo para que el la escuchara. por su parte okita la callo haciendo señas de que no hable

-oh! entonces ire a buscarla mejor alla-

-si, ve- sougo trataba de sacarsela de encima

-es raro, porque no esta alla, estas seguro... que no sabes?- pregunto lentamente, se sentia como si tratara de decirle algo entre lineas

-no- dijo tajante. nobume se estaba por marchar pero la vos de sougo la detuvo nuevamente -isaburo te estaba buscando, deberias ir primero con el- nobume escucho eso ultimo y sin decir ni una sola palabra mas se marcho...

-por que hiciste eso?- sougo la miro y suspiro, ´´esta estupida realmente no entiende´´

-creo que lo mejor seria ir- se levanto en direccion de la puerta de su habitacion llevando a kagura de la mano, pero ella se detuvo sin soltarlo de la mano

-no me quejare por las fotos- susurro, sougo no hablo sabia que venia un pedido, una condicion, algo para que ella este de acuerdo -solo si...- y ahi estaba -solo si puedo tomar una tuya ... y sin quejas- lo ultimo lo dijo como un reto, un reto de una mamá a su pequeño...

-de acuerdo-

...

-QUE MIERDA HACES ACA, ZURA?- pregunto exaltado gin una ves estuvieron alejados del grupo

-no es zura, es katsura- se quejo, diciendo lo tipico de siempre

-a nadie le importa como te llamas! dime que mierda haces aca?- esta ves gin se controlo en su exaspercion, shimpachi le hacia señas de que bajara la vos y no era muy estupido como para no darse cuenta de que el no debian estar muy lejos de los roba impuestos...

zura aclaro su garganta para comenzar con la explicacion

-hemos descubierto hacerca de una posible contienda que se llevaria aca entre el shinsegumi y el mimawarigumi- ´´lo dices como si fuera un secreto nacional, cuando viste los carteles en las calles publicas, katsura-san´´ penso shimpachi cansado -ahora mismo esta elizabeth mezclado entre los miembros del shinsegumi, buscando el dinero que se pone como premio-

-QUEEEEE?!- shimpachi lo alcanzo para taparle la boca y evitar ser descubiertos, miro para dentro haner si habia sido atrapados... nada.

-gin-san debemos tener cuidado con esto- le susurro shimpachi a gintoki

-si, si no hacemos algo este estupido arruinara todo y adios a los millones...-


	14. A GANAR DEBES PEDIRLE 1 DESEO AL GENIOII

_**SHINSEGUMI VS MIMAWARIGUMI**_

 **PARA GANAR DEBES PEDIRLE UN DESEO AL GENIO PARTE II**

-oh! sakata-san donde ha estado? estábamos por comenzar sin usted- lo saludaba isaburo al ver que entraba junto a shimpachi y...

-bueno, la verdad es que...- detrás de ambos una mujer de cabellos negros con un recogido algo desprolijo y manteniendo su rostro en el anonimato entro luego de ellos...

-no se preocupe- dijo isaburo levantando la mano en señal de que pare -el hombre, es hombre no?- al mirar al idiota de zura detras de el se percato de las intenciones de isaburo al dar ese comentario... y aunque se defendió diciendo que jamas haria algo indebido delante de shimpachi y menos con eso, a lo que shimpachi tapo su boca para evitar que mandara al frente a zura que estaba camuflado como una dama elegante y atractiva. por su parte isaburo ignoro los intentos de gintoki por darle una explicacion y miro a kondo junto a el -debemos comenzar con esto, debo ir a dormir pronto, mañana habrá un especial de donas por televisión- nobume asintio con los ojos brillosos imaginando el programa que darian.

kondo junto a todos los miembros del shinsegumi que participarian, un total de 16 miembros del shinsegumi y otros 16 del mimawarigumi... formando un total de 32 parejas que se pelearían en combate por el premio, una cantidad enorme de dinero y una reforma total de la base, premio por el cual trabajaba el shinsegumi... hijikata iba a guiar a ambos equipos al dojo para comenzar con dicho combate cuando... el piso bajo ellos comenzó a vibrar...

-que...que es esto?- pregunto extrañado shimpachi

desde el corazón del patio trasero del shinsegumi comenzó a brotar una masa gris con forma de cuadrado, nadie comprendia nada. incluso era completamente extraño la musica rockera que sonaba de fondo en el momento que ascendía desde los subsuelos la inminente plataforma, luces de efecto y el grabador en mano de nobume hicieron mas espectacular la entrada del sitio de combate...

-QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?- se quejo hijikata -ESTO ES...-

-la plataforma- dijo secamente isaburo -ustedes no cumplieron con una de las normas basicas simples, pero...- hiso un alto -que tienen un perdon, nosotros disponemos lo que ustedes no pueden, pero a cambio se nos permite elegir el lugar donde ubicarlo... hijikata toushiro, deberias leer detenidamente el libro de reglas-

-entonces por que nos preguntaron donde llevar los materiales para instalar la base?- kondo estaba tan confundido como el resto -donde ubicarlo era nuestra eleccion- se quejo

-teníamos la oportunidad de fallar alguna regla, como verán esto es como tu fallas, yo tengo el permiso de fallar una igual que tu. para estar a la par no? ustedes fallaron al no proveernos con una plataforma, eso nos daría una oportunidad de falla en un futuro. íbamos a guardar ese comodin pero, cuando llegamos a su dojo... -isaburo suspiro- como decirlo? su dojo era ´´poco espacioso´´- todo el shinsegumi comenzaba a molestarse, sus rostros ensombrecidos y sus venas marcadas en la sien eran una muestra de ello- asi que no tuvimos mas opción que traer la plataforma acá y tirar nuestro comodín por culpa de esa regla de ´´el equipo que tiene la obligación de tener preparado una plataforma, tiene el derecho de elegir donde hubicarla´´ no seguimos sus ordenes e incumplimos el mandato del shinsegumi- concluyo isaburo

-eso quiere decir que de ahora en mas...- prosiguio kondo

-de ahora en mas el que cometa una falla sera descalificado, el comodin permisivo solo es uno para cada equipo- termino nobume

-he? pero el año pasado no fue asi? ME ARRUINARON MI VICTORIA? SABEN QUE POR SU CULPA ESE DON PERIGON NO SABIA TAN BIEN COMO SIEMPRE¡?- se quejo matsudaira al enterarse sobre ese supuesto ´´comodín´´

-señor matsudaira, el pasado año, si bien lo recuerdo, usted trajo un hombre vestido de mujer, esa fue su primera falla-

-ACASO QUIERES INSINUAR QUE HUBO MAS DE UNA?-

-bueno como vera, esa mujer no entraba no solo por ser hombre sino por que no es su esposa, quiero recordarle que usteded esta casado y si o si debe asistir a la competición con ella.- matsudaira lo estaba mirando con mala cara, cosa que isaburo le mantenía la mirada de manera aburrida, por suerte la puerta se abrió tras ellos...

-CALLENCE! IDIOTAS- grito baba molesta dejando ver a quienes venían detrás de ella -SHIGUN-SAMA Y HIME-SAMA SERÁN LOS JUECES DE LAS CONTIENDAS! HAGAN REVERENCIA!- kagura y soyo se miraron felices

-soyo-chan-

-kagura-chan- ambas corrieron a un abrazo conmovedor

-MOCOSA! DIJE QUE HAGAS UNA REVERENCIA- se quejo molesta baba

-he? vieja, que dice. no estorbe baba- dijo despreciativamente kagura

a baba comenzaba a marcarsele una vena en la frente

-que dijiste? acaso no escuchas a lo adultos?- shige shige se acerco a ella poniendo un brazo en su hombro dándole a entender que estaba bien

-no se preocupe, esta bien.- aclaro su garganta para dar un discurso a todos los que se mantenían expectantes con la mirada en alto ante su shogun -COMO YA VERÁN ESTE AÑO NO TENÍAMOS MUCHO TIEMPO PARA PONER A TODOS LOS POSTULADOS, A PARTIR DE AHORA SERA SERA UN CONCURSO MAS CORTO- sonrio -POR LO QUE DAREMOS COMIENZO AL TORNEO Y DEFINAMOS ESTE CONCURSO- todos gritaron un siii!

en medio del grito alusivo de todos, gin cuestiono ese comentario extraño del shogun...

-a que se refiere con ´´no tener mucho tiempo?´´- murmuro mas para el que para otro

-eso es por su trabajo- explico hijikata. detrás de ellos, escuchando muy atentamente el comentario del vicecomandante demoníaco, katsura se encontraba ofreciendo bebidas a algunos cercanos al duo que mantenían una charla cómplice -me he enterado que el shogun ha recibido noticias del tendoushu, al parecer no están conformes con algunos movimientos de el, incluso decidió a oponerse a ellos en mas de una ocasión. el shogun ya no tendrá mas tiempo para divertirse, deberá preocuparse mas por su seguridad que por un estúpido concurso-

-queres decir que la vida del shogun esta en peligro?- hijikata exalo un poco del humo de su cigarrillo

-no, aun no. creo que el tendoushu lo necesita. pero es seguro que cuando no vean necesario sus servicios se pondrán en su contra y ya no tendrá mas amigos dentro de su circulo... el tendoushu mueve sus peones esperando que el de un mal movimiento y...-

-jacque mate- concluyo gin

-asi es-

-su hermana parece muy feliz- decia gin mirando a soyo mientras hablaba feliz con kagura dando saltos de alegria -lo sabe?- pregunto sin apartar la mirada de ambas

-hime-sama? no, claro que no. es un secreto. muy poco somos los que lo sabemos, debemos ser cuidadosos-

-y por que me lo dices a mi?-

-por que aunque seas un idiota vago, el shogun decidio que lo sepas- esto ultimo sorprendio a gin -el confía en ti, y supongo que el shinsegumi tambien- suspiro marchandoce, era algo real lo que habia dicho, pero le molestaba decírselo ´´seguro que se creera importante´´ penso con fastidio...

...

en el momento en que todos se acomodaban en el patio revisando con quien les tocaba pelear, kagura examinaba el campo... dieciseis parejas, aparte de ellos, en el equipo del shinsegumi estaba unas ocho parejas mas... solo reconocio a la estupida tsukiko y a la anciana sayuri (la que estaba en mejor estado)... el resto las habia visto en las practicas del dia anterior pero de pasada, no estaba muy enterada de quienes eran pero no le importaba... su mirada se centro en tsukiko-chan y luego en okita sougo, inconscientemente fruncio el ceño sin saber por que...

-kagura-chan! ocurre algo?- pregunto soyo a su amiga al verla tan perdida, kagura nego con la cabeza

-no, nada soyo-chan-

-bien, entonces como te decia...- soyo comenzo con la platica que habia empezado cuando kagura se habia perdido en sus pensamientos -entonces makoto-san...- siguio contando a lo que kagura la detuvo

-makoto?- dijo extrañada

-si, makoto-kun el guardia... kagura-chan estas escuchando?- era obvio que no lo hacia, soyo suspiro y antes de que su amiga diera explicacion comenzo a relatar nuevamente -te lo dire todo del principio pero presta atención- advirtió, kagura asintió con un ´´si´´ y presto mas atencion a su adorada amiga -bien, el otro dia, hace una semana sali con nobume-chan de paseo, estar encerrada me hacia muy mal y obtuve un permiso de mi hermano para salir, claro bajo la supervision de nobu-chan. fuimos a un parque muy lindo! kagura-chan tenemos que ir algun dia juntas alli- dijo emocionada soyo desviandoce de su historia

-seguro-la siguió kagura, luego de obtener la promesa de ir hasta alla de kagura prosiguió con el relato...

-en donde me quede? asi!... tomar mucho helado y agua me hiso mal, fui al baño y cuando estaba por salir escuche una conversacion de dos guardias... -la tencion de la conversación se hacia mas y mas hilarante. soyo saco una pequeña grabadora y...- grabe esto...-

le puso play. entre el sonido ruidoso de fondo que tenia la cinta se pudo escuchar unos fragmentos extraños ´´la cuarta division del harusame esta metido en la investigacion?´´ decia uno de las voces ´´no lo se, pero hemos escuchado avistamientos de naves que pertenecerias a ellos...´´ dijo una segunda mas calmada que la primera ´´eso es terrible, debemos avisar al resto. la vida del shogun esta en peligro´´... lo siguiente fueron ruidos molestos y un pitido muy agudo que hiso insoportable seguir escuchando la grabacion... se corto.

-la vida del shogun?-

-si- soyo guardo la grabacion -la vida de mi hermano esta en peligro- dijo preocupada soyo -luego de enterarme de eso fui a investigar en los papeles que guarda el shogunato, pero me encontre con el guardia makoto-san que no me permitía el acceso, pero consegui distraerlo con un falso llamado que hise de parte de mi hermano...- rio orgullosa de su hazaña -dentro del despacho, donde guardan información de los piratas y demas sujetos peligrosos para el gobierno encontre muchos informes de piratas espaciales, y entonces...- hiso una pausa dramatica

-y entonces que paso soyo?- pregunto kagura muy intrigada

-encontré...- dijo recordando el momento en el que buscaba entre los archivos y descubría el reporte del capitan de la septima division del harusame - ENCONTRE LA FOTO DE ESTE CHICO!- dijo feliz, con una sonrisa angelical que irradiaba luz, vida propia... kagura la miro primero con rareza, (segun soyo buscaba pistas para salvar a su hermano) y luego con algo de nerviosismo, pues era su estupido hermano mayor...

-soyo-chan ese idiota es un pirata, pero no es de la cuarta division del...-

-LO SE!- grito feliz con muchas estrellas a su alrededor - no es grandioso? no es el pirata malo que buscaba- ´´pero si es un bastardo pirata´´ penso kagura

-soyo-chan no debes emocionarte por alguien asi- trato de calmarla, por su parte hime la miro sonriente y sin dejar esa felicidad le respondió como si nada...

-kagura-chan me enamore!- kagura quedo de piedra -no es maravilloso?- soyo siguió admirando la foto ante ella con fascinación -es un chico muy atractivo! y tiene trenza! pero siguio pensando que se parece mucho a alguien! kagura tu sabes?- le hablo sin despegar la mirada de la foto.

kagura la miraba con cara de extrañes, ella era idéntica a su hermano, como no podia notarlo... si hasta el sadico, despues de ver una foto de el, solo dijo ´´no sabia que tenias un hermano´´, como podia ser que hasta un idiota como el se diera cuenta y soyo no!?, pero kagura no le diría nada, si no lo descubría no tenia porque aclararle lo que era obvio, asi que la dejo con sus ilusiones y trato de hacer que vuelva al relato principal...

-hem... soyo- la aludida volteo a mirarla -que paso entonce con la cuarta division?-

-se lo pregunte a mi hermano, pero el dijo que fue falsa alarma- sonrio y siguio mirando la foto... era obvio que lo dicho por el shogun solo eran unas palabras tranquilizadoras y que soyo las tomaba como verdaderas culpa de el estupido de kamui... o al menos eso creia. vio como soyo bajo la foto de bakamui y puso cara seria -se que me miente, pero tambien se que el estará bien, porque tiene amigos como la yorozuya- sonrio mirando a kagura contagiandola de alegria -tambien se que para que haya una revolucion en su contra falta, mi hermano aun es necesario para el tendoushu, supongo que estara bien-

kagura la miro, sabia que a pesar de verse muy alegre hace unos momentos, su hermano, el shogun ocupaba gran parte de sus pensamientos.

...

los concursantes comenzaron a acomodarse gin-san ultimo en pelear, segundo estaba shimpachi y sa-chan, y quinto yamazaki junto a tsu-chan... ambos era unos de los que abrian los combates.

-shimpachi sera uno de los primeros- dijo asombrada kagura

-espero que le vaya bien a shin-chan- se preocupo tae

-no deberias de preocuparte, shimpachi es uno de los primeros, por tanto su pelea no tendra gran impacto en este fanfic, de seguro solo se hara algun raspon y problema solucionado-

-ACASO ESTAS TRATANDO DE DECIR QUE NO SOY IMPORTANTE? QUE MI PELEA ES SOLO DE RELLENO?- se quejaba shimpachi

-si lo ves de esta manera- señalo el tablero donde estaban ordenados en pareja - va desde lo mas importante - marco su nombre con una regla que saco de por ahi, moviendola hacia la izquierda pasando por kagura y sougo, hijikata y kyuubei, kondo y tsukuyo, yamazaki y tsu... llegando a shimpachi y sa-chan - a lo que menos valor tiene..-

-SOLO LO DICES PORQUE DE SUERTE TE TOCO PELEAR EN ULTIMA INSTANCIA!-

-shimpachi, a estas alturas deberias saber que nuestra escritora es quien decide los puestos... deberias sentirte alegre tu existencia esta debajo de yamazaki-kun pero sobre de...- se quedo mirando el nombre del sujeto que venia primero -****... ves, shimpachi? es tan insignificante que nuestra escritora ni se molesto en buscarle un nombre y solo puso una omision!-

-NO DIGAS ESO COMO SI FUERA DE LO MAS NORMAL!- se quejo furioso -SE SUPONE QUE SOY UNO DE LOS PROTAGONISTAS Y SOY MENOS IMPORTANTE QUE YAMAZAKI-SAN?-

-shimpachi-cuñado tiene razon!- hiso su aparicion gorila colandose entre el grupo -a pesar de que yamazaki consiguio una distincion y de que estuvo a punto de casarce con una dama muy bonita no lo pone en un mejor lugar que shimpachi solo por no haber tenido oportunidades como las de yamazaki- dijo kondo tratando de defender al chico shimura, pero desde luego ese comentario desafortunado dejo al megane en un rincon lamentandoce

-PUTO GORILA! VE A LEVANTARLE EL ANIMO A MICHI-SAN!- tae lo tomo del cuello y lo estampo contra el piso haciendolo sangrar y tirandole varios dientes... -shin-chan, los gorilas no saben idioma humano, solo gruñen y no dicen nada coherente, no los escuches- lo animo mientras seguia golpeando la cara de kondo dejando manchas de sangre en su mano

´´lo va a matar´´ penso mas de uno

-hermana- dijo shimpachi recuperando su compostura, conmovido por las palabras de su hermana... pero kagura no se inmuto ni por las palabras tiernas de tae ni por la golpisa que le estaba ofreciendo a gori, sino por un comentario del que ella no habia escuchado antes...

-jefa, quien es michi-san?- pregunto kagura

-he? no lo habia mencionado? michi-san fue mi gatito durante la niñes, lo queria mucho- dijo con pesar -y por culpa de un conductor alcoholico...- sus ojos se pusieron oscuros y su aura maligna aumento -ARGH!- comenzo a golpear a kondo hasta el cansancio

-que paso con michi-san?- volvio a preguntar kagura, el resto la miraba... no se daba cuenta de que le habia pasado? tae dejo de golpear a kondo para recordar aquel desafortunado momento...

-pues...- el recuerdo de ella buscando a su gatito y gritando ´´michi-san, michi-san´´ se le vino a la cabeza, se vio a ella misma recorriendo el lugar, buscandolo cuando un conductor ebrio hiba a toda velocidad cuando tae grito ´´ KYAAA! LA TIENDA DE HELADOS´´ y efectivamente, el auto se dirgia a la tienda donde vendían las paletas de helado que mas le gustaban. pero con enojo contenido y su característica aura negativa arrojo unos fuegos artificiales que estaba guardando para el festival de verano al vidrio bajo del lado del conductor ´´NO TE ACERQUES MALDITO EBRIO!´´ grito en defensa de su tienda favorita, los explosivos comenzaron a hacer detonaciones y a asustar al conductor provocando que desviara el auto del camino y chocara con su pequeño gatito - ese asqueroso ebrio mato a mi gatito- sollozo tae

-pero de que habla? ella no lo mato?- murmuro gin

-gin-san no seas muy duro con ella, es un trauma que no ha podido superar- trato de que su lider la comprendiera

-trauma? de que hablas? esa historia me provoca mas risa que triste-

-gin-san habla mas despacio, mi hermana podria escucharte- dijo temeroso el megane

mientras ellos hablaban a espaldas de tae, algunos se compadecieron de su historia...

-pobre tae-chan- lagrimeaba kyuubei

-la jefa sufrio mucho- concordo kagura

-otae-san no sabia que tenias un dolor tan grande- lloraba a mares kondo

los tres trataban de animarla, luego de una historia triste es necesario de amigos para superarlo... no?

-oigan! que estan haciendo? el combate ya ha comenzado- recrimino hijikata

gin-chan y demás miraron hacia la plataforma viendo como ambas parejas se disputaban por el premio... ninguno de los que estaban hablando acerca de la tragica muerte de michi-san estaba enterado, siquiera, del comienzo de la pelea

-ya van 30 minutos, le acaban de otorgar el tiempo extra para que se decida. pero lo veo muy igual a esto, supongo que sera decidido por los jueces...- comento sougo mirando la competencia, a lo que efectivamente fue al jurado declinandoce por una victoria del mimawarigumi... -me lo suponia, ese sujeto es muy fuerte, y ademas esta con esa traga donas - kagura asintio, estaba de acuerdo con su comentario, estaba claro que nobume ganaria esa competición, incluso se notaba que daba a su enemigo algo de ayuda para que durara hasta el final -creo que quiere perder, supongo que es para no pelear contra ti- kagura se sorprendió con su comentaría. se alejo un poco de sougo y fue directo a nobume que bajaba del estrado

-que paso nobu-chan?- pregunto la pelirroja

-nada, creo que no estoy concentrada-

-perderas?- lo dijo mas como una afirmacion, pero nobume lo tomo como una pregunta

-no lo haré, pelear contra asesino sera interesante-

-nobume, no sera que no quieres ganar porque no te quieres encontrar en un combate con...?-

-kagura-chan!- llamo gin interrumpiendo su charla -vamos apúrate que ese megane otaku comenzara a pelear!- la tironeo del brazo para que la siga, al final no pudo preguntarle lo que queria...

-kagura- dijo a la distancia su amiga sadica, la chica china miro hacia atras - creo que me descubriste- sonrio levemente

-entonces no pierdas!- ´´no lo haré´´ pensó nobume, luego de ese comentario que le dio su amiga.

...

shimpachi y sarutobi estan subidos a la plataforma esperando a sus contrincantes, que se hacen ver en cuando ponen un pie sobre la pista... un hombre con el traje blanco y... un hombre de vestido blanco...?

-HIJO DE PUTA! ME HICIERON UN ENORME ESCANDALO EL AÑO PASADO POR LLEVAR A UN TRAVESTI DE PAREJA Y USTEDES QUIEREN PASAR A ESE SUJETO VESTIDO DE MUJER?!- se quejo histérico matsudaira. por su parte el shogun, ahora miembro del jurado veia las posibilidades de descalificarlo, pero antes debia darle la oportunidad de excusarce

-isaburo, que significa esto- pregunto calmado, el lider del mimawarigumi tranquilo y con los brazos cruzados giro hacia el shogun...

-shogun-sama ako es una mujer en todo su esplendor-

-DE QUE MUJER HABLAS? TIENE MAS HORMONAS MASCULINAS QUE YO, ESE SUJETO ES COMPLETAMENTE HOMBRE!- matsudaira seguia molesto

-CALLATE! YO SOY UNA DAMA! QUE TU NO LO VEAS ES OTRA COSA!- se defendio el aludido

-QUE DIJISTE TRAVESTI?- el viejo bebedor de don perigon se sentia estafado por el equipo contrario

-shogun- comenzo a hablar isaburo -ella es una mujer y esposa de nuestro compañero, no es una mujer como las demas, pero sigue siendolo-

-isaburo, explícate- exigió shige shige

-ella es hermafrodito, y como se sabra el sexo se define de la cintura para abajo-

-ESO ES TRAMPA! COMO VOY A SABER SI ESO ES VERDAD?- comenzaron a meterce la yorozuya y en especial gin

-ako-chan muestrales- ordeno nobume que se mantenia tranquila al lado de isaburo... lo que vieron luego los dejo fuera de si... su vestido se levanto... los ojos de los espectadores se abrieron de par en par... sus bragas estaban abajo... no era hombre. muchos no sabian si babear por lo que vieron o espantarce, por que a la vista de ellos ese sujeto seguia siendo un hombre...

la pelea de shimpachi y sarutobi dio comienzo luego de esa demostración... aun si se criticaba la decisión...

-ja, no se como pueden decir eso. a veces no se define a una persona por lo que esta debajo de tu ombligo- se quejo molesta kagura

-los hombres son asi, no ven nada mas de lo que esta debajo del ombligo... eso es lo que les importa- comentaba tsukuyo gracias a su experiencia en yoshiwara.

-no puedo creer que lo hayan aceptado solo por eso, los hombre siempre seran cerdos- tae se unia a la critica

-si, despues de todo aunque no te cuelgue nada entre tus piernas puedes ser un hombre- kyuubei comprendia la situación, apariencia de mujer pero sentimientos de hombre, o eso pensaba ella.

-eso es lo que te dices para sentirte mejor no?- preguntaba gin

-despues de todo somo humanos, el resto no importa. no hay diferencia si somo hombres o mujeres todo es igual- se defendia isaburo llamando la atencion de grupo yorozuya que lo miraban molestos ´´pero en este momento si importa´´ pensaban

-NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYA SIDO DESCALIFICADO EL AÑO PASADO! AZUMI-CHAN TAMBIEN SE SENTIA HOMBRE! EXIJO UNA EXPLICACION!- se quejaba entre gritos matsudaira con su tipico cigarrillo en la boca y su botella de don perigon en la mano, cualquiera que lo viera en ese estado diria que era un maton buscando pelea...

-calmese! por favor- pedia yamazaki tratando de calmarlo

gin lo miro con una gota de sudor a ese estupido viejo cuando la vos del shogun llamo su atencion...

-EL GANADOR ES... EL SHINSEGUMI- el equipo perteneciente a shimpachi comenzó a celebrar y gin no hiso mas que burlarse junto a kagura...

-ja, no solo eres el segundo en pelear sino que no se te ha prestado atencion alguna a tu pelea, shimpachi deberias hacer algo con tus gafas y modernizarlas, asi llamarias la atencion- decia burlon gin conteniendo la risa

-pobre sa-chan, le toco un estupido cuatro ojos que ni sirve para llamar la atencion- lo imitaba kagura hablando en secreto a gin, pero levantando lo suficiente la vos para que su compañero pachi lo escuchara

-OIGAN, LOS ESCUCHO, SABEN? PODRÍAN DE DEJAR DE MOLESTAR- la vena de shimpachi iba en aumento... gin se acerco a el como buen camarada rodeandole el cuello con el brazo en un gesto de amistadad, mientras que kagura se reia de su comentario y daba golpes de comprensión en su espalda...

-pero que dices shimpachi, nosotros jamas diriamos que te cambiaras el nombre y el rostro por que asi pareces un eterno virgen sin futuro- reia gin

-YO NO DIJE ESO!-

-pachi, jamas dijimos que te cambiaras los anteojos! shimpachi son los anteojos y sin ellos no hay shimpachi-

-ACASO MI VIDA SE RESUME A UNOS ANTEOJOS? ASI DE IMPORTANTE SOY?-

-calmate pachi, no seas melodramático... somos amigos y te aceptamos como eres, virgen, otaku y sin ningun llamativo en particular-

-es verdad aunque la escritora se halla olvidado de ti, nosotros no lo haremos aun si eres virgen, otaku y sin ningun atractivo en particular- kagura reia igual a gin

-PUEDEN DEJAR DE DECIR VIRGEN, OTAKU Y SIN NINGUN ATRACTIVO EN PARTICULAR?- grito furioso shimpachi

kagura y gin seguian riendo sin prestar mucha atencion al resto... sarutobi los miraba molesta...

-que te ocurre?- pregunto tsukki, sa-chan suspiro indignada

-no puedo creer que me haya tocado ese estupido virgen, otaku y sin ningun atractivo en particular-

-ya dejen de decir virgen otaku y sin ningun atractivo en particular!- lloraba shimpachi al escuchar el comentario de sarutobi

-gracias a el, no se pudieron ver mis increibles movimientos. gin-san hubiera estado admirado de mis hazañas- decia orgullosa acomodandoce los anteojos, -... pero me tuvo que tocar el menor shimura, no es mi culpa que la escritora no le vea ningun llamativo...-se quejaba

-gintoki le pidio ayuda hace algunos capitulos, y le respondio... por que tu no intentas hacer lo mismo- sugirio tsukuyo

-es verdad! me vestire de un inocente monje y la llamare- dijo saliendo feliz de escena...

-GANADOR ... MIMAWARIGUMI!- hablo el shogun llamando la atencion de tsukuyo, ´´el tercero?´´ se pregunto tsukuyo... si bien recordaba ella era la novena en pelear... aun tenia tiempo... seria mejor de que siguiera a esa acosadora ninja para que evitara hacer cualquier estupides... otros equipos fueron llamados a pelear, luego de ellos daria comienzo yamazaki quien estaba preocupado por la pelea, el no era muy bueno con la espada siempre era ayudado por sus superiores cuando tenia que chocar katanas con otro... y mirando a su compañera, tsu-chan la super estrella, no tenia mucha fe de siquiera pasar al ´´siguiente nivel´´... suspiro, esto seria bochornoso para el...

las espadas chocaban, saltos, esquivos he intentos de tirar al enemigo fuera de la plataforma, asi se daban las peleas entre golpes y el panico que sentia la pelea termino rapidamente... llamandolos para la pelea... temblando se acerco, pero gracias a unas palabras de su comandante...

-yamazaki, eres un muy buen espía y un gran subordinado de toshi, conseguiste una importante distinción! siempre superas todo, podras con esto- el shinsegumi estuvo de acuerdo con eso y lo alentó a que peleara con la frente en alto, sin miedos... valientemente junto a su compañera... pero...

-ese sera mi contrincante?- pregunto e contrario un sujeto formido de una altura igual o mayor que la de kondo junto a una mujer igual de musculosa que el... o al menos decia que era mujer... -esto sera pan comido- la motivacion que sentia yamazaki en un principio se fue junto a su alma, kondo se espanto al verlo medio muerto e intento darle animos... pero nada, no reaccionaba...

-lo dudo!- dijo tsu -yamazaki-kun es muy fuerte y yo entrene mucho con kagura-chan y las demas... nosotros ganaremos- todos se sorprendieron, incluso yamazaki quien se levanto para acompañar a tsu a la victoria...

-gracias tsu-chan-

-no tienes porque decirmelo, eres fuerte yamazaki-kun, creelo- yamazaki se sintio conmovido por sus palabras... mientras el publico los miraba con admiracion shipachi lloraba en un rincon solo e ignorado incluso por la escritora...

la pelea comenzo... choque de espadas, golpes, patadas, esquivos... y una proclamacion de victoria... en casi quince minutos se dio por terminada la pelea...

-LOS GANADORES... EL SHINSEGUMI!- todos aplaudieron felices rodeando a tsu felicitando su logro...

en un costado y con la depresion a su alrededor shimpachi estaba agachado en una esquina deprimido por los resultados...

-yamazaki, estas bien?- preguntaba algun que otro miembro del shinsegumi que permanecia al lado suyo

-yamazaki?- seguian preguntando varios de sus compañeros

-ya dejenlo- decia hijikata -esta confundido-

-si, y como no estarlo- decia kondo -terakada tsu una cantante famosa desarrollo en menos de dos semanas las tecnicas suficientes para pelear en combate, derrotando a ambos en pelea, mientras que un golpe dejo fuera de juego a yamazaki, un miembro especial del shinsegumi... -

-pero no es normal recivir tremendo rodillaso en las bolas, de seguro es mujer? ese golpe provoco dolor a mas de uno- se unia al grupo gin

-pero al menos no salio de juego, se mantuvo dentro del cuadrilatero- comentaba kondo

-kondo-san, no lo sacaron de la zona de juego por que tsu-san se encargo de ambos sola... zaki perdio sus bolas y tsu gano el juego... debe ser muy humillante- decia sougo

-quieres animarlo o tirarlo mas abajo?- se quejaba hijikata

-yo no vi que lo estaban animando, al menos rosas no le tiraban, solo mayonesa rancia-

-que dices de la mayonesa maldito- hijikata tomo a sougo del cuello de la camisa amenazandolo

-toshi, sougo ya basta, hay que llevar a yamazaki al hospital y luego veremos que pasa con sus animos- ambos asintieron cumpliendo las ordenes de su comandante -la siguiente en pelear touko-chan, sougo quedate a verla... creo que le agradas- kagura volteo a verlo molesta... sougo rio divertido, ´´que buena vista tuve´´ penso

-no, kondo-san es el comandante del shinsegumi debe estar aca... ademas yo peleo casi a lo ultimo, volvere antes de tiempo- dijo llevandoce a yamazaki a la enfermeria, hijikata lo iba a acompañar pero... la puerta que da al interior de la base del shinsegumi se abrio por si sola antes de que sougo pudiera deslisarla siquiera... la imagen de mitsuba con una sonrisa radiante y vestida de blanco fue impactante, tanto para el capitan de la primera division del shinsegumi como para el vicecomandante... la parte de la falda le llegaba hasta por debajo de las rodillas y sus mangas eran tres cuartos de encaje hacían juego con sus zapatos igualmente blancos, simples pero elegantes, llevaba el pelo recogdo dejando cae un par de mechones, si no la conocieran dirian que era un angel, y es que la ropa que llevaba puesta y la luz que venia del interior de la base la hacian ver asi...

-te ves bien hermana- logro articular sougo

-gracias sou-chan- sonrio, hijikata por su parte no pudo hablar, habia quedado callado sin poder decir nada -se van?- pregunto confundida

-si, zaki se lesiono durante la pelea, tenemos que llevarlo al hospital- explico como buen hermano que era, por su parte mitsuba e hijikata solo miraban sin decir nada, esa sensación de que estaba de mas lo molesto, le habia traido malos recuerdos de su niñes. sougo paso de largo llendo a la enfermeria ´´solo lo permito por mi hermana´´ se decia sougo tratando de calmarse.

-yo... yo tambien de...debo ir- tartamudeo el vicecomandante

-ha, si- se corrio del camino pero su hermano llamo su atencion

-no vengas, no necesito a un idiota como tu-

-que dijiste mocoso?-

-sou-chan- lo reprendio su hermana, pero no tenia una pisca de molestia en su cara

-falta poco para que te toque pelear, zaki era el quinto- le recordo -luego me pagaras este favor-

-MOCOSO! YO NO TE PAGARE NADA...!- trato de seguirle, un favor de el seria algo muy malo, ya lo veia venir... seria un favor lleno de tortura. pero no pudo seguir avanzando, mitsuba se paro delante de el deteniendo sus pasos...

-no te preocupes yo acompañare a sou-chan- sonrio mitsuba caminando detras de sougo... - suerte toshi- saludo unos pasos lejos de el mientras seguia a su pequeño hermano...

-maldicion...-se quejo hijikata- le debo una a ese estupido de sougo- tenia el rostro azul pensando en las posibilidades de ´´pedidos´´ completamente sadicos, pero pronto quito esos pensamientos de su cabeza... las palabras de mitsuba ´´suerte toshi´´ eran mas fuertes que la deuda que tenia con el rey del planeta de los sadicos, ella le habia deseado suerte... levanto la cabeza y miro al frente...

-ganare y cumplire mi promesa, arreglare el pasado mitsuba-

 _ **HOLA, LAMENTO NO HABER COMENTADO AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR!**_

 _ **ESTUVE MUY APURADA, TENIA QUE SALIR URGENTE Y APENAS CONSEGUÍ SUBIRLO!**_

 ** _BIEN, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL TOQUE KAMUSOYO Y TODO LO DEMÁS... TAMBIÉN QUERÍA AVISARLES QUE DURANTE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO HARE (AL FINAL) UN ESPECIAL DE GINPACHI-SENSEI Y CUALQUIER DUDA O PREGUNTA QUE QUIERAN HACER LO PUBLICARE SOBRE EL FANFICS LO RESPONDERÉ DURANTE ESE ESPECIAL..._**

 ** _QUERIA AGRADECER A TODOS LOS QUE ME COMENTARON Y DARLES LAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME..._**

 ** _ESTE FANFICS SE LARGARA UN PAR DE CAPÍTULOS MAS, CREO QUE FALTAN UNOS 3 O CUATRO CAPÍTULOS PARA TERMINAR, Y ESTOY SUPER EMOCIONADA, ADEMAS EL CONFLICTO QUE TENIA CON GINTSUKI ME LO SOLUCIONO MI HERMANA! TE AMO GRACIAS, YA VERÁN LA RESPUESTA DE GIN..._**

 ** _QUE MAS? HA! SI LE MANDO UN SALUDO A MI SOBRI QUE COMENZÓ A PUBLICAR EN ESTA PAGINA! ´´CHOLESTONE´´ COMENZÓ A SUBIR UN FIC MUY BUENO (NO ANIME)... TENES TODO MI APOYO! (SI LES GUSTA THE VAMPIRE DIARIES LEEANLO)_**


	15. TODO EMPIEZA FÁCIL, LUEGO VIENE EL RETO

_**SHINSEGUMI VS MIMAWARIGUMI**_

 **TODO EMPIEZA FÁCIL, LUEGO VIENEN LOS RETOS**

La pelea entre Tsukiko y los Mimawarigumi había dado comienzo. Desde luego tanto el equipo del Mimawarigumi como el Shinsegumi dieron pelea hasta la final, pero como esta mocosa no es importante y a la escritora le da rechazo obviaremos los hechos pasando a una escena más interesante, o al menos delirante…

-oh! Escritora toda poderosa que me harás pareja con gin-san, necesito un favor que pedirte- en medio del dojo Sarutobi comenzaba sus alabanzas vistiendo el traje típico de los monjes y… una peluca plateada y muy alborotada…

-se puede saber que estás haciendo?- preguntaba molesta Tsukuyo

-estoy haciendo lo que me sugeriste, pido a la gran escritora mis deseos- decía calmada Sarutobi mientras seguía con las ofrendas. Tsukuyo vio un montículo alargado cubierto por un trapo celeste, no pudo ver bien que era, porque Sa-chan cubría parte de el con su cuerpo….

-ha, si?- se escuchó los gritos de celebración, que venían desde afuera- y que se supone que tienes ahí? Una ofrenda- se fue acercando hacia Sarutobi cuando, esta elevo por sobre su cabeza una daga. Debajo de ella había un cuerpo… que?

-oh! Escritora libérame del cuatro ojos y entrégame a mi amado gin-san para que me torture como me merezco!- decía a modo de conjuro sa-chan. Antes de siquiera estampar el objeto filoso contra… vaya a saber uno que era, Tsukuyo la detuvo.

-PERO QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?- se quejó sujetando el arma de la homicida

-es por mi amado gin-san- decía Sarutobi con esfuerzo. Forcejearon hasta que el cuerpo se levantó y saco de su rostro la tela que la cubría… era TAMA-SAN!?

-lo siento Sarutobi-sama, pero acabo de recibir el llamado de uno de los cliente, debo atenderlos- se levantó dejando pasmada a Tsukuyo quien no entendía nada

Sarutobi se libró del agarre de Tsukuyo, ese fue el momento de pedir explicaciones, y de sa-chan de darlas.

-QUE CREES QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO? IBAS A MATARLA?-

-es un robot no puede morir, además solo ensayábamos. Quería ver como seria rendir un tributo de ese tipo-

-ACASO PLANEABAS MATAR A ALGUIEN?-

-pensaba dar en tributo a el chico virgen de gin. No iba a morir, su alma esta en los anteojos- daba como explicación. Tsuki no sabía que decirle, estaba loca –pero bueno como me interrumpiste y no tengo mucho tiempo voy a tener que comenzar a hablar con la escritora sin ningún tributo- dijo molesta mientras se arreglaba la ropa. ´´que planea hacer?´´ se preguntaba Tsukuyo mientras la veía sentada… de un momento a otro comenzó a hacer reverencias…

-escritora! Por favor entrégueme un compañero que llame la atención! Ese estúpido cuatro ojos no llama la atención de nadie! Mis movimientos son opacados por ese estúpido virgen! Por favor!- seguía moviéndose pidiendo desesperada sus deseos.

Aunque Tsukuyo pensó que nada así podría pasar, es decir la escritora ama hacerle bulling a Shimpachi, nada iba a cambiar… que podría ser diferente? Nada. Era mala suerte que a la pobre de Sarutobi le tocara estar con el chico Shimura… pero, ante la mirada de desconcierto de tsuki y la de alegría de sa-chan, una luz que venia del cielo (o del techo del dojo) apareció alumbrando a la ninja…

-que… que es eso?...- se preguntaba tsuki

-SI!- gritaba feliz sa-cha –YA NO NECESITARE A ESE CHICO! TENDRE A GIN-SAN COMO PAREJA!- esto último alarmo a tsukuyo que la vio con asombro y a la espera de lo que sucedía… y entonces algo descendió del techo… una kunai? Una kunai fue directo a parar a la frente de la ninja provocándole una hemorragia desmayándola. Tsuki tomo provecho acercándose al cuerpo inconsciente de esta fue a tomar el objeto. Tenía atado, en la parte inferior (el mango), una nota. Tsukuyo la desdoblo…

-´´Lamento dirigirme de esta manera…´´-comenzó a leer -´´…comprendo tu dolor, te otorgare la posibilidad de que puedas llamar la atención con tu compañero. Desde este momento él quedara modificado.´´- ´´modificado?´´ pensó tsuki. Leyó un poco más abajo -´´PD: NO ME GUSTAN LOS TRIBUTOS ROBOTS, MANDE CHOCOLATE Y MUCHO CAFÉ, SI NO, NO HAY TRATO!´´… a que se refiere con modificar? Acaso… cambiara a Shimura por Gintoki?- la preocupación la carcomía, sería posible que este fic dejara de tener gintsuki y pasara a ser un ginsa-chan*? No! Eso era imposible! Volvió su vista a la carta –´´desde este momento el quedara modificado…´´-

…

..

.

En otro lugar, dentro de las instalaciones del Shinsegumi…

-shin-chan? Estas bien?- preguntaba tae desde la puerta del baño…

Su pequeño hermano se había sentido muy depresivo con respecto a las burlas de todos por su poco aporte a este fic, había decidido llorar solo en el baño, pero como siempre su hermana lo seguía a todas partes…

Tampoco es que lloraría toda la tarde, él era un hombre, debía ser fuerte y soportarlo todo. Una de sus obligaciones era no preocupar a su adorada hermana, así que se lavó la cara y se miró al espejo para animarse un poco… uno… dos segundos… el agua estaba fría y la toalla húmeda así que mucho no se pudo secar la cara lo peor es que al querer buscar sus anteojos los boto al piso… más mala suerte no se podía tener… escucho como su hermana lo llamaba una vez más, encontró sus anteojos y se los puso. Ya era hora de salir y mostrar lo animado que estaba a su hermana, pero fue una mala idea… tal vez tuvo que verse una vez más en el espejo antes de salir… tal vez tuvo que quedarse más tiempo dentro del baño… por que el rostro de su hermana no era de preocupación, sino de asco…

-hermana estoy bien-

-shi…shin-chan?-

…

..

.

Gin comenzó a caminar un poco, era el último y no es que estuviera de vago, como lo hacía siempre, esta vez tenía que hacer algo importante… se fijó por todos lados y no vio al estúpido de zura… que estaría haciendo? Robando su dinero? Usurpando lo que por derecho era de él? NO! Jamás dejaría que un estúpido terrorista destruya sus sueños de riqueza y más con todo lo que había trabajado!

-donde estará zura?- se preguntó por lo bajo… fue ese el momento en el que escucho el llanto junto a un grito de terror de Shimpachi… aunque…

-QUE ES ESTO?- su grito no lo alarmo en lo absoluto, seguro era algo relacionado con tsu terakado… ignoro por completo al estúpido cuatro ojos y fue en busca de zura…

-no es zura, es Katsura- apareció de golpe en medio de la sala del Shinsegumi

-nadie hablo de ti- dijo gin con cara de aburrido –se puede saber que estás haciendo?- pregunto el peli plata al verlo solo en la sala, sin nadie … SU DINERO! –QUE HICISTE ZURA!?- pregunto alarmado.

-comer ramen…- dijo tranquilo mientras se sentaba a comer junto a Elizabeth…

-OYE IDIOTA! SABES DONDE ESTAS? TIENES ACASO IDEA DE DONDE ESTAS COMIENDO?- comenzó a gritar gin desesperado…

-cálmate Gintoki, nadie vendrá! El capitán de la primera división se acaba de ir y tanto el vicecomandante como el comandante de Shinsegumi y el resto del equipo se encuentran afuera junto al Mimawarigumi, incluso aquellos que no están dentro del torneo se encuentran animando al resto o andan de patrulla…- dijo calmado

Gin refunfuño un poco realmente se tomaba todo a la ligera ese estúpido… estaba dentro de la guarida del enemigo, rodeado por los dos grupos de policías de Edo, sin contar que había guardia extra por culpa de la presencia del shogun y su pequeña hermana, esto estaba mal…

Aunque se calmó un poco al verlo así, seguro tenía todo controlado o era un idiota sin cerebro… ´´después de todo esto no me involucra´´ se dijo… luego de unos minutos de meditarlo pensó en que esa escena de él comiendo ramen era muy rara… ´´por qué no preguntar?´´ pensó con malicia…

-sabes que trajeron soba no? ¿Por qué comes ramen?- zura se atraganto un poco, eso fue algo que no esperaba de él, en si esperaba que hablara sobre la situación del shogun, no de eso…

Gin sonrió al ver la torpeza de su amigo… seguro tenía algo que ver Ikumatsu-san

-Gintoki, el ramen no sabe bien pero cuando no lo comes en mucho tiempo sabe muy bien- dijo tranquilo… ´´sera que luego de no verla por tanto tiempo la extraña… después de todo zura será siempre zura´´ pensó burlón.

-lo que deje tranquilo tu conciencia zura- siguió molestándolo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-no es zura, es Katsura- lo miro molesto

-no desvíes la conversación zura- rio por lo bajo…

-que no es zura es Katsura… y no desvió la conversación, estamos hablando de soba y ramen, tú lo tuerces todo!- se quejó molesto-

Gin se sentó a su lado e intento cambiar la atmosfera, zura lo comprendió. Estaba pensando que de seguro su camarada le hablaría por fin acerca del shogun y la supuesta traición shogunato. Pero gin no fue precisamente serio con ese tema…

-de cualquier manera… -se giró para verlo cara a cara -PORQUE VINISTE ACÁ? QUE PLANEAS HACER ZURA? ANDA HABLA!- comenzó a gritar desesperado mientras lo mecía con violencia de un lado a otro buscando explicaciones

-NO ES ZURA, ES KATSURA!- gritaba mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de su camarada

-A NADIE LE IMPORTA ESO!- grito molesto gin mientras lo miraba con cara de loco, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados como si su globo ocular fuera a salírsele… luego de unos minutos zura le partió el plato en la cabeza para que se calmara. El pobre de Katsura estaba mareado y gin tenía una hemorragia en la cabeza… varios minutos más tarde todo se calmo

Zura quedo callado momentáneamente…

-el shogun está en peligro… - Katsura suspiro un poco volviendo a tomar algo de aire, culpa de la sacudida de hace un momento. Se sentó frente a gin, como solían hacerlo cada vez que hablaban o ´´intentaban´´ hablar de algo serio –pero no solo él, sino todo Edo… kabuki-cho está en quiebre, los aliados del shogun se vuelven cada vez más escasos, no me extrañaría que sea traicionado en algún momento…-

-acaso nos escuchaste hablar?- pregunto extrañado gin, recordó muy bien la charla previa con Hijikata acerca de la seguridad del shogun

-sí. Pero no estoy acá por eso, desde hace varios días se ha estado hablando de una futura traición al shogun y no solo eso, el próximo al manda dicen que será un tirano… siempre he peleado contra el shogun… pero… si esto pone en peligro la gente que aquí habita…- gin lo comprendía, no solo kabuki-cho, sino todo Edo corría peligro…

-que planeas hacer ahora que sabes esto?-

-de momento me mantendré al margen hasta que sepa que hacer… lo único que nos queda es esperar a que ellos hagan su movimiento primero- gin estaba tan preocupado como zura… pero aun sabiendo que algo muy malo se avecinaba, gin no podía parar de pensar en eso…

-zu…zura, por casualidad…- gin estaba apenado, no quería parecer avaricioso, pero su vida estaba en juego, aún estaba en su cabeza ese comentario de otose-san ´´NO VUELVAS SIN EL DINERO! O JURO QUE TE ARRANCARE TUS PE***** Y SE LAS DARE A SADAHARU´´ aun si Kagura se quejó de, ´´por qué se lo darás a Sadaharu? Le picara la entrepierna´´... y es que su estúpida subordinada no le interesaba en lo más mínimo su vida o la de sus hijos, sino ese estúpido perro que según él, era tan importante como madao… -…el dinero…- comenzó a reír apenado

-dinero? Ha! Te refieres al premio? Debe ser mentira!-dijo despreocupado zura- Elizabeth estuvo buscando todo el día y no encontró nada…- rio a carcajadas

Gin suspiro, al menos la recompensa no se encontraba en la base del Shinsegumi…

…

-LOS GANADORES… EL EQUIPO DEL SHINSEGUMI- los gritos nuevamente comenzaron, era otra victoria para el Shinsegumi

-vaya, esto me sorprende. Normalmente ya deberíamos de haber ganado, siempre terminan con desventaja al principio, parece que este año el Shinsegumi tiene más que suerte—decía como si nada Isaburo, el Shinsegumi lo miraba molesto.

-bravo Sayuri! Es usted muy fuerte!- la felicito tae y compañía

-si! Al menos sus esfuerzos son nombrados en este fic, no como el resto de los perdedores- dijo sobrante Kagura mientras miraba a Tsukiko molesta –esos personajes que están de relleno deberían de sacarlos de escena- rio burlona nuevamente.

-relleno? Acaso tu sabes siquiera que significa esa palabra?- le pregunto altiva Tsukiko mientras miraba directo a su pecho… Kagura se molestó ante esa indirecta…

-no deberías siquiera estar acá, ni la escritora se acuerda de ti- rio con sorna –vaya que olvidarse de tu nombre en el capítulo anterior y nombrarte como touko- volvió a reírse –eres menos importante que un madao!- se rio apuntándola con el dedo…

Tsukiko estaba molesta! Ignoro completamente el último comentario (como pudo) y camino altiva acercándose a Kagura con el pecho inflado…

-quieres que hagamos una encuesta de popularidad? Te recuerdo que aun eres la 6ta en la encuesta de popularidad, entre los personajes de gintama, a pesar de estar más de 10 años en transmisión! Yo acabo de comenzar y seguro conseguí muchas miradas y votos de la audiencia- rio moviendo su cuerpo para que parezca más voluptuoso

-quieres probar? – la reto kagura, que le recuerde que estaba en el 6to puesto después, y principalmente, del sádico la molestaba y mucho.

-me estas retando? Es una pérdida de tiempo, no hay hombre en la tierra que crea que eres interesante, tienes un cuerpo de niña infante-

-no te acobardes renacuajo- Kagura inflo aún más el pecho, como lo hacia ella aunque sin los estragos de Tsukiko –si no quieres competir con migo lo comprenderé- se sobo la nariz –suelo ser muy intimidante-

-nadie se acobardaría con vos, pero…-lo pensó, este era el momento para hacerla pasar vergüenza- si consigues que un solo hombre caiga ante ti ganaras… que te parece?-

-caerá más de uno- dijo segura

-pero ahora no- la detuvo Tsukiko –esperemos a que termine este combate-

-por mi está bien- Kagura comenzó a reír por lo bajo como desquiciada al igual que su contrincante mientras se miraban lanzando rayos de los ojos… Kagura pensaba dejarla en el piso y pisotearla como la cucaracha que era, la dejaría en vergüenza. Haría lo que sea para demostrarle a esa estúpida el poder de una sonrisa sin maquillaje… y un poco de fuerza bruta. Kagura no era tonta, sabía que para gustar a un idiota era necesario hablarle bonito y sonreírle, ella no era así… pero haría que caiga ante ella por medio de amenazas y golpes. Después de todo al sádico no parece molestarle mucho ser golpeado, de seguro y se encontraba a un idiota como él.

En la distancia Hijikata y gin miraban la escena de ambas mujeres con una gotita en la cabeza…

-creo que se disputan el territorio- dijo Hijikata por lo bajo

-sí, los osos son así y esas parecen más cavernícolas que mujeres- concordó con hijikata

-CUIDADO COMANDANTE!- gritaban los miembros del Shinsegumi…

Hijikata y gin volvieron sus vistas a la plataforma donde kondo y Tsukuyo estaban peleando, ´´en que momento comenzó la pelea?´´ se preguntaron ambos…

Los contrincantes eran fuertes, pero el comandante del Shinsegumi era el comandante. Además iba bien acompañado. Tsuki estaba alerta y atacando lo más que podía, inclusos a veces se le olvidaba que peleaba en equipo y utilizaba al propio kondo como armamento o escudo… gin no sabía si reír o compadecerse de isao kondo, después de todo conocía muy bien a la rubia

-VAMOS KONDO! DEMUESTRALES DE LO QUE ESTA HECHO EL SHINSEGUMI!- alentaba Matsudaira algo pasado de copas… -PATEALES EL CULO A ESOS IDIOTAS! ROMPE LA PIERNA A ESE BASTARDO-

-hey viejo! No puedes ser menos eufórico?- le recrimino, tranquilo Hijikata. Matsudaira se voltio molesto a mirar al vicecomandante.

-DE QUE HABLAS HIJIKATA? TU COMANDANTE NOS ESTA REPRESENTANDO!- volvió su vista nuevamente a kondo- MATALOS! DEMUESTRALES EL ORGULLO DEL SHINSEGUMI!-

Acercándose lentamente gin, le sorprendio la tranquilidad con la que, el adicto a la nicotina, trataba el ´´asunto´´.

-no planeas detenerlo?- pregunto gin mirando a matsudaira fuera de si

-no, no es mi problema. Mientras que no golpee a alguien está bien- dijo Hijikata prendiendo un cigarrillo en su boca…

-y eso no es violencia?- volvió a preguntar Gintoki señalando con el pulgar la escena tras ellos… matsudaira golpeaba incesantemente a un madao tirado en el piso y sangrando… Hijikata se le cayo su cigarrillo prendido y corrió hacia ellos tratando de calmar los animos…

-OYE! CALMATE ESO ES VIOLENCIA! ESTAS TRATANDO DE MATARLO?- tardo calmar a la bestia, matsudaira estaba fuera de sí. Luego de separarlos y de que Hasegawa se vaya, matsudaira se calmó un poco –ya estas más tranquilo?-

-creo que no tuviste adolescencia- exhalo un poco del humo de su cigarrillo –los adolescentes de mi época solíamos hacer varias travesuras… entre ellas golpear gente y salir corriendo- dijo calmado sirviéndose un trago de don perigon.

-NO ES… TOCAR EL TIMBRE Y SALIR CORRIENDO?- pregunto molesto su subordinado… matsudaira lo ignoro olímpicamente…

-también solíamos jugar a las escondidas, el que era descubierto tenía la oportunidad de golpear al que lo encontró- volvió a recordar su niñez, ´´esos eran buenos tiempos´´ pensaba.

-ESE JUEGO SUENA MUY VIOLENTO, DE ENSERIO ERA ASI? ASI ERA EL JUEGO DE LA ESCONDIDA?- se exalto…

\- es normal beber alcohol, fumar y gritarles a los gorilas para que se muevan a tu gusto, después de todo por eso le damos dinero- recordaba sus años de juventud, sin prestar mucha atención a lo que le decían en el presente…

-creo que te equivocas de situación- lo corrigió Hijikata. No estaba hablando de esos lugares donde las mujeres bailan en las mesas y los hombres le entran dinero?

-he? Gorilas? Acaso no hablas de las *****? A los gorilas no se les da dinero- dijo confundido gin… ´´yo no le doy mi dinero a un gorila´´ pensó

-de enserio? Juraba que era un gorila- comenzó a recordar matsudaira más tranquilo.

-no, no. Aunque al lugar al que vas está lleno de gorilas-lo dijo pensando en el trabajo de tae-chan - empezando por la hermana de Shimpachi. Todas gorilas, pero ellas no bailan en las mesas y…- gin se acercó a hablarle por lo bajo, Hijikata los miro molesto como intercambiaban información…

-he? No, no hablo de ese lugar. Sino de…- matsudaira hiso lo mismo y comenzó a hablarle en el oído…

-he?! Hay un club de gorilas?!- dijo asombrado gin al alejarse de él

-DE VERDAD EXISTE UN CLUB ASI?- se asombró mayora que escuchaba la conversación o al menos lo que decían en vos alta… ´´de verdad hay cabarets de gorilas?´´ se pregunto

-no estaba enterado! donde se encuentra?- quiso saber shiroyasha

-PARA QUE QUIERES SABERLO? ACASO PLANEAS IR?- grito hiji

-bueno, mmm… -el amante de don perigon hiso un esfuerzo por decidir si decirle o no… -está cruzando la calle, al principio fui por un error - ´´ESO ES MENTIRA! SEGURO FUISTE SABIENDO DE LO QUE TE ENCONTRARIAS!´´ grito en su interior mayora - pero luego me di cuenta que cobraban más barato y comencé a ir más seguido-

-SOLO VAS POR EL DINERO? EN SERIO? ESA ES TU EXCUSA?- volvió a quejarse hijikata

-no es que le sea infiel a mi mujer, pero de momento me gusta pasarla bien con gente que me comprenda, ellas son de las que escuchan y casi nada hablan- explicaba matsudaira

-NO TE DICEN NADA POR QUE SON ´´REALMENTE´´ GORILAS! -

-ha! Comprendo, supongo que esto es así… creo que iré a ver como es- dijo como si nada gintoki

Hijikata ya no dijo más, lo que escuchaba era demasiado…

-EL GANADOR ES EL SHINSEGUMI!- anuncio el shogun

…

..

.

-maldición- Sougo estaba molesto, acaba de llevar a su compañero hasta la enfermería… al principio lo había hecho por culpa del bastardo de hiji… no! Lo había hecho por su hermana… recordaba la plática previa que había tenido con ella, en la que le contaba lo que pasaría si el estúpido de Hijikata ganaba… o mejor dicho, si el Shinsegumi ganaba. La idea de verlo como parte de su familia, una vez se comience a estar con su hermana, lo enfermaba. Pero no podía hacer nada, la veía… estaba muy feliz y eso le molestaba aún más…

-sou-chan?- pregunto su hermana detrás de él, se había olvidado por qué salió de la habitación en la que estaba Yamazaki… miro la maquina frente a él y oprimió un botón… su hermana había pedido zumo.

-aquí tienes- le sonrió con su cara de niño bueno

-gracias, acabo de hablar con el medico…- abrió la bebida y comenzó a tomar

-dijo algo?- pregunto inocente.

-sí, debe estar con hielo por unos cuarenta minutos hasta que le pase la inflamación…-

-oh! Ya veo…- realmente no le importaba la situación de zaki, lo que le molestaba y perturbaba era una conversación que tenía por chat…

-por suerte esta tama-san para ayudarlo- volvió a sonreír sentándose en una banca

-tama?- pregunto extrañado… ese nombre le sonaba de algo… su memoria no se hiso esperar. Gracias a un grito de vergüenza por parte de Yamazaki y una vos calmada que provenía de la habitación recordó quien era… ´´la chica/robot que le gusta a Yamazaki´´ pensó.

-espero que pueda ayudarlo- murmuro Mitsuba… Sougo rio sádicamente detrás de su hermana ´´se lo tiene merecido´´ culpa de él, había tenido que salir del Shinsegumi dejando a la come donas con Kagura… se escuchó ruido y cosas cayendo de la habitación en donde estaba Yamazaki, vio como enfermeras entraban a ayudar y como se sonrojaba ni bien cruzaban el umbral… -creo que debería ir a ayudarlos- Sougo cambio la cara rápidamente y detuvo a su hermana…

-hermana, a Yamazaki le gusta la privacidad… - dije tratando de detenerla, Mitsuba lo miro confundida –digamos que le atrae esa chica… explico puntualmente- sería mejor darle su espacio- nunca dejaría que su inocente hermana viera lo que las pobres enfermeras vieron…

-hum… entonces traeré algo para que comas- volvió a sonreír –me da gusto que seas un muy buen amigo sou-chan- dijo por ultimo antes de partir a la cafetería… si ella supiera que no era por eso…

Su teléfono volvió a vibrar… lo saco de su bolsillo y vio el remitente

´´estúpida come donas´´ leyó para él. Bajo un poco la conversación y quedo en la parte en que se quedaron la última vez.

´´espero te guste´´ decía para seguir bajando hasta ver la foto de una pelirroja siendo abrazado por la Mimawarigumi… lo peor es que esa china mal hablada estaba devolviendo el abrazo con una sonrisa…

-estúpida china- murmuro por lo bajo –creo que no te he educado muy bien. La próxima matare a esa sádica y castigare a china con un látigo y una correa de perros…- guardo su celular y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación de Yamazaki… - si no aprendes por las buenas, aprenderás por las malas- las enfermeras y médicos que pasaron por al lado de él se asustaron al verlo rodeado de un aura tenebrosa y densa… ´´lo primero… torturar al idiota que me alejo de mi habitad…´´

A lo lejos Mitsuba se asustó un poco al escuchar el grito del paciente por el que estaba allí… sonaba como si lo estuvieran torturando…

-que estará pasando?- preocupada no miro por donde iba y choco accidentalmente con un sujeto de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes… -oh! Lo siento, no mire por donde iba-

-no, yo lo siento me distraje viendo algo interesante- le sonrió levantando la comida que llevaba para su hermano…

-algo interesante?- le pregunto extrañada

-si- le sonrió acercándose a ella –a veces no puedes evitar ver lo hermoso del mundo- le entrego las cosas y comenzó a caminar… -seguro nos veremos… dentro de un tiempo- le dijo a modo de despedida…

-que fue eso?- de algún modo, sintió que ya conocía a ese chico… pero quién era?

…

..

.

Las peleas fueron avanzando… pelea tras peleas todos se acercaron a pelear luego de kondo Hijikata fue el siguiente en ganar… no fue nada difícil para un experto con la espada, además que su compañera, yagiuu kyubei, era más que apropiada para pelear junto a él… incluso parecía como si ambos estuvieran peleando por ver quién era mejor…

Aunque Hijikata logro darle una estocada más que certera a su contrincante mandándolo fuera del ring… kyuubei derroto a su enemigo (ella) simple y sin gastar una gota de sudor poniendo en vergüenza al policía…

Gin por su parte no pudo evitar reír después de eso… Hijikata toushirou un gran samurái derrotado por una mujer, no era algo que se veía todos los días…

-toshi-kun no deberías de molestarte ella es más un chico que una chica… sueña con tener unas pelotas y sentir que le cuelga un ****- lo consolaba o intentaba que sonara asi…

-acaso te estas burlando adicto al azúcar?-

-di lo que quieras, pero a mi ninguna mujer me ha dejado en vergüenza- comenzó a reir inflando el pecho orgulloso… Hijikata elevaba cada vez mas su furia, pero esta se apaciguo cuando una mano de mujer se estampo contra su cabeza tirándolo al piso

-lo siento gin-san! Pero shin-chan necesita tu ayuda!- dijo con aparente pena –podrías por favor ayudarle- a pesar que lo pedía despacio y con una vos que sonaba muy angelical su mano oprimiendo la cabeza de gin decía lo contrario… no por nada era la futura sucesora de otose-san.

-CLA…CLARO! ESTABA A PUNTO DE IR A BUSCAR A SHIMPACHI, ME GANASTE DE MANO!- reía nervioso, pues se sentía mal… acaso hiso algo mal? Apartando el haber olvidado a su subordinado nada le decía que estaba mal… pero…

-muy bien gin-san, será mejor que nos apuremos antes de que nos toque pelear- miro sonriendo, sin darle importancia que había provocado una hemorragia en la cabeza del samurái, a Kagura –Kagura-chan espero y tengas suerte-

-si anego!- Kagura era la única que sonreía… todos los demás estaban espantados… acaso la pequeña yorozuya no sentía el aire viciado de muerte que dejaba la chica Shimura?

-otae-san yo también te ayudare!- decía kondo mientras los perseguía

-yo también iré con tae-chan!- los siguió kyubeii

Luego de Hijikata siguieron un grupo más de peleas… Kagura estaba nerviosa ya estaban a una pelea de tocarles a ellos y el estúpido sádico no aparecía… ´´que estará haciendo ese maldito?´´ pensaba molesta Kagura…

-no te preocupes…- la calmo Nobume –asesino está desesperado por llegar pronto… seguro debe estar en camino-

Kagura no dijo nada solo asintió con la cabeza y se mantuvo a la espera de su no…novio… le molestaba pensar en el de esa manera, pero así era…

Miro con detenimiento a sus enemigos, a pesar de saber que serían ellos los ganadores… gin-chan le había dicho varias veces que no se confié mucho de ellos eran enemigos fuertes… y vaya que lo recordaba desde que mayora se volvió un otaku…

-ya volvió?- escucho que Hijikata estaba hablando con otro miembro del Shinsegumi ´´el sádico volvió?´´

Miro hacia atrás, iba a ver si realmente era él, pero Nobume la detuvo tomándola de la mano…

-será mejor que te quedes acá- le murmuro por lo bajo –esto será divertido- dijo al aire nobu-chan.

Y así fue Sougo apareció molesto y lleno de un aura asesina llevando a cuestas al idiota de Yamazaki que se había desmayado de la vergüenza por lo que había pasado previamente con tama. Lo peor era que acababa de llegar y que veía a esa come donas tomando de la mano a Kagura… sin pensarlo dos veces tiro al piso a Yamazaki y fue junto a ellas…

-sabes que casi ni llegas? Deberías de haber vuelto hace rato!- lo recrimino Hijikata, pero este no fue escuchado… Sougo pasó al lado de él ignorándolo completamente…

-sádico?- dijo Kagura no entendiendo él porque estaba molesto así… ella era la que estaba molesta. Escucho un ´´gano el equipo del Shinsegumi´´ pero antes de siquiera decirle que era su turno, el estúpido no parecía escuchar más allá de ellos, Nobume se puso delante de ella…

-pareces cansado… corriste mucho- Sougo no respondió a eso y la aparto rápido agarrando a Kagura de la mano y yendo al ring…

-escúchame china, por esta vez lo dejo pasar, pero… a la próxima te castigare- le susurro

Kagura sabía que estaba molesto pero por qué? Quitando eso de lado supo que esa amenaza era algo serio, pero sin saber porque ella se ruborizo y su corazón no dejo de latir…

…

..

.

 _ **HOLA! TANTO TIEMPO! ESTUVE ALGO PERDIDA LO SIENTO… NO PUDE ESCRIBIR EL ESPECIAL DE GIMPACHI-SENSEI… ASI QUE LO ESCRIBIRE COMO UN CAPITULO APARTE… SERA UN BREVE ESPECIAL… NO TOMARA MUCHO TIEMPO, MAÑANA O PASADO LO SUBO SI O SI…**_

 _ **QUE PIENSAN QUE LE ABRA PASADO A SHIMPACHI?**_

 _ **RESULTO EL PLAN DE SA-CHAN?**_

 _ **QUE ES LO QUE BUSCA NOBUME CON TODO ESTO?**_

 _ **TAMA LOGRO VER ALGO DE YAMAZAKI ./.?**_

 _ **QUIEN SERA ESA PERSONA QUE SE CRUZO CON MITSUBA?**_

 _ **VOLVERA A APARECER?**_

 _ **QUE SUCEDERA EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO?**_

 _ **TODO ESTO Y MÁS (NO, MAS NO. SINO NO TERMINO NUNCA EL PROXIMO CAP) EN EL PROXIMO EPISODIO… JAJAJJAJA SIEMPRE QUISE HACER ESTO!**_

 _ **BYE!**_


	16. Ginpachi-sensei (Especial)

_**Gimpachi-sensei!**_

-hola, y bienvenidos- su vos estaba apagada y sin ganas de estar en la clase…- Hoy traigo preguntas que hacen los lectores de este fanfic… comencemos…-

Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a ojear las cartas que tenía en la mano…

-… antes que nada quería agradecerles a todos los que siguen esta historia, y a los que comentan…-

-gin-chan!- su alumna situada en primera fila levantaba la mano –no deberías empezar con las preguntas ya… tengo hambre y si no terminas pronto abriré mi almuerzo –le advirtió Kagura, gin la miro molesto…

-china, siempre empiezas a comer durante clases, no te hagas la decente avisando al danna-sensei antes de tiempo- le hablo Sougo molestándola solo un poco, Kagura lo miro con ganas de golpearlo…

\- uno… - gin-sensei levanto un dedo de su mano -… souchiro no soy danna, solo sensei…-

-es Sougo, danna- le corrigió su alumno

-dos…- ignoro al sádico como siempre –Kagura…- miro a su alumna problemática –recién termino la hora del almuerzo… acaso no comiste?- le pregunto su maestro

-NO!- antes de que Kagura hable, Sougo vio su oportunidad de molestar no solo a la pelirroja sino a su maestro –estuvo MUY ocupada, no ´´Kagura´´?- uso su nombre para llamarla además de mirarla juguetón… esto alarmo a su papi adoptivo

-CALLATE ESTUPIDO SADICO!- se quejó Kagura sonrojada

Gintoki dejo su lugar y golpeo el banco de Sougo con sus manos, mostrando el rostro retador y contenido de ira…

-que… que quieres decir Okita-kun?- le pregunto tratando de calmarse, ´´estaba bien golpear a un alumno?´´ se preguntó. Sougo lo miro creído, sabía que en su situación de maestro era imposible que haga algo… como golpearlo o tirar toda su ira contenida en él, después de todo estaba siendo sincero… Sougo, si se puede decir, ya era de la familia.

-gin-san –lo llamo el cuatro ojos –recuerda que estamos acá para responder preguntas de nuestros lectores-

-sí, danna. En la noche voy a su casa a aclarar las cosas- sonrió con malicia…

Gin lo miro espantado y rápidamente reparo en Kagura que miraba sonrojada a otro lado…

´´acaso… esto es serio?... lo va a presentar? En serio están saliendo?´´

Luego de un rato de insistir para que gin no decida matar a su alumno y exija a su alumna e hija por una explicación, gin comenzó con las respuestas a sus preguntas…

-bien…- miro a Kagura y Sougo que se sentaban uno al lado del otro… -souchiro cambia de lugar con Hijikata- Sougo afilo su mirada hacia Hijikata

-sensei puedo cambiarlo ´´momentáneamente´´ con Shimura- ofreció Sougo… gin acepto y Shimpachi se sentó junto a Kagura… ´´nadie ve una amenaza en mi´´… pensaba deprimido shin-chan.

-de… de acuerdo- dijo con poco disimulo, quería matar a su alumno… pero ya tendría tiempo al salir de clases… se aclaró la garganta nuevamente –comenzaremos con las preguntas a…-

-…GIMPACHI-SENSEI- dijeron a coro sus alumnos

-´´hola! Mucho gusto…´´-comenzó a leer una de las cartas –me gusta mucho el programa y quería hacer una pregunta… ¿Shimpachi conseguirá en algún momento tener novia y dejar de ser un otaku virgen y soso?´´-dijo mirando a la cámara –pues me temo que eso no se sabe aún… por lo que se ve momentáneamente la escritora ama molestar a megane como la mayoría de nosotros… por lo que se espera que no, no tendrá novia- dio la respuesta a la pregunta… Shimpachi se deprimía aún más…

-POR QUE SIEMPRE ESTARE SOLO? ACASO ESO SE PUEDE? SE PUEDE MALTRATAR TANTO A UN PERSONAJE?- lloraba a mares Shimpachi…

Gin lo miro sin importancia y siguió leyendo…

-´´hola! Tengo un amor especial por Hijikata y Kagura, así que… ¿quería saber si… cabía la posibilidad de que haya un hijikagu?- su alumno Okita Sougo que se estaba sentando temporalmente junto Hijikata apunto y jalo del gatillo de su adorada bazooka… -supongo que eso responde a tu pregunta-

-sensei, creo que Hijikata debería ir a la enfermería… a descansar en paz- dijo sonriendo con malicia lo último, volvió a mirar a su maestro para hablarle monótonamente como si no ocurriera nada- creo que debería acompañarlo – sugirió el castaño

Gin solo hiso ademan de aceptar y dejo que se llevara el enfermo a rastras…

´´que bueno es sougo´´ pensaba orgulloso kondo…

-soy … - gin miro extrañado el mensaje –quiero preguntar acerca de mi personaje favorito Sarutobi Ayame… la ninja sexi que se quedara con gin-san y harán esto y aquello… ¿me pregunto cuando sucederá?- Mientras gin leí la carta veía como la ninja alumna de él recitaba con sonrojo y ensoñación la carta por lo bajo como si se la supiera de memoria… miro nuevamente la carta y luego a ella… sin mediar palabras tomo el libro que siempre usa durante sus clases y lo arrojo en dirección de su estúpida alumna masoquista golpeando en medio de la frente… -eso responde a tu pregunta?- dijo asqueado por los comentarios y pregunta de la carta…

Sarutobi permaneció el resto de la clase inconsciente con un chichón en la frente y una hemorragia nasal producto de sus imaginaciones…

-los siguiente será… ´´chi*** ´´- quedo pensando al ver ese nombre y miro disimuladamente a kondo -´´soy una chica hermosa de cabello rubio y grandes senos… amo a la chica de coleta de caballo, igual que a ese hombre musculoso y varonil de isao kondo… mi pregunta es ¿se quedaran juntos? Hacen muy buena pareja!-

-gracias rubia de grandes senos!- decía llorando kondo mientras alababa la carta de la admiradora, hasta que sintió el aura aterradora de tae detrás suyo…

-pero que gracias? Puto gorila…- levanto una mesa en el aire y se la lanzo a su enamorado, sacudió sus manos llenas de tierra y lo miro con desprecio – sensei deberíamos comenzar con otra carta a menos que quiera seguir hablando de la lectura de esa chica asquerosa…- sonrió ocultando su ira

Gin trago fuerte, era momento de seguir…

-bi… bien… seguimos- aclaro su garganta una vez más – esta es la última carta que recibimos… es de parte de … ´´no voy a pedir lo que quisiera que pasara en gintama, estoy satisfecha con lo que ocurre. Me gusta la diversión, el cariño y la amistad que esto representa. Alegro mis días más de una vez, y solo busco con esta carta es decir lo bien que me hiso… sé que está por terminar y aun así me gustaría que eso no ocurra. Los extrañare… al gorila acosador, la ninja masoquista, el amante de la mayonesa, la heroína que vomita, el terrorista y su mascota, el eterno virgen, el sádico policía, al protagonista… y todos los demás… espero solamente que sea una despedida de momento y en ves de decir adiós, sea un hasta luego… se los extrañara´´- gin termino de leer y todos se miraron con algo de extrañes, sintieron mucha tristeza, porque era verdad pero…

-VOLVEREMOS!—dijo rápido kondo… desmayado hace unos minutos…

-CLARO, SIEMPRE ESTAREMOS!- decía Sarutobi rápidamente…

-YO NO PUEDO DESAPARECER SIN MATAR A HIJIKATA-SAN- aclaraba Sougo apoyado en la pared

-Y YO- apareció Hijikata mirándolos a todos –TENGO QUE CUIDAR DE EDO Y MANTENERME SIEMPRE EN EL PUESTO DOS- miro a gin sonriendo….

Gin lo comprendió y miro a todos con una sonrisa y una decisión en los ojos

-ESCUCHARON TODOS?- miro a la cámara –AUNQUE EL MANGA SE ACABE SIEMPRE ESTAREMOS… EN SUS ESCRITO… Y EN SUS SER-

-CLARO, AUN TENGO QUE VOLVER Y MATAR AL SADICO-

-SI! NUNCA DESAPARECEREMOS- grito Shimpachi uniéndose a todos…

Todos se abrazaron y miraron a la ´´cámara´´ abrazándose…

-NOS VEREMOS MAÑANA- decía Tsukuyo que acababa de venir

-PASADO- zenzou se unió a ellos

-EL MES PROXIMO- otose y toda la dirección

-EL AÑO QUE VIENE- decía Katsura igual que el letrero de Elizabeth

Todos inflaron sus pechos para decir con fuerza eso último…

-Y…SIEMPRE-

…

..

.

 _ **Hola! Me parece que me zarpé! Jajajjaja, no sé si escribir esto es legal… después de todo este debería de ser un privilegio de gorila… pero bueno, decidí hacerlo dramático y jugar un poco con esos cambios de ánimo que hace gorila… eso de pasar de la comedia al drama y luego volverlo nostálgico… quería saber su comentario con respecto a eso… quedo bien? Estoy preocupada por eso… jajajajaj**_

 _ **Bueno, sé que tuve que haber escrito el jueves, como les había dicho… pero antes de revisarlo me llamaron de un trabajo y tuve que salir corriendo… al final no quede, pero lo intente… me jodio alguien con más experiencia… maldita experiencia!**_

 _ **Antes de que se vallan, tenía dos preguntas que hacerles…**_

 _ **quería saber si esperan una segunda parte de este especial… hablo por la supuesta presentación de Sougo a la familia de Kagura…**_

 _ **que hago con Nobume? Hablando con algunos, quieren que ella tenga pareja… pero cuál? Shimaru? Escuche que hay imágenes de ellos… pero no sé que opinan?**_

 _ **Gracias!**_

 _ **Bye!**_


	17. LOS ANTEOJOS TAMBIEN LLAMAN LA ATENCION

_**SHINSEGUMI VS MIMAWARIGUMI**_

 **TODO EMPIEZA FÁCIL, LUEGO VIENEN LOS RETOS**

Ver una pelea de dos sádicos contra dos policías bastante fuertes sería un gran show, pero no era así… apenas subir a la arena, el sádico mayor de allí, Sougo, golpeo y desenvaino su espada rápidamente. En unos minutos ambos contrincantes estaban en el piso… Kagura ni siquiera pudo meterse a tirar patadas o puñetazos, ni siquiera pudo usar el arma que le había sido recientemente brindada y de la cual sabía lo que había aprendido esas semanas en el Shinsegumi…

-LOS GANADORES… EL SHINSEGUMI –sentencio el shogun entre medio de festejos de parte del grupo ganador. sabian que el capitan de la primera division lo conseguiria, pero las bajas de sus otros compañeros los hacian temblar, necesitaban minimo dos parejas en la siguiente ronda para igualarse con el mimawarigumi. okita sougo habia sido uno, y la mayoria ya victoriaba por el shiroyasha quien de seguro ganaria, esa seria su carta segura para igualar al equipo enemigo en la siguiente parte de este concurso...

pero para Sougo eso poco importaba en ese preciso momento. apenas hubo escuchado al shogun llegar al veredicto se bajó sin esperar a que Kagura se le acerque. molesta por no haber podido romper siquiera una pierna, queria como minimo roper la de su compañero. En medio camino, sougo, cruzo miradas con la integrante, e igualmente sádica, del Mimawarigumi… Nobume imai.

Ignorándola camino al lado de ella esperando chocarla con el hombro en señal de molestia, declarando un estado de guerra por la pelirroja en cuestion... pero al igual que él, ella tambien esperaba chocar su hombro... aunque no estaba molesta... mas bien su parte sadica comenzaba a querer a sougo, aunque no de una manera romantica y-o sentimental, y es que la chica de cabello azulado amaba molestar al sadico asesino con su amiga kagura... los celos de ese ´´asesino´´ como ella solia decirle, eran gratificantes. aunque no negaria que lo hacia mas por kagura, quien siempre veia como estaba molesta por que ese capitan del shinsegumi estaba rodeado de cientos de sumisas... y viendo los malos ratos que pasaba el miembro del shinsegumi, porque no ayudarla (a vengarce)?

-mi victoria- dijo monótonamente. Sougo la miro –gracias a mi ganaste, así que es mi victoria- este no dijo nada y siguió observándola relajando levemente el ceño fruncido. Nobume se dio cuenta de ello –acaso pensaste que hablaba de Kagura?- el sádico dio media vuelta y se fue… a nobume no se le escapaba las ideas que volaban en la cabeza de él.

-ESPERA SADICO DE MIERDA…!- gritaba Kagura intentando detenerlo…

Nobume los miro divertida… ´´asesino… yo ganare la final´´ penso.

En una distancia prudente alguien la estaba observando sin ser detectado por la chica imai. Tampoco es que se podía hacer notar, no era lo de él las conversaciones… a menos que sean con letrero y fibron…

´´PELIGRO?´´ pregunto un letrero cerca de el

Se apuró en escribir… ´´no solo observo´´ escribió simplemente

´´gallina´´ escribió, antes de irse, Elizabeth. Shimaru no comprendió a que se refería. Él no era de los que hablan con el enemigo (o eso le decía Okita Sougo sobre ellos, el mimawarigumi), solo le llamaba la atención ella e Isaburo… sentía que eran los típicos sujetos que serían asesinados en su escuadron, por el… un par de traidores, pero también sentía nostalgia y el cariño que habia entre ellos… sin darse cuenta escribió en su cuaderno de hojas un…

´´imai Nobume´´ Que significaba eso? al segundo de percatase de lo que habia escrito, borro complatamente todo... estaba muy nervioso y no sabia porque. tal vez fuera culpa de la mirada carmin que se posaba sobre el... ´´shimaru he?´´ penso ella...

...

..

.

Hace 40 minutos…

-shin-chan!… shin-chan!… traje a gin-san abre!- tae golpeaba la puerta del baño sujetando con su otra mano el cuello del kimono de gin semi-inconsciente

-hermana no te preocupes…- decía dolido el cuatro ojos- prefiero pasar el resto de mi vida así a que alguien más me vea –Shimpachi no salía de adentro del cuarto de baño y solo se le escuchaba sollozar como un chica sufrida por que su novio la había cortado

-shin-chan…- se angustio tae por el comentario tan deprimente de su hermano pequeño

Gin hiso a un lado a tae de la puerta.

-SHIMPACHI ABRE!- comenzó a golpear la puerta –NO ENTIENDES QUE DEBES SALIR A PELEAR? LUEGO DE GANAR NUESTROS MILLONES PUEDES DEPRIMIRTE TODO LO QUE QUIERAS!- sus comentarios poco alentadores obligaron a tae a golpearlo con fuerza…

-PERO QUE MIERDA DICES ESTUPIDO PERMANENTADO?- mientras tae pateaba la cabeza de gin, kondo y kyuubei hicieron su aparición… ´´enamorare a otae-san/tae-chan con esta tactica´´ pensaban ambos acosadores…

-no te preocupes tae-chan- le decia mientras sujetaba su hombro. tae la miro angustiada y gin aun tapandose la cabeza, para evitar los golpes de tae, la miro con cara de credulo miro tanto a ella como al gorila que se encontraba detras mirando con cara de seguridad al horizonte -conseguire sacar a shimpachi de dentro del baño-

-kyuu-chan- sollozo tae feliz ´´shin-chan tienes muy buenos amigos´´ pensaba tae inocentemente. y es que estaba muy lejos de la verdad...

-hey! shimpachi!- comenzo a llamar kyuubei, golpeando la puerta del baño - tae-chan esta preocupada por ti!- dentro se sentia como las lagrimas de un sufrido shimpachi calmaban muy lentamente -deberias salir del baño. yo se que eres un muy buen hermano menor no la hagas sufrir...- todos quedaron impactados por las palabras llenas de aliento de kyuubei - ademas si sales... saldremos los tres a algun lugar que tu quieras... -la imaginacion de kyuubei comenzo a volar proyectando un parque de diversiones, una plaza, un karaoke, una convencion de otakus, una convencion para virgenes llamado: ´´solos y sola por toda la eternidad´´...

-PERO QUE TIPO DE SALIDAS SON ESAS!?- grito gintoki desde dentro del baño -NO PENSABAS SALIR LOS TRES COMO AMIGOS? ESO SE VE COMO UN ´´TE ENCIERRO AQUI Y ME LARGO PARA SIEMPRE CON TU HERMANA´´-

-no es para siempre, la convencion mas grande y larga de edo ´´solos y solas´´ dura una semana... volveremos por el-

-NI UNA MIERDA VOLVERAS POR ÉL! Y QUE SE SUPONE QUE HARAN AHI? MIRARSE LAS CARAS? ES LA PRIMERA VES QUE ESCUCHO HABLAR SOBRE ESO!- volvia a quejarce gin

-calmate yorozuya- lo detuvo kando -esa convencion es muy buena-

-ACASO TU FUISTE?-

-haces de todo ahi- seguia kondo sin prestar atencion al comentario de gintoki -puedes hacer desde deportes y acrobacias, hasta juegos de mente-

-de encerio?- pregunto animada tae. -shin-chan podria ir ahi.-

-ACASO TRATAN DE AYUDARLO O DE RECORDARLE LO VIRGEN Y SOLO QUE SERA POR SIEMPRE?- gin no podia creer que incluso quien lo llamo para animarlo este tomando en consideracion la posibilidad de mandarlo a una supuesta convencion de ´´solos y solas por toda la eternidad´´... que tipo de hermana tenia?

-que tipo de deportes practican?- pregunto tae muy entusiasmada, tanto que sonrojo a kondo maravillado por la atencion que le prestaba. este se aclaro la garganta y comenzo a narrar con lujo de detalles...

-bueno hay muchos y todos compiten por ver quien es el mejor. pero hay 3 que son los que estan en el puesto maximo... los tres mas seguidos por la gente -kondo hiso una pose propia de un super heroe... solo le faltaba la capa y estaba -´´QUIEN LLEGA MAS LEJOS CON SU CHORRO´´ -hiso otra pose parandose de manos y abriendo las piernas -´´YO ME DEPILO SIN DOLOR´´... y... -se posiciono en cuatro patas e hiso una mueca de dolor como si alguien lo estuviera golpeando-´´SOY MEJOR QUE TU ANTERIOR CERDO´´-

-ACASO TE PARECE BUENO LLEVAR A MI HERMANO CON ESE MONTON DE PUTOS ?- comenzo a golpearlo con fuerza sin cansarce...

gin miraba la escena con cara de cansancio...

-acaso sabias de que se trataba esa supuesta ´´convencion´´?- pregunto gin, ella lo habia propuesto despues de todo

-la mayoria que entra ahi salen satisfechos, acosadores o incluso otros terminan encontrando que no les gustan las mujeres- dijo tranquila mirando tambien la masacre que causaba su amiga...

-acaso creiste que shimpachi saldria hecho un acosador?- pregunto, tenia logica... shimpachi acosador de tsu terakado, terminaria ignorando casi por completo a su hermana... ´´los acosadores son a tiempo completo´´ penso gintoki

-no, la verdad es que pense en la tercera opcion- gin la miro espantado mientra kyuubei sacaba de vaya a saber donce una tabla de porcentaje - un 98% termina buscando parejas de su mismo sexo, las matematicas no mienten!-

-Y ASI TAN TRANQUILA ME LO DICES?- se enojo

-si shimpachi se interesa por los hombres sera mas facil encontrarle pareja-

-ACASO TIENES ALGUN PROBLEMA PERSONAL CON SHIMPACHI?- pregunto...

antes de que kyuubei diera una explicacion, alguien muy escaloso comenzo a correr a toda velocidad llevandoce todo por delante...

-KYAA! GIN-SAN AHORA SOMOS PAREJA VERDAD? VAMOS A PELEAR Y DEMOSTREMOSLES NUESTRO AMOR- en medio de su euforia no se percato del momento en el que gin se habia corrido y esta abrazaba un pilar de madera -Gin-san... -comenzo a hablar seductoramente -no sabia que podias ser bastante duri...- un pedazo de una de las puertas fue arrojada por tae en direccion de la acosadora...

-no deberias de hablar sobre esos temas cuando hay un menor como shimpachi- sin darle importancia sarutobi volvio a levantarce y se colgo del cuello de gin

-gin-san ahora que somos pareja podemos ir y demostrarles lo fuerte que somos-

-de que hablas? tu peleabas junto con shimpachi no?- pregunta tae mirandola molesta

-si, pero hise un llamado a escritora y me concedio mi deseo!- sarutobi saltaba de felicidad de un lado a otro...

-he? a mi no me dijeron en ningun momento que yo tenia un cambio de pareja- dijo gintoki algo molesto por todo el cariño que le demostraba la ninja.

-pero ella me mando esta carta!- sarutobi les mostro la carta que habia recibido de la escritora. gin la tomo, tae, kyuubei y kondo lo rodearon mientras este leia con atencion...

-Lamento dirigirme de esta manera, comprendo tu dolor, te otorgare la posibilidad de que puedas llamar la atención con tu compañero. Desde este momento él quedara modificado.- kondo, kyuubei y gin miraban la carta con desconcierto... mientras tae tenia el rostro ensombresido... ´´modificado´´ esa palabra no era sobre ´´cambiar´´ a shimpachi por gin, sino porque seria ´´modificado´´su hermano...

-QUE MIERDA HICISTE?- antes de que tae comenzara siquiera a tener una idea de como torturar a la ninja por lo que le habia hecho a su hermano la puerta del baño se abrio y la vos de shimpachi se hiso eco en todo el pasillo...

todos los presentes, tae, kondo, kyuubei, sarutobi, gin, miraron en direccion de los baños y quedaron con la boca abierta... o al menos casi todos, pues tae ya lo habia visto... y ´´modificar´´ era poco con lo que realmente le habian hecho...

un grito se escucho en la distancia...

y es que... shimpachi ya no era mas shimpachi... sus anteojos seguian siendo simples, pero... el cuerpo humano de shimpachi, ya no era tan humano lo que antes era un monton de huesos, piel, y demas organos ahora era un ...inflabe? si, shimpachi era un ´´muñeco inflable... flexible y con alguna tecnologia que lograra hacerlo hablar, ya que su boca era simplemente una linear dibujada... incluso podia llorar desde sus ojos inanimados... era extraño... muy extraño.

luego de un rato de calmarse shimpachi y todos los demas se sentaron tratando de solucionar este problema en el que lo habia metido la ninja que momentaneamente estaba inconciente en el piso producto de los golpes de tae

-mmm...- comenzo a articular gin luego de varios minutos de silencio.. bajaba y levantaba la mirada, iba desde la mesa, donde habian un par de revistas para hombres, hasta lo que ahora era segun los anteojos... shimpachi. lo volvio a mirar para detenerse un momento mas en su ´´supuesto rostro´´, parecia dubitativo y a la vez serio -no sabia que habian muñecos inflables-

-ACASO ESO ES IMPORTANTE?- comenzo a quejarce shimpachi que lloraba a mares -AHORA NO PODRE CASARME!- la triste desolacion del pobre y eterno virgen se hiso escuchar en todo el salon...

-shimpachi, ni asi ni antes ibas a casarte- los comentarios de gin finalizaron con un golpe certero de tae en su cara...

-no te preocupes shin-chan ya encontraremos solucion- decia amable tae

-eso es verdad shimpachi-cuñado- alentaba kondo -incluso ahora tienes un trabajo, puedes darle amor a varias mujeres... conosco a una señora, kira, ochenta años pero necesita amor- otro golpe dejando fuera de juego a un gorila deprabado...

-mejor duerme para siempre puto gorila- decia con asco y desprecio tae -no metas ideas sucias en la mente inocente de mi hermanito-

kyuubei los miraba como iba callendo uno a uno en sus intentos de dar una buena idea... ´´esta es mi oportunidad de hacer algo bien por tae-chan!´´ penso feliz

-podriamos... -dijo pensativa llamando la atencion de los hermanos shimura - ...volver a llamarla (la escritora) para que nos diga como terminar con esto-

-gracias kyuu-chan, siempre hay alguien que piensa entre tantos idiotas- se levanto buscando a otra victima... tomo del cuello de la ropa a ayame quien aun seguia inconciente... -HEY! TU ZORRA MAS TE VALE QUE SOLUCIONES ESTE PROBLEMA QUE HICISTE! POR TU BIEN DEBES CONSEGUIR QUE SHIN-CHAN VUELVA A LA NORMALIDAD, ME ESCUCHASTE?- pegaba cachetadas de un lado y del otro para lograr que se despierte hasta que...

-´´SHIMURA TAE Y SAKATA GINTOKI DEBEN PRESENTARCE EN EL CUADRILATERO EN MENOS DE 3 MINUTOS ANTES DE QUE SEAN DESCALIFICADOS´´- la vos de tokugawa shige shige se escucho fuerte y claro por el alta vos...

-que hago hermana?- lloraba aun shimpachi... ´´tengo que salir con esta imagen?´´ penso el viendo su bochorno ante todos, principalmente ante tsu

-shin-chan... no te preocupes, aun queda tiempo para que tu salgas...-

-APENAS TERMINE LA ULTIMA PELEA TODOS DEBEN VOLVER AL CUADRILATERO PARA VER CONTRA QUIEN PELEARAN!- shimpachi empalidecio ante el comentario del shogun...

-no te preocupes shimpachi- gin se levanto obligando a su subordinado a levantarse tambien -nosotros somos la yorozuya debemos ir siempre hacia adelante... no puedes retractarte, tu eres fuerte!-

-gin-san- dijo shimpachi conmovido

-ademas... siempre eres ignorado por todos... nadie te vera- dijo con su mejor sonrisa comprensiva como si de un buen discurso habria hecho...

shimpachi y tae comenzaron a golpearlo... ´´siempre arruinando los buenos momentos´´ penso shimpachi molesto

-SUELTENLO! GIN-SAN ESTAS BIEN?- fue en su rescate sarutobi

-si...- dijo gin algo assqueado...

-GIN-SAN QUE TE PASA TE GOLPEARON EN TUS PARTES? NO ME DIGAS QUE YA NO PODREMOS HACER ESTO Y AQUELLO?- pregunto la ninja asustada por su inminente futuro

-ESO A LA UNICA QUE PREOCUPA ES A TI CERDA- tiro su comentario iriente tae contra sa-chan

-no...no es eso- trato de articular gin tapandose la boca con aparente ganas de bomitar- es solo que ... me siento algo asqueado por haber sido golpeado por un ´´muñeco´´ inflable-

shimpachi y tae lo miraron asesinamente

-CIERRA LA BOCA MALDITO PERMANENTADO!-

...

..

.

-SEGUNDO LLAMADO! SI NO LLEGAN SHIMURA TAE Y SAKATA GINTOKI EN MENOS DE UN MINUTO QUEDARAN DESCALIFICADOS!- la vos de shige shige se escuchaba por el alta vos, desde todas partes se podia escuchar como las paredes vibraban por el escandalo victorioso que hacia el mimawarigumi en presencia de la ausensia de shiroyasha, no habian muchos que querian toparse con el en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

-que estara haciendo ese estupido de gin-chan?- se preguntaba kagura mientras miraba uno de los altavoces colocados en las esquinas de los pasillos de la base del shinsegumi...

-tal ves este vagueando por ahi- respondio sougo poniendoce su mascara para dormir- tratandose del danna, seguro debe estar descansando por alguna parte del shinsegumi-

kagura lo miro con cara de pocos amigos...

-no eres tu el que esta de vagos por ahi? te estas describiendo a ti mismo!- dijo molesta

-no quiero escuchar algo asi de la reina glotona y dormilona, china vaga!- a kagura se le incho una vena y miro hacia otro lado...

desde que habia llegado detras de él, ese idiota sadico lo unico que habia hecho era dormir en su futon como si no tuviera cosas que hacer!

-sabes... eres un sadico histerico y bipolar- le espeto con molestia. sougo abrio los ojos fastidiado... ´´histerico...? bipolar...?´´ -lo unico que has estado haciendo ultimamente es molestarte por cosas que ni tu debes saber y luego vas como si nada y duermes o me hablas como si todo estuviera bien- comenzo a quejarce kagura... -no solo eso... ultimamente no comprendo tu fuerte rivalidad con nobu-chan, ella tambien es sadica pero no es una molestia como tu... no es una bipolar histerica como tu... creo que tanto sadismo en tu cuerpo te esta volviendo mas idiota de lo que eras-

sougo estaba furioso... la defendio? en serio? a esa estupida traga donas?

-por que sera? tengo pegada a mi una garrapata glotona! la causa de mi fastidio eres tu, estupida china- le dijo molesto. como se atrevia a alabar a nobume imai y denigrarlo a histerico y bipolar? ademas, que era eso? las palabras que estaban de moda no iban bien ni con él, ni con ella. ´´juntarte mucho con esos anteojos le afecta el cerebro´´ penso sougo. desde luego que esto no quedaria asi! la castigaria en la noche (a ella, no queria contacto con shimura shimpachi, demasiado ya habia leido esos doujinshis que hacian las fanticas sobre ellos), eso seguro! aunque aun no sabia como castigarla. sus metodos de tortura planeados eran dos y muy distintos. cual elegir? ´´antes de que duerma pondre una cucaracha en su cama´´ esa era la primera y aunque aun divagaba de que si el insecto deberia estar vivo o muerto, no quitaba que aun tenia su otra posibilidad. su otro metodo de castigo muy distinto al primero... pero que incluia metodos de tortura exclusivamente para adultos, cosa que lo diferenciaba del primero... lo malo es que estaba enojado con ella, realmente enojado... ´´creo que hoy usare la cucaracha´´ termino decidiendo. despues de todo, se lo merecia...

-yo no te fastidio, estupido sadico!- ´´si, si lo haces´´ penso sougo. -tu te fastidias solo, que tiene de malo nobu-chan? he?... - lo miro molesta... sougo no queria decirle que eran celos, ni siquiera queria admitirselo a el mismo, pero... que decirle? ante la ausencia de explicacion kagura comenzo a divagar con respecto de ello... ´´se que el mimawarigumi y el shinsegumi son enemigos, pero este estupido sadico no era tan competitivo con nobume al principio... incluso creo que le caia bien el hecho de que sea una sadica como él...´´ kagura estaba a punto de llegar a su limite, no encontraba nada ´´debe haber algo que le moleste, principalmente hace un par de meses... que fue lo que cambio?... acaso fue...?´´ -estas celoso?!- dijo de repente, sougo se sorprendio ante sus palabras...

-por que abria de estarlo?- a pesar de que kagura habia dado directo en el clavo, el no podia evitar ponerse a la defensiva...

-por que... shimaru saitou?- sougo quedo de piedra... que tenia que ver shimaru en esto?

-que significa eso, estupida china?- pregunto molesto, aveces pensaba que de verdad tenia una piedra en lugar de cerebro...

-bueno hace un par de meses comenzaste a pelear con nobume-chan... y hace un par de meses ocurrio algo que los enfrento...- ´´si, hace un par de meses me di cuenta que ella te rondaba, idiota´´ -recuerdo que nobume-chan me conto que debia hacer un trabajo en conjunto con el shinsegumi...- dijo pensativa

-si, lo se. y eso que tiene que ver con shimaru-neesan?- pregunto molesto... pero aliviado, al menos no fue descubierto.

-que el shinsegumi es enemigo del mimawarigumi...- dijo pensativa -y que a nobu-chan le llama la atencion saitou...-

-china, lo que estas diciendo no tiene logica, ademas...- sougo quedo callado, habia oido bien? -... espera, estas diciendo que a esa sadica le interesa shimaru-neesan?- pregunto algo confundido

-que? acaso no es por eso que estas enojado?- pregunto kagura dandole la afirmacion a sougo. acaso no le interesaba kagura? ahora comprendia mejor todo -el peinado afro me dijo que te llevabas bien con el (o me lo escribia), pero desde que estuvo en esa mision ya no pudiste entrenar mas con el... no sabia que eras tan sentimental sadico!- se burlaba su novia de el...

pero sougo ya no escuchaba... el recien veia algo, que incluso era evidente para que china se de cuente... a nobume le interesaba shimaru.

recordo el momento, hace unas semanas, cuando nobume llego al shinsegumi y pregunto por el aludido... pero como no estaba, ella se marcho molesta y con un dejo en sus ojos de... decepcion? eso era, al menos, lo que habia creido ver. pero en ese momento habia espantado esa idea rapidamente de su cabeza ´´nobume con sentimientos?´´ habia pensado en aquel momento con burla, era una idea tan disparatada como que él sienta celos... viendo al pasado, maldecia al aire... ahora el estaba soportando sus celos cada dos minutos y la come donas tenia sentimientos, por quien? por shimaru saitou...

sougo se levanto riendo con sadismo. esa estupida sadica estuvo burlandoce de el todo el tiempo... y no solo eso, se atrevio a usar su jugete preferido... aunque ahora no importaba, se vengaria. despues de todo el era un sadico hecho y derecho... y el que se atreva a reirse la pagaria muy caro...

tenia una gran simpatia por shimaru saitou pero, por el bien de su alma, lo usaria en este juego...

-asi que fue divertido burlarse de mi, he? vamos a ver quien se burla mejor...- se dijo en vos baja. lo sentia mucho por shimaru, pero la guerra estaba en pleno apogeo, y el bando contrario habia tirado sus cartas, el no podia quedarce de brazos cruzados asi como asi... se levanto y fue hacia shimaru, la primera carta que arrojaria, tendria un gran impacto en esa sadica...

kagura lo vio partir, con una mirada de cansancio, tipica de su papi ´´adoptivo´´... suspiro.

tal vez no fuese bipolar... tal vez no fuese histerico... pero el nivel de sadismo en su sangre llegaba a niveles incomparables, en esos momentos. lo peor era que ya estaba cansada, y no planeaba perseguirlo para evitar que haga algo encontra de nobu-chan. ella era fuerte y le daria pelea a ese estupido sadico...

mejor iria a comer.

-buscare un plato grande de comida y luego a ver como gin-chan patea traseros en conjunto con la jefa-

...

.

-LOS GANADORES SON EL SHINSEGUMI!- declaro el shogun...

kagura en la entrada y con un gran plato de fideos y demas aperitivos estaba sentada en la entrada degustando esos manjares... sin importarle mucho el recien haber llegado y solo presenciar la estocada final de gin-chan... la jefa se veia fresca igual que gin, pero tenia una herida en el brazo derecho... seguro habia dado pelea hasta el final como gin...

a su lado, fumando de su pipa una rubia veia con fijacion al samurai de pelos plateados...

-tsukky-chan estas preocupada?- pregunto kagura con su boca llena de comida

-he? por que?- pregunto, habia sido atrapada con la guardia baja...

-bueno, porque te confesaste y el vago de gin-chan no te dio una respuesta- solto sin más. la rubia se torno roja de la verguenza, habia sido escuchada en ese entonces?...

-co... como...?-

-venia con ese estupido sadico de comprar las cremas para el gorila idiota -comenzo a recordar ese momento - cuando estabamos llegando a la entrada del shinsegumi escuche cuando gin-chan le decia a sa-chan sobre darles una respuesta a ambas...- tsukuyo la miro... no sabia que tambien le habia dicho lo mismo a sarutobi, seguro ella tambien se habia confesado... -gin-chan las quiere a ambas -las palabras de kagura la sacaron de sus pensamientos- y se que él quiere a ´´una sola´´ como amiga- seguia hablando sin darse cuenta de que tsukuyo habia bajado la vista al suelo -por eso esta tardando en dar una respuesta... sabe que a una de ustedes lastimara, y por eso quiere esperar- suspiro al terminar de vaciar los platos de comida -tsukky y sa-chan son buenas, el sabra que decirles- le sonrio, tratando de animarla... tsukuyo levanto la vista mirando a kagura a los ojos...

-si, lo se- le devolvio la sonrisa...

...

-AHORA TODO ESTA LISTO!- la vos de shige shige se volvio escuchar por el megafono -ESCUCHEN TODOS! LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE ESTE TORNEO COMIENZA AHORA! LOS PARTICIPANTES DEBERAN ELEGIR UN NUMERO! LUEGO HABLAREMOS DE LAS CONDICIONES DE ESTA SEGUNDA INSTANCIA!- todos, uno a uno los miembros del mimawarigumi y los del shinsegumi que se habia alejado volvia a reunirse de apoco alrededor. kagura miro a todos lados encontrandose con todos sus compañeros de equipo, incluso estaba nobume y su sadico pareja... pero extrañamente no estaba shimpachi... estaban todos incluso habia un sujeto extraño encapuchado que desconocia, pero ni rastro de los anteojos andantes... se acerco a gintoki para buscar una respuesta...

-hey! gin-chan...- comenzo a susurrarle a gin en el oido -se puede saber quien es este sujeto extraño, acaso es un pedofilo? a pesar de que es grandote no para de babear y de mirar a tsu-chan- el sujeto la escucho y se asusto reponiendo una postura mas propia de alguien comun...

-es un jugete, de esos que son para adultos- le susurraba a kagura, lo suficientemente alto para que el encapuchado los escuchara y se molestara por ello -no debes mirarlo, te sacara un ojo-

-gin-chan, eso suena muy extraño. es un asesino o un pederasta?-

-kagura no uses palabras que no sabes!- la reprendio gin

-pero en la novela de las diez los pederastas dan miedo y babean mucho, este sujeto babea y da miedo-

el sujeto encapuchado se dio vuelta mirando al piso y comenzo a llorar a mares...

-pase de virgen a un asqueroso pederasta? que es esto?- lloraba. y es que el pobre encapuchado era shimpachi, que tuvo que cubrirse de esa manera para que no lo descubrieran, y mas ahora que tendria que comenzar a competir...

-tranquilo shimpachi!- le susurraba por lo bajo kondo -deberias de estar feliz, al menos ahora eres notado... talvez transforme en un muñeco inflable a yamazaki asi al menos alguien tiene reparo en el- un golpe certero de una kunai fue a dar en la frente del comandante kondo isao...

-kondo-san no deberia de acosar a un pederasta, por favor mantengase alejado- le sonrio educadamente

-HERMANA TU TAMBIEN CREES QUE SOY UN PEDERASTA?!- lloraba shimpachi

-shh!- silenciaba su hermana -shin-chan solo siguo la corriente, asi nadie creera que eres tu, y tu reputacion quedara limpia-

´´no creo que tenga la reputacion limpia´´ pensaba gin mientras veia la escena cansado

mientras se seguia ocultando la imagen del pobre shimpachi todos los demas comenzaron a sacar un papelito para ver en donde... debian jugar?

-que se supone que es esto?- pregunto gin confundido

-la segunda instancia- explico shige shige

-ya lo se- replico molesto gin

-oh! no me diga que su comandante no les conto acerca de la segunda instancia? acaso no leyeron el libro de reglas?- pregunto isaburo con su rostro tipico de ´´no me importa´´

-claro que leimos el libro! y no decia nada acerca de ningun juego! - se quejo el comandante kondo isao

-kondo isao-san comandante del shinsegumi, deberia de saber que no solo existe un unico libro. nosotros tenemos tres instancias, la primera instancia es: ´´combate de espadas´´. segunda instancia: ´´juegos´´ y tercera instancia: ´´exterminio´´- todos quedaron anonadados ante la ultima instancia... -cada instancia tiene su propio libro de reglas... pero bueno, como se que son el shinsegumi no me sorprende en absoluto eso... - el shinsegumi se sentia molesto y humillado por las palabras de ese idiota comandante...

-no hay de que alarmarse, mi hermana, soyo les explicara las reglas- este miro a su pequeña hermana -soyo te lo encargo-

-si aneeu-sama-

-shinsegumi! tienen 30 minutos para estar al tanto de las reglas de este combate! espero y lo logren- los miro dandoles el permiso de retirarse junto a su hermana -mimawarigumi estan libres, pueden ir a descansar-

mientras el mimawarigumi se marchaba a beber y comer un poco, otros a descansar o curar alguna que otra herida los miembros que quedaron del shinsegumi dentro del combate fueron a hablara con soyo acerca de las reglas...

-las reglas son muy sencillas- dijo sonriente soyo tomando un puntero y marcando el lugar donde queria que vieran en la pizarra -aca lo que se demostrara es la astucia, la destreza, y competitividad de cada uno. estos...- en la pizarra se mostraba el dibujo de unos muñecos de trapo con un pañuelo a su alrededor -son a quienes deben salvar o matar, dependiendo de quien sea el muñeco. a cada equipo se les brindara un muñeco deben protegerlo del enemigo, pero al mismo tiempo deben atrapar o ´´matar´´ al del enemigo- soyo seguia hablando y kagura murmuraba un par de cosas junto a gintoki

-hey gin-chan! esto no es ´´patea la lata´´?- pregunto kagura

-si, aunque no habian dos latas no? ademas no mutilabamos a ninguna- concordaba gin

detras de ellos shimpachi cubierto hasta los dedos los escuchaba murmurar. kagura se dio cuenta de su presencia y se asqueo de solo tenerlo cerca...

-gin-chan ese sujeto nos siguio hasta aca, acaso es un pedofilo de verdad? ese sujeto es la inmundicia de verdad?- preguntaba kagura mas con asco que con miedo.

-no creo que sea un pederasta.- ayudaba gin -solo es un hombre que se cubre todo de negro por que sabe que debajo de todo eso tiene algo muy grande que mostrar, y sorprendera a las mujeres (principalmente)- aunque gin hablaba de la imagen de muñeco inflable, sus comentarios ambiguos espantaron a la mayoria que voltearon a verlo con desconfianza...

-gin-san no me estas ayudando en nada- suspira shimpachi

-bien! una vez sabido eso deben tener en cuenta que esta etapa permite cualquier tipo de jugada. la pelea, desde luego, es aceptada, pero no necesariamente debe ser esgrima. tecnicas ninjas, pelea, e incluso juego sucio!- esto ultimo llamo la atencion de sougo que sonrio sadicamente -siempre y cuando no violes las tres reglas de oro...- claro todo lo bueno tenia que tener algo malo... pensaron mas de uno -regla 1 no pueden salir de las instalaciones, regla 2 una vez descalificados no pueden volver al juego y regla numero 3 ninguno puede jugar en conjunto con el enemigo, no se admiten las traiciones... ha! y como ultima regla, nadie puede lastimar de gravedad o matar a nadie, no esta en las reglas, pero creo que es innecesario decirlo no?- al fondo varios se veian desanimados!

luego de terminar con las explicaciones salieron afuera, pero el patio ya no era el patio... estaba cubierto todo por una selva densa. el pasto era alto los arboles enormes y lianas se desplazaban a lo largo y ancho del lugar... pero que habia pasado alli?

-BIENVENIDOS A LA SEGUNDA ETAPA! LOS JUEGOS COMIENZAN!- grito shige shige con emocion

´´en que consistian esos juegos?´´

 _ **...**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Antes que nada, queria decirles que se que hay muchas y muy obvios errores... pero ya caso ni tengo tiempo para corregirlos...**_

 _ **Les aviso que todo el tiempo que tarde fue por culpa del estudio... el proximo cap voy a comenzarlo el dia 30 de este mes... es cuando empiezan mis minis vacaciones (claro! si a paso no?) por ahora me va bien! gracias por todo! por la espera y nos vemos el proximo mes!**_


	18. SIEMPRE ES BUENO TENER UN GRUPO EN TU

_**SHINSEGUMI VS MIMAWARIGUMI**_

 **SIEMPRE ES BUENO TENER UN GRUPO EN TU WOKI-TOKI**

-HA! me olvidaba...- se acercó nuevamente Soyo al grupo Shinsegumi - Todos ustedes tienen un intercomunicador, no pertenecerá al concurso ni podrá aparecer en la última instancia, pero ayuda en estos momentos para avisar de sus posiciones y demás a todo el equipo. se posicionará en la torre ´´cómplice´´- Señalo una de ambas que se encontraba en el lado este de la base -el Mimawarigumi también tendrá un intercomunicador y se hablaran por medio de estos trasmisores- dijo sacando de una bolsa de tela, woki-toki - El interlocutor tendrá mayor visión desde las alturas y podrá avisar de todo a sus compañeros... ¿Así que quien debería ser? - pregunto curiosa Soyo.

Todos quedaron mirándose entre ellos... ¿Quien? Sougo tuvo en leve deseo de seleccionar a uno de sus compañeros, pero al pensar en lo neutral que era para la comunicación lo denegó. Es verdad que buscaba venganza, pero si perdía no servía de mucho... Vio cómo su vice-comandante levantaba levemente la vista como si encontrara con una respuesta, pero para su suerte y mala suerte (en parte) kondo-san había tomado una decisión...

-Shimaru Saitou, capitán de la tercera división del Shinsegumi- llamo el comandante del Shinsegumi -serás nuestro intercomunicador- Sentencio y con ello la desgracia del grupo entero... Shimaru Saitou era como un ninja, se escabullía muy bien y una de sus grandes cualidades era la buena observación que tenía sobre los demás, pero...

-ESTAS LOCO GORILA! ¿ACASO NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE ESE SUJETO NO HABLA? ¿COMO NOS COMUNICAREMOS? ¿HE? - Gritaba molesto gin mientras lo sacudía de un lado a otro...

El resto acompañaba a gin con su rostro sombrío y de desaprobación hacia el comandante gorila... Aunque cierto grupo (de chicas) recién se enteraba de la incapacidad (por decisión de Shimaru) de no hablar del susodicho...

\- ¡Detente Yorozuya! - decía asustado -... ¡oh! ahora que recuerdo Shimaru Saitou no habla- Rio descaradamente -... Se me había olvidado- coloco un brazo en la parte trasera de su cabeza como si estuviera apenado.

-GORILA ACASO QUIERES QUE PERDAMOS? - Grito Kagura clavándole un rodillazo en la cara...

-PERO QUE DICES PUTO GORILA! - Tae se unía a la golpiza que había iniciado Kagura...

Mientras todos trataban de cambiar el ´´intercomunicador´´ la bocina sonó, los juegos habían comenzado... y por lo que se les había dicho no había oportunidad de cambiar el electo por su comandante.

-Maldición! - Gin no se veía alegre de tener que entrar a una selva y pensar que su enemigo tenia mayor ventaja que ellos - Creo que ya no importa mucho- Les dijo a Kagura y tae para que dejaran de golpear al causante de sus calamidades. se dirigió a Shimaru para hablarle - De momento sube a la torre, veremos que hacer- Saitou asintió y fue a su lugar asignado.

Todos entraron a su zona designada previamente resguardando al muñeco en un lugar fácil de proteger, pero que sea visible incluso para el enemigo, al menos eso ayudaría como trampa. tenían tiempo de idear un plan, uno astuto. el shogun les brindaba 20 minutos para ocultar al muñeco y crear una táctica de defensa y combate.

¿Cuál era la estrategia?

Simple, era...

-Vamos por el todo o nada- dijo gin serio

-QUE TIPO DE ESTRATEGIA ES ESA?!- se quejó molesto Hijikata que ya no soportaba los errores de sus acompañantes, desde que había comenzado la contienda su comandante no paraba de cometer errores, era ilógico verlo tan distraído y suponía que la responsable era... miro a tae que tiraba de kondo como si fuera una bolsa de basura.

Suspiro.

El Yorozuya no ayudaba, pero no era el principal problema... la mayor cantidad problemas los ocasionaba su superior que producto de sus hormonas no podía pensar últimamente. pero él no podía hacer mucho contra kondo...

Volvió a suspirar de resignación en cuanto el Yorozuya líder comenzó a explicar su plan dibujando en la tierra con una ramita que había por ahí. mientras veía las ideas alocadas que conseguía trasmitirles vio como todos y cada uno de ellos se emocionaban aún más... y es que, como no emocionarse todos los presentes eran unos auténticos locos...

Suspiro una vez más... ¡vaya! suspirar se había vuelto un tic en su vida desde hace dos semanas. prefería tener que lidiar con los intentos de asesinato de Sougo hacia su persona que soportar a ese grupo de fenómenos.

una vez explicado todo Sougo tomo a Kagura de la mano para ir hacia sus lugares asignados. ese poco tacto molesto a gin que no se reprimió y amenazo al joven Shinsegumi...

-oye! no te pases- Sougo rio y Kagura se sonrojo

-danna, tengo algo que contarle- dijo recibiendo un codazo de Kagura tratando de callarlo -cuando sea el momento... - dijo sin mosquearse por el golpe de ella -... se lo diré, espero y esté preparado- se alejó rápido para llegar a tiempo a sus posiciones.

\- ¿He? ¿Preparado para qué? - se preguntó gin en vos alta... acaso estaba loco?

-No sé por qué, pero tengo escalofríos de pensar en lo que te tiene que decir- dijo a sus espaldas Hijikata quien había escuchado eso último. y es que al moreno no se le había escapado el segundo en que Sougo apretó aún más fuerte la mano de Kagura en cuanto el Yorozuya se había quejado por el simple toque de sus manos.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - pregunto algo preocupado pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando recibió un mensaje a su woki-toki... un mensaje?

\- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto Hijikata al ver que gin sacaba su woki-toki

\- ¿Un... mensaje? - dijo dudando. y si evidentemente era un mensaje -´´la tecnología ha mejorado... aquí un mensaje de su intercomunicador: el muñeco del enemigo está cerca de la torre de vigilancia oculto entre los arboles... ¡Copiando! ´´- Gin estaba de piedra, en el mismo estado que Hijikata...

\- ¿PERO QUE MIERDA SUCEDIO? ¿DESDE CUANDO SE ENVIAN MENSAJES CON ESTAS COSAS? ¿ACASO ESTA MAL LA SOCIEDAD? ¡LOS WOKI-TOKIS NO SON PARA ESTAS COSAS!- comenzó a quejarse a todo pulmón el shiroyasha.

Desde los arbustos más cercanos donde estaban los que defendían al muñeco dos participantes... salieron de su escondite...

-Disculpen, ¿pero podrían hacer un poco de silencio? me mandaron un mensaje de que el enemigo comenzó a moverse- reclamo Tsu junto a Tsukiko.

Esto sorprendió a Hijikata y gin quienes buscaron un lugar donde ocultarse. detrás de unos árboles, buscaron refugio. un segundo mensaje llego hacia ellos. que era? esta vez al woki-toki de Hijikata...

-´´La aplicación para enviar mensajes desde tu woki-toki es increíble´´-

\- ¿HE? ¿ACASO ESTO ESTA BIEN? ¿DESDE CUANDO SE BAJAN APLICACIONES DESDE ESA COSA? ¿ACASO TIENE ANDROID?- esta vez se molestó Hijikata.

Un mensaje nuevo llego a Gintoki quien leyó con cuidado.

-´´Hijikata-san, Gintoki-san deben moverse. se mueven en diferentes direcciones planean atacar rodeándolos. el sector de la fuente esta desprotegido! ´´- aviso Saitou en su mensaje

Ambos enemigos se miraron... debían defender la retaguardia. dejaron en manos de las dos mujeres, Tsu terakado y Tsukiko, la custodia del muñeco y partieron a defender su lado... lo más importante de todo ese mensaje era que más abajo decía...

-´´Isaburo se acerca junto a otros dos miembros del Mimawarigumi´´- golpear a ese sujeto tan exasperante sería divertido...

...

..

.

-Esto resulta terrorífico. Aún no hemos visto a ningún miembro enemigo y el silencio ya me está matando- decía asustado Yamazaki que iba acompañado de su camarada ´´#$$&/(/´´ (¡nombre omitido por falta de inspiración!).

La omisión lloraba.

Caminaron gran parte del tiempo en silencio. Cansado de ese silencio molesto y tétrico, para él, Yamazaki comenzó una charla con el primer tema de conversación que se le ocurrió…

-Tu eres la pareja de Tsukiko-san no? - pregunto.

\- ¡Si! - su vos era muy varonil y seria, aunque mostraba un espíritu deprimido por ser menos importante que una roca… al menos la roca tenia nombre, el no! -Estamos juntos desde hace un… m… mes- dijo con esfuerzo, cualquiera al verlo notaria la gran mentira que decía. Tsukiko le importaba un comino el, solo había aceptado ese trato de ´´pareja´´ por estar un tiempo más con Okita Sougo. Aunque no es como que a él le importe mucho ella, pero pensar que todos esos perdedores, como la Yorozuya, tenían a alguien al lado, mientras que él tenía a una farsante era… bajo, muy bajo. Un hombre como el, con todas las cualidades volviéndolo casi perfecto y no conseguía que ninguna mujer caiga a sus pies. ¿Cómo podía ser eso?

\- ¿Un mes? ¡Increíble! - se sorprendió Yamazaki. Volviendo sus pensamientos al pasado, zaki recordó algo aún más sorprendente - ¡ahora que recuerdo! - (nombre omitido) volteo a mirarlo, ya calmado, tratando de desapareciendo su pesar - ¿No llegaste al Shinsegumi hace poco más de un mes? - el aludido asintió sin decir mucho más -vaya! Se sorprendió aún más, apenas llegas y ya tienes pareja. Sorprendente. - volvió a elogiar Yamazaki.

´´#$$&/(/´´ simplemente se llora en silencio. ´´no es bueno mentir, no es bueno mentir´´ se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

-oh! Ahora que recuerdo, sería mejor pregunta por la ubicación del enemigo a Shimaru Saitou- dice ignorando el pesar de su compañero. Lo llama. Suena una, dos, tres veces. Atiende. -Ha! Shimaru Saitou quería saber sobre la ubicación del enemigo! - Silencio. Corta. - ¿que? ¿Pero que paso? - se pregunta Yamazaki que inmediatamente intenta nuevamente llamarlo, pero el sonido de un mensaje lo despista de su tarea inicial.

´´mensaje de Shimaru Saitou:

¡Baje una aplicación!

Manda mensajes.

No atiendo llamadas-Z´´

-HE? ¿MENSAJES? ¿AHORA PODEMOS MANDAR MENSAJES? - grito sorprendido. Un nuevo mensaje llega a su nuevo buzón de mensajería - ¿otro mensaje? -

´´mensaje de Shimaru Saitou:

¡Hice un grupo para que hablemos todos!

¡La información será desplazada ahí!

Búscala en la aplicación WhatsApp -Z´´

-ESTO SE ESTA PONIENDO MUY MODERNO RAPIDAMENTE! ¡COMO SUCEDIÓ! - volvía a sorprenderse. Rápidamente busca la información que necesita por el grupo que le especifica Shimaru. Lo encuentra, se llama ´´Grupo: Gorilas, Mayonesa, Sádicos, Azúcar, Sukombu, Anteojos-Z´´ - ¿POR QUE UN NOMBRE TAN LARGO? - se queja. Otro mensaje llega.

´´mensaje de Shimaru Saitou:

¡Si quieres modificar el nombre avisen -Z! ´´

Yamazaki suspiraba de cansancio, como podrían ser tan despreocupado en un momento así?

Se dio cuenta que podía bajar aún más en su pantalla de woki-toki.

´´Shimaru Saitou cambio el nombre del grupo´´

\- ¿He? - se dijo. Miro el nombre del grupo nuevamente, parecía el mismo de siempre, pero… -´´Grupo: Gorilas, Mayonesa, Sádicos, Azúcar, Sukombu, Anteojos-Z y Yamazaki´´- el rostro de zaki se volvió de piedra, su existencia era tan pobre como para dejarla en último lugar, y darlo como si no importara.

Entre depresión y mensaje nuevo que llego Yamazaki no se dio cuenta del momento en que su compañero desapareció. Para cuando se percató, ya se encontraba solo sin nada alrededor, vio nuevamente su instrumento de comunicación y…

´´el enemigo se acerca rápidamente por tu espalda, escapa´´

Decía el mensaje. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, el enemigo lo embistió dejándolo fuera de juego. Lo único que pudo hacer antes de ser emboscado el grito de Yamazaki fue útil para poner en alerta a todos los demás.

…

..

.

\- ¿QUE FUE ESO? - se preguntó gin alarmado

-YAMAZAKI! ¿PERO QUE…? – su teléfono sonó nuevamente, mensaje de su intercomunicador.

´´Yamazaki sagaru ha sido capturado! ´´

Hijikata maldijo en su interior. Eso significaba que tenían una brecha abierta por la zona en la que debía custodiar el equipo 4: Yamazaki y (nombre omitido). Tenían que apurarse. Y atacar. Otro mensaje.

Esta vez el que vio el mensaje fue gin, que inmediatamente pudo su cara típica de pez muerto y, Hijikata al ver la misma imagen comenzó a mosquearse y es que… el mensaje era una imagen adjunta junto a un comentario. En la imagen se podían apreciar a Yamazaki noqueado y tirado en el pasto siendo tomado por un par de miembros del Shinsegumi… pero eso no era lo que molestaba al vice-comandante del Shinsegumi, sino el hecho de que, la foto tomada desde las alturas (seguramente desde la torre de vigilancia en donde se encontraba Shimaru), Saitou se sacaba una selfi poniendo una cara neutral y el símbolo de paz con sus dedos, dejando ver, de fondo, a Yamazaki capturado… el comentario decía solamente…

´´equipo 4: Yamazaki sagaru y (nombre omitido), FUERA DE JUEGO´´ en ese preciso momento Shimaru tachaba a Yamazaki y compañía de su pizarra, dejada en la torre.

\- ¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESA FOTO? ¿ACASO EL ESTA FELIZ DE QUE PERDIERA YAMAZAKI? ¿POR QUE ESA ACTITUD? ¡PARECES SOUGO!- gritaba molesto Hijikata!

-¡Oye! ¡Mira! - llamo gin, que aun miraba el mensaje. Hijikata, aun pensando en la influencia de Sougo sobre Shimaru, giro la cabeza en dirección del permanentado de la Yorozuya para ver que quería ese molesto

\- ¿Qué? - pregunto el de flequillo en ´´v´´. Se acercó hasta el.

-ese sujeto…- dijo gin señalando a un hombre cerca del desmayado Yamazaki y el grupo de Mimawarigumi que estaban llevándoselos… había un hombre oculto detrás de un árbol. No parecía ser del Mimawarigumi, pero tampoco del Shinsegumi -no tiene el traje reglamentario que tiene la policía- Hijikata miro alarmado la foto, este inútil por fin hacia algo bueno. De inmediato llamo a Shimaru.

-Shimaru! Hay un sujeto desconocido que no pertenece ni al Mimawarigumi, ni al Shinsegumi. avisa a todos! – Shimaru no dijo nada y acato las ordenes. Unos minutos luego se envió un mensaje al grupo que había hecho el capitán de la tercera división, previamente:

´´¡Falsa alarma!

El shogun quiso ir al baño, pero estaban ocupados.

Parte del Shinsegumi y el Mimawarigumi están con indigestión.

Al parecer se debe al banquete.

La señorita Shimura preparo parte de el.

Matsudaira fue a acompañar al shogun a orinar, dentro de las instalaciones del juego.

Le daba vergüenza hacer cerca de donde estaba hime-sama-Z ´´

Edo tenía problemas… pero suponían que su mandatario tenia aún más…

…

(hace unos minutos)

-Maldición, zaki- dijo Sougo por lo bajo refiriéndose al último mensaje que había recibido de Shimaru junto a la foto adjuntada. No era demasiado pensar, que en esos momentos en que Saitou tuvo que hacer un trabajo en equipo junto con Nobume imai, esta lo haya contagiado de su sadismo… o simplemente, Shimaru-neesan pensaba que no era algo malo. Escucho murmurar algo de parte de su compañera – ¿qué sucede china? –

-Nada, el shogun tuvo que ir a mear. Al parecer está dentro de las instalaciones, no tenemos que confundirnos. - dijo riéndose con malicia. A veces pensaba que el apodo ´´sádica´´ le venía muy bien.

\- Bien, no creo que se nos aparezca- dijo Sougo leyendo ese mensaje que había pasado por alto.

\- ¿Por qué? -

-Porque apareció en el sector de Yamazaki, y nosotros estamos muy lejos de allí, china recuerda el mapa. ¿O es que no sabes geografía? ¿Sabes leer siquiera un mapa? – pregunto burlón.

\- ¿Cómo te crees que llega a la tierra? ¿Por accidente? - pregunto orgullosa inflando la tierra.

-Realmente… siempre creí eso- Kagura se abalanzó sobre él, provocando que se callera de la rama del árbol en el que estaba. No es que le molestara mucho esas palabras, pero estar así sin poder golpear a alguien la estaba poniendo loca. No soportaba mucho tiempo a solas con el sádico y menos si era pasar tiempo en armonía.

Sougo escucho un sonido de pisadas y detuvo rápidamente a Kagura que seguía con querer golpearlo. Se ocultaron detrás de un arbusto, el más cercano. En cuanto vio a los miembros del Mimawarigumi quiso tomar su espada, pero… esa espada había quedado sobre el árbol, en el que estaba custodiando plácidamente, hasta que cierta china molesta lo tiro. Maldijo. ¿Cómo llegaba hasta allí?

-busca, sé que hay alguien aquí- ordeno uno de ellos. el otro comenzó a buscar detrás de los árboles, por el pastizal, entre las ramas de los árboles. Sougo le hiso señas a Kagura de que lo siguiera. Debían escapar de ese lugar antes de ser atrapados. A rastras se ocultaron detrás de un tronco.

-china, tendremos que hacer…- comenzaba a decir Sougo, pero Kagura no lo escuchaba, ya se estaba moviendo por los costados. -china! - la llamo por lo bajito.

-ya se lo que tenemos que hacer, sádico- le dijo cansada. Sougo movió la cabeza, haciendo un gesto para que especifique. -emboscada- el sonrió, no era su novia por nada.

En silencio se movió cada uno por su lado. Sougo, siendo muy sigiloso logro tomar su espada y posicionarse en un lugar cómoda para atacar. Una vez en posición, vio por el rabillo del ojo a la pelirroja esperando. Comprendió que el primero en atacar era el, ´´debería ir ella primero, después de todo es una dama´´ pensó, riendo. Ni, aunque, ella acepte ir primero sería una dama.

Ataco rápido y preciso el sujeto que tenía el encargo de buscar no se lo espero, no alcanzo a defenderse. Pero en cuanto fue noqueado el otro ataco, con su espada, a lo que Kagura arrojo su paraguas en dirección a su mano derecha obligándolo a soltarla por el impacto. Por acto reflejo miro en dirección de donde había salido ese paraguas, desarmado, el miembro del Mimawarigumi no pudo hacer mucho y fue noqueado por un puño de Kagura.

-fue bastante fácil- dijo Sougo.

-son unos debiluchos- rio Kagura -avísale a ´´corte z´´ que ya acabamos con estos idiotas-

\- ¿´´corte z´´? -de algún modo le sonaba ese ´´ataque´´. ¿Dónde lo había escuchado?

Si importarle demasiado escribió el mensaje y lo envío. Se dio cuenta que hasta el momento nadie más había avisado de un derrocamiento. Eso lo hiso sentirse orgulloso.

…

Entre las sombras había un sujeto caminando solo, sin dirección. Arrastrando los pies. Se sentía deprimido, pero a la ves aliviado. No había nadie por allí, podía quitarse ese trapo de encima… Pero ¿qué pasaría si alguien más lo veía? ¡Gin-san lo había abandonado, su hermana también, Kagura aún no lo sabía al igual que la mayoría y sa-chan no conseguía quitarle esa maldición aun!

-ARGH! ¿POR QUE MIERDA SOY EL UNICO QUE ESTA ASI? ¡POR FAVOR! ¡YA NO QUIERO SEGUIR CON ESTO! VUELVANME UN HUMANO! – rogaba, pedía a mares volver a ser como antes.

-escuchaste eso? - decía un miembro del Mimawarigumi. Estaba acabado, había llamado la atención, al equipo enemigo lo escucho fuerte y claro. Estaba en peligro. -mira! - llamo uno señalándolo, por suerte aún estaba encapuchado, su rostro y cuerpo no eran visibles. Shimpachi comenzó a correr veloz esperando no ser atrapado. Los dos hombres que lo perseguían comenzaron a llamar a otro equipo. De un momento a otro, sintió que no era perseguido, hasta que…

-ahí esta- llamo una mujer. Había sido visto por dos chicas pertenecientes al Mimawarigumi. Aún más aterrado corrió aún más a gritos. ´´si me ven así estaré acabado!´´ recordaba muy bien que la chica que lo había encontrado en un principio era una total fan de Tsu, ¿Qué pasaría si ella le decía sobre esto a Tsu-chan?

En medio de la persecución y ya sacándoles bastante ventaja Shimpachi no quiso aligerar el paso por miedo en que vuelvan a aparecer… y no lo hiso, ni siquiera por la rama que se engancho en su traje mostrando el cuerpo de un muñeco perverso. La imagen de Tsu sabiendo su secreto lo aterraba. Y corriendo desesperadamente entre lágrimas no pudo detenerse cuando ambos miembros del Mimawarigumi lo quisieron detener.

Como si fuera una bendición aquellos encargados de detener a Shimpachi al ver esa imagen de un muñeco inflable llorando, sonrojado, corriendo y con la boca abierta les provoco tanto pánico que salieron corriendo asustados, pensando en que serían, como mínimo, violados.

Con aun más pánico uno de los miembros del Mimawarigumi tropezó agarrándose del chaleco del otro provocando que se callera también. Shimpachi sin dar cuenta de lo que ocurría no paro, y tropezó cayendo sobre ellos.

Una vez calmado y queriendo ver lo que ocurría, busco sus gafas y vio sus manos. Eran de carne y hueso, toco su cara y era la misma que la de siempre, no había plástico, ni nada extraño. ¡Estaba feliz! Había vuelto a la normalidad.

En esos momentos de alegría unas sombras lo hiso mirar hacia arriba. Dos mujeres, las mismas que había visto antes en plena carrera, agitadas y con espanto lo miraron.

Shimpachi no se dio cuenta. Los hombres que intentaron atraparlo en una primera instancia estaban desmayados y con espuma saliéndoles de la boca. El trauma había sido mucho para sus corazones. Pero esto no era lo que espantaba a ambas mujeres, sino el hecho de que Shimpachi estaba sentado, con sus gafas y… desnudo. Cuando este se percató de la situación vio sonrojado a ambas chicas que levantaban furiosas sus manos en un ademan de querer golpearlo. Y así fue. Shimpachi fue descalificado del juego…

Mientras que se lo llevaban en una bolsa de tela grande, los otros dos incompetentes del Mimawarigumi seguían desmayados.

Del cielo callo un pequeño papelito que fue a depositarse sobre los cuerpos de esos dos…

´´pedís, lo tienes. Pero deshacer un deseo es muy complicado.

Espero y comprendas por qué no salió bien el volverte a la normalidad (es decir, sin ropa) ´´

´´Atte.: la escritora´´

…

\- ¡no puede ser! Shin-chan ha sido descalificado! - tae miraba el último mensaje que había en su celular: ´´Shimpachi Shimura, descalificado. ´´ junto a la imagen adjunta de Shimpachi desnudo y desmayado.

-SHIMPACHI! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡DEBEMOS VENGARNOS! - gritaba a todo pulmón kondo haciéndose notar por tae. Tae se levantó con una sonrisa tétrica y un aura oscura sobre sus hombros. Kondo pensó por un momento que había hecho algo mal, pero esta simplemente hiso una llamada por teléfono.

-dime el paradero de esos Mimawarigumi, por favor- sus intenciones eran malvadas, pero su vos luchaba para no ver los oscuros deseos que tenía. La falsa vos de chica buena, esta vez, le costó bastante. Colgó apenas dijo esas palabras. Al instante ambos tuvieron un mensaje.

Abrieron el grupo en donde estaban todos y vieron la foto compartida por Shimaru de un mapa mostrando la zona donde estaban tae y kondo y los pocos metros en donde se encontraban los sujetos del Mimawarigumi.

-o… otae-san? - pregunto asustado kondo al verla reír aún más.

-se arrepentirán de meterse con un Shimura- rio aún más, arrastrando a kondo hacia el lugar indicado.

Shimaru Saitou vio la tortura que sufrieron esos sujetos en cuanto llego la chica gorila (según gin) y su comandante (gorila). Prendió el woki-toki y la trasmisión dejaba escuchar los gritos de tortura. Shimaru se asustó por los gritos y apago rápidamente. Envió un mensaje a todos avisando de la captura de dos miembros más, del Mimawarigumi. Por ahora el marcador mostraba su victoria: MIMAWARIGUMI: 3, SHINSEGUMI: 4. No era mucha la diferencia, pero por ahora iban bien.

La foto que envío era de tae golpeando a un sujeto en el rostro. Tanto la cara de ese sujeto como la del otro estaban con censura. A su lado kondo isao-san vomitaba por lo sádico que era todo. Incluso Shimaru sintió nauseas al ver toda esa escena. Cansada tae los arrastro y los llevo a su guarida.

-tae-chan! - llamo kyuubei que venía con otro sujeto del Mimawarigumi a rastras -vaya pudieron atrapar a dos de ellos! - dijo asombrada, mientras se acercaba a la morena.

-sí, estaban servidos en bandeja. Los encontramos inconscientes. Es más una venganza por llevarse a shin-chan- dijo deprimida.

-atraparon a Shimpachi! - se preocupó. Aunque era de menor importancia la existencia de su hermano, le ponía mal ver a tae sufrida.

-no te preocupes otae-san, ya encontraremos a tu hermano… -comenzó a moverse apenado de un lado a otro arrastrando para todos lados el pie como si fuese una colegiala- bueno después de todo es mi deber, podemos planear todo. mientras puedes quedarte en el Shinsegumi, compartiremos mi futon, ya que no tenemos otro más… bueno si tenemos, pero esos son solo para los miembros del Shinsegumi… que te parece otae-san? - tae continuaba con su caminata arrastrando a ambos sujetos que atrapo junto a kyuubei sin darle importancia a kondo, dejándolo hablar acerca de sus delirios imposibles. -O… OTAE-SAAAAAAAAAAAAN!-…

…

\- ¿No está muy aburrido acá? - pregunto Tsu.

Tsukiko estaba dibujando en la tierra como una niña castigada y mandada al rincón… sin levantar la vista respondía simplemente con un ´´hmm´´ en forma de afirmación. La pobre chica no había tenido oportunidad con el capitán de la primera división del Shinsegumi. Esta se había ideado un plan para poder estar a solas en esta instancia de juego, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el chico de cabello castaño claro tomo de la mano a la chica extrajera y se marchó sin detenerse en ella. No entendía que iba mal, esa pelirroja era un cerco comiendo, le hablaba solo para pelear y gritarle groserías, y la mayoría del tiempo no estaban juntos… incluso había tenido la falsa esperanza de que ellos no estuvieran juntos. Pero últimamente comenzaba a dudar sobre ello… el buscaba escusas para ir y hablar con ella… ¿Cómo podía pasar eso si él era un sádico? Okita Sougo era el capitán del primer escuadrón del Shinsegumi, atlético, guapo y sádico. Todo en él decía ´´perfecto´´. ¿Cómo podía ser tratado así, como basura, por un mono sin educación?

-TERAKADO TSU… TSUKIKO! - llamo una vos bien reconocida para Tsukiko.

Y no, no era su ilusión el chico en el que pensaba estaba allí, buscándola (ella no escucho el ´´Tsu terakado´´). Se levantó de su lugar risueña, levantando su visión del arbusto que tenía adelante para ocultarse. Maldito momento había sido ese en el que decidió levantarse y tirar por la borda sus sueños. Él no estaba solo, y no venía solo con la mocosa china, sino que además detrás de él venía el comandante kondo llorando y siguiendo a la chica Shimura y la otra que no recordaba el nombre, la chica de coleta y parche.

-Okita-san! - dijo Tsu, sin esperar que la otra lo salude -sucede algo-

-sí, vine a dejar estos- señalo a los dos sujetos que arrastraba por el piso.

-no harán nada? –

-no pueden- la tranquilizo. Dejo el cuerpo apoyado en un árbol y amarrándolo a el. Kagura se acercó a él sin decir nada y comenzó a ayudarlo - están descalificados una vez que fueron capturados-

-ustedes también trajeron más? – esta vez la cantante se dirigió a el grupo gorila y compañía que traían en total tres sujetos desmayados…

-si- le sonrió tae ya tranquila. Se había podido descargar gracias a ellos.

-acá hay otro- aviso kyuubei tirando de otro más.

-bien, déjenlos por ahí- Tsu ofreció mientras buscaba una cuerda con que atar a los miembros del Mimawarigumi. Por una especie de impulso o hechizo Tsukiko se impulsó hacia el joven miembro del Shinsegumi.

-OKITA-SAN! - grito, llena de nubes rosas a su alrededor. Kagura, molesta soltó la soga y dejo que el idiota de Sougo termine el trabajo solo. Ella no se quedaría junto a ellos, ni pensarlo. El sádico rio feliz de su actitud, muy pocas veces demostraba tan abiertamente sus celos.

-vaya! Sougo tiene una pretendiente, espero y funcione! -decía alegre kondo de ver a su hijo florecer- Me sentiría muy feliz de que mi niño camine el largo tramo de la adultez- lloraba como una madre el día de su graduación.

-no creo que ella sea la indicada- dijo lo suficientemente alto para que solo kondo la escuchara. Kondo miro a tae sorprendido de sus palabras.

-he? ¿Entonces quién? – pregunto kondo. ¿Acaso tae sabía algo que él no? Kagura ya se estaba mosqueando por la conversación llena de alegría de la madre kondo… lo único que faltaba era que esté presente el idiota de mayora y la familia de tontos estaba completa. Sin medir palabras lo llamo para irse, y así Tsukiko lo dejaba de abrazar como una zorra en celo.

-Sougo vamos! -llamo rápido, sin darse cuenta de lo que decía- Que los idiotas del Mimawarigumi están rodeándonos- la quijada de kondo había caído al piso del puro asombro, tae a su lado sonreía y kyuubei miraba con complicidad a ambos. Por su parte, Sougo había permanecido con la boca abierta, los celos de Kagura, a veces, no la dejaban pensar -que pasa porque me miras raro- Tsu sonrió ante la cara de desconcierto de él y tosió con disimulo para que el pobre reaccionara.

-nada- dijo tratando de volver a su estado monótono sin mucho éxito. Sin dejar que pueda dudar, lo tomo del brazo y comenzó a tirar de el para salir a cazar miembros del equipo enemigo.

Kondo no volvía de su asombro y Tsukiko permanecía inmóvil en su lugar. Tsu pensó que había terminado con el corazón roto, pero al acercarse vio el aura oscura que reclamaba venganza. Se alejó lentamente y ocupo su tiempo atando a los desmayados mientras dejaba a su compañera pensar en silencio, se veía que lo necesitaba.

\- ¿que fue eso? - pregunto kondo tratando de salir de su coma materno (coma producto de un shock que le produjo su hijo).

\- ¿qué crees? - respondió con otra pregunta tae en complicidad.

Ella no era quien para aclarar las cosas.

En el boque y aun caminando, Kagura seguía pensando el por qué habían puesto una cara rara, como si hubiera dicho una atrocidad… y es que la había dicho solo que ella no se había dado cuenta aún.

\- ¿me vas a decir por qué me miraste raro idiota? – pregunto una vez que estuvieron solo en el bosque. Sougo rio divertido. Decidió que no valía la pena guardar ese pequeño secreto, seguro sería más divertido si ella lo sabía.

-me llamaste Sougo- respondió tratando de ahogar la risa.

-nngh… ¿QUE?- pregunto alarmada, asustada y muy, muy apenada.

-china, deberías controlar tus celos, el nombre lo usamos en la privacidad! - siguió burlándose de ella, haciendo hincapié en una de las reglas que había puesto Kagura, a su relación. ´´regla número 7, no digas mi nombre en público! Se darán cuenta idiota, escuchaste´´ le había dicho señalándolo con el dedo índice en pose de amenaza. El rio ante el recuerdo.

-cállate bastardo! – su rostro era un tomate. ¿Cómo había podido dejarse llevar por sus celos?

-te amo Kagura- rio el tomándola de la cintura.

-cállate, idiota- se quejó ella dejándose llevar. Ella sabía que venía un beso, o al menos así lo veía y es que a sus amigos se les había dado la costumbre de interrumpirlos en cuanto estaban en esos momentos. El woki-toki vibro…

´´mensaje de Shimaru Saitou:

Comienza una competencia.

Quienes consigan atrapar más miembros del equipo del Mimawarigumi gana´´

-he? - se preguntó Sougo extrañado. La misma pregunta se hacía Hijikata en esos momentos.

-´´que significa eso? ´´-tecleo Hijikata

-´´no tengo ganas de jugar´´- escribió gin quien se había cansado de esperar a Isaburo y se arrojó en el piso a descansar. El woki-toki volvió a vibrar, esta vez era Sougo el que mandaba el mensaje:

´´asustado hijibaka? ¿No aceptas una contienda limpia con tus inferiores? ´´ el mensaje retador y burlón de Sougo lo molesto.

-MALDITO MOCOSO! - grito Hijikata al teléfono esperando a que este conteste algo.

-ya déjalo hijibaka- decía gin, copiando el modo de burla de Sougo.

-NO ME DIGAS HIJIBAKA BASTARDO! - esta vez su molestia iba dirigido al sujeto de permanente. Un nuevo mensaje llego, pero no era de ningún miembro del Shinsegumi, sino de la chica Yorozuya.

-´´así que, gin-chan es miedoso? Vamos capturando 2 idiotas. ¿Ustedes? ´´ – junto al mensaje sobrador estaba adjuntada una imagen de la aludida con dos cuerpos desmayados y largando espuma de la boca, mientras ella haciendo el signo de victoria.

-PERO QUE TE PASA MOCOSA DE MIERDA? QUIERES PELEAR POR VER QUIEN ES MEJOR. ¡RECUERDA QUE YO SOY QUIEN MANDA EN LA YOROZUYA! ¡NADIE MAS TE DARA TRABAJO! ¡NO TE PAGARE EL MES QUE VIENE! – gritaba igual de molesto que Hijikata y con la infinita esperanza de que esta lo escuche desde su woki-toki desactivado.

Ni un segundo paso que el sonido pii-pii volvió a sonar. Ambos lo abrieron.

´´mensaje de Shimaru Saitou:

Para hacerlo mejor a esto, el ganador obtendrá una estatua de su objeto o personaje favorito´´

Este mensaje venia seguido de dos imágenes dando muestra de lo que podían ganarse: en una había una estatua de ketsuno Ana con ropa desmontable, a gin se le cayó un hilo de sangre de la nariz, pensando en el cuerpo desnudo de la chica del clima. En la otra imagen, se mostraba una mayonesa edición especial con etiqueta dorada y un envoltorio acerca del mundo de la mayonesa, la camisa de Hijikata se empapaba culpa de la baba que le caía.

Con ese mensaje quedo confirmado que la competencia interna entre ellos, para hacer esto más movido, daba comienzo con todos los miembros dando el sí. No se necesitaba una afirmación de ambos líderes, Shimaru sabia manipularlos a su antojo. Luego de leer el mensaje cerraron sus teléfonos… todo comenzaba…

-oh! ¡Pero si son Hijikata-san y shiroyasha! – la vos de Isaburo detrás de ellos no los inmuto. El acompañante de este comenzó a temblar en cuanto se escuchó la vos de ambos riendo sádicamente… Isaburo inclino la cabeza un poco para ver sus rostros, estaba algo confundido, pero seguía manteniendo su cara de aburrimiento típica. Hijikata y Gintoki se giraron con su sonrisa más desquiciada dando pie para que inicie todo…

-COMENCEMOS! -

…

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡LAMENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA! ANTES QUE NADA, QUERÍA DECIRLES GRACIAS POR ESPERAR Y GRACIAS POR LOS ÁNIMOS QUE ME DIERON POR MIS PRUEBAS, ME DIERON SUERTE, APROBÉ.**_

 _ **BUENO, ME TARDE MAS DE LA CUENTA POR QUE: 1, NO ME INSPIRABA PARA NADA Y 2 PORQUE LA VERDAD DECIDÍ ADELANTAR TODO LO QUE TENGO QUE ESTUDIAR PARA PODER VOLVER A PUBLICAR TODAS LAS SEMANAS COMO ANTES.**_

 _ **BIEN, ADELANTE UNA BANDA. ASÍ QUE YA PUEDO VOLVER A ESOS VIEJOS TIEMPOS EN LOS QUE PUBLICABA TODOS LOS JUEVES… O CASI TODOS. QUITANDO DE LADO ESO. ESPERO QUE VUELVA AFLUIR LA INSPIRACIÓN.**_

 _ **LES QUERÍA CONTAR QUE ME SORPRENDE EL ESTAR ACÁ AÚN. Y ES QUE, EN UN PRINCIPIO ESTE FIC SOLO IBA A SER UNOS 12 CAPÍTULOS… Y BUE, ME EXTENDÍ UN POCO. JAJAJJA**_

 _ **Y ANTES DE QUE ME OLVIDE, LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA AVISARE COMO SE LLAMARA LA CONTINUACIÓN DEL ESPECIAL DE GINPACHI-SENSEI QUE HABIA PROMETÍ. LO PUBLICARE APARTE COMO UN ONE-SHOT!**_

 _ **¡HA ME OLVIDABA! NOSE SI SE DIERON CUENTA, PERO TSUKI Y SA-CHAN NO APARECIERON Y ES QUE NO ENTRARON EN ESTE CAP, ADEMAS SI SE PUEDE (NO CONFIRMO NADA) VOY A TRATAR DE HACER UN MOMENTO GINTSUKI… ¡Y SI LO CONSIGO OTRO MOMENTO KONTAE! (LO UNICO QUE TENGO QUE HACER ES DESACERME DE KYUUBEI Y ¡YA!)**_

 _ **BIEN NADA MAS POR DECIR. ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO Y LOS VEO EL JUEVES PROXIMO. BYE!**_


	19. LA LEY DE LA JUNGLA, VERSION MAYONESA I

_**SHINSEGUMI VS MIMAWARIGUMI**_

 **LA LEY DE LA JUNGLA, VERSION MAYONESA**

\- ¡Que cansancio! – decía shige shige estirándose un poco en el patio del Shinsegumi. Recién, acababa de entrar, por fin, al baño, claro que primero se desplego un operativo de ´´limpieza de baños´´, ya que lo habían dejado muy sucio. El tiempo corrió rápido, y varios hombres cayeron producto de las bombas de olor dejadas en los sanitarios… muchos perdieron la conciencia, pero sabían que por el shogun darían sus vidas.

\- ¡oh! Shogun-sama. ¿Ya está de vuelta? – se acercaba matsudaira a recibir al mandatario.

-sí, ¿hubo avances? - pregunto, aparte de tener una agenda muy ajustada, esas salidas junto a los oficiales del Shinsegumi o incluso junto a la Yorozuya lo distendían bastante. Ya no recordaba la última vez en la que se había divertido tanto en estos concursos, y no es que se hubiesen dado muchos, pero…

-SHOGUN- SAMA! - llamo un miembro del Shinsegumi junto a un oficial del Mimawarigumi, ambos revisando los monitores, al parecer había movimiento y cabe decir ruidoso. No paso ni un segundo desde que llamaron a shige shige, que se escuchó un estruendo dentro de las instalaciones, es decir, dentro de la selva… ¿qué sucedía? Una vez cerca, comenzó la explicación. Las imágenes a través de la pantalla ayudaban mucho -comenzaron a moverse, no sabemos el detonante, pero se atacan entre todos – las imágenes mostraban desde una chica china y un sádico atacando contra varios miembros del Mimawarigumi como si estuvieran poseídos, hasta una pelea de dos líderes con ojos en forma de mayonesa y el otro con ojos en forma de heladerías - ¿qué deberíamos hacer? Esto ya no parece una competencia… ¿los detenemos? - pregunto el Shinsegumi

Por su parte, el shogun sonreía como si estuviera poseído por el espíritu de gin, esa sonrisa de depravado perverso… ambos policías se asustaron por la imagen y retrocedieron sin querer hacerlo. Matsudaira que lo seguía desde atrás se detuvo sin ver su expresión, encogió sus hombros esperando la respuesta a la pregunta que se le había formulado, pero…

-no, ¡esto es divertido! - levanto las manos, feliz. Miro a su acompañante que lo seguía desde atrás -matsudaira-san trae una botella de don perigon, vamos a ver un poco el juego- matsudaira sin comprender fue en busca de su bebida favorita, después de todo beber en compañía era muy bueno y más con la aprobación de su superior.

Acatando la orden se fue, y en la espera shige shige miro la escena… ´´que buen espectáculo´´ pensó.

Dentro de la selva ficticia se batía una gran guerra, movida principalmente por los deseos asesinos de todos por ganar el premio, claro que no se habla del premio por el dinero y la refacción del Shinsegumi, sino por ver quién era el mejor… esa idea de Shimaru, no estaba nada mal…

\- ¿qué sucede? - pregunto un integrante del Mimawarigumi a su compañera. En medio de la nada, empezaron a escuchar la vibración de uno de sus woki-toki - ¿es Isaburo-san? - pregunto el chico a ella

-no- dijo simplemente ella, mientras revisaba el material mandado -´´peligro´´ el Shinsegumi está atacando a todos los que pueda, no bajen la guardia- leyó

-solo eso? - pregunto confundido

-si- inmediatamente le llego otro mensaje- ¡se están acercando dos sujetos del equipo enemigo! - dijo, e inmediatamente se pusieron en pose de defensa, pero ya era tarde. Dos kunais lanzadas con fuerza los obligaron a defenderse bajando la guardia para un contraataque. En dos minutos los cuerpos del Mimawarigumi estaban tirados…

-esto fue muy sencillo- decía la ninja de anteojos y cabellera larga

-si, realmente no puedo creer que sean oficiales destinados a la protección del shogun, su vida de seguro corre peligro- concordaba la rubia fumando su típica pipa

-eso no importa ahora, lo que importa…- la ninja jalo de otros dos cuerpos inconscientes – es que ya vamos cuatro, la victoria es completamente nuestra- Tsukuyo asentía mientras la otra se arreglaba los anteojos pareciendo superior.

…

..

En la parte trasera de la base las espadas resonaban, tres grandes líderes y dos oficiales se disputaban en una pelea, eran 3 contra dos. Uno vería la pelea bastante dispareja, pero no. El líder oficial del Mimawarigumi combatía con bastante agilidad, destreza y elegancia a los otros dos, sus dos subordinados ayudaban a mantener la balanza en equilibrio, claro, seria asi si cierto miembro del Shinsegumi no hubiera mandado un mensaje a su grupo diciendo que se disputaban una racion de comida… y es que, aunque suene floja la razón esa era. Tanto el de cabello rizado como el de flequillito en ´´v´´ amaban su típica ración de comida. Una competencia era importante, ganar el premio mayor contra el Mimawarigumi lo era aún más, pero un plato de comida especial de mayonesa o un postre súper especial a la Gintoki era algo supremo. Sus ojos desorbitados y sus incansables energías eran una clara señal de que algo andaba mal con ellos. Isaburo no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que algo pasaba, pero el problema radicaba, en que el plan (del Mimawarigumi) estaba en marcha y no se podía dar marcha atrás. Lo único que esperaba era que Nobume no tardara demasiado.

´´sus movimientos son extraños, como si estuviesen ciegos, como si no me estuvieran viendo´´ pensaba Isaburo mientras esquibava un ataque de parte de gin y otro por la espalda de Hijikata. Salto en el ultimo momento intentando alejarce de ambos, y aunque si lo consiguió uno de sus subordinados cayo tendido al piso por recibir el ataque dirigido hacia él. ´´solo van en mi dirección, eso ya es un gran punto´´ pensó, y miro a su compañero haciéndole señas. Por suerte era uno de los capitanes de su cuerpo policiaco y tenía suficiente experiencia como para que le explique lo que ocurría. Su plan estaba en marcha, atacaría, de manera sucia claro. Isaburo estaba muy al tanto de lo que sucedía con el resto de los miembros del Mimawarigumi, 9 de ellos habían sido capturados. Y ellos solo tenían 3, la situación estaba muy dispareja como para ir de frente, tomo su woki-toki y lo uso como propiamente se usa…

-avisa a Nobume que se posicione, en 15 minutos estaré allí-

-en 15 minutos? - pregunto confundido el interlocutor. Este veía claramente la situación desde su punto. Tenía una imagen panorámica de los asuntos en tierra.

-solo avísale- exigió Isaburo cortando la comunicación. Un ataque de parte de Gintoki, lo esquivo, pero no salió tan ileso como al principio, esta vez había sido tocado por la hoja de su espada en el brazo izquierdo y manchado de sangre su traje. Cortada tras cortada se iban volviendo más certeras y profundas, más difíciles de evadir.

-ISABURO! - llamo su subordinado, el único de ambos que no estaba inconsciente. Gin se había adelantado lo suficientemente rápido para evitar la estocada de Isaburo y abrirse paso hacia el cuerpo de su enemigo, en dos segundos tenía un golpe en el estómago que lo había mandado a volar lejos de donde estaba… rápidamente ambos se encaminaron hacia el mal herido de Isaburo, pero…

Ambos cayeron como plomo hacia un agujero que se habría en el piso.

-lamento la demora, pero prefiero atraparlos ileso. Nobume comento que había visto métodos de tortura por la pc y quería practicarlo con ustedes- las palabras de Isaburo se oyeron sencillas y calmadas, y hubiesen sido así si este no estuviera viendo a dos Shinsegumi dentro de un pozo cerrándose gracias a un mecanismo electrónico avanzado

-NO! ¡QUIERO MI MAYONESA!-

-HIJO DE PUTA! ¡YA VERAS CUANDO SALGAMOS! -

Gritaban ambos desesperados, al parecer habían vuelto a ser ellos mismos. Faltaba una rendija para cerrarse completamente, pero… una katana mostro su punta, el arma típica de Gintoki estaba comenzando a ser usado de palanca la fuerza lo pudo y el arma quedo partida en dos por la fuerza del mecanismo. El oficial de policía de bajo nivel suspiro aliviado de que no hayan tenido éxito para poder escapar. Pero sin poder destensar los hombros, se escucharon nuevos intentos para escapar de la cárcel subterránea que habían creado.

-EL PARFAIT EXTRA GRANDE ES MIO!- grito con fuerza mientras abria con fuerza la cubierta que se estaba tratando de cerrar. Sus venas inchadas mostraron la fuerza sobre humana que estaba impulsando y todo por un postre…

La compuerta se abrió y gin salió rápidamente, pero para la mala suerte de la mayonesa Hijikata no pudo escapar.

-ESPERA…!- fue lo último que se escuchó de Hijikata antes de que quedara atrapado…

-así que shiroyasha si pudo escapar, es una pena que el vicecomandante del Shinsegumi no haya podido hacerlo- dijo tranquilamente Isaburo mientras posicionaba sus manos detrás de su cuerpo, en su espalda.

\- yo peleare para que la diabetes muera – decía gin lleno de convicciones ilusas.

-no morirás tú también, junto a la diabetes, si consumes mucha azúcar? – pregunto sin importancia Isaburo.

-lo que importa es a donde llegamos con nuestras acciones, no los métodos! - decía seguro, empuñando su espada.

-quieres decir que buscas la muerte? - pregunto extrañado y confuso su compañero

-todos vamos allá no? Las intenciones no importan, sino el parfait que elijas- seguía gin con sus ideas sin gota de coherencia.

-creo que ese dicho está mal- reclamaba el subordinado.

-no es un dicho es una forma de vida! – renegaba gin

-no tiene nada bueno esa forma de vida- reponía el otro sin muchos ánimos, y comprendiendo eso de ´´estúpido de la permanente´´ que siempre oía decir de unos y otros, en verdad era estúpido.

-CIERRA LA BOCA SUBORDINADO! – grito molesto, no pudiendo retrucar más. -ustedes no cambien de tema, estamos acá por mi postre… perdón por la confrontación Shinsegumi vs Mimawarigumi-

-oh! cierto- Isaburo trato de sonar extrañado, aunque con un cierto tono irónico -lo que sucede es que estamos tomándonos nuestro tiempo, hay que despistar al enemigo- sonrió

-a que te refieres? - pregunto gin preocupado, el sonido de armas chocando y explosiones, más el humo que se veia saliendo de diferentes partes del habitad ficticio que habían hecho lo hiso entender de que todo ese acto era solo producto de una emboscada…

Su woki-toki sonó estrepitosamente, y las imágenes con los cuerpos inconscientes de varios de ellos lo puso en alerta.

…

..

-SADOMARU 31! ¡ATACA!- gritaba un eufórico Sougo montado a una especie de robot Transformers…

-SADAHARU 35! ¡MATA!- ordenaba Kagura con unos anteojos de sol iguales a los de Sougo y montada sobre su propio robot con un collar colgando en su brazo derecho con la insignia de Sadaharu. Sougo por su parte llevaba la ´´s´´ en rojo.

La escena, salida de contexto expresaba un frenesí enorme por parte de los participantes…

Entre los conflictos primeros, los Shinsegumis y Mimawarigumi comenzaron una pelea sangrienta, pero, como suele suceder en gintama, el par de sádicos saco de su galera robots supe poderosos venidos de la película Transformers, con la diferencia que estos tomaban la imagen natural de la selva ficticia, desde el robot piedra, hasta el robot árbol aparecían en escena. Kagura llevaba un ´´Sadaharu alga´´, mientras que Sougo un ´´Sadomaru árbol´´… contra quien peleaban? Básicamente la pelea central se situaba en el punto de Sougo vs Nobume, quien esta ultima obtenia un ´´Robot dona´´…

-PORQUE LLEVA UN ROBOT DONNA? ¡ESO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON LA SELVA! ¿QUE TIPO DE EXPLICACION ES ESA?- se quejaba Tsukiko, de la historia absurda de la autora.

-que no lo sabes? En la antigüedad se pensaba que la tierra era un huevo, otros pensaban que era sostenido por una inmensa tortuga… y los gorilas pensaban incluso que estaba hecha de plátanos- reflexionaba serio kondo.

-LOS GORILAS? ¿ACASO REALMENTE ERES UN GORILA? -

-ser o no ser… ese es el misterio de la vida-

-OYE GORILA! ¡NO TE PONGAS A FILOSOFAR! – Tsukiko comenzaba a hartarse y a demostrar su falta de respeto hacia el líder Shinsegumi. Sus tretas por buscar una aceptación por parte del capitán de la primera división no iban viento en popa, por lo que ya no estaba muy segura de seguir tratando de ser consentida con el susodicho kondo isao-san, aunque, realmente, consentida no fue nunca. Solo una más del montón de masoquistas que perseguía a sol y sombra al menor okita.

Tae quien miraba sin mucha expresión, mas que con su sonrisa característica, la escena comenzó a aburrirle… el sonido estridente de su woki-toki llamo su atención…

´´mensaje de Shimaru Saitou:

Tsu terakado ha sido capturada´´ decía simplemente… a sus espaldas vio como, aprovechando el despiste, el enemigo llevaba a la inconsciente cantante. Tratando de no ser atrapados… tae los miro con un aura asesina…

-HEY! ¡PUTOS! DEJEN A ESA CHICA!- los huesos de sus nudillos crujiendo fueron la señal de escape para aquellos que capturaban a la pequeña idole, claro si estos no fueran miembros del Mimawarigumi entrenados y aptos para pelear contra cualquier gorila… chica de Edo -QUE NO ME ESCUCHARON?

Ambos miembros, un hombre y una mujer se pusieron en pose de combate. Las peleas Sougo vs Nobume, Kagura vs ´´desconocida-sin-importancia´´ centraban la atención de kondo y Tsukiko en un punto alejado de lo que realmente debería de preocupar…

De manera extraña ambos Mimawarigumi saltaron a la par como si fuesen una especie de ninjas y se posicionaron lo mas cerca de tae cerrándole el camino. Esta, junto a la katana que se le proporciono a principio del combate, detuvo el golpe de uno de ambos, chocando espadas y provocando ruido, alertando a aquellos desprevenidos. Kondo alarmado giro su cabeza y al ver a tae atrapada entre ambos guerreros corrió a ayudarla. Un intento de golpe del sujeto detrás suyo fue en dirección del pecho de tae. Pero no consiguió golpearla, una katana enfundada lo golpeo en el pecho y lo obligo a retroceder varios pasos hacia atrás.

-oh! Parece que si estaba atento kondo isao- dijo irónico el sujeto del Mimawarigumi.

-permitame presentarme… soy kuro, un gusto- le hiso reverencia -soy el capitán de la segunda división del Mimawarigumi, ´´el aura negra´´ me dicen…- en medio de su presentación y de un tenso ambiente tae Shimura no conforme con el resultado de la pelea, tomo su katana y…

-¡QUE AURA NEGRA, MALDITO POLICIA VIRGEN!? -noqueado… el golpe monstruoso de tae lo mando a volar. Sacudiéndose las manos llenas de polvo comenzó a hablar mientras sus espectadores miraban la escena entre asustados y sorprendidos, o al menos quienes no la conocían bien -un policía no debería atacar a doncellas débiles de esta comunidad, los hombres de estos tiempos no saben que deben proteger a estas dulces pueblerinas-

-A…ASI ES NO GORILA! - kondo alentó a tae -SOLOS LOS DELINCUENTES SON LOS QUE PELEAN CON HOMBRES SIN PELO EN EL PECHO! -

-A QUIEN DICES HOMBRE? ¡PUTO GORILA!- tomo sus piernas y lo hiso girar tomando impulso para lanzarlo lejos del lugar- tsukikoo no dijo absolutamente nada, conocía muy bien la violencia de esa mujer y le parecía mas terrorífica que cualquier otra cosa. Sabia que estaba a salvo si estaba cerce de ella, pero la risa de la chica del equipo enemigo la saco de su nube inmune…

-ahora que se fueron los estorbos podemos comenzar… he visto mucho naruto, y gracias a eso he aprendido el ninjutsu de memoria- dijo segura poniéndose en pose

-no creo que sea lo único que debas hacer para usar las técnicas de otros mangas- Tsukiko se estaba cansando, no solo los shinsegumi eran idiotas, sino también el Mimawarigumi… en serio? ¿Ahora usaban las ideas de otros mangas? ¿Esto se volverá un crossover? ¿Acaso se le acabaron las ideas a la escritora de este fic? ¿Tanta matemática le quemo el cerebro?

-No puede ser…- decía preocupada tae mirando la pose de la chica que movia sus manos rápidamente -ese movimiento lo he visto en un manga de shimpachi-

-CLARO QUE LO VISTE EN UN MANGA! ¡ES DE NARUTOOO! NARUTO!- gritaba desesperada, lo único que faltaba era que desprestigiara una obra, como lo era naruto…

-he? Asi se llama? No soy otaku, pero se que Shimpachi tenia una historieta de un chico kaguto…-

-N-A-R-U-T-O!, es naruto!-

-he? Naruto? Asi era? -

-asi es! -

-oigan ustedes dos no me ignoren! -grito molesta-como se han burlado de las técnicas ninjas les mostrare de lo que puede ser mi poder… - de pronto el aire comenzó a hacerse mas pesado… las nubes grises comenzaron a aparecer… esto no era normal…

 **LAMENTO NO HABER PUBLICADO ANTE… Y HACER ESTE CAPITULO TAN CORTITO… ¡POR DIOS ESTA NO SOY YO! BUENO, TRATARE DE SEGUIR PUBLICANDO, PERO SERAN CORTOS COMO ESTE, NO SABEN QUE MAL ESTOY EN MATEMATICA… ESA MATERIA VALE COMO 100… QUE DEPRESION, BUENO LAS/OS EXTRAÑE! ¡EN EL PROXIMO SE VERA LA PELEA SOUGO-NOBUME, EN LA QUE SOUGO MOLESTARA A NOBUME CON ´´EVIDENCIA´´ QUE CONSIGUIO DE SHIMARU Y OTRA SEÑORITA MAS…! ¿COMO SE LO TOMARA NOBUME? ¡SIENDO QUE ESTA ES TAN CELOSA COMO SOUGO! (EN MI IMAGINACION)**

 **NOS VEMOS! ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	20. NO CONFUNDIR LAS DONAS

_**SHINSEGUMI VS MIMAWARIGUMI**_

 **LAS DONAS NO SE CONFUNDEN Y MENOS SI TIENEN CHOCOLATE**

15 DIAS ATRÁS….

―Um… como siempre la comida de ikumatsu-dono es agradable… aunque si tuviera soba podría conseguir volverse un restaurante digno merecedor de clientes joui― decía muy seguro mientras toma su palillos y soplaba su ramen.

―oye! Si no te gusta puedes ir a otro lado, preferiría que vengan clientes decentes y no terroristas― decía ofendida ikumatsu

―no somos terroristas, somos la facción que llevara a edo la gloria―

―como digas, pero…― ikumatsu fue interrumpida por un abrupto cliente que abrió de par en par la puerta. Elizabeth elevo su típico cartel en señal de alerta…

´´EL SHINSEGUMI SIGUIO NUESTRO RASTRO, ESTAMOS EN PELIGRO´´

―el shinsegumi?― dijo alarmado zura, seguido apareció un grupo de miembros del shinsegumi comandados, esta vez por hijikata, el vice-comandante demoniaco.

―SHINSEGUMI APRESENLO― grito hijikata dando la orden de atacar, zura rápidamente escapo a la terraza como había hecho ya, anteriormente ―parece que sougo tenía razón, esta vez katsura kotarou será encarcelado― exhalo un poco de humo de su cigarrillo.

En la terraza zura corria junto a Elizabeth y dos miembros más del joui que lo acompañaban esa misma mañana. No podían saber que él estaba allí, sabía muy bien que eran pocos los que sabían que frecuentaba la tienda de ikumatsu-dono. Rápidamente recordó que había entregado parte de sus movimientos rutinarios a cierto cibernauta…

―NO PUEDE SER… ´´SadicoSadomaru´´ ES UN TRAIDOR! HA REVELADO MIS MOVIMIENTOS AL SHINSEGUMI!― dijo atando cabos, ya no podían ni siquiera confiar en un desconocido de la cyber-red… ―LA INTERNET DEBERIA SER USADA POR SUJETOS PUROS Y DE CORAZON NOBLE, YA NO PUEDO CREER NI SIQUIERA EN UN ´´BUEN´´ SADICO CON UN CORAZON ´´PURO´´ DE MALDAD― derramaba lágrimas al pensar en lo oscura que era la sociedad…

Como lograron, llegaron hasta un bar, el bar okami. Luego de sortear al enemigo descansaron un rato tomando unos trajes de mujer para hacerse pasar por miembros de okami. Con la nueva imagen de zura volviéndose zurako y Elizabeth vestido de bailarina clásica con su tutu, trataron de salir a la calle, pero volvieron a destruir su paz…

―disculpen nuestra intromisión pero estamos siguiendo a un sujeto peligroso que entro aquí, solo revisaremos un poco y nos marcharemos― sougo que venía siguiéndole el rastro en una dirección opuesta a hijikata vio cómo se infiltraba zura al bar okami

―oh! Claro no hay problema― decía Saigou, entrecruzando los brazos

―muy bien, ocúpense de interrogar a la mayoría de los través… chicas!―ordenaba sougo

―hey! Nos llamaste travestis? Verdad que lo hiciste? A pesar de que llevamos p**** queremos ser consideradas señoritas― se quejaba azumi, alias agomi.

―claro, claro. Hey, tu!―llamo sougo a uno de sus camaradas― tómale los datos a Agoyo-san―

―Soy azumi! ACASO ERES AMIGO DE ZURAKO? HACES LAS MISMAS BROMAS ESTUPIDAS―gritaba molesta agomi.

―zurako? Quién es?―pregunto algo desconcertado.

―es la morena que trata de escapar por atrás de nuestro mostrador―decía sin importancia… por el contrario tanto Elizabeth como zura estaban en un grave lio, ambos habían sido delatados por su compañera… ´´tampoco podemos confiar en los travestis…´´ lloraba zura ´´ya no nos quedan personas en quien confiar!´´ pensaba deprimido…

―hey, tú!―sougo se aproximó a katsura ―déjame tomar tus datos― saco una libreta en la que tomaría sus datos―nombre?―pregunto con la vista clavada en el

―e…emm… zurako―

―no, hablo de tu nombre real. No necesito seudónimos o un nombre falso. Datos verdaderos!― lo miro serio, esperando una respuesta.

´´mierda que le digo… capitán katsura? Se dará cuenta que no soy el, no estoy cubriendo mi ojo… como… como puedo llamarme?´´

―mi nombre sakata gintoki― dijo serio ocultando su desesperación.

―acaso es una broma?―

A pesar de que sougo no se tomó en serio la respuesta de la tal ´´zurako´´, lo dejo pasar, después de todo quien era el para juzgar. La mayoría de los miembros allí presentes no dieron sus nombres verdaderos por que asumían naturalmente que era las ´´señoritas´´ allí presentes. Como no consiguieron dar con ninguna prueba de kotarou katsura decidieron partir… zura aliviado de haber escapado del shinsegumi se dejó estar y callo sentado en uno de los asientos junto a Elizabeth, que minutos antes había llegado a hacerse pasar por mesara con el nombre de ´´Ella´´. Sin embargo y fuera de presencia policial, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba el joui, okita sougo ingreso nuevamente solicitando hablar con zurako…

―tengo un trabajo para unas de tus ´´chicas´´―esto último, trato de decirlo como si el mismo se convenciera de la palabra que decía para referirse a zurako. ―en 15 días debes presentarte en el shinsegumi como camarera, el resto lo hablaremos una vez que llegues. Solo te adelantare a tu objetivo― se despidió una vez hubo entregado la foto de un shinsegumi.

―QUIEN ES ZURAKO? ACASO ES HIJIKATA TOUSHIROU? EL GALAN DE OJOS AZULES QUE AMA A LA MAYONESA?―preguntaban enloquecidas las chicas.

―no…― susurro zura, sin dejar de ver la imagen ante él, no era más que…― shimaru saitou, el capitán del tercer escuadrón del shinsegumi―su enemigo del peinado afro? Pero cómo? La foto resulto áspera del lado contrario, zura dio vuelta viendo la causa―un panfleto, en el que hablaban acerca de una competencia, mucho dinero y una reunión entre el shogun, el mimawarigumi y los susodichos, el shinsegumi―

―vaya! Es una reunión de elite! Zurako que haras?― pregunto saigou, pero su interlocutor no estaba mas, ni siquiera Elizabeth… estaba claro que zura no desaprovecharía una ocasión como esa, el era un terrorista, y mostraría que también podía ser de elite, en quince días estaría preparado…

…

..

.

No podían creer lo que estaban viendo, tae, tsukiko, kondo… estaban presenciando un verdadero espectáculo, el espíritu shinobi estaba presente en esa escena en medio de los árboles y lianas artificiales. La chica perteneciente a la fuerza policial de elite, mimawarigumi estaba desplegando sus habilidades como fan de naruto de una manera asombrosa… o eso esperaban. Una vez se hubo disipado el humo y la tormenta pasajera (que solo había sido mera coincidencia) se pudo ver claramente lo que realmente pasaba…

La chica rodeada de inciensos llenando la atmosfera de humo negro movía sus manos rápidamente mostrando lo fan que era de la serie animada, naruto y repasando un libro de ´´efectos shinobi´´ escrito y dirigido por… zensou? Un ninja fan de la shonen jump.

―QUE MIERDA ESTAS HACIENDO? NO QUE ERAS UNA NINJA EJEMPLAR?― grito molesta tsukiko.

―CALLATE! No ves que trato de concentrarme?... ahora que venía? Ah! Si!―recordó

―comandante, que debemos hacer ahora?― susurro tsukiko a kondo―este es un momento oportuno para escapar―

―escapar? No conozco esa palabra! El shinsegumi jamás ha escapado!― dijo kondo serio inflando el pecho tratando de lucirse ante tae.

―entonces que planea hacer?―

―aun no lo sé―

―COMO NO LO SABE? ELLA ESTA ABSORTA QUERIENDO HACERSE LA SAKURA Y USTED…― un golpe seco los detuvo de sus pleitos, ambos miraron sorprendidos. Tae como la delicada chica que es, tomo la cabeza de la mimawarigumi y con la fuerza de un gorila la lanzo por los aires fuera del radio visual

―creo que eso está, no?―pregunto sonriente la chica shimura― debemos continuar o ese chico del shinsegumi nos ganara― sonrió con su aura tenebrosa de contraste― isao-san espero que consigas mi postre… no quiero tener que arrojar a nadie más de una manera tan poco femenina―

´´usted ya es poco femenina´´ pensó tsukiko que la miraba con una gotita de sudor en la frente ´´no, usted es todo un gorila´´

―creo que debemos apresarla primero y luego…―hoy sí que era el día de interrumpir a tsukiko… dos ninjas aparecieron tirando a dos sujetos del mimawarigumi.

―creo que con esto vamos ganando― sarutobi se acomodaba los anteojos mientras tsuki fumaba de su pipa.

―sí, aunque no se me apetece un plato lleno de mayonesa o un postre extra dulce―tsuki parecía asqueada, principalmente por lo dulce.

―pues yo conseguiré el postre y se lo daré a mi gin-san!― sa-chan volaba en una nube llena de corazones.

Tae miraba la escena con mal humor, su postre estaba en juego… y lo estaba por perder, hubiera hecho lo imposible por conseguir el premio mayor pero el último mensaje que envió shimaru la había preocupada un poco bastante…

―oigan, saben quiénes quedan aparte de nosotros?―

―tae-san?―dijo tsuki sorprendida, no se había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta el momento en que hablo. Se miró con sarutobi comprendiendo el porqué de su preocupación.

―aparte de nosotros solo quedan gin-san y…―miro a ambos robots transformers peleando― okita sougo y kagura-chan―

―la ultima en ser capturada fue kyuubei-san―

―isao-san―llamo tae algo deprimida―debemos ganar contra la elite. Atraparon a kyuu-chan y shin-chan…―la llama de su aura oscura cubría casi todo su ser… kondo comenzó a asustarse―matarlos será poco, no crees?―

Kondo solo asintió, mientras el resto miraba la escena sin importancia… incluso tsukiko se había acostumbrado a ese par de gorilas. De lo que no habían estado al tanto era que su recientemente noqueada (por tae) no estaba tan inconsciente como creían, lo mismo sucedía con el par de oficiales del mimawarigumi que (supuestamente) estaban desmayados…

De entre las ramas de los arboles calleron redes con explosivos. Las bombas eran de humo negro sin ningún efecto secundario. Trataron de escapar pero aquellos que no estaban tan inconscientes se levantaron capturando a la mayoría…

…

..

―TOMA NIÑA ELITE!―los golpes que sougo propinaba contra nobume eran detenidos con facilidad como los que ella le mandaba a la capitán de la primera división del shinsegumi.

―SADICO! NO ES JUSTO QUE PELEES CONTRA NOBU-CHAN! YO ESTOY PELEANDO CONTRA ESTA GORILA QUE NO SABE DAR UN BUEN GOLPE. ADEMAS TIENE LA PIEL COMO SI VIVIERA EN UNA MONTAÑA DE ESTIERCOL― se quejaba kagura con asco de la chica morena y cabello colorido. Ella sabía que no era su color de piel, ´´las gyaru son personas que rechazan sus raíces. Alguien como ellos de seguro vivió su vida en estiércol´´ le comento gin, luego de haberse encontrado con un grupo de gyaru, cuando estaban en busca de hachiro (cap. 54, anime).

―QUE DICES MONO CHINO!?― le gritaba la chica de cabello rosado chillón. La chica peleaba contra kagura montada en un robot color vende manzana y rosa fuerte, mirarla era casi imposible.

―CHINA, NO TE QUEJES. LA TIENES FACIL, SOLO MANDALA A LA MIER** DE DONDE VIENE― aconsejo muy educadamente sougo.

―TU TAMBIEN ERES IGUAL DE DESCEREBRADO QUE TU NOVIA!― la chica estaba que explotaba, ella no venía de la mie***! Es que acaso no comprendían lo que era ser una gyaru?

Nobume que miraba la escena suspiro cansada y bajo los brazos, esta situación no era la que ella esperaba, todavía no había podido ver ni una gota de sangre. Además por el woki-toki que mantenía una línea estrecha con el mimawarigumi, apostaron alcohol o una taza de café solo para quien consiguiera atrapara más miembros del shinsegumi. Y a pesar de que ella pidió insistentemente que se dé como premio una caja de rosquillas, nadie le hiso caso… porque? Simplemente porque ella era un peligro cuando se disputaba una rosquilla…

―de acuerdo, esto ya no es divertido― volvió a suspira abriendo el casco del robot para poder salir.

―acaso tienes miedo? Ya no puedes pelear, señorita elite?― se burló sougo de su retirada.

―prefiero desenfundar mi espada y pelear como samurái. Destruir un robot no es tan divertido como cortarte un brazo y ver tu sangre fluir― comento con su rostro neutro típico.

―QUE DICE VICE-COMANDANTE? NO PODEMOS MATAR! ES UN CONCURSO! UN CONCURSO!― comenzó a gritar la compañera de nobume. Acaso recordaba la promesa que le hiso a isaburo?... ´´no te excedas, nobume. Solo estamos para recaudar el dinero, nada más´´ ok, no había sido una promesa, pero si una orden de su superior! No podía ignorarla y hacer lo que le diera la gana.

―me parece bien, a mí también me aburría un poco pelear de esta manera, degollarte será más que divertido― sougo al igual que ella, salió de su robot. Y desenfundo su katana.

―USTED TAMBIEN PIENZA VIOLAR LAS REGLAS DEL CONCURSO?― grito la chica gyaru. Acaso los ambos idiotas eran igual?, la idiotez no distinguía entre negro y blanco?.

―sádico! Yo también! Puedo matar a esta chica estiércol, nobume-chan?― kagura ya estaba fuera al igual que el par de sádicos esperando a ser autorizada por nobume para matar a la susodicha.

―QUE? PLANEAS MATARME? ESO NO ESTABA DENTRO DE LAS REGLAS! TU ERES LA QUE VIVIO EN MIERDA! YA SE TE LLENO EL CEREBRO DE ELLA!― grito a pesar de seguir siendo ignorada por los tres…

―claro, solo no le cuentes a isaburo que te di permiso― nobume mantenía su mirada imperturbable hacia sougo, la declaración tacita de guerra entre ellos ya estaba tirada.

―VICE-COMANDANTE!―lloraba la chica ignorada…

Mientras kagura comienza a lanzar patadas al aire y demás, sougo y nobume se fueron alejando cada vez más atacando uno a otro sin vacilar siquiera. Sougo sabía que ella iba en serio en eso de cortarle el brazo y lo haría, claro, si es que él no la cortaba primero.

Pero algo que aún no estaba planeado sucedió. Sougo mantenía oculto cierta foto que servía para hacer sufrir a la vice-comandante del mimawarigumi… pero que todavía no veía necesario mostrar y no lo haría hasta ver que se lo requería… pero… culpa de que ella lanzo una estocada muy difícil de esquivar, en la que sougo apenas si pudo salir vivo, corto parte de su bolsillo dejando caer su contenido… una foto.

―maldita!― dijo sougo una vez vio el tajo que le había hecho a su traje ― esta me las pagaras― amenazo.

La foto que se encontraba boca abajo llamo la atención de nobume que se inclinó para tomarla. Okita sougo comprendió rápidamente de que se trataba… era una foto que él había tomado de shimaru y una mujer del bar okami…

Silencio

El capitán de la primera división no sabía exactamente que ocurría en esos precisos momentos, pero tenuemente un aura aterradora comenzó a rodear el cuerpo de la chica espadachín…

En la imagen se veía a shimaru saitou algo alterado y nervioso culpa del contacto de la ´´mujer´´ zurako, que había encontrado hace 15 días y que había pedido prestada su imagen para hacerle pasar una mala broma a imai nobume que siempre atentaba contra su paz…

Recordaba muy bien ese momento, de todos los través que había encontrado en ese bar la que más se asemejaba a una mujer era esa tal zurako. De inmediato se le había ocurrido la idea de tomarle una foto a shimaru. A decir verdad no planeaba molestar a nobume… en sí, era una broma para hijikata… quería hacerla entrar en su futon una vez todo ese concurso haya terminado y ver su cara de espanto por unos segundos. Pero gracias a kagura había descubierto que shimaru-neesan era el punto débil de imai nobume…

―oh! Eso… es una copia de la foto que shimaru-neesan pidió que le sacara―comenzó a hablar en vista que la chica no emitía ni un sonido― parece ser que le gusta esa ´´mujer´´―hiso énfasis en la palabra mujer, para creerse un poco lo que decía…

―le gusta― susurro mientras su aura aumentaba volviéndose más y más negra.

´´parece ser que china tenía razón´´ pensó sougo ante la reacción de nobume

―que se le va a ser, siempre le gusto las mujeres delicadas y monas.― sonrió sádicamente mientras veía las reacciones de ella―igual me alegro que este tan motivado, ya que…―hiso una pausa hasta que ella levanto la mirada para incitarlo a que continúe― FUI ´´YO´´ EL QUE SE LA PRESENTO―con toda la intención aclaro con mucho énfasis a la palabra YO, provocándole más molestia a ella…

Nobume comprendió que su objetivo estaba ´´temporalmente´´ desviado… matar a okita sougo sería lo primero, ya luego se encargaría de la intrusa. La foto que estaba entre sus manos fue destruida, cortada en pedacitos, desenfundo la espada y ahora con más seriedad comenzaría la pelea, que no tendría nada de competencia esto era una guerra de enserio.

―no sé cómo lo averiguaste― dijo levemente― pero sé que medidas debo tomar― sougo sonrió burlonamente…

―he? Acaso te gusta?― se rio burlonamente.

Nobume ya con su paciencia colmada decidió jugar ella también en el sentido del súper sádico… tiro una foto, que trato como si se hubiera caído ´´accidentalmente´´ de su bolsillo…

―ups! Se me callo una foto―dijo exageradamente esperando que okita tomara la foto que estaba a sus pies.

Con desconfianza y de muy mal humor tomo la foto dándola vuelta para ver lo que retrataba… sorpresa, ira, y ganas de matar a imai nobume era lo que expresaba su cara…

La imagen mostraba a una nobume haciendo la señal de victoria con un trasfondo de una chica pelirroja con una camisa blanca casi traslucida durmiendo en un futon…

Sougo tomo la misma actitud de imai una vez visto la foto… se quedó en silencio con un aura oscura…

―creo que es muy difícil de explicar esa situación… dejémoslo en un accidente―

―NI QUE ACCIDENTE, NI MIERDA! PERRA, MAS TE VALE QUE ME DIGAS QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!― comenzó a gritar molesto sougo…

―traición?―pregunto burlonamente… nobume evito los ataques que le propinaba sougo llenos de ira. Ella sabía que a pesar de que él sepa de su interés por el capitán de la tercera división del shinsegumi, no podía ignorar sus celos cuando ella se acercaba a su ´´presa´´, aun si era un simple malentendido que ella dejo que el formulara. Hace semanas kagura había ido a visitar en el castillo a hime-sama para poder hacer una pijamada, imai solo estaba ahí como acompañante de soyo… pero ese día producto de sus juegos destructivos ensuciaron casi todas sus prendas de vestir… nobume tuvo que prestarle a kagura una camisa, mientras que soyo uso ropa que guardaba, como recuerdo, de su mamá… las ideas desorbitadas de okita sougo estaban fuera de contexto.

Tomo la foto en la mañana pensando molestar al capitán de la primera división del shinsegumi, pero claro, no tenía previsto usarla tan rápido…

Sougo por su parte estaba absorto culpa de lo que había visto, tanto que no escucho el sonido irritante de una corneta por el transmisor… ninguno de los participantes allí estaba escuchando el sonido… kagura ya había derrotado a su enemiga cuando una sirena sonó fina y destructivamente… todos cubrieron sus oídos temiendo romperse… una vez detenido las peleas que habían comenzado, el shogun hablo por el alta vos.

―PARTICIPANTE, DAREMOS POR ACABADO LA CONFRONTACION DE LA SEGUNDA ETAPA! EL TIEMPO QUE SE LLES HA BRINDADO HA EXCEDIDO LA ESTIPULADA…―

―acaso había un límite?―pregunto gin, deteniendo su katana junto a isaburo…

―lo que sucede es que el shinsegumi no lee las indicaciones pautadas con anterioridad, es normal que insectos como ustedes no tengan la información incorporada que tiene la elite― decía tranquilamente isaburo mientras tecleaba en su celular― preguntare a nobume si ha conseguido ganar, espero con ansias el café.―

―OYE! ACASO NO TE CANSAS DE ALARDEAR QUE ERES DE ELITE? Y QUE MIERDA ES ESO DE CAFÉ? ACASO NO SABES QUE UN BUEN PREMIO ES UN DULCE PARA DESPERTAR TUS ENERGIAS?―decía molesto gin.

―a diferencia de ti, shiroyasha, quiero morir con la ropa limpia y sin diabetes, muy distinto hacia donde tu vida se dirige― suspiro guardado su celular, el mensaje a nobume se había enviado con éxito―de cualquier manera, esta contienda ya se ha acabado. Lo mejor será ir junto al shogun, juntarme mucho con la baja clase puede ser perjudicial para mi salud―isaburo se juntó con shige shige junto al resto, no quedaban mucho por lo que veía… un par nada más, de su equipo solo los miembros del mimawarigumi estaban presente, ni uno solo era pareja de sus camaradas, a diferencia del shinsegumi que era mitad y mitad.

Kagura, gin, sougo, quedaron, sus peleas fueron detenidas antes de que se descalificaran mutuamente. Tsukuyo era otra de las que quedaron, entre el grupo que había sido saboteada por tres mimawarigumi, entre ellos estaban; tae, kondo, sa-chan, tsukiko, y ella, tsuky, la única que consiguió liberarse… solo quedaban cuatro, a diferencia del mimawarigumi que eran 5, entre ellos nobume e isaburo.

―tomaran un descanso de 20 minutos antes de comenzar con la última etapa, sonara el silbato y todos deben estar aquí para cuando de inicio. No se espera a nadie! Entendieron?―hablaba shige shige…

―SIIII!―

En esos veinte minutos, los nueve participantes que quedaban salieron en busca de un baño, agua o un poco de descanso nada más… aunque otros tenían ideas… un tanto distintas de lo que es un ´´descanso´´

―a dónde vas nobume? Recuerda que tienes 20 minutos antes de volver, te necesito para esta última etapa― decía isaburo con las manos en sus bolsillos.

―en 5 minutos terminare mi cometido. Isaburo estaré aquí antes de tiempo― aseguro apretando su espada, para el comandante del mimawarigumi ese acto no pasó desapercibido.

―quien será el difunto?― pregunto como si hablara del clima.

―quien dijo que se trataba de un hombre?―contesto con otra pregunta. Sin esperar a que la retenga por más tiempo salió en busca de su víctima, vio claramente a la mujer que sostenía el brazo de shimaru saitou y recordaba haberla visto en dentro del mismo shinsegumi, sea quien sea estaba muerta…

Isaburo la vio partir preguntándose qué significaba esa reacción tan poco común de nobume. Hubiera intentado descifrar sus acciones, pero cierto samurái de pelo enmarañado llego para sacarlo de sus pensamientos…

―acaso tienes problemas con tu subordinada?―pregunto burlo― la elite también tiene problemas mundanos?― volvió a burlarse…

―danna, no debería de molestarlo. Ver como su hija se dirige a cometer asesinato no es bien recibido por la sociedad en estos días. De seguro está preocupado por como la verán por la calle sabiendo que tiene un muerto en su placar― se unió a la burla fastidiando a isaburo que parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo

―pero que dices souchirou-kun? Esa chica tiene un millar de muertos, y no creo que un placar sirva de algo―se rio gin.

―lo que es peor, es que esa traga donas planea matar a una simple ´´mesera´´―volvió a hacer énfasis en la palabra para creerse que era realmente una mujer. Pero isaburo seguía inmune a sus burlas, no era así el caso de gin…

―mesera? Souchirou-kun acaso es Una de las que están acá? Una de las que nos atendieron?― dijo sudando… madao no era una mujer… pero sí lo era Tama, aunque robot, pero mujer al fin… y otra… acaso hablaban de zura? Zura no era mujer! Estaba travestido! Pero no era mujer! Acaso no tenían nocion de lo que era mujer?

―danna, es sougo―aclaro primero okita―no es Tama, por si está preocupado―mierda que lo estaba aún más… no era Tama la victima de nobume? Zura? Era zura? Porque mierda era zura quien formaba parte de la lista negra de esa sádica?―mmm… como era su nombre? Zurako?― gin se volvió un gran manojo de nervios? Zura? Realmente era zura? Porque ese travestido se había vuelto el blanco de esa chica? Debía hacer algo de inmediato…

―no hay problema― dijo finalmente isaburo―una de las cosas que le enseñe a nobume es como esconder bien un cadáver y a implantar huellas falsas―

´´ QUE TIPO DE EDUCACION LE DISTE? ESTA CHICA NO ES HIJA DE UN POLICIA… ES HIJA DE UN YAKUSA´´ pensaba a gritos gin…

Desesperado salió sin mediar ni una palabra más…

―ZURA!― gritaba por lo bajo con toda la precaución que ningún poli le escuchase ―ZURA! ME ESCUCHAS! ZUR…!―un golpe seco en su cara lo saco de su búsqueda, era…

―NO ES ZURA, ES ZURAKO― zura estaba presente allí mirándolo con los brazos entrecruzados molesto por el seudónimo que solía usar su antiguo camarada…

―QUE MIERDA HACES AUN AQUÍ? DEBES IRTE! TE ASESINARAN! LARGATE!―gritaba por lo bajo mostrándole lo alerta que debería estar y mirando a todas direcciones teniendo la mala sensación de que la asesina de cabello azul aparezca delante de ellos.

Tomo con el brazo derecho el cuello de zura rodeándolo e impulsándolo hacia abajo para que no lo vieran. Su vida en peligro era lo que menos le importaba… sabía que si era descubierto allí mismo todos se lanzarían a capturarlo y su recompensa por pasar la noche estando aun sobrio se vería nublado por un idiota terrorista que se reusaba a usar el cabello corto como un verdadero hombre…

―QUE DICES PA-KO?―

―NO ME DIGAS ASI, TRAVESTIDO!― el seudónimo puesto por sagaru le irritaba y más cuando no tenía esa apariencia, de seguro le lavaron la cabeza a zura para volverse parte de ese grupo de monstruos pero él no caería, aun si sus bolas se habían visto reducidas a nada o incluso si su pe** había sido suplantado por un tornillo, el jamás seria así!...

Su discusión ´´secreta´´ fue interrumpida por una vos fría, sádica y con algo similar al desprecio…

―así que por fin te encuentro…―nobume estaba ahí, gin comenzó a sudar… su dinero no debía de peligrar, jamás ―zurako― zura se levantó seguro viendo un posible reto frente a sus ojos y como todo samurái decidió enfrentarse a ella? Que importaba si era mujer…

―NO SOY ZURAKO, SOY KATSU…―gin se apresuró a tapar la boca de zura y golpearlo de pasa, él era el único que lo sacaba tanto con sus típicas y estúpidas frases…

―QUE MIERDA ESTAS DICIENDO, ZURA? ACASO OLVIDAS DONDE ESTAS?― casi grita zamarreándolo de un lado a otro para hacerlo entrar en razón.

―sakata gintoki―la vos de nobume despreciando al samurái de cabello plateado enfundaba su katana hacia el―tu también caíste a los pies de ella?― la pregunta lo dejo anonadado… que significaba eso? Acaso estaba hablando de amor? Acaso ella sabía que eran los sentimientos? Una elite hablando de caer ante una mujer? Y es especial ella!

―yo también?― pregunto confundido sin soltar el cuello del kimono de zura…ko

―los hombres son todos iguales…―suspiro y enfundo esta vez contra zura―no hay más remedio que eliminarte― la imagen de ella sosteniendo a shimaru le molestaba… kagura hace algún tiempo, junto hime-sama le habían hablado de eso llamado amor, pero ella no sabía que era y por lo que había escuchado las dos chicas menores tampoco… una hablaba de los doramas, mientras que la otra hablaba de las historietas de la shonen jump… ninguna hablaba de la vida real… ´´los humanos somos impulsados por esa fuerza y cometemos las más grandes estupideces… algo tan típico como eso puede ser destructivo a veces. Bah, siempre y cuando no se sepa controlar´´ le había respondido isaburo cuando ella pregunto sobre el significado de la palabra AMOR.

―OYE ESPERA!―gin no comprendía nada de lo que pasaba… acaso estaba interesada en alguien, en quien…? Recordaba que luego de la última pelea volvió junto a okita sougo hablando y que ninguno se dejaba de ver (ambos estaban peleando y las miradas no eran de amor precisamente), también recordaba que había visto en páginas de gintama el fandom de okinobu… acaso?…―A SOUCHIROU-KUN LE AGRADAS SABES?, EL JAMAS SE FIJARIA EN UN SUJETO… DIGO EN UNA MUJER TAN FEA COMO ESTA, EL TE PREFIERE A TI….― trato de calmarla moviendo las manos y sudando frio… nobume ignoro sus palabras y levanto su katana amenazando la vida de ambos…

―creo que está hablando de la rosquilla equivocada― en la distancia y con una filmadora sougo observaba todo el pleito, quería tener pruebas del intento de asesinato de la pobre o el pobre sujeto ´´zurako´´, luego la mandaría presa y sus días llenos de estorbos se verían disueltos.

―Espera! No debería darte pena… hay muchas masoquistas detrás de ese crio pero de seguro eres su preferida― seguía tratando de calmarla. Su idea de que este fanfics tenía un okinobu lo había desviado de cualquier otra posibilidad…

―di algo mas y lo primero que atravesare será tu cuello― nobume estaba más que asqueada., okita sougo era su otra víctima y no tenía nada que ver con el…

Zura por su parte saco de debajo de su kimono dos explosivos que intento activar, pero gin lo detuvo, quedaría muy expuesto de que era un terrorista…

―ACASO NO ENTIENDES QUE ESTAS EN EL SHINSEGUMI?― gin estaba más que atareado. Entre evitar que zura saque su costado terrorista y que esa chiquilla los mate a ambos, ya que había dejado de intentar matar solo a zura, sino que también trataba de matarlo a él…

Si tan solo sougo tuviera un poco de palomitas este sería uno de los mejores sucesos que había pasado en su vida… la idea principal de traer a zurako hasta el shinsegumi para hacer que duerma al lado de hijikata seguía en pie desde luego… la ilusión de lo bien que haría para torturarlo, aun mas si el descubría que era hombre… humillarlo era el deseo más profundo que tenía. No importaba que se volviera su cuñado, eso lo vería luego. De momento la era libre de hacer cualquier cosa.

Aunque le había llamado la atención la relación que tenía ese travesti con gintoki, no recordaba haberlo visto en ninguna parte…

―nobume, lamento interrumpirte pero debemos ir, en 3 minutos se cumple el tiempo y debes masticar bien tus donas antes de tragarlas― isaburo había aparecido abriendo las puertas dejando expuesto a sougo que había guardado rápidamente su filmadora…

―ya voy isaburo, solo rebanare este cuerpo antes de que libere sus feromonas por todo el cuartel―

―tendrás tiempo suficiente luego de acabar, compre donas cubiertas de chocolate y…――vaya, sí que eres fácil de complacer, lamento el desorden.――a la próxima no dejara rastros, así que cuídense―

―QUE MIERDA QUISO DECIR CON ESO? ES UN POLI DE VERDAD?―se exalto gin

―lo siento danna, veo que quiere estar a solas con la mesera pero debemos ir a por el trofeo―sougo se acercó al dúo de samuráis con las manos metidas en los bolsillos

―QUIEN QUIERE ESTAR CON ESTE SUJETO?― vocifero con molestia, era repugnante meterlo con en un lazo amoroso con ese zura

―NO ES SUJETO, ES ZURAKO― volvía a reclamar el terrorista travestido.

―DA IGUAL COMO SEA! ACASO NO COMPRENDES? ESA NIÑA TE QUIERE VER MUERTO!― zura era difícil de comprender, cada día sentía que tenía el cerebro sellado al vacío… sougo lo miro atentamente al peliplata…

―danna, como sabe que es hombre? Acaso se conocen?― sougo se asombró del conocimiento que tenía gin acerca de la mesera.

´´MALDICION! QUEDE AL DESCUBIERTO!´´

―bu… bueno, es que… veras somos la yorozuya y… emm… hemos hecho trabajos para ellos… cosas comunes como buscar las bolas que han perdido― como explicarlo… era difícil, ´´ha! lo que pasa es que zurako es zura, el terrorista que ustedes persiguen, jajajaja…. ´´ la risa de sakamoto que imaginaba suponía seppuko…

―danna, eso no suena muy común― su cara de aburrimiento mezclada con desconfianza lo miraban directamente―de cualquier manera debes ir yendo, la competencia está por empezar―

―he? Y tú no vendrás? También formas parte estúpido souchirou!―

―es sougo, danna. Iré luego, de momento debo arreglar asuntos con ´´ella´´―señalo a zurako, huso nuevamente el énfasis en el ella, esta vez como burla de lo que realmente era, pero gin no lo tomo de igual manera…

´´ella? Acaso… souchirou-kun se ve realmente atraído por este sujeto con hormonas femeninas? Acaso se enamoró de zura…? Esto destruirá la reputación de gintama? O será que existen fanáticas con esos fetiches?´´ gin había comenzado a dudar de la sexualidad del capitán de la primera división del shinsegumi… sus esfuerzos por comprender fueron muy visibles, y sougo comprendió que gin había entendido algo perturbador…

―danna, no piense cualquier cosa… zurako fue traída acá para hacer un trabajo especial…―sougo trato de arreglar la situación y que calmaran sus escalofríos…

´´especial? Es vedad que es un sádico pero… busco a zura para que sea su nuevo masoquista, acaso comprara látigos, velas y abusara de zura? Souchirou-kun te aburriste de las m y buscas otros m diferentes?´´ gin tenía cada vez la cara más azul…

―danna, ya debería dejar de pensar chorradas… usted…―

Kagura entro rápido a la habitación esperando llamar la atención y llevarlos afuera…

―hey sádico! Gin-chan! Comenzaron a llamarnos, el tiempo se acaba. Vuelvan!― les grito.

―maldición, supongo que lo explicare luego…― miro a zura que se quedó mirando la situación sin comprender cuál era el problema entre gintoki y el capitán okita sougo…

Gin se alejó de zura con el rostro verde azulado sosteniéndose el estómago con una mano y con la otra tapándose la boca. Las arcadas que comenzaba a sentir eran cada vez más fuertes

―gin-chan ocurre algo?― se preocupó kagura de la situación devastadora en la que estaba su jefe…

Gin pensó en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo… pensó en la futura pareja que se formaría… luego del ´´trabajo´´ de zura se formaría una pareja extraña ´´okizura, la historia imposible entre un poli y un terrorista´´ era un buen título, pero que pasaba con aquellos que quedaban atrás… pensó en nobume imai, su amor imposible con okita-kun y en…

―pobre de ikumatsu-san― susurraba gin mientras pensaba en el pesar de la rubia una vez que se enterase de la situación…

―he?―

…

..

.

 **LISTO! POR FIN HE VUELTO! NO CONSEGUIA NADA DE INSPIRACION… PERO POR FIN LA TENGO… CUANTO PASO? 6 MESES? 4? NI RECUERDO… DE TODOS MODOS TENGO PENSADO IR HACIENDO ONESHOTS DE GINTAMA CON OKIKAGU… Y ADEMAS TERMINAR ESTE AÑO CON ESTE FANFICS… COMO VERAN A PARTIR DE AHORA COMIENZA LO MEJOR, LA ULTIMA ETAPA… ASI QUE VAMOS A VER COMO SERA… GRACIAS POR ESPERAR TANTO Y SI SE PUEDE, NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA!**


	21. LA HISTORIA IMPOSIBLE

_**SHINSEGUMI VS MIMAWARIGUMI**_

 **LA HISTORIA IMPOSIBLE ENTRE UNA MESERA TERRORISTA DEL BAR OKAMI Y EL CAPITÁN DEL TERCER ESCUADRÓN DEL SHINSEGUMI**

―Ya es el momento, queridos participantes― tomo una pausa para sonreírles a todos los miembros del Shinsegumi y Mimawarigumi ― ha llegado el momento en que nuestra competencia llegara a su fin. Como ustedes saben cada etapa tiene sus propias reglas de juego, las únicas que permanecen intactas son: ´´no matar a tu oponente´´ y ´´no hacer trampa´´. Esta etapa será un torneo, 4 peleas.― Matsudaira se acercó a los participantes con una caja que en su interior llevaba numero… era un sorteo―cada uno tomara un número y descubrirá contra quien peleara, el equipo con más victorias acumuladas se ganara el premio.―

Todos iban sacando números. Viendo contra quien pelearían. Todo era muy claro salvo el dibujo característico que le toco a cada uno

―Alguna duda?― pregunto shige shige.

―Yo―levanto la mano Gin― ¿qué significan estos dibujos?― señalo la esquina del papel con el dibujo de una katana.

Isaburo suspiro pesadamente, solía ser una persona que mantenía la calma, pero los ciudadanos inadaptados de los barrios bajos eran ignorantes en todos los aspectos. ´´si son asi los ciudadanos es por la incompetencia del Shinsegumi´´

―bueno… son las reglas de juego― dijo shige shige con una gotita en la nuca―todos ustedes pelearan con su contrincante y ese dibujo muestra lo que deben hacer… por ejemplo, Gintoki tendrás un duelo de katanas. Kagura ―miro el dibujo que tenía, unos palillos y tasas de te ―tendrá una competencia de modales―

―estamos perdidos―suspiro Sougo pensando en cómo iba a terminar esa parte.

―CALLATE MALDITO. YO SOY TODA UNA SEÑORITA―decía inflando su pecho con orgullo.

―espero y que lo demuestres porque si no nos costaras nuestra futura vida de lujos, mocosa― se quejó Gin con un dedo en la nariz. Kagura no dijo nada solo lo miro mal, ya demostraría lo bien que lo hacía. El shogun rio antes de continuar.

―Tsukuyo-san tendrá una competencia de…―miro el grafico de una tabla de cocina y una cuchilla junto a unos vegetales― cocina…―

―Okita-kun esta competencia está en nuestras manos― negó deprimido después de escuchar la sentencia de la rubia de la yoshiwara.

Una kunai se incrusto rápidamente en su frente haciéndolo sangrar.

―oh! Lo siento, se me resbalo―dijo despreocupada la rubia. ´´se le resbalo una kunai de los dedos? No tiene sentido! A menos que lo haya hecho a propósito. Pero si no fue así? Esta es una prueba más de lo mal cocinera que es, cocinara tan mal como tae y terminara matando al shogun por que se le escaparan los palillos y la cuchilla…´´ pensaba preocupado Gin luego de ver la sangre caer por su rostro ´´Un momento! Pero esto no es bueno? Si un kunai sale disparado al shogun podemos hacernos los héroe y salvarlo dándonos su agradecimiento y entregando todo el premio a nosotros! Así evitaríamos ver los malos modales de Kagura… esto es un buen plan… jajajajaja!´´ Gintoki empezó a reír muy fuertemente al estilo de sakamoto, pero más desquiciado y ruidoso…

―Tsuki-chan, no habrá sido mucho ese kunai?―pregunto un tanto preocupada Kagura al ver a su tutor en total estado de trance y paranoia.

―sí, creo que se me fue la mano― exhalo un poco de humo de su pipa.

―de seguro afecto a su cerebro…― lo miro cansado―creo que traeré el chaleco de fuerza que tenemos preparado por las dudas―

―por las dudas?―pregunto confusa Tsuki.

―sí, es para cuando tenemos algún problema con espíritus y hijikata intenta ir al país de la mayonesa―respondió tranquilo. Tsuki lo miro un tanto preocupada, ´´estos son los policías que nos protegen?´´

―No puedes hacer eso, sádico. Necesitamos a Gin-chan para competir!―se acercó preocupada para hacer reaccionar al samurái―Gin-chan! Despierta!―

Ya habiendo terminado de explicar todo, miraron el tablero que tenían las siguientes inscripciones:

Kagura…..Isaburo

Sougo…..Jen

Tsukuyo…..Nobume

Gintoki…. Sasori e Iri

Todos estaban preparados para pelear, Sougo por su parte estaba más que asustado. Tenía la maldita esperanza de que a Kagura le tocara con Nobume para que la sádica se apiade de ella y de sus malos modales, pero le tuvo que tocar el comandante del Mimawarigumi con complejo de elite, lo único que esperaba era que Nobume fuera tan mala cocinando como la rubia de yoshiwara, o al menos eso era lo que decía Gintoki. Por su parte el líder de la Yorozuya estaba sentado en estado de trance culpa del nervio que toco el kunai de Tsukuyo. Por suerte su chaleco de fuerza era resistente, ya lo había comprobado con Hijikata en situaciones pasadas.

Suspiro.

Por suerte a él le había tocado una pelea muy interesante, no usaría una espada pero si su ingenio… lo estaba esperando y mucho más desde que supo que podía usar un ayudante… rio feliz, Hijikata estaba en su mente desde antes de que le dieran permiso. Y es que tiro al blanco era algo muy bueno para su sadismo mas si su vicecomandante demoniaco estaba amarrado en la diana de tiro…

―pido un ayudante!― levanto la mano Nobume. Apenas escucho acerca del ayudante se le ocurrió una buena idea para su venganza.

―Nobume-san no se puede tener ayudantes en todas las pruebas―recrimino Isaburo calmado

―déjala, de seguro sabe que matara al shogun con la mierda que cocina y quiere a otra persona para que de la vida en lugar del shige shige―se había burlado Sougo. Nobume lo había mirado mal, pero decidió usar esa carta que Sougo le había entregado muy cortésmente.

―para que lo sepas se cocinar lo básico y necesario. Pero sé que esta contienda exigirá platillos más refinados, cosa que no sé en absoluto. Preferiría que, al menos en esta ocasión, nos den el permiso de seleccionar a otro comensal que no sea el shogun―Sougo se sorprendió de la cantidad de palabras seguidas que había dicho la Mimawarigumi sádica.

Shige shige había tomado apunte de la solicitud de imai Nobume y con la opinión de la mayoría había aceptado su petición. Nobume tenía libertad de elegir a un ayudante, más precisamente un comensal siempre y cuando no se participe del evento, es decir no podía ser miembro ni del Shinsegumi, ni del Mimawarigumi. Con esto Nobume sonrió satisfecha su venganza no pertenecía a ninguna fuerza policial, estaba satisfecha con sus logros. Por su parte, Sougo logro comprender las intenciones de la sádica, ´´pobre travesti, espero y no muera envenenad…a, si no me quedare sin molestar a Hijikata una vez más´´. Sougo suspiro.

¡Combate n° 1: Kagura contra Isaburo!

―en el primer combate Kagura del equipo Shinsegumi peleara contra Isaburo del equipo Mimawarigumi en un combate por decidir quién tiene los mejores modales en la mesa. Se les servirá un total de 4 platos que deberán degustar apropiadamente, seguidas de un apetitoso postre. Sin más que decir comiencen la contienda!―Yamazaki daba inicio al combate.

Hace aproximadamente unos minutos habían liberado a todos aquellos que habían quedado dentro de alguna trampa o habían sido capturados con el simple fin de poder observar la final, esperando que se decidiera en esta contienda el premio que se llevaría uno de los grupos de policía.

―zaki, donde esta Hijikata-san y kondo-san?―había preguntado Sougo al ver que el resto de la Yorozuya y compañía también estaban liberados de las jaulas a las que habían sido sometidos

―el comandante esta con otae-san y kyuubei-dono―respondió Yamazaki― y el vice-comandante esta con mitsubu-san―señalo más atrás donde apenas se filtraba la luz de los focos. Hijikata sujetaba a mitsuba de los hombros mientras su hermana le tocaba el pecho, sus rostros eran cubiertos por lo densa de la noche.

―ahora vuelvo―con furia en los ojos y mal pensando la situación Sougo se alejó de Yamazaki. Era verdad que Hijikata solía ser mal interpretado por el capitán de la primera división del Shinsegumi, pero incluso ante los ojos expectantes que se habían percatado de la escena tenían la misma idea que había rondado por la cabeza de Okita Sougo. Pero como tantos otros momentos, Hijikata era realmente malinterpretado. Mitsuba le estaba sacando un poco de kétchup que le había quedado en la cara, luego de tropezar en el comedor una vez había sido liberado. Las luces apagadas y una variedad de platos dejados a medio comer, más el ingrediente detonante de la salsa roja que había quedado en la frente de Hijikata lo habían hecho entrar en pánico y se alejó asustado para poder quitarse esa mierda de su frente sin mancillar su buen nombre con una escena poco agraciada. Pero claro, la angelical mitsuba no podía obviar esa escena y decidió ayudarlo. Ella apoyándose en el pecho del vice-comandante del Shinsegumi mientras se inclinaba con las puntas de sus pies para darle mejor alcance y Hijikata cerrando los ojos y sujetando sus hombros para que una vez lo saque alejarse de esa sustancia nociva para su alma. Pero como seria eso explicado? Hijikata no lo haría porque Sougo actuaria antes de escucharlo.

―primer error para el Shinsegumi!―había gritado matsudaira levantando la bandera llamando la atención de todos los presentes, golpeando sin consideración a Gintoki―se puede saber cómo mierda la educaste? Acaso no sabe que luego de comer y antes de beber de un vaso debe limpiarse la comisura de los labios… que tipo de educación le diste? Vamos a perder a este paso!―lo recriminaba moviendo a Gin de un lado para el otro mientras este seguía aun con el chaleco de fuerza pero con más sensatez. Bah, si es que la tenía.

―cierra la boca, no puedes echarme la culpa a mí, esa mocosa ya había salido mal de fábrica solo mira como se le ha caído el pelo a ese calvo, la genética está mal en ella!―comenzó a discutir con matsudaira.

―QUE DIJISTE VIEJO AMANTE DE LA LECHE DE FRESA CON PERMANENTE?le grito Kagura harta de que hablen mal de ella.

―segundo error para el Shinsegumi!―matsudaira volvió a llamar la atención de Kagura y el resto de los presentes―mocosa más te vale hacer tu trabajo porque esta es la última oportunidad que tienes! Quiero recordarte que solo tienes el postre, no cometas más errores para poder pasar a la siguiente etapa don…―matsudaira ya no pudo seguir hablando, el silbato había sonado cerca de su oído marcando el final de la contienda.

―tercer error del Shinsegumi! MIMAWARIGUMI VENCE LA CONTIENDA!―

―QUEEEE? CUANDO PASO QUE ERROR COMETIO ESTE GORILA ANALFABETO!―comenzó a gritar Gin desesperado!

―la cuchara―levanto la cuchara que había agarrado Kagura para comer el postre―es de sopa, esta es de postre―el tamaño era muy distinto, era muy de Kagura tomar la cuchara más grande para poder abarcar más comida. No había nada para quejarse, era lógico en ella.

El Shinsegumi quedo en silencio mientras el Mimawarigumi disfrutaba su victoria.

Kagura se acercó al grupo algo decepcionada pero a la vez feliz, los platos eran muy deliciosos, sabía que no volvería a probar algo así en su vida! Por su parte tanto Gin como matsudaira la miraban molestos.

―ya perdiste?―pregunto Sougo acercándose al grupo. Vio a Kagura molesta mirando hacia otro lado.

―solo hubo un error en los cálculos!―dijo molesta.

―ERROR DE CALCULOS? NO PUDISTE AGUANTAR LAS GANAS DE COMER NI UN SEGUNDO! YA ESTA DECIDIDO, NO MAS ARROZ CON HUBO PARA TI!―sentencio enojado Gin mientras golpeaba molesto a un madao que pasaba por ahí. Claro, no podía pegarle a Kagura por mas enojado que este con ella, no al menos como quería desquitarse, por suerte los madaos están para eso.

―espera Gin-san no ves que me estas golpeando!―rogaba ese madao parlante.

Una vez que todo se hubiera calmado un poco y el madao fuese liberado, Nobume y Tsuki se preparaban para su combate culinario. Kagura molesta fue a sentarse al lado de mitsuba, pero antes paso algo que tomo por sorpresa a mitsuba, Hijikata y Gintoki… Sougo la había detenido para susurrarle unas palabras al oído, palabras que sonrojaron a la pequeña Kagura. Fueron unos segundos pero bastaron para preocupar, alertar y aterrar al miembro de la Yorozuya.

―QUE MIERDA HACES SOUCHIROU!―su grito fuerte y repentino alerto a Tsukuyo que por acto reflejo sin mediar las acciones le lanzo un total de 18 kunais por todo el cuerpo y uno de esos fue a parar a su cabeza dejándolo nuevamente en el delirio.

―ahora podemos continuar―dijo tranquila Nobume suspirando. Se había percatado del movimiento poco discreto de su rival frente al shiroyasha pero ese pleito le importaba poco y nada en esos momentos. Era hora de traer a sus ayudantes aquellos que degustarían sus deliciosos alimentos.

―como el segundo concurso será acerca de las habilidades culinarias de cada una, necesitaran una persona que deguste y por pedido de Nobume-san este año cambiara de ser nuestro shogun a ser: hasegawa, comensal de Tsukuyo-dono; y zurako, comensal de imai Nobume-san―explico esta vez Shimpachi que se arreglaba los lentes mientras miraba la escena con pesar de su compañero de la Yorozuya que en esos momentos había quedado noqueado por la rubia de yoshiwara.

Nobume recorrió el campo hasta toparse con la mirada del de peinado afro, Shimaru saitou quien con un cartel alentaba a zurako, ´´suerte, espero que sea una deliciosa comida´´ estaba escrito en su cartel levantándolo en lo alto. No fue hasta ese momento en que Shimaru no sintió un escalofrió recorrerle toda la columna vertebral, miro por todos lados y se encontró con la mirada de Nobume llena de ira y muy molesta rodeada de un aura oscura y espesa que remarcaba odio hacia su persona.

Sinceramente, Shimaru aun recordaba el momento en que tuvieron una misión en equipo, esa misión había sido una muy complicada, descubrir al traidor entre los miembros del Mimawarigumi fue atroz, y si hubo un tiempo que el Mimawarigumi tenía traidores, y es que al ser una fuerza policiaca en ascenso no estaba abstente de ser traicionado. En ese corto periodo de unos 4 o días tanto Nobume como Shimaru encontraron algo que le gustaba del otro. Shimaru había apreciado mucho el silencio y la paz que Nobume le brindaba aunque en un principio lo asustaba porque pensaba que era una manera de exigirle al samurái que hablara, él se sentía más tranquilo escuchando que expresándose. Pero poco a poco Shimaru acepto ese silencio y comenzó a gustarle porque así podía apreciar más de ella, de su mirada de sus acciones, de su belleza… y es que pensar en esas cosas lo sonrojaban, lo ponían muy nervioso pero Nobume comenzaba no a solo despertar curiosidad por la samurái silenciosa, o así le decía (escrito en sus letreros), si no que hasta estaba comenzando a dudar de que a él le gustaba, pero a ella no parecía agradarle mucho. A veces ella lo miraba como si nada, pero otras veces, como ahora, lo miraba con ganas de querer matarlo. Y eso era algo que el pobre Shimaru no comprendía. Por su parte, Nobume, encontraba atrayente todo del capitán de la tercera división del Shinsegumi, recordaba un momento muy especial en el que ella se molestó porque el había dejado escapar a un sospechoso de ser el traidor, el había alegado que él no era, pero ella tenía sus propias dudas. Sin ninguna expresión y solo con su aura de querer matarlo se sentó en el tejado de la base del Mimawarigumi mirando a la nada y ahí fue cuando apareció el…

´´quieres?´´ le había preguntado en su letrero mostrando una caja con donas, ella sin pensarlo dos veces tomo dos feliz. ´´Isaburo tenía razón, te gustan´´ volvió a escribir en su letrero.

―habla―pidió Nobume mirando el horizonte. Shimaru se puso nervioso, no quería hablar pero por alguna fuerza sobrehumana sintió que debía hacerlo, no quería verla enojada.

―Nobume―dijo sacando a Nobume de sus pensamientos. Obligándola a mirar en su dirección. No solo había hablado, había dicho su nombre y su rostro se veía a la perfección sin nada que lo cubra. Nobume sintió que se había quedado sin habla y de seguro con la boca abierta. Era bien conocido el capitán del tercer escuadrón del Shinsegumi, no era una persona de hablar, se lo consideraba incluso mudo. Shimaru se había sentido incómodo y algo ansioso ella no decía nada y no dejaba de mirarlo. Culpa de la pena se volvió a cubrir su boca y nariz sacando de su ensoñación a la vice-comandante del Mimawarigumi.

―yo me refería a que cuentes lo que sabes del sospechoso―dijo recuperando la cordura.

Shimaru se dio cuenta de su error y volvió a su postura típica sin decir nunca más algo. Y comento su sospecha contra otro miembro del Mimawarigumi…

Lo demás es historia, terminaron dando con el traidor quien fue el sujeto que Shimaru le tenía más desconfianza. Su relación corta había comenzado y terminado en esos 4 días, o eso creían. Cada vez que se veían algo volvía a despertarse, eran conscientes de eso, pero como decirlo cuando no son, precisamente, personas de muchas palabras?

―primer plato a preparar, albóndigas de pulpo!―había anunciado, esta vez, Tsu-chan sacando de sus pensamientos al samurái saitou. Miro una vez más a Nobume y cuando esta lo hubiese mirado alzó un cartel con las palabras…

´´espero que tu comida no mate a zurako´´

Ese cartel había sido cambiado por Sougo en el momento en que Shimaru se había perdido en sus pensamientos, el cartel con las palabras ´´mucha suerte Nobume´´ jamás saldría a la luz, él era el encargado de quemarlo en la hoguera.

A Nobume le hirvió la sangre leer ese cartel, esa tal zurako no quedaría con vida.

―sádico, eres malo. Pobre nobu-chan―se quejó Kagura molesta, tratando de evitar que rompiera el cartel.

―china, es solo una broma― y una venganza, nadie le sacaba de la cabeza la foto que había visto― por cierto china, ahora podrías explicármelo?―le pregunto Sougo.

Retomando el momento previo a que una kunai de las tantas lanzadas hacia su tutor lo dejaran inconsciente, Kagura había sido detenida por Sougo quien tenía un reclamo, ´´que significa esta foto?´´ la dichosa foto solo había sido alcanzada a ver por Kagura gracias a la oscuridad. Kagura había enrojecido levemente por el recuerdo de una charla que tuvo Nobume al mostrarle dicha foto…

―no entiendo para que quieres esa foto?―pregunto Kagura a su amiga

―quiero mostrarte lo celoso que es el señor asesino―

Su respuesta la sorprendió, ella no creía que el sádico era un sujeto celoso, a veces lo molestaba con ser celoso, pero el siempre decía que no lo era, tenía varias pruebas de eso.

―no creo que lo sea―había dicho la chica.

―entonces porque no apostamos?―le sugirió la chica de pelo azulado―si yo gano y muestra rastros de celos por esta foto―señalo la tan dichosa imagen―gano yo y si no te daré una cena con todo incluido solamente para ti―

―está bien, pero aun no me dices que quieres a cambio si tu ganas!―Kagura no era tonta, su amiga era muy buena pero sospechaba de algo…

―si yo gano debes de decirle a Sakata Gintoki que estas teniendo un romance con el asesino―

Aun no comprendía por qué había aceptado. Era obvio que Nobume ganaría.

Volviendo al presente Kagura lo miraba aún muy perturbada, había perdido contra imai Nobume y debía decirle a todos que estaba saliendo con el bastardo sádico.

―no es nada, solo una foto. A Nobume le gusta sacarme fotos―le restó importancia preocupándose por otros asuntos más importantes en esos momentos. A Sougo no le gusto ni un poquito esa respuesta. Esperaba ver la cara de Kagura sorprendida o que le diga que no estaba enterada de la situación no que ´´a Nobume le gusta sacarme fotos´´, eso significaba que ella dejaba que le saquen fotos de esa manera? Acaso Nobume tenía más fotos de ella? Y si era así, en que postura estaba ella? Molesto no dijo nada más y se alejó dejando a Kagura sin comprender que sucedía. La próxima contienda era su turno ya tendría oportunidad de desquitarse con alguien, lástima que era Hijikata y no imai Nobume.

―el tiempo se acabó! Entreguen sus platillos a sus comensales!―Yamazaki levanto la mano dando por terminado el primer round.

Tsukuyo había entregado sus albóndigas de pulpo con un muy buen color, mientras que las de Nobume tenían un color rojizo y un aroma bastante fuerte…

―tengo que comerlo?―pregunto zura…ko algo preocupado. Se notaban las enormes cantidades de picante que ese plato poseía.―puedo pedir agua?―la cuchilla que Nobume estaba usando para cortar las verduras acabo peligrosamente cerca de su mano.

―no desprecie mis alimentos, cómalo, no se va a arrepentir―su cara neutra y su aura asesina asustaron a zura que comenzó a comer aterrado su platillo.

―ESPERA ZURAKO-SAN NO COMAS VAS A MORIR!―grito Shimpachi preocupado por el líder joui.

―oigan esto no se puede comer! Me he roto gran parte de mis dientes!―en la mesa de hasegawa sucedía algo bastante extraño, las albóndigas estaban rellenas de piedras y no de pulpo.

―cómelo―amenazo la rubia con su kunai apuntando a su garganta―o será lo último que hagas― hasegawa al igual que zura comenzó a comer todo lo que podía.

―NO LO COMAS! TE DOLERA, TU MIERDA DOLERA CUANDO SALGA! NO ESCUCHES A ESA BRUJA, TE DOLERA EL AN* SI SIGUES COMIENDO ESE VENENO!―Gin que había recuperado su compostura comenzó a gritar en liberación de madao con respecto a su tortura, pero solo para acabar nuevamente inconsciente culpa de otro kunai incrustado en su frente.

―GIN-SAANNNNN!―grito preocupado Shimpachi al verlo nuevamente inconsciente.

―AGUA! AGUA!―grito en un momento zura. Este buscaba alivio del picante que la comida tenia.

―déjame ayudarte―Nobume tomo a zurako del cuerpo y lo lanzo con fuerza al estanque donde golpeo su rostro contra una de las piedras antes de caer al agua.

―ZURAKO-SAN! RESISTE!―grito Shimpachi tratando de salvarlo.

Unos minutos después los ´´ayudantes´´ uno sin gran parte de su dentadura y el otro bebiendo aun agua, se sentaron nuevamente para dar la cantidad de puntaje a cada uno de sus platos.

―hasegawa-san cuanto le da al platillo de Tsukuyo-san?―pregunto el shogun. Madao saco un cartel mostrando un 2.

―la salsa estaba deliciosa, pero las piedras no son pare del menú ―explico

―acaso eso es realmente una manera de puntuar un plato? No fue una tentativa de homicidio? Un cero no sería mejor?―se preguntaba Gin una vez más recuperado mirando la escena, tomando la precaución de hablar bajo para que Tsukuyo no lo escuchara.

―y usted, zurako-san?―pregunto esta vez al travesti de zura.

―mmm…―se quedó pensando zura viendo que podía decir, como lo evaluaría?―le doy un 0, puedo aceptar piedras en mi plato, pero el picante no, deberías hacer soba picante, tu plato fue muy insulso, las mujeres jóvenes no tienen nada que hacer en una competencia. Para eso están las mujeres viudas y casadas que si saben hacer su trabajo, te recomiendo practicar más!―los fetiches típicos de zura volvían a salir a la luz, mientras Nobume la miraba con odio e ira, a la próxima usaría veneno. Se daba cuenta que había empezado muy blanda con esa mujer.

Dieron el inicio de la segunda etapa y Nobume comenzó a sacar todos los utensilios de cocina, miro a zurako con molestia, de esta no se salvaba.

La petición de esta etapa ´´su mejor plato´´, sonrió de lado muy discretamente, la cocina no le era muy complicado, pero se encargaría de usar su manual de ´´todo lo que no se debe hacer en el arte culinario´´.

20 minutos pasaban y ambas seguían cocinando sin ser distraídas, el Shinsegumi alentaba a Tsukuyo con gritos y alarido, mientras el Mimawarigumi se mantenía expectante, Isaburo no notaba muy bien a su compañera de trabajo, Nobume no estaba dando lo mejor de sí en esta contienda, algo andaba mal. 30 minutos… les quedaban 15 para terminar, dieron sus últimos arreglos y el sonido de la campana resonó finalizando la segunda etapa. Ambas dejaron sus platos a disposición de sus comensales, comenzando con Tsukuyo quien había ganado la etapa número uno.

Madao se cubrió la nariz cuando el plato con curri llego a la mesa, olía a muerto.

―qué es esto?―pregunto aterrado y con mucho asco.

―curri―dijo simplemente Tsukuyo.

―ESO NO ES CURRI! ESO PARECE UN EXPERIMENTO QUE HUBIERA HECHO LA GORILA HERMANA DE SHIMPACHI!―se quejó Gin.

―ha…a veo que es curri―dijo dudoso hasegawa mirando los colores verde y amarillento que cubrían gran parte del plato…

―come―ordeno

―NO LO COMAS! MORIRAS! NADA VIENE DE COMER MIERDA! NO COMAS MIERDA!―

―si… si…―dijo rindiéndose

―NO! IDIOTA NO LO HAGAS!―

―lo hare Gin-san, comeré, salvare a este mundo de las garras del Mimawarigumi, la policía de Edo es el Shinsegumi, y la Yorozuya son quienes mantiene el balance de Edo―

―hasegawa?…no me digas que tu… te sacrificaras por nosotros?―

―gin-san no pierdas ante nadie―unas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos levantando la cuchara con algo de ese curri con mal olor―YO LO HARE POR USTEDESSSS….!―un golpe de Tsuki en la nuca impulso su rostro hacia la cuchara tragando todo su contenido de un solo bocado dejándolo en estado de trance y con un tono de color verde.

―HASGAWA-SAN ESTA BIEN!?―se acercó preocupado Shimpachi.

―MADAO NO MUERAS! NO VAYAS A LA LUZ! HEY RESPONDE!―comenzó a gritar Gintoki mientras lo movía de un lado para el otro tratando de hacerlo reaccionar.

―el siguiente, Nobume presenta tu plato con zurako-san―pidió shige shige.

―mi plato es soba, a pedido del comensal―dijo Nobume.

―wow! Tiene buen aspecto y de seguro sabe muy bien, es una pena lo de hasegawa no a todos nos tocan buenas cocineras―rio victorioso el terrorista travestido probando un bocado sin desconfiar de su sabor, pero así como lo probo cayo. Zura quedo inconsciente, al instante.

―QUE HICISTE, PERRA? LO MATASTE! ZURAAAA! ZURAAA!― comenzó a moverlo de un lado a otro para reanimarlo al estilo Gintoki, zura despierta con su típica frase…

―zura?―pregunto confundido Hijikata.

―no es zura, kat― Gin volvió a golpearlo, acaso no se daba cuenta de donde estaban?

―un diminutivo de zurako― Gin comenzó a reír al estilo sakamoto.

―aún no está muerta, le falto más veneno―se acercó Nobume al cuerpo inerte de zura para darle más sustancia toxica y terminar de matarlo.

―ALEJATE DE ACA PERRA! ZURA DESPIERTA!―

Luego de enviar a zurako al hospital junto con hasegawa decidieron que el que decidiría quien ganaba era el mismo enfermero que se lo llevo poniendo a ambos en estado crítico, solo que zura estaba en peor estado. Por lo que…

―CONTIENDA 2, EL SHINSEGUMI HA GANADO!―a diferencia del Mimawarigumi que celebraron bastante calmados, el Shinsegumi se puso a celebrar junto con un Gin y un Sougo burlándose de los líderes de esa fuerza policial.

―qué? Acaso creyeron que ganarían? No se olviden que el Shinsegumi tiene a la Yorozuya los mejores de todo Edo―

―es raro, porque quien gano no es ni miembro del Shinsegumi, ni de la Yorozuya―

―jajajaja… no me hagas reír abuelo, sé que tienes ganas de golpearme por haber pateado tu trasero, pero, souchirou-kun, es normal que la elite sea tan orgullosa?―

―claro, danna. La policía de alto rango no puede aceptar errores, porque según ellos no los tienen, pero tener una vice-comandante que pierda los estribos en una competencia no es propio de la elite.―

―Okita-san creo que Hijikata Toushirou, miembro del Shinsegumi perdió los estribos anteriormente por un plato de mayonesa, siendo que tiene el mismo puesto que Nobume-san―

―que está diciendo? No le entiendo?― se burló tapando su boca, simulando ser una vieja chismosa de esas que se pasean por Edo diciendo entre murmullos, que él tiene una relación ilegal y pedófila con su hija adoptiva.

―no se preocupe danna, está buscando pretextos para no aceptar que perdió―

―pobre de el―

Isaburo los dejó sin sentirse muy afectado, él quería saber en ese momento que era lo que había sucedido en esa competencia, estaba seguro que no cocinaba para nada mal, incluso hace poco había hecho soba, y le había salido bastante bien para ser su primera vez.

―Nobume-san estas bien? Acaso ocurrió algo?― pregunto Isaburo una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

―nada, equivoque los frascos. Y mescle un remedio para el estómago en vez del veneno― dijo con fastidio, a Nobume no le gustaba equivocarse

―ha! Querías matarla?― la miro esperando respuesta, nada― se puede saber por qué?― volvió a preguntar.

―nada importante, quería probar la efectividad de esta sustancia―mostro el recipiente con una etiqueta de una calavera. Isaburo miro el contenido de color oscuro y suspiro.

―arriesgaste una victoria por eso?―

―ganaste, yo perdí. Jen es buena, le tengo confianza, tranquilo― dijo segura.

Hace poco había ingresado a la fuerza policial de elite una mujer llamada Jen, era buena en puntería, la nueva favorita de Nobume. Le gustaba practicar con ella.

―si tú lo crees su pongo que tienes razón―

Por otro lado Gin estaba junto a Tsukuyo festejando la victoria, quedaba Sougo y el, era pan comido. Habían fallado con Kagura en modales pero todo lo que venía era oro y plata, la luz al final del túnel.

Todo era pan comido, todo era victoria, pero… no era todo tan así…

―Gin-chan levántate, le Sougo le toca pelear―como si hubiese sido un detonante, un recuerdo olvidado volvió al escuchar la voz de su hija nombrar la palabra ´´Sougo´´ y recordó… antes de ser atacado por una horda de kunais vio una escena que le provoco cosquilleo en su columna vertebral, un mal presagio? Tenía ganas de vomitar y de torturar al menor de los Shinsegumi (o al menos de los que conocía). Kagura lo movió y se acercó a mirar, dejando a Gin desconcertado por su recuerdo. Busco a Sougo por todos lados y lo encontró escuchando las reglas de la competencia. Entonces ese mocoso sádico se dio vuelta y lo miro. A Sougo le vasto unos segundos para darse saber que estaba sucediendo, ´´danna ya lo sabe´´ pensó, y con una sonrisa sobradora le termino de confirmar sus sospechas ´´es mejor que lo sepa ahora, danna. Su hija es mía´´

…

..

.

 **Hasta acá, lamento la tardanza, sé que me excedí, pero esa maldita señora inspiración no venía más, y recién el 27 (aunque no puedan creerlo) termine mis clases, me gradué (en un curso) pero aún me falta terminar con la universidad jajajajaja, por eso recién ahora subo, no podía subir nada porque estaba en etapa de pasantías-prácticas y usaba todo mi tiempo en eso.**

 **El próximo lo haré lo más rápido que pueda, quiero terminarlo pronto y poder continuar con otros fics. Tengo que hacer 3 one-shot de ´´nueve meses en el infierno´´ y estaba pensando en otro fic okikagu, incluso en un lemon kontae, como ven tengo muchos proyectos por delante. Espero y sigan leyendo más de mis historias, amo sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz. Para el próximo capítulo dejare respuestas al final de todos los que me escriban para este cap. y se los dejare dedicado a ustedes porque este fic está llegando a su fin, el próximo será el final y quiero que este dedicado a todos los que hicieron esto posible, porque su apoyo valió mucho!**

 **Los quiero!**

 **Bye!**


	22. LOS FINALES TRAEN VARIOS

_**SHINSEGUMI VS MIMAWARIGUMI**_

 **LOS FINALES TRAEN VARIOS SENTIMIENTOS AL LECTOR**

―siguiente combate, Okita Sougo capitán de la primera división del Shinsegumi contra Jen capitán de segundo escuadran del Mimawarigumi!―hablo por el micrófono Yamazaki presentando a los combatientes.

―capitana del segundo escuadrón? No sabía que el Mimawarigumi tenía a su equipo en sub divisiones igual que el Shinsegumi― había hablado Shimpachi no tan fuerte, solo para que lo escuche Yamazaki.

―sí, el shogun pidió expresamente que se realizara esa división luego de volverse un grupo policial necesario dejando de ser exclusivo de la elite. Últimamente ocupan varios casos al igual que nosotros, el Shinsegumi. Aunque los casos más vulgares terminan en nuestro despacho―rio apenado, ellos jamás serían tan importantes como la elite.

Mientras el megane y Yamazaki seguían en su conversación poco interesante como lo eran ellos mismos dos hombres de contextura ancha trajeron rodando dos círculos de madera atornillada al centro de la zona de combate. En el medio estaban instalados dos brazos mecánicos compuestos por tuberías de alta resistencia y tornillos anchos para evitar que se desarmen las piezas. En el centro había un soporte para enganchar la diadema que traían rodando. Una vez quedo ubicada en su lugar ambos hombres sin decir nada salieron de la zona de combate, fue ahí donde todos los desentendidos comprendieron (Shimpachi era uno de ellos) en cada diadema estaban, amarrados con sogas resistentes con el cuerpo estirado, dos personas. En la diadema de la chica nombrada como Jen había un policía de elite con rostro serio sin tomar importancia al asunto. Por otro lado en la diadema de Okita Sougo, estaba el vicecomandante del Shinsegumi, Hijikata Toushirou.

Al lado tanto de Okita como de Jen había una mesa con cientos de cuchillas ya sabiendo que era lo que se avecinaba, ambos estaban al tanto de cómo era el juego. A Shimpachi se le cayó la mandíbula al piso, no sabía que las pruebas eran así de peligrosas. Tal vez no lo sea para alguien experimentado pero esos dos no lo eran y peor aún uno de los participantes quería matar a su ayudante.

―LISTOS? COMIENCEN!―grito Yamazaki bajando una bandera blanca con las letras ´´go!´´.

―E…ESPERA SOUGO! RECUERDA… RECUERDA QUE ESTO ES UNA COMPETENCIA!―trataba de detener el accionar de su compañero. Sougo no se veía nada feliz en esos momentos, tenía varias cosas dando vueltas en su cabeza, una de ellas era la escena que había visto de su hermana y el bastardo vicecomandante del Shinsegumi.

´´―ya está!―había terminado Mitsuba de sacar el aderezo de su rostro con mucha gentileza.

―gracias―dijo abriendo, nervioso, los ojos. Hijikata ya se sentía muy abrumado culpa de esa sustancia asquerosa rojiza y más aún cuando al abrir los ojos la pudo ver a ella muy cerca de su rostro sonriéndole. Que había sido? Un impulso? No lo sabía! Pero no pudo evitar la tentación de inclinarse varios centímetros para intentar besarla, claro que Mitsuba se dio cuenta de ello y se sonrojo bastante. Pero la mirada indiscreta de Okita Sougo no los había dejado desde que ese bastardo se había dado el lujo de dejar que su hermana lo toque e incluso abusarse de su inocencia para acercarse aún más. Provoco un ruido intencional rompiendo una gruesa rama que estaba en el piso, alertando a su hermana pero no pudiendo sacar de la ensoñación al hijibaka. Fueron unos segundos que se gravaron en su memoria. Mitsuba mirando al costado en dirección al bullicio de la competencia mientras que mayora se acercaba peligrosamente a su encuentro, fue un roce pero basto para traumatizar a Okita Sougo, y eso que solo fue un beso en la mejilla. Cualquiera lo vería como algo inocente y tierno, Okita lo veía como algo asqueroso y repulsivo. Si bien era cierto, cuando besaba a Kagura lo hacía en la mayor parte de manera pasional y su mejilla y labios no había sido lo único que su boca había probado, no era lo mismo con su adorada hermana y el adicto a la mayonesa.

La sangre le hervía ante el recuerdo. Si bien se había vengado en cuanto su hermana se alejara de ese bastardo no se había sentido conforme. El apoyo a Hijikata para que avanzara, eso también era una realidad, pero nadie le dijo que sería tan repulsivo presenciar una escena así, además estaba seguro que Hijikata no se había confesado, realmente, a su hermana.´´

―no te preocupes Hijikata-san―hablo calmado sujetando sus cuchillas, tres en una mano y cuatro en otra―yo sé que en mi otra vida fui el mejor lanzador de cuchillos―su sonrisa psicópata no mostraba nada de profesionalismo, el realmente iba a tirar a matar.

―CA…CALMATE SOUGO, TODO FUE UN MAL ENTENDIDO… NO… NO PASO NADA, DE ENSERIO!―Hijikata estaba desesperado solo quería escapar forcejeo lo más que pudo pero no lograba zafarse. Su cara estaba azul, estaba preocupado, Sougo lo mataría.

Sougo no escucho más, tiro de una sola vez las tres cuchillas al instante, Hijikata como pudo esquivo los tres poniéndose en diversas posiciones solo para evitarlos. Uno de ellos había caído, muy peligrosamente, cerca de su entrepierna, ya lo tomaba como una advertencia.

Sin prestar atención, la chica de nombre Jen iba muy bien en ese combate, no había fallado y sus tiras muy centrados se acercaban peligrosamente al centro, claro que era imposible ganarle a Okita Sougo quien realmente tiraba al centro esté o no Hijikata Toushirou.

―AHH!―los gritos de Hijikata se escuchaban al igual que el rechinido de la diadema, los movimientos bruscos del vice comandante provocaban que comenzaran a desatornillarse las uniones del brazo que lo sostenían, las cuerdas se aflojaban con cada tiro que el capitán de la primera división del Shinsegumi daba

―ya cállate Hijikata-san estas actuando como una nena asustadiza, que no te decían ´´vicecomandante demoniaco´´?―se burló Sougo feliz de dejarlo en ridículo.

―MALDITO! SOMOS DEL MISMO EQUIPO NO DEBERIAS DE INTENTAR MATARME, LO IMPORTANTE ES EL SHINSEGUMI! EL SHINSEGUMI!―volvió a recalcar muy nervioso.

―ULTIMOS TRES TIROS!―grito matsudaira eufórico y feliz, por lo menos ese mocoso sádico servía para algo, los gritos de Hijikata eran música para sus oídos, gracias a ello tendrían su remodelación y dejarían en vergüenza a la mismísima elite.

―muy bien Hijikata, prepárate!―dijo sonriente.

―SOUGO! YA DETENTE!―

―Hijikata-san no puedes decir eso, faltan tres tiros y gracias a mi vamos ganando!―sonrió

1er tiro, lanzado con fuerza hacia el costado derecho de su abdomen provocando que se moviera con terror.

―MALDITO! ME QUIERES DEJAR SIN HIGADO―

―Hijikata-san preferiría dejarlo sin vida―

―ESTAS ACEPTAN…―2do tiro, lanzado al cuello, otra vez tuvo que hacer un movimiento brusco provocando que se caigan dos tornillos del brazo que sujeta la diadema. Hijikata vio con pánico el segundo cuchilla lanzado, realmente quería quitarle el alma.

―muy bien Hijikata! Voy a tirar el 3er cuchilla…―busco alguna zona peligrosa para que pueda ser lanzada. Hijikata poco podía moverse pero había una zona que no sufrió mucho por sus ataques, eso provoco cierto interés en el menor y pánico en el adicto a la mayonesa, que rápidamente se percató de a donde se dirigiría el tiro final.

―ESPERA! SOUGO!... PUEDO AYUDARTE, TE DARE LO QUE QUIERAS! DETENTE!―

―seguro? Entonces dame tu puesto―dijo tranquilo dudando ante la oportunidad que se le presentaba.

―ESO JAMAS! PERO PUEDO DARTE OTRA COSA… NO TE GUSTA EL PICANTE!―

―Hijikata-san―suspiro pesadamente―no hay trato―sin esperar una respuesta de sus superior, Okita Sougo lanzo su última cuchilla en la dirección deseada.

―AH!―se escuchó un grito del pobre toshi por todos los alrededores seguido de un ruido ensordecedor de objetos cayendo. El veredicto estaba por sentenciarse.

―PUNTO PARA EL MIMAWARIGUMI!―la voz de Shimpachi en el alta voz hizo alegrar a todo el cuerpo policial de elite, mientras en la penumbra estaba el Shinsegumi en un estado de depresión. Tranquilo y con un chicle inflando en su boca Sougo bajo despreocupadamente. Seguido de un Hijikata sin alma siendo arrastrado por este.

Matsudaira los esperaba para regañarlos sujetando a kondo, el tutor de ese mocoso, por la oreja como si fuera una mamá histérica reprendiendo a pequeño retoño.

―antes de que diga algo, Hijikata-san es el total culpable―se desligo del problema el rey del planeta de los sádicos.

La imagen en el ´´ring´´ de Sougo lanzando la última cuchilla e Hijikata tratando de escapar haciendo fuerza para un costado provocando que termine cayendo la última tuerca ocasiono que todo se desmorone en cuestión de segundo junto a un Hijikata que se salvó de pura suerte, aunque la cuchilla termino incrustada en la parte baje de su trasero, muy cerca del ano dejándolo fuera de juego.

Matsudaira por su parte, le molestaba la actitud calmada de niño bueno que traía Sougo, pero sabía que a pesar de que su imagen era una fachada, el bastardo era el rey sádico del planeta de los sádicos, no lo regaño porque sabía que la mayor culpa era de Hijikata Toushirou, si hubiera permanecido quieto en su posición sin que se desmorone nada hubieran ganado. Pero el jurado tomo eso como una deserción y descalifico a Okita Sougo.

―por lo menos podrías mostrar un poco más de pesar mocoso de mierda? Acabamos de perder! Aun si fue culpa de tus tendencias sádicas o de que Hijikata-san es un miedoso, ambos nos costaron una posibilidad de ganar―Sougo no le dio mucha importancia, solo sonreía burlonamente al sujeto de la permanente que se aceraba peligrosamente en su dirección―pero no me pondré a golpearlos, ya me desquitare con kondo-gorila-san―tironeo por un largo momento la oreja de kondo-san― por suerte aún tenemos la ayuda de Sakata Gintoki―quien pasaba a su lado para quedar enfrente del capitán de la primera división del Shinsegumi―ME ESCUCHASTE SAKATA-SAN?!―grito matsudaira en su oreja dejándolo sordo por unos momentos.

―QUE QUIERES VIEJO DE MIERDA? ACASO NO VES EL AMBIENTE? APRENDE A LEER LA TENSION QUE SE GENERO! ABUELO SHINSEGUMI!―matsudaira lo agarró del cuello con una llave haciendo que este le prestara, si es que seguía consiente, atención.

―A QUIEN LE DICES ABUELO? YO SOLO SOY PADRE, O ES QUE ACASO ESTAS TRATANDO DE DECIRME QUE KATAKURIKO ESTA EMBARAZADA? POR QUE PAPÁ NUNCA VA A PERMITIR ESO! JAMAS LO HARA!―

―NADIE HABLO DE TU HIJA! VIEJO SENIL!―grito Gin molesto.

―A QUIEN LE DICES VIEJO SENIL? POR LO MENOS YO ENGENDRE UNA HERMOSA HIJA, TU TODAVIA NO PERDISTE TU CABELLERA Y YA ESTAS SECO! LA CIGÜEÑA NO TOCARA TU PUERTA JAMAS―

Sougo los vio pelear por varios minutos mientras se mofaba de su pésima suerte. Tenía ganas de confrontar a Gintoki, realmente quería que todos sepan que Kagura era suya y que nadie tenía permitido sacarle fotos o tocarla. En poco menos de un año haría que la china no solo aceptara llevar su apellido hasta el final de sus tiempos si no que la sacaría de la Yorozuya por obvias razones, no le gustaba que conviviera con danna. Sea llamado posesivo o no a él no le importaba, lo que era de su propiedad se respetaba.

―SIGUIENTE COMBATE! GINTOKI CONTRA SASORI E IRI!―el parlante resonó y los combatientes fueron hasta el ´´ring´´. Gin tuvo que soltarse de ese agarre e ir a pelear no sin antes escuchar unas palabras…

―danna, las charlas se pueden dejar para otro día, una pelea no estaría mal―Gin quiso responderle pero la mala suerte de Kagura por llegar en esos momentos inoportunos hizo que Sougo se aprovechara y tomara su mano provocándole un sonrojo ―le parece?― rio divertido.

A Gin se le marco más de una vena en todo su rostro, sien y brazos, quería romper la cara de ese mocoso sádico y mostrar que Kagura era una mocosa que aún estaba en la flor de inocencia… porque jamás se habían besado no? ellos nunca se abrazaron… verdad? Tal vez era todo un juego del mocoso por molestarlo, cierto? No sabía porque seguía con su negación, pero no podía aceptarlo Kagura tenía 15 pequeños añitos, un mocoso como el estaría interesado en una chica mas grande como Nobume-san o zurako, o quizás alguna de sus m. todo era posible, pero Kagura no lo era, Kagura era una niña inocente que no sabía aun que era el amor de pareja… volvió a mirar y el bastardo deslizo su mano muy sutilmente por detrás de su espalda llegando a su… trasero? Gin rompió, sin pensarlo, su katana de la misma furia. La realidad era que Sougo solo estaba tocando el aire, Kagura no le permitiría tal atrevimiento, no al menos en público.

―que mier…―Gin no pudo quejarse por que el chico de cabellera azulada lo había atacado con su katana. El chico deslizo rápido ágil la hoja de arma muy cerca del hombro de Gintoki para poder herirlo en el hombro, aunque de manera muy ágil aquel que fue nombrado con el apodo de shiroyasha lo esquivo rápidamente sin ser siquiera tocado por la hoja, pero de manera veloz, sasori volteo la hoja y estaba busco atacar el torso de permanentado asegurando así una herida profunda casi mortal. De seguro hubiera conseguido tal Azaña si el hombre contra el que estaba peleando no fuera un antiguo joui experto en el combate de espadas. Pegando un salto y blandiendo su espada lo ataco en el brazo derecho provocando que soltara su arma.

―NO TE OLVIDES DE MI!―iri grito chocando su katana contra la espada de madera de Gin haciendo fuerza para someter al de cabello plateado. Gin la empujo librándose de ella aunque esta rápido y sin esperar volvió a atacar pero esta vez no iba sola por detrás sasori quiso atacarlo igualmente, claro que Gin lo comprendió y cuando fue el momento más preciso salto causando un choque entre ambos. Molestos se soltaron buscando a su contrincante, no estaba. Dirigiendo su mirada al cielo lo vieron cayendo en su dirección apenas consiguieron escapar del golpe propinado con fuerza al piso levantando polvo y desviando su atención de él. Gin aprovecho la distracción y ataco a ambos sin previo aviso dándoles un golpe en el vientre impulsándolos fuera de la línea del ´´ring´´. El combate había terminado.

―EL COMBATE HA FINALIZADO! EL SHINSEGUMI ES EL VENCEDOR!―

Entre risas y festejos ninguno parecía ver el preocupado debate que tenía el shogun junto a matsudaira, kondo e Isaburo. Soyo escuchaba atenta la conversación y comprendió todo, el Shinsegumi no ganaba aun.

El shogun se acercó al micrófono e hizo ruidos con su garganta para que lo escucharan, las noticias no eran muy buenas.

―Shinsegumi y Mimawarigumi, la contienda aún no ha finalizado―dijo tranquilo shige shige.

―he? Pero si gane?―

―es verdad! Gin-chan gano!―se quejó Kagura.

―CALLENCE, EL SHOGUN ESTA HABLANDO!―los reto matsudaira desde su lugar al lado de shige shige.

―la verdad es que ha habido un empate, ambos deben tener una última pelea.―explico el shogun.

Las celebraciones del Shinsegumi se detuvieron… aún no habían ganado?

―imposible―esta vez hablo Isaburo exhausto―el Mimawarigumi no puede continuar con esto, mañana hay que levantarse temprano. A diferencia del Shinsegumi nosotros somos responsables.―

―QUE DIJISTE!? ACASO TIENES MIEDO?―lo reto Gin con una de sus caras de matón.

―shiroyasha, aunque tuviera ganas de pelear contra usted, el torneo no tiene en ninguna parte una manera de desempatar. El Mimawarigumi ha ido ganando con éxito año tras año sin necesidad de llegar a estas instancias, es normal que no diga nada del tema el manual.―

A Hijikata y a Sougo se le hinchaban las venas de la sien al escucharlo, era un sujeto irritante.

―y que les parece tirar una moneda!―la dulce voz de soyo, la hermana menor de shige shige apareció entre la multitud dando una oportunidad para finalizar la contienda.

El dilema de cómo iban a decidir quién era el vencedor era estresante, y más aún decirle no a hime-sama.

―está bien―dijo matsudaira con grandes deseos de tirar a la mierda esa idea, pero la inocencia y dulzura que desprendía la pequeña Soyo no lo dejaban, además de que era hermana del mismísimo shogun.

Isaburo, viendo la cara de pánico tanto de su cuerpo policial como del shinsegumi por perder el premio por cuestiones del azahar decidió tomar otra medida, claro sin negar la de la pequeña Soyo-chan

―si ambos somos ganadores, supongo que podríamos repartir las ganancias, el que saque ´´cara´´ se quedara con dinero, mientras que al que le toque ´´seca´´ será quien se quede con la remodelación.

―s…si, me parece bien―concordó kondo asustado de la elección. Ninguno quería perder por tirar una moneda, pero eso sería lo que harían dejarlo todo en manos del destino.

―ok, uno…―todos miraron al shogun quien movía las manos con la moneda en su interior―…dos…―la presión estaba haciendo efecto―…y tres―la moneda salió hacia arriba dando vueltas en el aire dejando, aunque sean unos segundos, expectantes a todos los allí presentes. Una vez cayo en la mano del shogun todo había terminado.

…

..

.

Antes de que el Mimawarigumi se marche de la base del Shinsegumi, Nobume se acercó para despedirse de Kagura.

―lo viste no?―pregunto la chica de cabellera azul―recuerdas nuestra promesa?―Kagura estaba asintió levemente, no quería aceptar que Gintoki supiera de su romance con Okita Sougo, alias el sádico bastardo cara de niña, el mayor de la Yorozuya aun la veía como una niña y eso le encantaba.

―y tú, nobu-chan?―aun sonrojada, Kagura decidió que no podía ser la única que quedara abochornada. Nobume sabía que hablaba de Shimaru saitou, el estúpido que había escrito esas palabras en su cartel alegando que mataría a la tal zurako. Aunque no había podido hacerlo realmente.

―ya veré que hacer―dijo a modo de despedida, pero no sin antes molestar por última vez, por esa noche, a Okita -kun. Viéndolo por el reflejo de la vajilla que descansaba húmeda y recién pulida en la mesa se acercó al rostro de Kagura quedando lo más próxima a sus labios. Si bien no era un beso, desde el Angulo en que el las vería podría pensar cualquier cosa y así fue. Alejándola de la pequeña Kagura con mucha molestia Nobume sonrió satisfecha, hoy había sido un día de muchas emociones―que sucede, estas muy agitado, paso algo?―se burló divertida.

Sougo estaba que echaba fuego por la boca, la había visto besarla? Eso había sucedido?

―sádico―dijo Kagura sorprendida.

―veo que no estas de humor―volvió a burlarse. Kagura parecía no comprender nada―Kagura, no olvides tu promesa. Nos veremos muy pronto―le guiño el ojo a modo de parecer sensual, cosa que a Okita lo noto.

―claro, nobu-chan―respondió la pequeña pelirroja, pues ella no estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía. Para ella era solo la apuesta que habían hecho y nada más. Kagura era tan inocente que no había notado la mala intención en el accionar de Nobume imai.

―se puede saber qué es lo que prometiste―dijo serio y molesto. Kagura osaba a prometerle cosas a esa sádica con gustos muy extraños.

―es un secreto―dijo sonrojándose levemente. Él no tenía porque saberlo, no aun.

A Sougo le hirvió la sangre al escucharla responder así. La tomo de mano y se la llevó al cuarto más silencioso de la base, la haría cambiar de opinión por las buenas o por las malas.

…

Nobume los vio irse, o mejor dicho, vio a Sougo llevársela con mucha rabia por los pasillos del Shinsegumi. No quería imaginar que era lo que iban a hacer, pues ese no era su problema, demasiado con ver las marcas que ese asesino le dejaba en el cuello cada vez que se veían. La suerte de la pelirroja era que el cuello del cheosang era alto y cubría todo.

Entre medio de los recuerdos escucho unos pasos detrás de ella, se giró, era Shimaru saitou.

´´estas bien?´´ estaba escrito en su letrero. Nobume lo miro asombrada, pensó que lo tendría que buscar para hacerlo pagar lo que le había hecho. ´´sigues enojada?´´ volvió a escribir. Nobume suspiro y miro el cielo, ella no era el tipo de chica que daba vueltas. Siempre había sido muy directa con todo.

―aún estoy enojada―le respondió sincera.

Shimaru esperaba que dijera eso, aun así escribió rápido en su letrero, ´´quieres que haga algo?´´ esa pregunta era un detonante para Nobume quien le hizo un gesto para que se baje su cubre boca, quería verlo sin ello. Shimaru se puso nervioso sin saber qué hacer, miro para todos lados esperando que nadie apareciera y trato de descubrirse el rostro cuando Nobume lo empujo a las sombras bajándole ella misma la tela, solo lo necesario para plantarle un beso decidido y con un extraño sentimiento. Fue un par de minutos los que duro dejando al pobre saitou nervioso y sorprendido.

―nunca más vuelvas a acercarte a esa mesara!―le advirtió cubriéndole el rostro nuevamente con la tela.

Shimaru no se movió de su lugar, sonrojado y con el corazón latiéndole a mil no podía hacer nada, escribir había quedado en el olvido así como su habla.

Nobume volvió con su jefe muy satisfecha, lo había besado y solo ella conocía su voz y su rostro en su totalidad, y a pesar de que sea fría y con un ritmo cardiaco tranquilo, en esos momentos lo sentía alterado, ya se entrenaría para que esas emociones se mantengan en calma.

―Nobume-san… que te sucede, acaso tienes fiebre?―pregunto Isaburo al verla acercarse con el rostro levemente sonrojado.

―no, creo que el alcohol me hizo efecto―dijo restándole importancia avanzando unos pasos delante de Isaburo y el resto del equipo.

―oh! comprendo―dijo Isaburo―aunque… Nobume-san tu no bebes―murmuro por lo bajo sin que ella ni nadie lo escucharan. Suspiro, después de todo ya se lo veía venir. Estaba en edad de dejarse guiar por las hormonas, aunque jamás pensó en que ese momento llegaría, seguramente muchos pensaría que se trataba del capitán del primer escuadrón del Shinsegumi o el líder de la Yorozuya, pero no fue hasta que compartió días junto al capitán del tercer escuadrón del Shinsegumi que ella no cambio. Cada vez que se juntaban con los Shinsegumi ella parecía buscar a alguien, Isaburo esperaba algo así, pero si se lo dijeran un año atrás, que ella se enamoraría, de seguro lo ignoraría y tomaría a esa persona por loca. Pero ahora las cosas no eran las mismas.

…

Gin, por su parte miro hacia todos lados en busca de su pequeña hija, pero nada, no había rastro de ella o del capitán Okita.

―dónde están? Si la toca aunque sea un poco lo mato!―

―cálmate Gin-san, no extiendo porque tu odio repentino hacia Okita -kun. Tu sabes que ellos se odian, no?―

―hay, shin-chan eres despistado―

―el no tener novia lo ha afectado. Una masoquista le haría falta―

―pensé que Gintoki sería el último en darse cuenta, Shimpachi, me decepcionas―

―concuerdo contigo, los anteojos son una fachada―

―OIGAN! QUE DICEN USTEDES?―

―YA CALLATE SHIMPACHI! QUE NO VES QUE ESTOY BUSCANDO A KAGURA-CHAN SU INOCENCIA ESTA EN PELI…―Gin no pudo seguir quejándose, un gorila le había caído del cielo y no como una bendición.―QUE HACEN, SABEN QUE ES DELITO FEDERAL MALTRATAR GORILAS!―comenzó a quejarse Gin mientras veía como matsudaira se acercaba arremangándose los puños de su camisa listo para golpear de nuevo a su camarada.

―silencio! Mira a este mono porque será lo último que hagas!―en pleno intento de golpearlo los miembros del Shinsegumi lo atajaron, sea lo que su capitán hubiese hecho ellos lo defenderían.

―CA…CALMATE! NO SABIA, YO ESTABA EBRIO, NO RECUERDO EN ABSOLUTO NADA DE ESO!―kondo trataba de detener la pelea.

―se puede saber que está sucediendo?―pregunto Shimpachi. Shige Shige se acercó para explicar esa duda y de paso detener el conflicto, aunque supiera que una explicación lo empeoraría. Suspirando lentamente comenzó con la narración…

´´Hace unos años cuando el Shinsegumi había pasado unos meses siendo parte de la policía de Edo el Mimawarigumi había comenzado a consolidarse como una fuerza policial de elite, el más alto rango dentro de los policías. En esos momentos el dinero recaudado servía para abastecer una sola unidad, la otra debía tener ajustes más que importantes para poder mantenerse en el tiempo. Shige Shige, había dado el comunicado de juntarse con los líderes de ambas fuerzas para discutir los porcentajes de las ganancias para cada una de ellas. Esa tarde, pasaron horas y horas revisando los gastos de cada una de las fuerzas policiales, viendo la labor que hacían. Shige Shige sabía que tardarían, a lo sumo un año más, para conseguir el equilibrio exacto para las ganancias de ambos, pero claro la sociedad debía acomodarse a esa variante, el impuesto aumentaría un poco más, pero la población también.

Vamos a decirlo realmente, esa charla no era en nada seria, había alcohol que se movía de un lado y del otro, emborrachando al personal administrativo. Isaburo bebió una sola copa manteniéndose estoico, pero kondo había perdido los estribos, una mujer más lo había rechazado culpa de su peludo cuerpo.

―lo que podemos hacer seria dividir las ganancias, ambos trabajan bastante. Este año haremos un abastecimiento moderado, a partir del año próximo los niveles económicos irán en aumento y se podrá normalizar este problema―había dicho Shige Shige tranquilo de buscar la solución, pero cierto gorila con su sentido de grandeza y sus ideas de verse genial lo sacaron de lugar.

―NO!―grito ebrio―sacando la paga y las divisiones del dinero que tenemos mensualmente, lo ahorrado durante todo un año debe ser disputado entre el Shinsegumi y el Mimawarigumi!―hablo kondo con mucha convicción.

―que quiere decir kondo-san? Las ganancias las pondremos en juego de un combate?―pregunto extrañado Isaburo.

―NO! NOSOTROS HAREMOS UN GRAN ENFRENTAMIENTO ENTRE EL SHINSEGUMI Y EL MIMAWARIGUMI! Y EL QUE GANE SE LLEVARA TODO EL DINERO RECAUDADO!―se levantó semi-erguido sintiéndose noble y superior―ESTO MEJORARA EL SENTIMIENTO Y EL HONOR POR EL BUSHIDO!―´´

―básicamente―continuo hablando el shogun luego de ese recuerdo de hace unos años― siempre tuvimos el dinero suficiente para abastecer y remodelar cada año ambas bases policiales, pero se decidió este enfrentamiento. Claro que al principio se dudó, puesto que había mucho dinero extra que quedaba. Pero kondo isao pidió expresamente que con ello se usara para los combates, el contaje de escenarios, el ring, las armas, todo salió prácticamente del dinero destinado para una de las fuerzas policiales. Claro que todo esto se había cuestionado en un principio, pero kondo insistió mucho, incluso en la idea que sea en pareja―

Cuando Shige Shige término con su narración matsudaira estaba peleando por ir y golpearlo, incluso llego a escupirle en la cara.

―COMO UN CERDO COMO TU SE LE OCURRE TIRAR TODOS NUESTROS AHORROS EN MIERDA! ESTUPIDO GORILA!―comenzó a gritarle matsudaira.

―realmente eres un gorila idiota―

―lo que no comprendo es que sucedía con matsudaira-san, usted no estaba en esa reunión?―

―claro que estaba―dijo calmándose para responderle al megane con cara de virgen―solo es que me perdí en la oscuridad. El recuerdo de que estaba en un costado hablando con una señorita bebiendo alcohol hasta el hartazgo lo delataban.

―ESTABA PERDIDO EN EL MUNDO DEL ALCOHOL! COMO UN POLICIA PUEDE ESTAR BEBIENDO CUANDO SE ESTA DISPUTANDO SU SITUACION FINANCIERA―

―CALLATE MOCOSO PUBERTO, YO QUE IBA A SABER QUE ESTE GORILA IBA A ENTREGAR NUESTROS AHORROS EN UN JUEGO POR EL MALDITO BUSHIDO!―

―eso no es bushido, eso es hacerse el ´´cool´´― dijo Gin comprendiendo la molestia del viejo, pero no aceptando su propio error―de cualquier manera, iré a buscar a Kagura para irnos, así que gorila dame el dinero. Tengo que ir a dormir, Kagura-chan y Shimpachi-kun son muy pequeños para andar a estas horas de la noche.

―que dinero? ―pregunto matsudaira molesto

―este gorila nos prometió el dinero en efectivo del premio. Dámelo, tengo que pagarle a este montón de gorilas antes que me maten―dijo el peli plata señalando a las chicas con molestia. Estas estaban tronando sus manos para golpearlo.

―oh! Si, lo recuerdo. Pero tengo que decirte que no ganamos!―dijo matsudaira, Gin lo miro confundido―la condición para que se lleven el dinero en efectivo era solo si ganábamos! Y QUE CREES? TUVIMOS UN EMPATE! EL SHINSEGUMI SOLO SE QUEDO CON EL EFECTIVO! IMBÉSILES!―

―QUE? ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE HICIMOS TANTO TRABAJO PARA NADA!?―

―no claro que no!―trato de calmar kondo―el 25% es para ustedes, es un arreglo mínimo, pero el Shinsegumi necesita gran parte de ese efectivo así que…―kondo comenzó a sentirse amenazado por el grupo de cuatro mujeres que preparaban una serie de utensilios para usarlos contra ellos.

―O…OIGAN CALMENSE! YO NO TENGO NADA QUE VER… NO ES MI CULPA QUE EL GORILA NO QUIERA CUMPLIR SU PARTE!―gritaba asustado Gin arrinconándose contra la pared buscando escapatoria donde no lo había.

―Gin-san técnicamente eres el más culpable. Por tu falta no voy a poder remodelar el dojo― respondía otae con una voz tranquila pero despidiendo un aura demoniaca.

―Y… Y YO QUE TENGO QUE VER?―matsudaira tampoco se salvaba―

―la propuesta vino del Shinsegumi, los líderes deben pagar―Tsukuyo estaba molesta, había quedado al descubierto con respecto a sus sentimientos y además no se iba a llevar ni una cuarta parte del monto que se le ofrecía en un principio― los lideres deben pagar―

―N…NO…―el grito de los tres se escuchó por todo el Shinsegumi mientras Shimpachi solo salía afuera de la base para poder respirar un poco, había visto mucha violencia por esa noche.

―Shimpachi -kun!―Tsu-chan lo estaba llamando, venia corriendo llevando un papel en la mano listo para entregárselo.

―T… Tsu-chan? Sucedió algo―pregunto Shimpachi algo nervioso y sonrojado. Ella lo estaba buscado a él? Tsu se apoyó en sus rodillas para tomar algo de aire.

―Shimpachi –kun te estaba buscando a ti!―el corazón de Shimpachi dio un vuelco repentino al escucharla decir eso.―toma―Tsu le entrego un boleto―tu eres uno de mis fans más leales―dijo tímida mientras movía el pie con timidez en el piso―po…por eso quiero que vayas a mi concierto, es en dos día. A mí me haría muy feliz que fueras― Shimpachi se sentía en un sueño, tal vez lo era, tal vez él se había golpeado en la cabeza y quedo desmayado, tal vez aún sigue en coma luego de que Tsu lo golpeara en la cabeza, tal vez…

―sí, iré―dije seguro viendo como el rostro de Tsu se iluminaba con una sonrisa, Shimpachi se sentía en el cielo. Luego de despedirse su madre, la representante paso en una limusina lista para llevársela dejando a un Shimpachi muy perplejo.

―adiós!―saludo desde el interior del vehículo

―nos veremos Tsu-chan!―dijo a modo de saludo Yamazaki que venía caminando a la entrada mostrando un papel en su mano idéntico al de él, entonces lo comprendió.―Tsu-chan estaba nerviosa por invitarte, ella sabía que irías, pero quería dejarte un mensaje más importante, supongo que lo escribió en el dorso de la entrada―con su mano hizo un gesto para que le dé la vuelta al papel y vea lo que tenía escrito.

´´para mi querido amigo Shimpachi -kun´´

Decía la nota. Simple pero llena de sentimientos. A pesar de lo que se esperaría Shimpachi no lloro ni se lamentó, estaba muy conforme, no había conseguido el corazón de su idol pero si la amistad de ella y eso era decir bastante. Esta vez iría con su grupo de fans no solo a alentarla y protegerla como la idol que era, si no como una gran amiga.

…

Por otro lado el golpeado Kondo-san les entregaba el 50% de las ganancias a las cuatro mujeres, Gin estaba noqueado y matsudaira perdía sangre por la nariz luego de recibir un puñetazo en la cara. Kondo por otro lado tenía la cara hinchada y un ojo morado.

―eso es todo, suerte otae-san―quiso besarla, pero esta lo rechazo con un golpe bien dado en la cara dejándolo fuera de juego.

―bien, con esto hare algunos arreglos, no creo que pueda hacer mucho. Buscare a shin-chan para irnos a la casa. Nos vemos chicas―saludo la líder de los gorilas.

―bye―saludaron todas.

Sarutobi miro con kyuubei seguía a tae y Tsukuyo iba a buscar sus kunais desperdigadas por todo el piso. Tomo ese pequeño lapso de tiempo para picar un poco a su amado Gin-san para despertarlo y darle cariño, pero algo le llamo la atención. Colgando de su bolsillo estaba un papel blanco con algunas anotaciones, lo retiro y comenzó a leerlo, el papel llevaba varias cosas, cosas muy importantes…

´´que siento?´´ Era las pregunta que estaba en la parte superior del papel, debajo estaban los nombres ´´Tsukuyo´´ y ´´Sarutobi´´. Sa-chan leyó con algo de pesar pero también de alivio por su amiga Tsukuyo… debajo de su nombre estaba la palabra ´´amor´´. No podía negar que se sintió dolida y tuvo deseos de llorar porque debajo del nombre Sarutobi iban las palabras ´´una gran amiga´´. Esto era algo por lo que ya se estaba preparando, ella sabía, muy en el fondo, que Gintoki la elegiría a Tsuki, eso lo sabía, pero aun así dolió.

―Sarutobi ya termine, vamos?―pregunto la rubia a sus espaldas. Sa-chan guardo rápidamente el papel en su bolsillo y se levantó secando la pequeña lagrima que brotaba por su ojo.―estas bien?―

―sí, estoy bien. Tú deberías quedarte. Sabes, deberías de confesarte una vez más a el―le recomendó aun de espaldas a Tsukuyo. La rubia se sorprendió y ruborizo al mismo tiempo.

―pe…pero…―dijo tímidamente.

―no hay problema―se volteo dándole una sonrisa al estilo gintama―no tendré el título que hubiese esperado de él, pero me conformo con ser su gran amiga―

―de que hablas?―le pregunto aun confundida Tsukuyo. Sarutobi le entrego el papel que había leído y fue ahí donde la chica de yoshiwara comprendió―esto es… oye, no deberías prestar atención a esto, él es…―

―no Tsuki, está bien. Yo tengo a alguien en mi lista.― rio como si tuviera un as en la manga―acaso creíste que mi única opción sería Gin-san? Ya estaba preparada para ser rechazada.―

―tu…― Tsuki no pido hablar más, sa-chan la abrazo recargando su cabeza en su hombro aguantando las ganas de llorar, perder la ilusión con Gin era muy doloroso.

―quiero que seas feliz, realmente lo quiero―

Tsuki no pudo decir nada más y le devolvió el abrazo. Minutos luego ella estaba partiendo a ver a un estúpido ninja con hemorroides. Esa lista no existía, y si así era el único nombre que estaba en ella era el de Gin, pero necesitaba consuelo y un hombro en quien llorar, solo esperaba que zenzou esté en su casa.

Por otra parte Tsuki se sintió mal, estaba feliz por otro lado pero se sentía peor al pensar en cuanto su amiga lloraría esa noche. Decidió aceptar esa oportunidad que ella le brindaba y se arrodillo al lado del shiroyasha. Inconsciente, ese hombre no sabía lo que había causado en ambas chicas. Impulsada por un acto de valentía levanto un poco su cabeza y lo apoyo en su regazo. Su cara mostraba calma y tranquilidad, paz que le trasmitía a la cortesana… se aventuró y toco el rostro ida en sus pensamientos y en las últimas palabras que Sarutobi le había dicho, que no se percató de que Gintoki había abierto los ojos.

―no sabía que te abusabas de las personas inconscientes―murmuro provocando un susto en la chica propinándole un golpe en la cara como acto reflejo. Gin comenzó a quejarse cubriendo su hemorragia con ambas manos

―es tu culpa por asustarme! Y yo no me estoy aprovechando!―dijo algo alterada Tsuki― yo solo…―Gin la miro comprendiendo la situación. El había estado despierto todo el tiempo desde antes que Sarutobi tomara el papel por accidente. Si bien solo quería esperar a que se fueran (en la tele dice que te tienes que hacer el muerto si un oso quiere atacarte), nunca espero que la ninja tomara ese papel y lo leyera.

―ella estará bien―dijo sonriendo. Tsuki lo miro sorprendida―sa-chan es una gran amiga―

―ya… ya lo sé―dijo feliz y sonrojada mirando a un costado

―y entonces porque no haces lo que ella te pidió?―le pregunto sonriendo de lado mientras se sostenía con una brazo sentado en el piso. Tsuki seguía en su misma posición.

―tu… tú ya lo sabes, no ere tú el que de…debe decir algo?―pregunto nerviosa.

―eso es cierto―se levantó haciendo un poco de esfuerzo culpa de los golpes que recibió en el costado de su torso. Extendió su mano dándole a entender que la tomara. Tsukuyo miro la escena del hombre por el que estaba enamorada con la luna de fondo en el firmamento lleno de estrellas y su rostro levemente inclinado brindando su ayuda con su mano para que se ponga de pie―que te parece si vamos juntos a hablar―sonrió levemente provocando que la rubia sienta que su corazón se le saldría del pecho―conozco un muy buen motel donde podemos…―un golpe en el estómago lo mando lejos estrellándose contra una de las paredes del Shinsegumi. Tsuki se palpo las manos y el kimono molesta.

―realmente no sé por qué me fije en ti―suspiro tomando su pipa, hace rato que no la usaba. Ya la estaba extrañando. Gin trataba de levantarse, el golpe de la rubia lo había dejado sin habla―yo elegiré donde iremos―Gin la miro sorprendido―tú no tienes tacto con una mujer, yo decidiré a donde ir―Gin sonrió conforme, él no era el más apropiado para confesarse, esa mujer le gustaba pero no podía decir algo tierno su sentido animal le reclamaba acción. Tal vez tenga que bajarse su orochi como lo había hecho umibozu hace algún tiempo con su esposa (historia contada por el propio umibozu).

―entonces yo llevare los condones―

―cálmate―lo amenazo―eso no pasara―

―aun―aclaro Gin divertido―puedo ser muy persuasivo―Tsuki rio

―ya lo veremos―

Aun, en el patio trasero del Shinsegumi se encontraban Mitsuba e Hijikata tratando de acomodar el desastre que quedo junto a varios miembros del Shinsegumi.

―vice-comandante! Ya sea han ido casi todos, solo falta la Yorozuya (o parte de ella) ― informo Yamazaki luego de despedirse de Shimpachi y correr a dar el aviso a su superior.

―aún no se va ese permanentado? No le daremos más dinero del que ya se le dio―dijo molesto intentando prender un cigarrillo―

―vice-comandante no debería de hacerlo―Hijikata lo miro con confusión, después del intento de Sougo por prohibir el que se fume dentro del Shinsegumi, no había ningún otro inconveniente―la hermana del capitán Okita…―Hijikata miro a Mitsuba atrás de él y comprendió, tal vez a ella le haga daño que fumara.

―no te preocupes estamos al aire libre―Hijikata no escucho el comentario de Mitsuba y apago el cigarrillo sin dudarlo.

―está bien, quiero intentar dejarlo.―le respondió. Él quería un futuro con ella, sin hacerle daño bajo ningún concepto y eso es lo que haría.

La limpieza siguió en silencio hace rato que Sougo no aparecía, no había ni rastro de su comandante y según Yamazaki aún estaba dentro del Shinsegumi el bastardo adicto a la azúcar, de la Yorozuya. Tenía mucho problemas y quería que desaparezcan de inmediato, quería hablar con Mitsuba a solas y…

―toshi, podemos hablar?―pregunto dulcemente Okita. Hijikata la miro, iba a denegar su pedido pero una rápida mirada en todas direcciones le dejo en claro que estaban solos… donde se habían ido?

―ESOS BASTARDOS! ACASO CREEN QUE PUEDEN IRSE Y DEJAR LAS TAREAS ASI COMO ASI!?―grito molesto listo para buscarlos y molerlos a golpes. Los obligaría a cometer sepukku, pero la mano de la única persona que se quedaba con el tomo su mano para detenerlo.

―está bien toshi!―le sonrió―yo les pedí que fueran a buscar a sou-chan, estaba algo preocupada.―

―pero…―

―quería estar a solas… con toshi―susurro mirando al piso―quería escucharte… me… me querías decir algo, verdad?―le pregunto avergonzada.

A Hijikata se le subieron los colores y su corazón latió rápido iba a terminar colapsando de un momento a otro…

―mi…Mitsuba yo…―

―vicecomandante, el Yorozuya está rompiendo la entrada del Shinsegumi! Necesitamos refuerzos!―pidió Yamazaki agitado yendo a la entrada a toda prisa para detenerlo. Hijikata no tuvo ni siquiera oportunidad de responder o preguntar siquiera el por qué?

―lo siento Mitsuba, ya vuelvo―dijo Hijikata tomando sus hombro con la sangre hirviéndole, sabía que tenía que echarlo antes de que haga alguna estupidez, estando suelto dentro de las instalaciones no se sabía que podía hacer… listo para irse quiso caminar en esa dirección pero Mitsuba fue más rápida y lo llamo cansada de esperar…

―toshi!―fue la palabra mágica que hizo que se volteara y con total agilidad tomo su rostro y con un leve impulso se acercó lo más que pudo a su rostro obligándolo a inclinarse un poco más sellando el amor que ella tenía por el en un tierno beso. A el pareció esfumársele todos los problemas. Si en esos momentos se les caía el techo encima no le importaría, porque Mitsuba, la chica de la que estuvo enamorado hace varios años, lo estaba besando. Sin importarle si alguien los veía tomo su cintura con delicadeza y la acerco más hacia el profundizando el beso. Estaba en un sueño, un sueño del que iba a despertar, solo esperaba que no se caiga de la cama o al menos que la caída no sea tan dura.

…

..

Ver la escena de Nobume besando (o eso suponía) a su novia, tomo su mano molesto y la arrastro por los pasillos de la base hasta llegar a su habitación. No estaba de humor, esa escena era asquerosa y más la respuesta que esa china fea le había dado.

―se puede saber por qué estás tan molesto?―Kagura se soltó de su agarre en cuanto llegaron a la habitación del chico. Sougo no respondió y la tiro con fuerza al futon, no era mentira que haría cualquier para castigarla y recordarle que ella no le pertenecía a nadie más que a él.―sa…sádico que haces?―pregunto nerviosa al verlo subírsele encima de su cuerpo y besar su cuello con fiereza, Kagura se sintió cohibida.

―dilo…―le susurro en el oído―di que eres mía!―volvió a exigir.

―po… porque diría eso?―respondió molesta. La estaba poniendo nerviosa, inquieta y muy molesta. Cuál era el problema con ese sádico? Sougo mordió levemente su oreja lamiendo su lóbulo excitándola aún más.

―si no lo dices…―recorrió sus piernas con sus manos hasta quedar debajo de su vestido rosando su ropa interior―… no me detendré, Kagura―la miro a los ojos mostrando la furia que tenía, Kagura lo pudo ver, se dio cuenta.

―soug…―una corriente eléctrica paso por su cuerpo cuando el rozo su cuello con su lengua de manera serpenteante y tentadora. El chico savia como provocarla―de… detente… estas…―

―no lo hare hasta que lo digas, Kagura― le susurro seductoramente.

Sougo comenzó a palpar sus senos y a recorrer su cintura bajando hasta sus piernas y volviendo a subirlas, pero esta vez por debajo de la tela levantando toda la falda. Froto su parte baja con la de ella, la tela permitía que no perdiera completamente el control pero ya no estaba muy seguro, Kagura estaba gimiendo y sus sexos se estaban calentando.

―ya… Sougo ―pidió con mucho esfuerzo. El bastardo sádico no la había acorralado tanto como ahora, esto era lo más lejos que habían llegado y sabía que faltaba, faltaba mucho más por explorar―yo… yo soy… soy solo tuya―dijo acalorada. Sougo detuvo su accionar, estaba satisfecho en cierta parte.

―y espero que nunca se te olvide!―le advirtió alejándose un poco de ella.

Sentado en el futon con el rostro turbado de emociones culpa de la acción que le llevo a hacer sus celos, se quedó callado esperando que la aceleración en su pulso se apacigüe y la sangre en su cabeza deje de agolparse. Tenía ganas de continuar, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo, aun no era el momento.

―que te ocurre, sádico?―pregunto acercándose gateando lentamente en su futon por si el chico reaccionara igual que hace unos minutos. Pero sus movimientos no estaban ayudando mucho, se veía atractiva y muy seductora con el cabello y el vestido desarreglados y en esa postura. Suspiro pesadamente.

―no aguanto, quiero decirle todo al jefe―dijo tranquilo desviando la mirada lejos de ella

Kagura aún no estaba preparada para ello.

Hace un tiempo cuando su mamá aún vivía y Kamui llevaba un tiempo de no estar en su casa, su madre le conto un secreto.

´´―de enserio!―dijo asombrada―pero yo no quiero casarme―se había quejado la pequeña Kagura―yo quiero permanecer con mami, papi y Kamui―su madre había reído divertida.

―Kagura, no estoy hablando de ahora―rio divertida dejándole un espacio en la cama para que ella se acerque― cuando crezcas y consigas a alguien de quien te enamores, papi querrá saberlo, se pondrá loco y romperá cosas, también se opondrá pero tu como una buena hija no le permitirás eso. A pesar de los problemas que te causa, tu padre es muy bueno y ello será una muestra de lo mucho que te quiere. Por eso, Kagura-chan, quiero que él sea el primero en saberlo. Si estas en dificultades o en tus momentos más felices tu familia debe ser la primera en enterarse, pero tu padre, quiero que él sea el primero a quien le presentes a tu novio― lo había prometido, si bien no se lo había contado tal cual al sádico, el sabía que ella necesitaba decírselo primero a umibozu.´´

―sádico…―

―ya se, Kagura―hablo tranquilo, sabía que era lo que le diría―se lo que quieres―dijo cansado, sabía que la china se negaría a su petición, ya lo habían discutido varias veces en el pasado. Kagura agradeció su comprensión pero recordó una fecha próxima muy importante y se le ocurrió una idea…

―sádico…―lo abrazo rodeando su cuello con sus finos brazos acercando su rostro y cuerpo al de él―gracias… te compensare, en tu cumple años solo seremos tu y yo―beso la comisura de sus labios―te daré el permiso para que avances todo lo que quieras―murmuro en su oído deslizando su nariz a lo largo de su cuello tensándolo―no te molestara aguantar un tiempo más?―pregunto contra sus labios fundiéndolos suave y dulcemente para ir aumentando la pasión del acto.

Sougo ya sabía que lo hacía adrede, pero diablos!, qué manera de comprar su silencio. Él no se quedó quieto a esperar que Kagura hiciera todo el trabajo, moviendo sus manos hasta su espalda bajando hasta su cintura mientras respondía al beso con tal desesperación como ella supieron ambos que el trato estaba sellado, mucho no se podía hacer.

Sin avanzar más y antes de que ocurriera otra cosa salieron de la habitación escuchando una gran variedad de insultos y viendo mucho movimiento por parte de los miembros del Shinsegumi.

―que sucede?―pregunto Sougo seguido muy de cerca por Kagura.

―hola capitán Okita, su hermana lo estaba buscando― dijo agitado el oficial de policía.

―apúrate, tenemos que detenerlo!―le dijo otro pasando rápido a su lado―ya di aviso al vicecomandante, de seguro está viniendo―

―detener a quién?― pregunto más confundido Okita.

―Sakata-san se volvió loco, comenzó a gritar y romper cosas como poseído en la entrada del Shinsegumi. Está buscándolo a usted, tomo su katana y comenzó a arremeterse contra todos, no podemos contra él.― tomo su katana de madera, la que usaba para sus entrenamientos y fue en la dirección que le había mencionado a la pareja.

―Gin-chan?―el miembro del Shinsegumi se marchó apurado sin esperar más.

―danna había comenzado a sospechar―hablo Sougo en un tono bajo para que solo Kagura lo escuchara. ―será mejor que lo detengamos antes que alguien más se entere―la arrastro por el pasillo de la base. Vio luz en la sala principal, la puerta corrediza estaba abierta y al pasar por ahí lo vio, algo que jamás pensó ver. Hijikata-bastardo estaba besando a su hermana de manera… apasionada? Mientras sujetaba su cintura. Sintió asco, repulsión, ganas de vomitar y mareos… pero un hombre no se embaraza o si?

Kagura pudo ver la escena y se sintió emocionada, estaba feliz, Mitsu-chan se lo merecía. Por fin mayora se ponía los pantalones! Sougo no dijo nada y arrastro a la pelirroja lejos de esa escena.

―sádico? Acaso no vas a hacer nada?―pregunto confundida. Le sorprendió que no intentara separarlos o matar al adicto de la mayonesa.

―ya me vengare. Mi hermana está feliz, no arruinare su momento.―lo último lo dijo con mucho esfuerzo. Claro que Kagura no pudo evitar burlarse de él, aunque sea un poquito.

Llegando a la escena del desastre entre peleas y burlas se encontraron con un Gintoki completamente sacado repartiendo golpes a diestra y siniestra gritan una sarta de barbaridades acerca del capitán Okita y la inocencia de su hija, hija que la mayoría creía que no tenía. Claro, ninguno se había acordado de Kagura, su capitán no podía estar con esa niña, si creerían que tenga un amorío con cualquier otra chica pero jamás con esa chica pelirroja que insulta peor que un camionero.

―TÚ!―llamo Gin amenazadoramente al verlo… junto a Kagura. Evadiendo a todos se abrió paso para llegar al sádico que lo esperaba con una mirada retadora―QUE ESTABAN HACIENDO!?―

―danna, no querrá saberlo―un golpe de Gin hizo que el chico se agachara rápido para poder esquivarlo, casi no tuvo tiempo para defenderse.― lo veo alterado danna, sucede algo?―otro golpe fallido de Gin. Estaba histérico y molesto. De un momento a otro tomo la muñeca de Kagura y la tironeo para su lado evitando que se vuelva a acercar al chico, rey de los sádicos.

Sougo comenzó a escuchar un murmullo entre los miembros del Shinsegumi acerca de su relación, todo se le estaba yendo de sus manos. Ya no podía cumplir la promesa de la china, aunque un bulto en su chaleco se hizo recordar un as bajo la manga que aun poseía.

―lo siento china―la miro con fingido pesar―te prometí que no le diría nada a danna, pero creo que él ya debe saberlo―

―sádico!―

―habla, Souchirou -kun!―

―danna la razón por la que actuábamos de esa manera es porque…―debajo de su ropa activo un botón, la cinta comenzó a andar y el grito de un hombre, más precisamente del vice-comandante del Shinsegumi se escuchó fuerte y claro…

´´lo acepto, lo acepto soy pedófilo pero no le digas a kondo-san´´

El silencio se escuchó en todo el ambiente, Sougo comprendió que había hecho bien, le daría la oportunidad de hacer feliz a su hermana al igual que a él, amaba verlo sufrir o humillado.

―danna, solo pediré discreción―

Sougo había explicado a todos los presentes que Kagura había pedido su ayuda por esa depravada confesión que había hecho el vicecomandante del Shinsegumi. El chico quería su regalo de cumple años y humillar a Hijikata no era un alto precio. Se hizo pasar por héroe, protegiendo a la pequeña Kagura, también mostro la cámara y fotos que había encontrado de su propia autoría que guardaba celosamente en su armario. Gin termino agradeciendo felizmente el apoyo que le había brindado a su pequeña.

Antes de que se vayan, Sougo pidió encarecidamente a ambos y a todo el personal del Shinsegumi que mantengan discreción del asunto, el vicecomandante estaba en una etapa de reformación acerca del tema, lo mejor era no ponerle mucha presión. Con eso se aseguraba que la felicidad de su hermana no se viera opacada por la falsa pedofilia que recorría las venas de hijibaka y de paso se vengaba de él por mostrarle tremendo acto en la sala principal.

Kagura lo miro agradeciendo por no decir nada, quería besarlo, pero estaba más que prohibido por el momento, hasta que aparezca umibozu o ella se harte y se lo cuente por carta.

Al día siguiente la Yorozuya pareció recién despertar con la noción de que no habían cobrado nada del dinero…

―NOS ROBARON!―grito de manera teatral Gin al ver que su parte del efectivo no estaba en su billetera.

―Gin-san como puede ser que no lo hayas notado. Prácticamente no cobramos, aneue y las demás se llevaron todo―

―QUE? ANEGO? GIN-SAN TENERMOS QUE HACER ALGO! VOLVIMOS A SER POBRES―

―Kagura-chan, siempre lo hemos sido―

―acaso la mamá molesta de la Yorozuya está de buen ánimo? ACABO DE DECIR QUE NO TENEMOS DINERO! QUE VOLVIMOS A LA POBREZA! Y QUE NOS ROBARON UNAS GORILAS DE LA JUNGLA!―le grito Gin molesto de escuchar la paz que llevaba consigo el cuatro ojos.

―YA LO ESCUCHE! NO TRATES DE ROMPER MI CALMA…―una explosión en la Yorozuya se escuchó y la puerta voló en mil pedazos.

―oh! Lo siento danna, solo pasábamos por acá!―Sougo entro con su bazooka de manera tranquila buscando con la mirada una chica de cabellera bermellón.

―ACASO NO SABEN GOLPEAR LA PUERTA ROBA IMPUESTOS!―grito molesta Kagura al verlo.

―oh! China, que raro verte tan temprano en la mañana fuera de tu jaula―

―QUE DIJISTE HIJO DE PERRA!?― Kagura se lanzaba a golpearlo e insultarlo como de costumbre.

Entre el humo también pasaron el comandante kondo y el vicecomandante Hijikata…

―Sougo! Siempre tienes que hacer tanto ruido?―Hijikata entraba molesto a la morada de la Yorozuya cuando Gin tomo a Kagura y la puso detrás de él por si las dudas ―he? Que sucede?―

―que hacen aquí?―pregunto desconfiado, todavía estaba el recuerdo de esa grabación es su cabeza. Hijikata dio un paso a un costado y dejo hablar a kondo que venía con una grata sonrisa.

―venimos a buscarlos para una nueva misión! La paga será buena―

Y ahí estaban de nuevo, como en el principio, aceptando un nuevo trabajo por una gran paga aun si sabían que ello traería problemas.

Pero la Yorozuya era así, todos los trabajos eran aceptados por la salud del monedero de Gintoki que hace años no tenía dinero en su interior.

Sin mucho esfuerzo se tomaron las manos en una clara muestra de compromiso.

Una nueva aventura estaba por comenzar!

…

.

 **FIN!**

 **Me siento muy feliz de poder finalizar esta historia! Les agradezco a todos los que comentaron mi historia! Me siento feliz por su apoyo, y sus palabras… si lo se me puse sentimental, pero es que fue mi primer fic y el primer fic largo, así que estoy muy conforme con el resultado…**

 **Les agradezco a todos y si bien no los agrego como tenía pensado en un momento, es por un tema de tiempos, les estoy realmente agradecida.**

 **La historia termina así sin resolver es asunto okikagu solo para darme una excusa para continuar con algún especial, tal vez, en algún futuro. Además de que resolví gran parte de los problemas pensando en cómo reaccionarían los personajes en gintama, si se un poco OC lo siento, se me fue de las manos.**

 **Gabyru07** **Gracias por tu comentario, me encanta que te gustara, espero y este capítulo haya cumplido con tus expectativas o sea algo parecido. Y obvio que Kagura es de ella, pero al pobre se le olvida jajajaja, Nobume siempre será la piedra de la discordia y zurako es una total rompe corazones. Espero lo leas y te guste!**

 **CrissNyan** **me encanto tu comentario fue hasta gracioso rememorar esas partes. Kagura jamás tuvo oportunidad con esa competencia, desde el principio pensé en que debía perder, es decir si se pone seria, pero, vamos, estamos hablando de Kagura, ella no es delicada y menos a la hora de comer.**

 **El sensor de papi Gin si estaba en lo correcto pero nuevamente Sougo consigue salirse con la suya, todo sea por el regalo que Kagura le dará en su cumple años.**

 **I love okikagu** **me gusta que te sacara una sonrisa, esa era la finalidad de este fic. Pensé en hacer un intento por matar a Sougo más sangriento pero se me iba de las manos por eso opte por esta opción. Iri y jen son unas loquillas, pero tenía que ganar Gin para que al menos haya un empate y el premio se pudiera repartir para armar el desmadre del final jajajaja. Léelo espero te guste!**

 **tamago to gohan-aru** **me gusto que te hiciera reír. Sougo es y será tierno a su manera y Kagura lo sabe, lástima que Gin los pilló. La comedia se me fue por momentos, deje muchos hilos sueltos para solucionarlos en este último capítulo… me siento sorachi! Así que no solo se me extendió el capítulo sino hay muchos momentos de ships dispersaron. Aun así hay momentos graciosos… creo que no tarde tanto, esta vez. Nos leemos!**

 **melgamonster** **me acabo de dar cuenta que olvide la promesa de nobume! YO Y MI MEMORIA! Bueno ahora si estoy obligada a hacer un epilogo en el que venga su papi de urgencia… tal vez una llamada por teléfono o una carta o ir a buscarlo por el espacio… ya se me va a ocurrir… si hay un epilogo será contiguo a esto… así que espérenlo. Por ahora me tomare un descanso tengo el kamusoyo que tengo que terminar y los especiales de nueve meses en el infierno. Así que por ahora será hasta acá. Nos estaremos leyendo! Bye!**


End file.
